A Wish Granted: Tears of a Sharptooth
by The Wasp1995
Summary: Do we truly know our friends unless we walk in their footsteps? What happens when Littlefoot and the gang are forced into a life that threatens to eliminate their sanity, and yet must walk in until they know what it means to be what they fear? A riveting tale full of adventure, danger, heartbreak, and friendship. Rated T for now, but may move to M later on.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone!**

 **I welcome you to my latest story, one that I will be publishing concurrently alongside 'This Is Growing Up' which is still in progress.**

 **I know some of you might be surprised as to what the hell I'm doing attempting another multi-chapter story. But basically, my friend and fellow author, 'The Rhombus' and I got to talking and got to work on this project. Before we knew it, we had a pretty cool fic going.**

 **He's been a tremendous help and influence in this story, and he has personal thanks and gratitude. Though it will be published under my pen name, he has equal participation and voice in the project and his contributions are invaluable.**

 **I'm very curious as to what you all will think of this. It will be updated about every 2 weeks at a fairly constant rate.**

 **Anyway, on with the story! Without further ado, I present:**

 **A Wish Granted: Tears of a Sharptooth**

 **Prologue**

A torrent of verdant leaves exploded from the bushes as the longneck propelled himself through the foreboding darkness of the Wetlands. In his headlong advance he did not notice anything except for the promise of the open expanse beyond. An escape from the unseen danger. An escape from what haunted his nightmares.

An escape from certain death.

His legs burned with exertion as every blade of grass and even the ground itself seemed intent on slowing his progress. In his fear-addled mind he had no idea how long he had been running, whether it had been minutes or hours. The only thing that he knew was that he had to gain distance on the green menace that stalked him.

He never saw the hole that made him lose his balance.

In a cascade of movement the small longneck appeared to buckle and fall into the muddy abyss of the stream. His brown skin being coated with the thick muck of the sinking mud. It took all that he had in him to keep his head above the depths.

A rather large Utahraptor emerged from the brush and sniffed. The little longneck was close by, he knew that much. In the growing darkness, his eyesight would prove to be an advantage. Leaf eaters were not the most adept to their surroundings in the night time hours. Slowly moving forward, his ears picked up a sound: the sound of struggling.

He edged himself towards the river, he needed to be careful, not because the longneck posed a threat but because he himself did not want to be caught in whatever the youngling was currently trapped in. The Utahraptor approached the edge of a muddy stream and using his senses, managed to discern where his target was. The little longneck was caught in a bog that threatened to engulf him.

 _No way out now, kid._

As if he had heard the fastbiter's thoughts, the longneck appeared to roll in the water and proceeded to float towards the other side, still managing to keep his head above the sticky sludge. It was as if the youngling was daring the predator to follow.

The green fast biter smirked at this gesture.

 _Oh I don't think so._

He was large for his kind, and that proved to be crucial here. Using his mighty forelegs, he jumped across the stream, maintaining his balance and landing perfectly on the other side right in front of the young longneck.

"Ahhhh!"

The green fastbiter only watched with mild amusement as his target struggled to free himself from the muck that significantly impaired his mobility.

 _Then again, what mobility? Longnecks barely have any as it is_

The small creature managed to lift himself onto the bank and try to run, only for him to fall flat on his face and right in front of the fastbiter, who peered down at him in with a mixture of curiosity and bemusement.

"Dad! Dad, help!"

The longneck coughed after attempting to yell. The gunk from the bog made him gag, and the sludge on his face made it difficult to see. But even with those limitations it was obvious that the youngling knew his likely fate. There was no one to save him now.

"Oh daddy isn't coming. At least, not yet," the Utahraptor said with a grin.

"You…" The longneck coughed again, "You can speak?!"

The fastbiter chuckled, displaying his sharp pointed claws on the end of his feet.

"How droll. But of course I can speak, young one. How else would I be able to convey what I am about to tell you?"

He gazed up at the heavens, stars starting to twinkle within the last light of the twilight.

"Shame about the others. They won't be here to witness such a glorious occasion. But no matter. I can always start with you. In fact, I think it would be fitting."

The longneck cowered assuming that he was about to be eaten. His eyes conveyed only mindless fear.

The green fast biter observed the smaller dinosaur. A dinosaur he once normally considered just an appetizer to a far bigger meal. How his perspective had changed since then. Much had evolved as the years had gone by. Longnecks were always strong creatures, but even a hatchling would not be able to muster much courage in the face of a fully grown sharptooth. Even as he looked down upon this morsel, he felt a twinge of sympathy. After all he knew the plight of leaf eaters better than most of his species. Something that a couple of mysterious rainbow faces had seen to long ago.

The young longneck's trembling became more subdued as recognition again registered in his eyes. The fear-numbness had finally abated. Now only confusion remained. Confusion and more than a bit of curiosity.

 _Ha! Reminds me of a certain longneck from a long time ago…_

"Good, it seems you've managed to control your fear. We sharpteeth can practically smell it...moving on. If you think a sharptooth talking leaf eater is odd then let me tell you a tale. A story that happened many years past…"

"A story?" The longneck was not processing what he was hearing.

Another laugh emanated from the sharptooth.

"You remind me a lot of myself back in the past, kid," he said with a slightly unnerving toothy grin. "Unsure...running away from what you should do...So how about I tell you how I overcame that? After all if you want to become better at avoiding becoming dinner then perhaps you should listen to…"

 _Don't give too much away. Not just yet._

"Anyway, shall we begin?"

The longneck looked unsure, as the mud began to dry on his skin. But eventually his curiosity overpowered his fear and he gave a weak nod. It wasn't like he had much of a choice.

Clearing his throat, the sharptooth started to speak in a dry tone.

"It all began many cold times ago…"

* * *

 **Mysterious so far, eh? Fear not, there is more to come!**

 **~TheWasp**


	2. Sharptooth Attack

**What's up, everyone? We are back with another chapter of the story co-written by the Rhombus and myself, and we both hope you enjoy.**

 **Though we both are generally pretty busy, our update schedule should not change from our promised every 2 weeks or so. We'll let you know if anything changes.**

 **Anyway, please review and tell us what you think! Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **On with the story, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1. Sharptooth Attack**

 _" **We're all islands shouting lies to each other across seas of misunderstanding."**_

 _― **Rudyard Kipling, The Light That Failed**_

The threehorn burst through the trees with mindless determination as shrubs, branches, and brambles dug into her skin. The pain was not important. Neither was the stinging pain or her burning legs. The only thing of importance was escape.

She didn't even have time to slow down before she collided with the rock wall.

It took her several moments to register what had transpired. In one moment she was speeding along the ravine like a flyer in a thermal, but then the world seemed to stop in its place. The metalic taste of blood greeted her mouth and her head felt as heavy as boulders. Only the thumping of her heart reminded her that she was in danger.

 _The sharptooth is right behind me! Must run!_

But there was nowhere to run. And the sharptooth in question knew that.

Thud knew that the time to kill was nigh, but he hesitated. Though the little threehorn was more or less trapped, younglings could be notoriously tricky to nab. Experience had certainly taught him that.

 _She's not much of a meal. But it'll have to do. If I want something for myself rather than have Red Claw steal it away._

Slowly, he crept towards an area where the bushes where a little less thick, but lent more space to launch a surprise attack that would quickly end the little one's life. He could see her moving her head around frantically, searching for the source of the monster who sought to make her dinner. Thud, approached the parting, knowing the darkness camouflaged his presence. All was ready.

And yet, the fastbiter hesitated. His claws were ready, teeth primed, but he did not move forward. It was if he had his own doubts.

The threehorn turned around suddenly and turned her head forward, horn pointed outwards. It was a show of force that would have been intimidating in an adult, but almost comedic in a youngling such as herself. The blood dripping from her mouth killed any humor, however. She was clearly ready to fight for her life.

But yet she clearly did not see her foe.

Thud knew he had to make a decision. If he did not act now, there was every chance the threehorn could escape.

 _Adults make better meals_ , he mused to himself. _This is barely a snack. There's a reason my father said not to kill too many hatchlings. Otherwise there'd be no bigger meat._

The threehorn was panicking now, clearly aware that danger was around. But the shadows appeared to mock her. Her fear and bravado swiftly turned into desperation.

"Come here, you brute!" her horns shook as she attempted to maintain a brave front. But no sharptooth would have been fooled.

Thud couldn't tell what the little threehorn was saying, he had always considered their way of communicating as somewhat brutish. No matter. His stomach was quite empty, and he knew that an opportunity missed would be another day without food. It was simply the way of the hunter. The way of the sharptooth.

The little threehorn never saw the attack coming. By the time she realized that the carnivore was upon her, he already had her neck in his jaws.

She barely had time to scream when a simple twist of the head was all it took to silence her forever.

The threehorn's broken neck was at an angle from the now deceased body, but yet the brutalized flesh continued to struggle. Her glazed eyes stared at nothing as her legs kicked out in all directions, sending a torrent of dust and blood in her wake. The body flailed, meanwhile, as the broken neck caused the body to flop around like a fish. It was only several moments later that her body became still. The broken body finally matching her departed soul.

Thud looked down upon the now dead youngling with a mix of satisfaction, relief, and a tiny twinge of unease. But he knew that now was not the time for introspection. It never did the hunter any good.

Just then a roar was heard echoing throughout the forest. One he recognized anywhere.

" **Thud! Redclaw wants us now!"**

"Damn it," he muttered. He would have to eat this fast. He peered down once more at his kill.

"Sorry, kid. But it was better you ran into me than the others."

Screech roared once again. Had Thud not already made his kill then his companion would have made a farce of his hunt…. And take his share of Thud's catch.

 _Not much time now… Time to chow down._

And with that he dug into the corpse ferociously, savoring the delicious taste of flesh.

* * *

Cera awoke, barely suppressing her scream, as she rose to her feet. The fastbiter could be upon her at any moment. She had to run NOW.

"Cera! Wake up! You're dreaming," said the voice of her stepmother, Tria.

Cera stopped mid sprint and promptly fell on her horned face. She quickly rose once more, looking away from her step-mother, embarrassment welling up within her. Threehorns did not have frightening sleep stories. Threehorns were never afraid.

"Relax, sweetie. You just had a bad sleep story," soothed Tria.

Cera raised her head definitely, still not looking at Tria, "I am not afraid of any bad sleep story."

The pink, female Triceratops could only smile slightly at her step daughter's defiance. Then again, under Topsy's tutelage was it any wonder that the girl was the way she was? She decided to humor Cera for now.

"I believe you, darling. Oh, and in case you're wondering, your friends are playing down by the stream. They're probably waiting for you."

Cera didn't waste any time in steadying herself and running off towards the stream where he friends presumably waited. As a result she could not see or hear Tria's response.

"So much like her father."

* * *

"Where is Cera?"

Ruby looked at her longneck friend with a shrug as she stared at the pinecones that they had gathered, "Any of these look good, Petrie? You are the smallest so we need to make sure that the pinecone is just right to use."

Petrie sized them all up, using his own frame to judge which was best. Now entering their teen years and being considerably bigger, they had a lot more to work with.

"Hmmm...me think this one look about right," he said pointing to one that was about medium sized. "What you think Ducky?"

"I think that is about right too. Yup, yup, yup. Spike?"

The young and growing Stegosaurus simply walked up to the batch and ate the smaller pine cones with gusto. It seemed that he had made his recommendations clear.

Ducky giggled at this.

Littlefoot shook his head, "Um… thanks, Spike. I guess that means we have four good ones." he looked around him at his friends, "Well… I guess we can get started without…"

"To heck you are!"

The longneck beamed as he heard the caustic retort from his friend. She was getting bigger now, as they all were, but yet she still only had one horn. Not that he would bring that up to the aggressive threehorn.

"Need your beauty sleep?" Littlefoot said with a mocking smile.

"A girl can never have enough," replied Cera with a grin of her own. "Besides, if beauty sleep really did anyone any good then Spike would be gleaming!"

Ducky protested this, "You leave Spike out of this! He sleeps because he wants to sleep."

As if in response Spike proceeded to tear into a nearby bush, quickly devouring the green foliage.

"And he eats because he wants to eat. Yep, yep, yep."

"It miracle there anything left for the rest of us," Petrie laughed.

"It's a good thing that the valley has plenty of food."

The others turned around as the tell-tale purple form of Chomper appeared in the distance. He had an obvious purpose in his step, which meant that he had gotten enough food today, but the growing musculature of his body hinted at trouble to come. The valley did indeed have plenty of food… for leaf-eaters.

This was not lost on Cera. Though she cared for Chomper as much as the next dinosaur, she had never been entirely comfortable with the fact that under normal circumstances he would consider them food, something she wish Littlefoot would realize. But she knew he would never hear of it.

 _It wasn't that long ago that he bit my tail_ , she pondered quietly. _You don't just lose that kind of instinct._

"Hiya Chomper!" Ducky said happily.

Chomper gave an excited jump and a wave with his stubby arms, which made some of the adults in the distance look in his direction. He soon caught up with his friends.

"What are we playing, Littlefoot? I saw Cera run towards you… so is it Sharptooth Attack?"

Littlefoot smiled awkwardly, "Um… actually…"

Ruby tossed a pinecone in Chomper's direction, which quickly bounce of his head.

"Oh! The pinecone game!" he exclaimed excitedly. It was times like this where his younger age stood in stark contrast to the coming Time of Great Growing in his friends. Littlefoot towered over them all despite his youthful demeanor, whereas Cera and Spike clearly stood over Ruby's smaller form. It was a foreshadowing of what was about to come.

"Chomper you always want to play 'Sharptooth Attack'" Cera said with a groan.

"No I don't," he said in a slightly defensive posture. It was not lost on either her or Littlefoot that he looked away as he said this. In much the same way that a misbehaving child would not dare look their parent in the eye when confronted with evidence of wrongdoing.

"Is it not your favorite?" Cera said, realizing she sounded accusing, but it didn't stop her from asking.

"Well yes but…"

"That's enough Cera," Littlefoot interjected. "Let's just play a friendly round of tossing the pine cone okay?"

 _Leave it to Littlefoot to completely miss the point. Are all flatheads this noble?_ She joked to herself.

"Littlefoot right," Petrie affirmed. "What we waiting for? Let's play!"

Ruby quickly sized up the pinecones before tossing one in Ducky's direction, which she caught with ease and a chuckle. "I think it is the girls' turn this time, because last time it was the boys' turn."

Littlefoot gave her a cheeky smile, "And like last time the boys are going to kick some tail!"

Spike nodded in agreement, which earned him a playful bop on the nose from her sister, as she tossed the pinecone in Cera's direction.

"Oh Littlefoot, you truly are a naive flathead," she said giving him a mischievous smile. "You should always remember…."

She gave a mighty toss of the pinecone with her head over to Ruby. As Littlefoot quickly moved over to grab the pinecone out of the air, Cera barreled into his chest, sending him tumbling to the ground.

That was when he noticed a flash of pink carrying off the pinecone.

"You've been waiting since last time to do that, huh?"

Cera gave him a wry smile as she forced herself up, "The taller they are, the harder they fall, longneck."

She began to give chase after the others, when she felt a force grab her hind leg causing her to trip and fall flat on her face. Cera could only watch as Littlefoot raced past her. He had used his tail to make her lose her balance.

"I'll try to keep that in mind!" he called out to her, roaring with laughter.

"Why you...Littlefoot!"

* * *

The threehorn barreled after the longneck as the pinecone flew into the air. It was not long before it tumbled to the ground and emerged from the converging pile of bodies, both spiketail and threehorn. That was when a most familiar green pair of hands grabbed the target.

The sharptooth smiled. The prey didn't even know he was there.

The goal was several longnecks back, but he knew that he had no need to move from his location. The hills would slow the swimmer's progress and lead to defeat, whereas the bushes could trip her and lead to failure. Her only hope was to sprint in the narrow path between the hill and the bushes.

And to walk straight into his trap.

He carefully positioned his back legs for a powerful leap, as he kept his head behind the foliage that was his camouflage. Purple did not blend with green, but a swimmer in a hurry did not often focus on details.

Her loss would be his gain.

To the casual observer, Ducky was heading right towards Chomper, but of course she did not know that. Giggling at the jumbled heap the others had gotten themselves into, she glanced back every so slightly as she ran up the small hill...and unknowingly right into the small T-Rex's plan.

 _Just a little more…_ He leaned forward as he tail stuck out of the bush like a misshapen flower, preparing to lean on the unsuspecting victim.

Ducky turned around to her own front field of vision and was just in time to witness Chomper's leaping out from behind a bush on her left.

Though she did not have the predatory instincts of Chomper, the swimmer still had powerful instincts of her own. As the purple sharptooth landed and prepared to snatch the pinecone with his jaws, Ducky gave a small juke to try and evade his stealth attempt.

Unfortunately, her maneuver was not quick enough, and Chomper's jaws found a different, unintended target.

Chomper quickly let go as Ducky's pained scream deafened his ears and sent his friends sprinting towards his location.

"Ducky… what… are you okay?"

Chomper never got a chance to hear her answer before several hundred pounds of threehorn barrelled into his side.

* * *

She was always afraid that this might happen. Her father always said you could never trust a sharptooth. Oh how she had wished he was wrong, despite her own misgivings. Littlefoot had always said to her that trust was everything, or else there was no point to a friendship. She had never quite believed her best friend, and now here was the proof waiting in the wings.

Cera had seen it firsthand, Chomper had leapt from the bushes and had bitten down on Ducky's tail, which currently was bleeding.

Ducky moaned as she tried to touch her wounded appendage. As her brother arrived on the scene, he quickly moved in front of her in a protective manner, only letting his friends have access.

"What happened?!" Littlefoot exclaimed as he stared at her bleeding tail. He quickly looked at nearby bushes for a potential way to slow the bleeding...

...and to prevent illness.

Meanwhile, Cera did not dare take her eyes off the purple carnivore and was prepared to charge again if need be. A small part of her knew that what had just occurred was not done consciously by her friend, but her obligation was clear.

 _Please don't make me hurt you, Chomper… I know you can't help it. But please don't make me do this._

Chomper struggled to rise as each breath brought a torrent a pain through his body. He vaguely realized that his friend had rammed him away from Ducky, but all of his focus was on the injured swimmer. It was only when he finally found his footing again that he realized that he had a new obstacle.

Spike.

Chomper looked at the scene meekly as he shook with regret, "It was an accident… I didn't mean…"

"Oh I'm sure," growled Cera. "But you'll pardon me if I don't believe you."

That's when Ruby quickly stepped in.

"Chomper."

Chomper tried to reach out despite Spike standing guard, "But I didn't mean to…"

"Chomper." Ruby's voice cut through in a concerned hiss.

The sharptooth could only look at his pink protector as she stared at him with an unreadable expression. The smell of fear was all over her.

"You need to go to the Caverns now."

Chomper didn't quite understand as he watched the scene before him as Ducky's tail was being covered with leaves. Meanwhile, Cera and Spike both glared at him with suspicious eyes.

"Chomper…" only now did Chomper break from his stupor as Ruby looked straight into his eyes, "You need to get out of here before the parents get here!"

In that moment everything froze. Every action that had been taken in those brief moments, and every possible consequence stretched before him like an endless sea. He had hurt his friend. Her blood now stained his teeth. Sweet swimmer blood. And now not only did he have to fear for his friend; he had to fear for himself.

The adults would want his hide.

That was when he tasted it. Beside the sweet taste of hadrosaur blood now stood two other tastes. Each bitter in their own way. The bitter taste of regret, and the metalic taste of fear. He only knew what he was doing after his legs had moved of their own accord.

He fled.

* * *

Littlefoot felt numb. In the blink of an eye, everything had gone so terribly wrong. One moment they had all been laughing playing a simple game of keepaway with the pinecone, the next moment one of them was bleeding and another had been forced to flee.

He saw the immediate regret in Chomper's eyes after he had bitten Ducky. Though Spike and Cera were certainly acting more aggressive, he knew that his friend had not intentionally hurt Ducky, as he hadn't meant to the last time. But this latest incident was different. Chomper was fully conscious of his actions and his carnivorous diet, and Littlefoot could see the fear that consumed the purple sharptooth. But what was more, for the first time, he felt fear as well. Fear for his own safety as well as those of his friends. That scared him more than anything else.

He turned towards Ruby, who gave him a face that was both sheepish and concerned at the same time.

"Littlefoot, it was an accident. You know Chomper didn't mean to…"

"I know what you're thinking, Ruby," the longneck replied. "Don't worry, Chomper won't have to leave the valley."

He turned towards Ducky, who now had a proper bandage, courtesy of Petrie, and the bleeding had largely ceased.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly, nuzzling her cheek.

Tears still streaming down her cheeks, Ducky nodded in response.

"Mhm. I think so."

Ruby looked uncertain, but upon seeing that Ducky's injury was not as bad as first assumed she gave an apologetic nod to Littlefoot and sprinted in the direction of the Secret Caverns. In that moment Littlefoot had no idea if Ruby was going to give Chomper the good news, or take the opportunity to escort the sharptooth out of the valley.

"Won't have to leave?" growled a rather angry female threehorn.

"Cera, don't," the longneck said trying to calm her down, but she was not having it.

"He just tried to take a bite out of Ducky!" She roared, "How can you possibly…"

"Look, she's fine," Littlefoot said indicating his neck towards the swimmer, who despite her wound, was otherwise unhurt.

"Fine?! None of this is fine! We knew this day would come, Littlefoot. I know you've been defending Chomper for years. But it doesn't change the fact that he's dangerous and he has to go!"

Littlefoot took a step forward, though his words were a bit less certain, "You know he didn't mean to do it, Cera. He was just going for the pinecone and…"

It was then that Spike did something out of character and bit down on Littlefoot's tail, sending him into an impromptu surprise leap. Though he had no voice, no one could misunderstand his unspoken words.

 _He bit my sister. No one bites my sister._

"Me…no know. Chomper never hurt anyone before, but he is sharptooth." Petrie finally spoke as he checked on Ducky's makeshift leaf bandages.

"And he's gotten a lot bigger," Ducky added.

Littlefoot look at Ducky for a long moment and then bowed his head. He had always been the optimistic one of the group. The one that would encourage the others on even the most foolhardy adventures. The one who would befriend even the most unlikely allies. And he had been the one to first accept the purple sharptooth as one of their own. Though, even in his trusting heart, he knew that this day would come.

"Who knows when he'll start to seek things bigger than creepy crawlies?" Cera said. "The longer he stays, the more of a threat he poses to everyone. We need to tell our parents."

Littlefoot didn't like this kind of talk. Carnivore or none, he wasn't going to let Chomper get pushed out of the valley without a fight.

"You're not thinking rationally, Cera. Let's all just take a deep breath and…"

Cera was not going to have any of it. "No! I'm the one who's thinking rationally! You don't get to decide what's best here. Not this time!"

She marched right up to him and despite his height, got right into his face. However, Littlefoot was equally determined not to back down. He could feel his own anger rising.

"Littlefoot," Ducky spoke softly. "Before you do anything, remember that Chomper is not so cute anymore. He is our friend, but will he always be friendly?"

Littlefoot did not move from his spot, but his neck was noticeably less tense. It was body language that Cera recognized immediately.

She softened her own stance to indicate she was not looking for a fight. She knew just how many they had gotten into over the years and now wasn't the moment to pick one. For once, she needed to use a different tactic on her best friend.

"We won't call the adults, okay? I don't want him hurt any more than you do. Let's go to the caverns tonight and escort him out. We'll even bring him some of those bugs he likes. One final adventure," she finished with a slight smile.

Littlefoot hesitated. Could he do this? Was there any other way? He didn't want it to end like this, even though it had to. If not now, then some other time when Chomper might accidentally bite someone else with even worse consequences.

 _I suppose it has to be done_ , he thought to himself sadly.

"Let… let me talk to him first," Littlefoot tried to hide the emotion in his voice with very limited success. He then locked eyes on Ducky, "We need him to know that we are still his friends. I mean… if I had to be forced to leave…"

He trailed off as Petrie also looked down. He knew a thing or two about having exiled loved ones. Now there would be yet another.

Spike and Ducky looked solemn. Even Cera appeared drained. As the adrenaline from the excitement, died down they all realized the implications of what had to happen.

 _Still, we must stand firm. He's officially a threat now_ , Cera reassured herself.

Glancing at Littlefoot, she knew just how upset he was. She walked towards him preparing to nuzzle him when a voice spoke out of nowhere.

"Ah, why the glum faces?"

Her head jerk in the direction of the unexpected intrusion as a male rainbowface walked through the bushes. This, however, was not one of the valley residents. This was a rainbowface that they had not seen in years.

Not that that did anything for her embarrassment at that moment as she turned bright red.

"What are you doing here?"

The rainbowface paused and then put his hands over his chest in a mocking gesture, "Oh I am crushed, are you you children not happy to see me?" he ignored the agitated look of the threehorn as he looked at the depressed longneck with more than a little surprise, "Are you alright?"

Littlefoot looked up at the new voice and tried to put on a slight smile. He recognized the mysterious rainbowface immediately, but in the overwhelming events of the last few moments he could barely process what was happening. "Hello, Mr. Rainbowface."

The rainbowface looked him up for a few moments before turning his attention to the postures of the others. It did not take him long to notice Ducky's bandaged tail.

"Oh, goodness! It looks like someone was playing a bit too rough. Here…" he tossed a purple berry at the swimmer, which she barely caught, "That should help with any sickness. You never know what diseases you can get from tripping over your own tail."

"Or from the teeth that chomp on it," muttered Cera.

"Hmm… haven't your parents told you not to bite?"

The somewhat nasally voice was from a decidedly feminine figure. But with her rainbow colored snout she was unmistakeable.

"It was not one of us. Nope, nope, nope." Ducky corrected.

The male paused then, "Ah, so not a friend then? A bad sharptooth that got into the valley? Then we should hurry and tell the…"

"No! Wait!" Littlefoot cried. "I mean...um... it wasn't anyone bad. Just a…"

"Uh tiny biter! Yeah that it!" Petrie said hurriedly. "Sometimes small sharptooth get in valley, no big deal."

The rainbowfaces looked at them appraisingly.

"Hmmm. That tiny biter wouldn't happen to be that purple sharptooth you play with now would it?"

Littlefoot froze. He knew that these rainbowfaces were different in some way; their disappearing act had confirmed that to him years ago. He knew that he had to be honest here.

"Please don't tell anyone! I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Cera groaned as she realized that their facade was up. _Nice going, Littlefoot. Now the adults will chase him out for sure!_

"Ah… interesting," was all that Logos said as she began to carry on a conversation with her mate in hushed tones.

"What do you mean 'interesting'?!" Cera challenged. She had never particularly cared for these two weirdos. "You call a damn sharptooth chomping on my friend 'interesting'?!"

The rainbowfaces paused, as Chronos looked at the threehorn, "I thought that the purple sharptooth was your friend. When did he become a 'damn' sharptooth?"

Littlefoot tried to intervene, his curiosity about the rainbowfaces getting the better of him, "How do you know…"

"When he take bite out of Ducky!" Petrie erupted, gesturing at Ducky's injured tail.

"It did not feel very pleasant. Oh no, no, no," said Ducky, holding her tail up to her head.

Logos looked up at the children (or teenagers rather, as they had grown considerably since the last time) intently for several moments, "Alright, young ones. How did this happen?"

Littlefoot and the others proceeded to explain how their innocent fun had turned so dangerous, resulting in Chomper's bite to Ducky's tail. All the while, the rainbowfaces had an unreadable expression, simply listening to their story without any professed judgement.

"So you admit that this was an accident?" Chronos asked.

Littlefoot nodded, while Cera and the others remained impassive. It was clear that they had their doubts.

"I mean he regret it after he do it." Petrie elaborated.

"Sharpteeth can't help being mindless killers. Sadly, that is what Chomper is." Cera offered a bit less diplomatically.

Littlefoot had to protest this, "Cera! He is our friend!"

"But he can't be forever! First a tail; tomorrow…who knows?" She shouted back.

"You call sharpteeth mindless killers. Yet you say Chomper is your friend," Logos said slowly. "Tell me, would you knowingly play with and befriend a mindless killer?"

"Well, no," Ducky admitted, "But he will become one, right?" She held up her tail for emphasis as Spike grunted in agreement.

"Who's to say?" shrugged Chronos. "You've never experienced life from his perspective before. Not all sharpteeth are mindless killers."

"How would you know?" Cera retorted. "My mother met a mindless killer; my sisters met mindless killers; and now I am the only one of them left. We would be better off if the damn sharpteeth fell in a ravine and died!"

Everyone was silent after Cera's eruption as she looked away from the rainbowfaces. It was only after a brief hesitation that Littlefoot walked beside her in solidarity. Obviously there was more going on here than Chomper finally losing control.

"I don't know what it's like to be inside the head of a sharptooth," Chronos admitted calmly. "But I do know that it's not easy for your little friend...Chomper is his name? He is without his parents. He has no others of his kind to interact with. And he must suppress his natural diet in order to protect the ones he cares about most."

Littlefoot sighed and turned back towards the rainbowfaces, slowly walking towards them. It was only when he was face to face that he whispered to them.

"How do you know all this?"

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it my young longneck friend?" said Logos with a wink.

"We have to do what is right for the valley," Cera desperately tried to control her temper at the insufferable rainbowfaces, but her patience had limits, "He has already hurt Ducky. What if he does worse next time?"

"And how would he feel if he did that?"

Ducky's sorrowful words cut through the conversation like a claw, as everyone grew silent. Even when trying to see it from Chomper's perspective, the possibility of death was ever-present.

"I guess…" Littlefoot swallowed hard, but his eyes had a distinct firmness to them now. It was obvious that the longneck had reached a conclusion, "It's best that we do this than the adults. It should be up to his friends. It should be up to us."

"Are you sure that is the course of action you wish to take?" Chronos inquired with an eyebrow raised. "There could be other ways, alternate arrangements that could taken."

"And you think the adults would consider them?" Cera was clearly annoyed now as she stormed off in the direction in of the Thundering Falls, "Just let us be!"

Littlefoot looked apologetically at the rainbowfaces, but shook his head, "Maybe we can talk to the adults about this once Chomper is safely out of here? But until then..."

"Yeah. Petrie think we need to make sure we safe. Then we make sure he safe too."

Ducky nodded reluctantly as Spike stood over her protectively. It was clear that she was out of words. Only her tears spoke for her.

The rainbow faces looked a bit solemn as well, however there was still a great curiosity lingering on their faces. Almost as if they were keen in seeing what the young dinosaurs would do next.

"What you decide, and it seems that you have made up your minds, is up to you, young ones," Logos said slowly.

"But until then...sleep on it children. Perhaps you might be able to come to a better understanding in the morning," Chronos finished cryptically.

Littlefoot nodded politely, but turned his focus to Ducky, "Are you sure that you will be alright?"

Ducky hugged her tail but nodded slowly, "I will just tell momma that my tail hit some sharp rocks… Littlefoot?"

The longneck nodded for her to continue.

"Can you tell Chomper that I am not mad at him? He is just too dangerous now, and…"

"I will tell him, Ducky," Littlefoot affirmed with a grim expression as he turned around, "I guess it is time for me to…"

He looked back at where the rainbowfaces had been standing moments before, only to find that they were now gone.

"I've always wondered how they did that," he muttered to himself.

"Littlefoot!" a familiar threehorn voice rang out.

With a drooping neck, and a heavy heart, he began his trek to the Thundering Falls.

* * *

 **So ends the first chapter. And believe me, you ain't seen nothing yet!**

 **~TheWasp**


	3. A Wish

**How goes it ladies and gentleman? We're back with another chapter of our story, courtesy of Rhombus and me. Not really much to say at this point, except to expect a chapter once every two weeks or so. Pretty fairly consistent schedule, as he is much better with time management than I am.**

 **Also, quick PA: Starting with the next chapter, I will officially be answering questions or comments in the review section.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2. A Wish**

 _ **"To perceive is to suffer."**_

 _— **Aristotle**_

Littlefoot arrived at the Thundering Falls with a heavy heart and more than a little annoyance. Had they not already determined their course of action? Had they not already decided to exile their friend in order to protect both themselves and him? What could she possibly want to talk about now?

He and Cera were down by the bank of the falls. Petrie, Ducky, and Spike had gone to see their families. However, the orange threehorn had asked to speak privately with him. He was watching the swimmers glide through the water while Cera looked over her shoulder to check for potential eavesdroppers and then sat down next to him.

"Yes, Cera?" Littlefoot spoke with a tired, wary voice. He was ready to get the most difficult talk of his life over with, and the upcoming chat with Cera was not it.

"I know you don't want to see Chomper go. I get that. You saw him hatch. You came back to care for him while the rest of us ran and you defended him when he bit my tail. He means a lot to you. But…"

"But we have to do this for the good of the valley." Littlefoot finished with annoyance, "I know, Cera, can't I get this damn thing over with? He should hear it from me!"

His eruption of anger was surprising even to him, as he quickly lowered his voice awkwardly as distant dinosaurs looked in his direction.

"Littlefoot, the others are staring," she said in a low voice.

"They're probably just surprised you aren't the one yelling," Littlefoot hissed back, his expression now a mixture of embarrassment and tension. It was as if his calm exterior had been destroyed by the day's events.

"Don't try and start a fight you can't win, Littlefoot," Cera said calmly but with a hint of her own anger rising. "You know I'm right on this. Do you think if Chomper were a leaf eater I'd be saying this? It's just the way things are. He's a sharptooth and we're his diet! Remember when I said this to you on that island years ago?"

"And I said that I already get it," he hissed in a somewhat calmer tone, "Why are you bringing it up again?"

"Because...because I care about all of us. I care about you, Littlefoot. You're my best friend. If anything happened to you, even if he didn't mean it, I don't know that I could forgive myself. I…"

She stopped, realizing that her own emotions were getting the best of her. The last thing she wanted was for Littlefoot to see her all mushy and sad.

Littlefoot controlled himself, knowing that a sign of affection at this time would not be welcomed. Cera was insistent on her strength if nothing else.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Cera. Don't worry." He then looked in the direction of the Secret Caverns, "That is what we are going to make sure of today, right?" His voice carried more than a small amount of hesitation. The more he thought about the situation the less certain he became.

"I mean… are you sure you are alright with this?" he asked hesitantly, "I know that we are doing this for the good of the valley and for Chomper. But…"

He was now quite uncertain as he looked away from her, now in a mental frenzy, "Do you think the rainbowfaces are right? That there might be some other way…"

"We can't be there all the time to monitor what he does," Cera said shaking her head. "Besides you know how weird those rainbowfaces are, what do they know that we don't? It's our valley after all."

Littlefoot could only look away in sadness as he realized that the female threehorn was not relenting. And he knew the rest of the group would side with her as well.

Seeing some of the distant dinosaurs follow them with their eyes, Littlefoot tentatively began to eat the plants at the edge of the water, pretending like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Like they weren't about to exile their own friend. Cera did the same; both of them appearing to be out of words to say.

"Look, let's wait until tomorrow to do this. It'll give us a chance to cool off and go to the caverns without any hard feelings. Make the goodbye less awkward," Cera said kindly.

Littlefoot heard her but didn't meet her gaze. He looked around the Falls and saw all of the dinosaurs that were enjoying its life giving presence. His grandparents, Petrie, Spike, Mr. Threehorn, Mr. Clubtail, the Spiketails, flyers, and even Ducky (who looked much happier now despite her injury). They had been living here in peace for years, Littlefoot couldn't justify putting them in danger. Especially as Chomper grew into his adult size. No, it wouldn't be possible. He knew this day would come and now he had to face it.

But that didn't make exiling his sharptooth friend any easier.

"Alright," he said. "We'll wait. First thing tomorrow morning, we'll go see him."

Cera smiled and then did something especially rare for her, and nuzzled him on the cheek, one which Littlefoot returned.

They didn't notice Mr. Thicknose smile in the distance.

* * *

Ruby entered the cave with a heavy sigh. She had always known that this day may come, but that did not make it any easier. As her father had told her: when a sharptooth becomes big enough its natural, aggressive instincts become harder to control.

And they had certainly broke through today.

As she saw Chomper's mournful form in front of her, however, her heart sank. She could not really blame the little biter for what he had done, but neither could she forget what had transpired. For regardless of Littlefoot's assurances to the contrary, she knew their days living in this paradise could be numbered.

 _Well the valley was nice while it lasted, but nothing lasts forever._

"Chomper?"

The purple T-Rex was sitting on a flat rock a couple of feet into the cave. He turned away from her, crossing his arms.

"Chomper, it's alright." Ruby did her best to sooth his concerns, as she leaned against the rock wall of the cave, "Look at me."

Reluctantly, Chomper turned his head around, his eyes glassy and sad. Ruby could tell he had been crying.

"I know you didn't mean it, Chomper, but we need to talk about it."

"Ruby, it's all my fault. I hurt Ducky. If she hadn't moved out of the way, I might have killed her!"

Ruby sucked in a breath. _Well at least he knows how severe this is._ "Yes, you could have killed her, but you didn't kill her."

She then looked at him carefully, studying his face, "This is important, Chomper. What did you feel before you did what you did?"

"I dunno…" he stuttered. "I hid myself in a bush and waited for Ducky to wander close enough so I could take the pinecone from her. I don't think I was…"

He didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't need to. Ruby knew all too well the word he always tried to avoid using: hunting.

Ruby nodded, but it was a nod indicating acknowledgement, not agreement. She had noticed the hesitation, the uncertainty. "What do you think it would feel like if you were hunting?"

"Well I certainly wasn't thinking about food," Chomper surmised. "I had already eaten enough. Besides, I would never try and do that to Ducky, even if I was starving."

Ruby nodded, "Well…hunting is more than food, Chomper."

Chomper gulped in reaction, shaking his head.

"I don't hunt like you do, but I know the feeling and the planning of trying to catch another living thing. You felt that, didn't you?" Ruby's eyes appeared to stare into his soul.

"It's not like I wanted to!" Chomper cried. "It was just a way to catch her by surprise. Nothing to maim or harm her."

Ruby was silent for several moments before she again went to her feet and paced around the cave. She had already found the information that she needed, but now it was time for Chomper to see as well.

"Want often has nothing to do with it, Chomper. Instincts don't care about what we want." She frowned as she carefully grabbed a stick that she had obtained for this purpose. Then, while the sharptooth was staring at the ground, she tossed it so that it would land on his back.

With lightning speed, Chomper turned around and gnashed the stick in between his teeth, snapping it in two. His face lit up and then fell down in disappointment.

"Oh, I see."

Ruby nodded sadly, "And what is your favorite game when we play?"

"Sharptooth attack," he responded quietly.

Ruby grimaced, as she didn't want to go where she was going to go, but she knew that he had to understand the full ramifications of his actions.

"How did Ducky's blood taste?"

Chomper recoiled at this, not wanting to remember the sweet, metallic taste that made his mouth water at the very thought.

"No! Stop Ruby! That's not fair!"

Ruby was silent for several moments, simply standing in place with a resigned expression as she waited for the sharptooth to deal with that terrible reality.

"Life isn't fair, Chomper. If it were fair then Littlefoot would have his mom, I would have all of my siblings, and Ducky's tail wouldn't be sore right now." She finally sat down, "And you wouldn't be acting more and more like a growing sharptooth."

" **What do you mean?!"** Chomper snapped. Only for him to realize he had just roared at Ruby in sharptooth.

At this, the little T-Rex broke down.

Only now did Ruby approach the weeping sharptooth, tears appearing on her face as well. As soon as she came within distance she enveloped him in a hug. He was now understanding what it meant to be a sharptooth for the first time.

"Growing up is hard, Chomper, but for some it is harder than others. You have been acting more like a sharptooth for a few seasons now. Your like of Sharptooth Attack…how you have been hunting the fish…I guess…I guess I knew that something was coming. I guess this is my fault, more than it is your fault."

"It's not your fault that we're probably going to get kicked out of the valley," Chomper said miserably. "If the adults don't kill us first."

Ruby pushed him away and looked at his face, "That won't happen, Chomper. You hear me? No one is going to be killing anyone if I have anything to do with it. Besides…Littlefoot seems to think he can protect us from being kicked out." Ruby sounded more confident than she felt on that last point.

"That's true. But Cera and Spike sure didn't seem very friendly."

Ruby nodded, "Well you just bit Spike's sister, and Cera is being Cera." She listened in for a few moments, as if waiting for something, but then relaxed.

"I don't know what will come tomorrow, Chomper, but it can wait for tomorrow. If…if we do stay in the valley, what do you plan on doing?" her piercing eyes were focused on him again.

"There's only one thing I can do. Try and prove to them I can still belong here," said Chomper with a serious tone. "I think maybe I should just keep to the cave for a couple days and then go and make things right with the gang."

Ruby frowned, but nodded, "Chomper, our friends are our friends, but they also are leaf-eaters and…" she hesitated, looking at him closely, "What will you do if they decide it's time?"

"Then I'll... " the T-Rex paused as he averted his eyes. "If that is what Littlefoot decides then I will respect that. I just hope that he and the others…" he trailed off for a moment before shaking his head. His thoughts a mystery before he spoke again.

"But I promise, Ruby, I'm going to do better. I'm not a monster."

"You never were and never will be, Chomper, but sometimes we have to do difficult things to keep it that way," she then listened intently for several moments. _I can't hear a mob, but that doesn't mean a mob isn't there!_

Chomper noticed her hesitation but didn't inquire as to why.

"Um… how about you go lay down for a while, Chomper, while I take care of some things?" _This is going to be a long night._ "Will you be okay for awhile?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Do what you gotta do."

Ruby hesitated for a moment, briefly worried that he knew what she was concerned about, but quickly sprinted towards the entrance. This left Chomper alone with his thoughts.

Chomper went back deeper into the cave and started to brood. He kicked a pebble, causing an echo within the cavern. Painfully, he thought back to that terrible moment where he bit Ducky, a friend that once had held his confidence that he would never harm her.

 _I never want to harm anyone_ , he thought. He felt genuine remorse over what happened, there was no doubt about that. But swirling beneath that cauldron of self-loathing and regret was something he had not noticed before. He felt resentful.

 _It's always me that has to be careful. Always taking extra care not to bite or cut my friends or any other leaf eater, because someone could die. Deep down they all still consider me a threat. Don't they understand I didn't ask for any of this? That I can't help it that I need red food in order to survive?_

He stared into the black emptiness of the cave, and never in his life had he felt more out of place, more unwanted.

"Ah who am I kidding?" he said aloud to himself. "They'll never understand. How could they? I'm all alone here. I live in the dark without any comfort or sympathy. A sharptooth among leaf eaters. And now I could lose everything simply for being who I am!"

He realized he was shouting and quickly piped down. Hopefully Ruby didn't hear him.

"I shouldn't be saying this," he muttered and he quickly turned away from the void of the cave and walked towards the lighted entrance of the caverns, where the sky was twinkling with many stars and constellations, the moon bearing down on him.

"My friends have always been there for me. I guess I can accept that no matter what comes of this, I can count on them to support me."

He gazed up at the heavens and sighed, that pit of resentment still churning within his stomach. Then, without warning, a flash of light zoomed across the sky. It was a shooting star, and one of the brightest Chomper had ever seen.

Looking at his claws and then at the entirety of the valley below him, he spoke aloud the following words.

"I wish my friends knew what it was like. I wish they knew what I go through day after day. To not eat what you would normally consider food. To hold back your instincts, even when your instincts feel right. To be a sharptooth without a home." He shook his head, "I just wish that they understood."

As the little sharptooth finally went back to his sleeping area to recover from the horrible events of the day, he never saw the pair of yellow eyes or the rainbow-colored snout follow his slumbering form. Nor did he hear his soft words.

"Wish granted."

* * *

 **Well, well, well...what will be the result of this little wish from our resident sharptooth? I said this at the end of last chapter, but you ain't seen nothin yet! Next chapter to be up soon!**

 **~TheWasp**


	4. It's Time to Run

**Hey, everyone. My apologies for the delay in updating the story. Lots of stuff got in the way, the most important of which was graduating from college, which I'm proud to say I did. But that basically took up all of my time, not to mention the partying and celebration.**

 **Now I'm looking for a job haha, but that shouldn't take up more than just a chunk of my time. All it really is sending out a bunch of resumes and securing a couple interviews (because that's how hard it is these days). But the ability to write is significantly higher. So expect a resumption of the usual schedule.**

 **Anyway, I'm very interested to hear what you guys think about this chapter, as is Rhombus.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3. It's Time to Run**

 _ **"Everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing himself."**_

 _— **Leo Tolstoy**_

As the Bright Circle began its ascent across the horizon, the resulting illumination covered the sky in a radiant pink that would have put Ruby to shame. Gone was the darkness of the night and the endless shadow that covered the wilderness in its mysterious shroud. The wind began to carry the morning songs of the earliest waking flyers, while the dinosaurs below continued their slumber as the night passed away into a new morning.

The small longneck groaned in his sleep, incomprehensible words leaving his mouth.

"Sorry…. Mrhph… but time…"

He tossed for one moment as his eyes caught one of the morning's first rays of light. This merely earned a mumbled protest as he definitely shut his eyes once more and turned away from the Bright Circle and the promise of the new morning.

"It's too early…" he mumbled as he fell asleep once more.

* * *

Cera slowly rose from her night long slumber, still a bit drowsy, stretching herself out in preparation for another day.

She looked over and saw her dad and stepmom were still in a snooze along with Tricia.

 _She must have kept them up again_ , she surmised. Her little sister was going through a rough phase where she often had nightmares and could be very hard to handle. Otherwise, they'd be up far longer than she.

Looking towards the horizon, she saw the first edges of the bright circle peaking out over the valley wall. The sky turning brighter and brighter with each passing moment.

"Sure is beautiful," she said softly.

That's when she noticed that the light was getting more powerful. In fact it was becoming blinding.

 _What the? What's going on? The bright circle is never this bright at this point in the morning._

That's when she realized, to her increasing anxiety, the light was surrounding her.

Something was happening, and Cera did not like it one bit.

* * *

Petrie could feel the rays of the Bright Circle before he could see them. Having a spot in the nest near the cliff was a disadvantage when he wanted to sleep in, or to avoid periodically being snagged by his friends, but it did have one advantage.

He stretched out his wings as if he were flying, allowing the warm rays to soak through his small body. Much like the Bright Circle cutting through fog, this never failed to cut through his troubled mind. It was like flying through a warm thermal that only he could see.

He did wish it wasn't quite this warm though. Or this bright.

That was when he opened his eyes.

"Too bright… Why Bright Circle pick on Petrie?"

As if to mock him the morning star increased its illumination, flooding the entire nest in its blinding glow. It was then that Petrie came to a realization.

The glow was focused right on him.

"Ahhh! Bright Circle trying to get Petrie!"

That was the exact moment the flyer nest erupted into chaos.

* * *

In all her years, Susa Duckbill had never seen anything quite like this. And in the dinosaur world, what you did not know, you feared, if only to ensure the chances of your survival.

But what did one do when it involved your kids?

It had been like any other day in the valley. She had woken up, counted that her children were present (not an easy task, mind you) and invited them to come for an early morning swim by the bank.

Then it happened. At first she thought it was simply the Bright Circle, but it was never that illuminating so early in the morning, nor that hot. Of course that's when she discerned that this was no ordinary light and it had surrounded Ducky and Spike.

Terror immediately engulfed her heart as she the light got brighter and brighter, until she could no longer see her children.

"Momma!" Ducky had cried over the noise.

Spike hadn't said anything, but Susa was sure he was just as scared as his sister. She drew close to her husband, Saul, who obviously shared her anxiety, as did the rest of her children.

 _Please, just let them be alright,_ she thought to herself. _Please, let my babies be okay_

"Honey, stay back from the light!" Saul shouted.

"Ducky and Spike are in that inferno!" Susa argued back closing her eyes from the brightness.

"It's too dangerous! We need to…"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence, because just as the blazing light seemed to threaten to consume everything around them, it subsided and went away.

Dust filled the air as the swimmer family tried to make out just what in the name sanity had just occurred.

Susa was the first one to gaze through the debris. Only what she saw nearly made her faint. She did the only sensible thing in her mind.

Scream.

* * *

It was a shocked gasp from his grandmother that finally woke him. But that didn't mean he would get up willingly.

 _Urgh… what is it, Grandma?_

Unwillingly he rose from his prone position and stretched in the Bright Circle's welcoming, yet overly warm, radiance. The fact that he his neck no longer rose to its old height did not register in his mind at the moment. It was only when he looked at his grandparents that he saw their expression. Mouths agape, they had looks of utter horror plastered on their faces.

His sleepiness evaporated in an instant.

"Grandma? Grandpa? What's wrong?!"

They did not move or even try to acknowledge his words at first. Instead they looked at one another with growing panic in their eyes. It was as if they didn't understand him.

Littlefoot frowned as he stepped forward. What had gotten into them?

That was when he landed on his face.

" **Grunt… Bellow… Grunt…"**

Littlefoot looked up in confusion as he tried to use his forelimbs, only to find out that they were not cooperating like they usually did. That was when his grandparent's words reached him.

Or rather, the lack of words.

" **Bellow… Grunt…"**

Littlefoot tried to get up again, "What is going on? Why don't I underst…"

Then he saw it. Stubby arms. Arms that were only good for lifting off of the ground or for slicing prey. Arms that were attached to his body. The arms of a tyrannosaurus.

His arms.

His panicked roar could have awakened the dead.

* * *

Ruby nearly hit the stalagmites as she jumped in a blind panic. She didn't need to listen for details to know what the panicked yelling could only mean.

 _Someone told the adults. Time to get Chomper and to escape._

"Chomper!" Ruby yelled as she began to sprint in the direction of the little biter's sleeping spot. They could escape through the caverns, but they would need to hurry. She tried to calm her racing heart, but to no avail. Even with a clear path of escape there was no room for error. Any delay could be fatal.

"Chomper?" Ruby called again as she settled into a sprint, ignoring a slight sting of pain as her side scraped the edge of the cave. She had to hurry. There was no time for delay.

 _Chomper and I have to get out of here while we can still get out!_

She burst into Chomper's chamber and prepared to bellow again when the scene before her registered in her mind.

Chomper was nowhere to be seen.

That was when he heard the roar of a youngling tyrannosaurus… and the screams of leaf-eaters. Panicked screams. And one of the voices she recognized clearly.

Susa. Ducky's mom was screaming.

She burst out of the cave like a flyer into the wind. Her safety no longer mattered. Her pain no longer mattered. Nothing else mattered. Chomper was _her_ responsibility.

She would escape with Chomper if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

He knew it might very well be to his detriment, and risk of venturing out of his cave so soon after the incident was high.

But his resentment from the previous night was largely gone, and Chomper knew he had to make it right somehow with his friends. He owed that much to them for their hospitality.

And what was more, he had to convince them not to kick him out before the adults found out. If they did, he was toast. Images popped up in his mind of Mr. Threehorn charging at him full speed, horns ready to end his short existence.

He shuddered at the thought. Now was not the time to think about that. He needed to talk to Littlefoot. After all, he was his oldest friend and always willing to see the good in others. Surely he would be willing to hear him out?

That's when he heard it. A terrible roar that echoed throughout the valley. Only this was no leaf eater cry. It was a sharptooth's. And it sounded strangely familiar.

" **AHHHHHHH!"**

Someone was in trouble. Somewhere in his gut, Chomper knew that whatever caused that sound, couldn't be good.

Racing towards the direction of the roar, he only hoped he was not too late.

* * *

" **Roar?!"**

"Littlefoot, can you understand us?"

Grandpa Longneck had seen many things in his life that he had believed were not possible, but what he now saw before him was the stuff of nightmares. Had he not seen it then his grandson would certainly have been smashed a million times over.

But they had seen it. They had both seen what the Bright Circle had done.

"Dear? How could this happen?"

Grandpa could only shake his head in horror, "I have no idea. No story speaks of this." He then arched his head towards Littlefoot, causing him to fall over in panic before the elder longneck tried to speak in a softer tone, "Littlefoot can you…"

 **Rest my youngling… Rest your head…**

 **Soon the Bright Circle will rise once again**

 **Sleep my darling... don't fear the night's abide…**

 **Grandma and grandpa will be at your side.**

Littlefoot's mind was in overdrive when his grandfather's massive head had descended upon him. His instincts overriding his reason for several moments. Surely his grandparents thought he was a threat now? Surely he was dead.

But that was when the lullaby had began.

Littlefoot blinked. The words made no sense. In fact there were no words as far as he could determine. But the melody…he knew the melody so well. It was the song they would sing to him whenever he dreamed of Sharptooth.

With a wavering voice, he sang along.

 **Lay your head down now... lay in the nest…**

 **Soon the evening breeze will sing you to rest**

 **Though we may not know what the new day will bring,**

 **During the next night this song we will sing**

Just then he heard a small voice behind him and a rustle through the brush. One that spoke in a tongue he could understand. Which could only mean…

"Littlefoot?"

He turned and saw a small, purple sharptooth standing in front of the scene, his jaw wide open with shock.

"Chomper? What…what's happening?"

* * *

Threehorns never showed fear. Even in the most terrifying situations, her kind never got skittish and ran. You either faced your enemy, or you would be killed.

However, what was happening now shattered everything Cera had known for the first 12 years of her life. The light had gone away, and what remained was her family with their mouths slack jawed, and herself gazing down at her body.

Claws….two legs….sharp teeth….

It only took her a split second to realize what had occurred. And then, against everything she had been taught, she ran. She ran for her life, stumbling all the while, as trying to sprint on two legs was not a concept she was used to.

Cera heard roars behind her, unable to discern what they meant, but took no chances in that they were anything but hostility. Tears swam in her eyes as she recalled the horrified look on her father's face when he saw the new putrid, corrupted form of his daughter.

 _Oh daddy, I'm so sorry_ she thought, her emotions threatening to burst through her like a dam.

Nevertheless, she kept going, legs churning, her lungs burning from the strain of running for this long.

"Help, help, help!" Cera heard a voice cry near her. It came from a small stream up ahead.

What was more, is that she could understand it. While she could not make out just what her dad and stepmom said to her upon her assuming this form, this sounded like a friend…

"Ducky!" she said to herself. Of course! It was the stream that she and her family lived near.

Soon she came upon the stream and lo and behold were Ducky and Spike...or what she thought was Ducky and Spike. The two creatures she saw were sharpteeth, but then again that speech pattern had been unmistakable.

"Ducky? Spike?" she asked. One of them was a greenish color, the kind that usually hunted after fish, but was still dangerous to leaf eaters. The other was a fast biter, also green but of a darker shade. They were right in front of a family of swimmers, one that Cera recognized as Ducky and Spike's mother, father, and siblings. And they were petrified.

The swimmer family nearly scattered until Susa said something unintelligible, something that none of the group could understand anymore. Ducky and Spike, however, turned around charged at her excitedly.

"Oh no, it got you too! It did, it did!"

Spike did not speak in a recognizable way, but merely grunted fearfully. His thoughts clearly being communicated nonetheless. _Did this happen to all of us?_ His eyes locked with those of his adopted mother's. Though he could never speak in the normal way, he wished he could on this very day. They all needed their parents more than ever.

Susa's heart broke at the sight of her son's obvious torment as she took a tentative step forward towards the light green baryonyx that used to be her daughter and the dark green fastbiter that used to be her son... and the new arrival, the orange tyrannosaurus. It was obvious who her identity was.

 _At least they're together, but what could have caused this? This simply does not happen!_

But that was when she heard it. The sound of trampling feet and screaming dinosaurs. The sound of a panicked mob.

Her mate rushed to her side, "Dear, the valley…"

She looked towards her left and shoved him in that direction, "Slow them down!"

He blinked, "Susa, what?"

"Now, dear! We have to give them some time! Or else someone will get hurt!"

As Saul sprinted off in the direction of the screaming adults, she stepped in front of the new sharpteeth with a protective gaze.

 _Sharpteeth or not they are our children. The Bright Circle will never change that._

Unfortunately, the others didn't know that.

"Sharpteeth!"

"Here in the Valley!"

"They must be exterminated!"

A huge crowd of more than fifty other dinosaurs had arrived. Saul had to do something before this got out of hand.

"Please! Wait everyone! This is not what it seems like!"

But they didn't appear to be willing to listen, and Cera could sense that as well.

"Ducky, Spike. We need to run or they're going to kill us."

"But they would not do something like that, oh no, no…"

WHAM!

Ducky barely had time to get out of the way as a giant spiketail had gotten around Susa and Saul and had attempted to hit them with his tail.

"Now do you believe me?! RUN!" Cera cried.

And without another moment's hesitation, they ran like the wind across the stream, not daring to look back at the carnage behind them.

* * *

Petrie edged backwards as his siblings began to fearfully squawk in his direction. Their words sounding like meaningless gibberish as his mother stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Not quite registering what had happened he attempted to walk towards his family.

Only to hear his talons clink against the rock of the cliff face.

He froze. His blood running cold as he stared at the offending talon. It was no longer the talon of a pteranodon, but something now much more deadly.

"Sharp… beak…" Petrie choked out as he looked up at his mother. Fear beginning to overpower his reason. His mother's fearful squawk was the final straw.

He leapt from the cliff without another thought. His wings carrying him into the air, now filled with the sounds of terror.

He had to find his friends. Surely they would know what to do.

"Littlefoot...you're a sharptooth?" Chomper asked hesitantly, not believing his eyes.

"Sure as hell looks like it," Littlefoot said his nerves still getting the better of him, still looking in amazement at his clawed feet, and following his sharp teeth with his tongue. "How did you know it was me?"

"I heard you yelling from the cave this morning," Chomper replied. "It sure was different, but it still sounded like you. What happened?"

"Does it look like I know?!" said Littlefoot in half anger, half fear. "One moment I was sleeping. The next I have two legs and a set of claws!"

A loud grunting noise interrupted their conversation, as his grandparents peered down on him still not understanding them at all.

"Chomper, why can't I understand my grandparents, but I can understand you?"

His friend looked at him a bit sheepishly.

"Um, Littlefoot. You're speaking sharptooth. That's why we can understand each other."

This revelation hit the now former longneck like a massive rock slide.

"What?! That can't be right! Speak leaf eater to me,"

Reluctantly, Chomper acquiesced his request and said a few lines in leaf eater tongue.

And it came out exactly the same way his grandparents had sounded like, except with a lighter tone, but nonetheless he could not make it out.

"Uh oh," he muttered to himself.

Just then his grandpa caught his attention, as he again tried to communicate to him without success.

"Chomper, what did my grandpa say?"

The purple sharptooth spoke to his grandparents in leaf eater and turned back towards him with a fearful look on his face.

"That the rest of the Valley is headed this way and that we should get behind them."

Littlefoot gulped.

 _This just keeps getting worse by the minute_ , he thought miserably.

"Littlefoot, is that you?"

Littlefoot turned in shock as a green sharptooth began to burst from the trees, with several other sharpteeth in tow. A dark green fastbiter and an orangish-yellow tyrannosaurus ran behind her, obviously struggling to run on their two legs.

 _Oh no…_

"Yeah it's me," he said to Cera, Ducky, and Spike. "That light got you guys as well?"

"No, we're just pretending to be sharpteeth in order to scare everyone we love and get us all trampled to death," Cera said sarcastically.

The light green Baryonx spoke up now.

"The rest of the adults are right behind us!" she said frantically.

The purple T-Rex shook his head in disbelief at what he was witnessing. By all accounts this was impossible, and yet here it was, his best friends were all sharpteeth.

"You need to get out of here," he said. "There's no way you'll be able to outrun the entire valley."

Littlefoot's grandparents started grunting again, to which Chomper responded in kind.

"Wait...is he speaking…"

"Leaf-eater? Yup," Littlefoot finished for Cera. The realization that she could not speak her original tongue only seemed to add to everyone's mental anguish.

"Oh no, this is not good. Oh, no," Ducky said miserably to which her brother nodded in agreement.

"Littlefoot," Chomper said, turning back to them. "Your grandparents say you should stay until the situation can be explained properly. Running would only make it worse."

"Are they crazy?!" Cera cried. "What are they supposed to tell them? That a magic light surrounded us and turned us all into monsters?!"

Chomper looked a little hurt by this, but before he could reply, a shrieking call was heard from above.

"What? It change you too?!"

Without warning a small sharpbeak landed hard on the ground, his talons digging into the ground as if he were trying to grab prey. Despite his fearsome appearance there was no doubt as to who this flyer was.

"It even got Petrie!" Ducky cried.

Littlefoot turned to Chomper, "The Caverns! Maybe if we run to the caverns then my grandparents could explain things!"

That was when a burst of pink appeared on the horizon, her heavy breathing easy to detect on the wind. As soon as she saw the scene, however, she stopped in her tracks. A uncomprehending look plastered on her face.

"Ruby, you're still you!" Littlefoot exclaimed happily, "Is the coast clear by the Caverns?"

As if to mock his question the sound of angry roars and thundering footsteps erupted behind Ruby. That was when the tell-tale appearance of domeheads appeared in her wake. Now they were under threat on two sides.

Ruby looked at him apprehensively, as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

 _Crap! She must not believe it's us! And confused as to why there are a bunch sharpteeth here_

Littlefoot turned diagonally towards a clump of trees. They only had one chance now.

"Get to the Hidden Canyon, everyone! We have to get out of here now!"

His grandparents were currently occupied trying to hold back the main echelon of the valley, and there was nothing any of them could do to stop the domeheads, whose reputation for viciousness rivaled that of even some sharpteeth.

Just as the gang braced themselves to run, a large male Triceratops stepped in front of them with a mighty roar. Or at least that's what it sounded like. Cera guessed he had said something rather mean and tough to discourage the domeheads from trying anything else. Following his lead were Ducky's parents and Petrie's mother, Violet, all of whom looked supremely flabbergasted. But at the very least, they were not attacking them.

 _Daddy is here. Maybe he can try and sort this out with the other grown ups. That or he'll knock some sense into them,_ Cera thought.

Ruby appeared to look around in confusion for several moments before grabbing Chomper by the arm, "Chomper, we have to go! I don't know who these other sharpteeth are but…"

She then stopped. As the roars of the parents continued, she carefully sniffed the air at the other sharpteeth before freezing in shock, "No…"

Littlefoot groaned, "It's us, Ruby. What are they saying?"

Ruby started to bellow in leaf-eater before Chomper shook his head and she began again. Her voice fast, but understandable, despite the utter disbelief on her face "They are arguing with the others, but…"

At that moment another threehorn crashed into Cera's father, sending him tumbling into Grandpa longneck. With a terrifying bellow, the Valley charged towards them. The reaction from Chomper was instantaneous.

"Run!"

* * *

Topps groaned as he struggled to his feet. Beside him Grandpa Longneck bellowed for his grandson to run as Grandma Longneck was helpless to stop the onslaught of fearful leaf-eaters charging passed her. That was when he opened his eyes.

Only to see an orange Tyrannosaurus sprint uneasily into the distance, her friends not far ahead.

 _They will never make it at this rate._

Ignoring the pain in his side he roared in rage, pushing on the ground below him with his massive feet, and aiming his horns at the mass of screaming adults.

 _But I can buy them some time._

That was when he collided with a very unlucky spiketail.

"Littlefoot!" the elderly voice of Grandpa Longneck rang out as his wife helped him back on his feet.

"We must save our children!" Susa cried. "Even if somehow they've turned into sharpteeth."

"I assume you saw what we all did," Grandma Longneck said. "It is inexplicable. But the rest of the valley doesn't know that, nor will they believe us. We must act quickly."

"I'll try to ward off the other flyers," Violet stated. "I won't be easy but…"

"We must remember not to hurt anyone," said Grandpa Longneck. "Saul, you and I need to prevent Mr. Threehorn from seriously injuring fellow valley members."

The male Saurolophus nodded.

"Let's go everyone. Hurry! We must catch up to the rest of the herd!"

With that, they all sprinted (or flew) off to do what they could for their now endangered children.

 _Oh Ducky, please be okay_ , Susa thought with tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

"What happened?!" Ruby screamed as she sprinted ahead of the others and quickly gestured towards a drop off in the bushes, within moments the rest of the gang slid down with her down the incline just as a spiketail struck out with his tail. She had bought her friends a few seconds.

"We turned into sharpteeth! What do you think happened!?" Littlefoot exclaimed in uncharacteristic annoyance as he helped Cera back to her feet, neither of them having much luck in running on their new legs. Spike, in contrast, was running ahead of everyone but Ruby. A testament to his new legs, despite his difficulties in using them.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Ruby cried through quick paced breaths.

"And yet here we are, large fangs and all!" Cera snapped.

"Watch out, Cera!" Littlefoot cried suddenly.

A tail lashed out and nearly caught the former threehorn in the eye, but another tail reached out and tripped the other longneck just in time. Littlefoot saw that it was his grandpa's doing.

"I owe you one," she said in a brief statement of thanks to her best friend.

Littlefoot shuddered, "Let's just keep running! At least our parents are on our side!"

"Opening ahead! Easy way to stinky fruit!"

Spike immediately grimaced upon hearing Petrie's exclamation as the scent of the rancid fruit reached his snout. They were about to enter the canyon with the fruit which repelled sharpteeth. The Hidden Canyon.

And they were about to leave their beloved home.

Littlefoot fought off the urge to retch, "Let's go, everyone! We have no choice!"

"I've always hated this place," remarked Chomper as he held a claw up to his snout in disgust.

* * *

Topps collided with the spiketail with a resounding thud, as the other leaf-eaters scattered in confusion.

"You fear her teeth but you should fear my horns! No one harms Cera! No one!"

Most of the other adults looked at him in confusion, while another spiketail squared off with his determined adversary. Despite his focus on his daughter, Topps could understand the deeper implications of his actions.

Every moment he delayed this group of adults was another moment for his daughter to get away.

"Topps… stop."

Topps barely gave the swimmer any notice as he nudged him out of the way, keeping his horns focused on the spiketail, "Don't you want your daughter and son safe, Saul?"

The swimmer rose to his feet again as he attempted to calm some of his fellow swimmers with placatory gestures, "If you kill here, Topps, then it makes our job harder."

Topps took a blow to the side as he struck out with his horns again, "And what would that be!?"

Saul watched as the children neared the exit to the Hidden Canyon, "Convincing the valley to let them come back."

It was at that point that he saw a mass of flyers appear in the sky.

"Shit."

* * *

"Get out of our way, Violet!" one of the male flyers called out. "We're driving out sharpteeth from the valley and if you prevent us from doing that…"

"They aren't sharpteeth you fools!" she yelled back at them, changing her trajectory to avoid running into one of her fellow flyers.

"Are you insane?" replied another female who tried dive bombing on the children, only to be cut off by Violet. "Those things are sharpteeth if I've ever seen them."

"They were transformed!" Violet said, desperately trying to hold off her own kind from harming her son and his friends.

"You're out of your mind!" the previous male flyer asserted, dodging another attempt by Violet to throw him off his flight pattern. "Sharpteeth and sharp BEAKS have no place in the valley and if they get away our home will be at risk! Is that what you want?!"

"You will not hurt my son, Terry!" Violet thundered. "And I will do whatever it takes to see him safe, even if you have no interest in doing that anymore."

And with one final burst of speed, soaring through a cloud as she did so, she managed to break up the attack, just as Petrie and his friends disappeared into the Hidden Valley.

Violet knew she would face the consequences of what she had just done later, but at the moment all she could think about was her beloved son.

"Go my child," she whispered softly as the air swept the tears off her face. "Please come back to me some day."

* * *

Down below, the parents breathed a heavy sigh of relief as their children fled out of sight into the Hidden Valley towards the Mysterious Beyond. But relief was quickly replaced by another emotion: loss.

Meanwhile, the other adult leaf eaters were incensed.

"Just what in the name of the ancestors has gotten into all of you?!"

"Maybe we should chase them out as well!"

"Yeah!"

"Calm down, you two! If your children were eaten you would probably go insane as well."

This seemed to calm down the crowd, the threat of exile now avoided. The other adult valley members mood changed from one of anger to that of sympathy.

This caused Grandpa Longneck to snap out of his stupor.

 _They think we're mad with grief, we can use this to our advantage_

Topps looked at the spiketail in shock, "Now listen you, tail-brained…"

Grandpa Longneck stepped forward as he looked back at his friend, "Topps…"

"My child is not…" the threehorn raged.

"Topps... " he began again before shifting into a whisper, "...we can explain later but this buys them some time. It buys _us_ time."

The threehorn paused as his mouth moved with no obvious sound coming out. When his words were finally audible only a single utterance could be heard, "Time…"

The elder longneck could only look on in sadness as his friend walked away, his head shaking in obvious emotion a single word carrying from his mouth.

"Cera…"

Grandpa Longneck could only shake his head in agreement as he looked at the opening into the Mysterious Beyond, "Good luck, Littlefoot. We will find some way to fix this. Some way…"

Though as the wind brushed against his body, even he began to feel the cold grip of doubt on his heart. Despite his best efforts he knew only one thing for sure.

His grandson was on his own.

"Oh, Littlefoot," he said sadly as his wife nuzzled him in comfort.

Susa Duckbill did the same with Saul.

"Ducky, Spike," she said as a tear dropped from her cheek.

Topps made no attempts to disguise his emotions as Tria came up behind him. The leader of the threehorns had always believed in staying tough in the face of adversity, never showing weakness to your enemies or even your friends. But this was too much to handle, even for him.

"Topsy, you did all you could. Please don't blame…"

But her husband simply shook his massive frill in sadness and shame.

"I failed, Tria. She was the last family I had left. I swore I would never let anything happen to her." He looked at the opening in which the children had disappeared.

"And now she's gone."

As the rest of the valley members returned to their respective feeding grounds, the adults could only gaze and watch, as the breeze carried off the last of the remaining scent they knew to be their children.

The Bright Circle had never seemed so depressing. Not even its radiance could touch the darkness in their hearts. Only their kids could do that.

And their kids were no longer here.

* * *

 **And boom! The adventure begins! What will come next for the gang? Remember to review!**

 **~TheWasp**


	5. A Wish Granted, A Curse Begins

**Hello everyone, we are back with yet another chapter of this story. Not much to say except thank you to all of you so far who have put it on your favorite/alert list and have reviewed so far.**

 **I will take a small moment to address something. I know that this story will inevitably draw comparisons to the Seven Hunters story, but Rhombus and I have done our best to make sure this fic veers significantly in another direction. Believe me, I had no intention of copying him when this idea popped into my head. All we ask is for patience. We hope you the reader, will enjoy it, but of course fanfiction is all about personal preference. So to those of you worried about it being too close to S7, I assure you it will not.**

 **In fact, you're about to find that out in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy, everyone!**

 **Chapter 4. A Wish Granted, A Curse Begins**

 _ **"Great heroes need great sorrows and burdens, or half their greatness goes unnoticed. It is all part of the fairy tale."**_

 _— **Peter S. Beagle (The Last Unicorn (The Last Unicorn, #1))**_

It wasn't until they were well into the dry, aridness of the Mysterious Beyond that Littlefoot finally lost his footing and fell. But once he did he did not get up.

Instead he stayed down, breathing heavily from the ordeal they had just gone through.

Ruby stopped and gestured for the others to continue running, but she froze when she saw the scene behind her. It looked as if an entire pack of sharpteeth had been slaughtered. Instead, she was witnessing an entire band of friends collapse in their exhaustion.

And for once in her life she did not know what to do.

Chomper was equally at a loss. The full implications of what had just happened were now starting to hit them all, but none more so than the little T-Rex. All his friends (except Ruby) were now sharpteeth without a home. He still did not understand how this could have occurred, such a thing wasn't possible.

Then it hit him.

 _I wished for this. I saw that bright flying rock and I wished that my friends knew what it was like to be me. This is my fault._

This realization threatened to unnerve him, but the little biter knew he couldn't lose his cool now. Not to mention if Littlefoot and the others found out, they might get seriously upset. Besides, they had more pressing matters to attend to.

The canyon's stench no longer overpowered the mourning predators, as the vegetation of the depression in the land had subsided to light grass and barren rock. A perfect reflection of their despair.

They were now truly alone.

"Why?" Littlefoot clawed at the ground in rage, "Why did this happen to us?!"

The others were silent for several moments as they reflected upon their despair in different ways. Ducky merely rocked back and forth as Spike nuzzled her, while Petrie stared at the uncaring sky. Only Cera remained dry-eyed, glaring at the ground.

Ruby shook her head before looking at Chomper, "Do you know how this happened, Chomper? Because I do not know what I did not see."

"Ah, now that is an interesting question, isn't it?"

Ruby turned around in shock as the male rainbowface from earlier appeared. But, as neither Ruby or Chomper had not been present for that particular interaction, both of them looked at the dinosaurs in utter shock.

Cera had no such hesitation.

"What in the name of sanity did you rainbow-assed beak-brains do?!"

Logos smiled as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind Cera, "Oh, nothing that we could have done on our own. Trust me… all of this is your doing."

"What you mean?" squawked Petrie. "Me never want to be sharptooth!"

"None of us wished for this. Oh no, no, no," Ducky said.

Chronos shrugged as he walked dangerously close to Littlefoot, "Really? You never wanted to be on the better end of the food chain?" he asked teasingly, "It is better to give than…"

Just then, Cera charged at the male rainbow face in her new deadly, sharptooth form, teeth barred and anger boiling over. Unfortunately this also proved to be to her detriment, as Chronos lightly side-stepped the orange Tyrannosaurus, who fell flat on her face.

"Cera don't!" Littlefoot chided her, trying to help her up, but finding his arms were too short to do so.

That's when he also lost his temper.

"Dammit! How does any sharptooth live with these things!" he said angrily.

"At least Spike and Ducky can use theirs," grumbled Cera, pointing out that their species of sharptooth and longer more functioning front limbs.

"Me can still fly," said Petrie brightly.

"Oh joy," muttered Cera, slowly getting up from the ground.

"Hmmm.. a good attempt Cera, but I would seek out other prey if I were you." Chronos appeared to appear out of nowhere again, though Cera had to admit that she had not been looking, "Maybe Chomper could give you lessons?"

"After all, we did not do anything worse to you than what you planned on doing to Chomper." Logos affirmed as she looked at Chomper, "Perhaps you would be willing to fill him in on that little detail?'

"What do you mean?" Chomper asked the rainbow faces. He then turned to his friends, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...I...uh…" Cera stammered.

"You see…" Petrie said.

"Ummm…." murmured Ducky.

Spike simply looked away.

Littlefoot knew they were caught between a rock and a hard place here. He didn't want to admit they were a day away from kicking Chomper out of the Valley, but they couldn't keep that truth from his friend. Especially not presently.

"After you bit Ducky, we decided that it was too dangerous for you to stay in the valley anymore," he said with a sigh as he looked at Chomper with immense sadness. "We were going to escort you out the next morning."

"What?!" Chomper cried. He had considered the possibility that his days in the valley might be numbered, but by the virtue of the adults, not the dinosaur who had raised him in his first week of life. He felt the hurt surge through him, but then he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Chomper, don't get upset," she said, regret in her eyes. "Though Littlefoot told me otherwise, I knew there was every chance we would have to leave the valley. I was prepared for it. Remember that they didn't tell the adults, or you and I might not have made it through the night."

Littlefoot sat down as he looked into the distance, "I was… I was going to be the one to tell you. I didn't want to do it, but we didn't think we had much choice." he looked up at this friend, "We had to think about our families, Chomper. And you. How would you have felt if you had done more than nip Ducky?"

Chomper had no answer for this. Despite the fact that Littlefoot and the others had been looking out for his best interests, it still did not make him feel any better.

"I still wish you would have told me," he said in a disappointed tone.

Littlefoot sighed, "I wanted to… but we were so upset that… well…" he shook his head, "We decided to wait until the morning."

"Well, you weren't the only one with high emotions. Was he, Chomper?" Logos questioned.

The purple biter felt a twinge of unease when he heard those words.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Chronos turned around as the others turned towards his companion, "Come now, Chomper. You know that your friends weren't the only ones who acted rashly."

Ruby looked at her purple companion with more than a little concern, "Chomper? What are they talking about?"

"Well I suppose you would not have had time to properly inform your friends of your wish last night," Chronos said, tapping a finger on his chin.

Littlefoot turned towards the purple sharptooth, being careful not to topple over in his new bipedal form. His face was questioning, but he had no hint of malice.

Though Chomper feared that was about to change.

"Wish?" questioned Petrie.

"Just what is going on here, Chomper?" Cera asked in her usual irritable tone, but with a hint of curiosity.

"I'd like to know that as well," Ruby said crossing her arms.

 _Might as well confess_ , the purple sharptooth thought miserably. _No point in denying it now_

Sighing he began, "Last night I made a wish on a shooting star. I wished that you guys could know what it was like to be in my situation. To walk in my footsteps…"

"You WHAT?!" screeched Cera, although to the average passer by it would have sounded like a mighty roar.

"You have to understand!" cried Chomper. "I was confused, frustrated, and upset and I didn't know how much longer I had in the valley. I was planning on trying to make it up with you guys but who knows? It might not have worked. I could have lost the only home I've had for the past 5 Cold Times!"

"So you make us lose home too?! How that better?" Petrie squawked, but oddly he seemed less frightened than the situation would call for. Instead he appeared enraged.

And he was not the only one.

Ducky and Spike too appeared much more menacing than usual. Spike was practically snarling with anger, his new form not apparently having any effect on his ability (or rather inability) to speak.

"Oh no, no, no!" Ducky cried.

"You idiot!" Cera said, gnashing her newly razor sharp teeth. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

Chomper did not know if it was the fact that his friends were now carnivores, that they had almost been killed by the valley, or a combination of both, but he felt significantly threatened at the present moment. He didn't want to fight, but prepared for the worst.

He was shocked when Littlefoot took a tentative step in front of him, "Cera…"

"Don't test me Littlefoot…"

 _She's certainly not a threehorn anymore_ , Littlefoot observed as the orange sharptooth in front of her had eyes that could kill, with the tools to match.

"Just calm down,"

"Oh I'll calm down, soon as I make mincemeat out of a certain purple biter!"

Though she was still getting used to her new body, Chomper could see she was preparing to attack. Her body was crouched low, her eyes an almost blood red, legs prepared to spring forward. He wasn't sure if Littlefoot would be able to get him out of this one.

"Cera!" Littlefoot tried once more, as Cera's red eyes stared into his. It was obvious that no one was in control within her rage-addled mind. That was until a soft female voice spoke.

"Chomper drew blood by accident, Cera, and you condemned him. But what you are about to do is far worse." Logos walked in front of her and dodged Cera's instinctual lunge, "See? You are adapting to being a killer quite well!"

This remark took any remaining words out of Cera's mouth. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. The rainbow face had completely silenced the former threehorn in one fell swoop. Not an easy task by any means.

She brushed past the others in a huff, but did not give her usual 'humph'. She simply walked to the edge of a large rock and sat down, no anger to be found now.

Chomper noticeably relaxed once Cera's predatory form ended her prowl, but that was when Littlefoot looked towards him once more.

And the expression in those eyes broke his heart.

"I lost my mother to one of your kind, Chomper. My Grandparents and the valley was all of her that I had left. And now you have taken that from me. From all of us." He quickly looked away, as if he feared he would kill chomper through his glare.

Ruby hesitantly walked forward, glancing uncertainly at the new predators around her. These were her friends and they bore her no ill will, but that meant little when emotions were high and claws were sharp. It was only when she reached Chomper that she spoke to the rainbowfaces.

"I do not know what you really are, because if you really are rainbowfaces then you would not know how to do…" She gestured at the morose predators"...this. But you need to stop this. You made your point."

Ducky nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes! You have already done enough. Please go," Ducky said with a very sad inflection in her voice.

Spike nodded as Petrie landed on his back.

"Me no want to look at you anymore."

Cera could only glare as she turned around on her rock. Her expression seemed to sum up what everyone was feeling.

Chronos sighed as he allowed himself to sit down. "Children, do you honestly think that we would have manipulated the laws of nature if this lesson was merely about you?"

Littlefoot looked a bit self-conscious at this question, but reluctantly nodded, "I saw you disappear back then and I was just a kid so… yeah."

"They do what?" Petrie asked.

"This," Chronos clarified, disappearing into a beam of light before appearing a few feet away. "A simple trick really, but no this is not merely about all of you."

"It is also about the valley."

The children turned as Logos sat down beside her companion, and gestured in the direction of the landmark that they had just been chased from.

"It is also about learning a lesson in life," Logos said. "Which is why you have been driven from your homes and find yourselves in your current predicament. A curse has been placed upon you."

Littlefoot didn't like the sound of that, nor did his friends. It was all too eerily similar to the time he brought bad luck to the valley.

"Curse?" he asked.

"What curse?" said Petrie.

"I do not like this, oh no, no, no," said Ducky miserably.

Cera, however, scoffed and got up from her rock.

"Oh please, do you all really believe that crap?" she huffed.

"Yesterday if I had told you that you would wake up a sharptooth today, would you have believed me?" Chronos asked slyly.

Again, Cera had no response.

 _He's managed to leave her speechless twice in one day. Never seen that before_ , Littlefoot thought to himself.

Then Chomper spoke up.

"I don't get it. My wish is a curse?" he said with those innocent eyes, a look that had not yet left him.

"Your wish was just that. A wish," the male rainbowface replied. "But whether or not it came true depended on the actions of your friends. Rather than remembering the years of companionship and loyalty you had given them, they let their baser instincts get the better of them. Fear won over the hearts and minds of your leaf-eating friends that day."

"And in the end, there was a price," Logos added.

"You don't know that half of it!"

Everyone turned as Littlefoot erupted into a roar before gritting his teeth in anger, "You heard his wish, but did you not hear any of ours? None of us wanted this choice! Chomper is my friend, but the valley is more important than one sharptooth…"

He looked down, suddenly struck by his reaction as he looked at the others. "...or several."

Chomper did not respond, he only looked down at the ground, appearing too hurt to say anything.

There was no twinkle in the eyes of the rainbowfaces now. Both looked as solemn and humorless as the gang had ever seen them. Chronos surveyed over the transformed gang.

"You are cursed," he said indicating the five former leaf eaters. "Because you behaved selfishly when a friend was in a time of need. You were unable and unwilling to acknowledge his predicament. Therefore, his pain will be yours. You will walk the ends of the world as sharpteeth as he walks it. The ways of the predator are to be yours forever…"

The hearts of the group sank like stones in a river. They were stuck like this?!

"That is," Logos cut in. "Until the day comes where you are able to better comprehend the life he lived as a member of the valley. When you are finally able to understand what it means to be the kind of sharptooth that Chomper was forced to be, you will return to your previous forms."

"But there is a catch," said Chronos, his voice becoming low. "Because Chomper was forbidden from killing among leaf eaters, so the same shall be for you. You must not kill live prey and survive by other means. For if you do, you are doomed to remain as sharpteeth for the rest of your days."

"But we get it now!" Littlefoot protested, "You have made your point. Our parents are gone… our valley is gone…"

Chomper stepped forward to place a calming hand on his friend's shoulder, "Please leave my friends out of this…. I can go." he swallowed hard, "I can go, but let them turn back please."

The others looked at the rainbowfaces with hopeful eyes, but their hopes were soon dashed.

"It is what it is." Logos spoke coldly, though her eyes were kind. "We couldn't even stop this if we tried. It is out of our hands."

"Remember our words, children. This is now in your hands, for better or worse. Either learn the lesson without the taking of blood or…"

The children rose to their feet as the rainbowfaces began to fade away. Cera's attempt to stop them failed when she fell through Chrono's projection.

"...live as your friend must live. There is no bad choice, but the choice is yours."

And just like that the two rainbowfaces were gone. Leaving the children with their shattered hopes and uncertain futures. They had never felt so alone.

* * *

 **And here, we have reached the end of Act 1. Time for the kids to embark on their journey as sharpteeth. Will they gain the necessary wisdom to change back? Will they even make it out alive? Can the gang stick together within the Beyond? You'll just have to keep reading!:)**

 **As always, reviews are much appreciated. Rock on!**

 **-TheWasp**


	6. Interlude

**Hello everyone.**

 **I fully realize I'm late on updating this fic. There really isn't an excuse except that I've been been going through some ups and downs lately. It really zaps creativity and even the extra time to update seems like a lot of work. But I'm trying to do better, with all my stories, and it's also long overdue for 'This Is Growing Up' as well.**

 **Anyway, I hope to our prospective readers (The Rhombus is co-author) I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. And I hope you trust us both enough that this story will not end up being a copy cat of the Seven Hunters. We both made sure of that when we planned it out.**

 **As always, leave a review for feedback!**

 **On with the story!**

 **Interlude**

 _" **In the English language, there are orphans and widows, but there is no word for parents who lose a child."- Jodi Picoult**_

The sleeping area was unchanged from how it had looked that morning. Tidy as always with the depression in the earth being lined with finely trampled leaves. A symbol of strength even during the moments of slumber. He had always taught his daughter well. But of course one thing was missing from the restive scene.

His daughter.

Topps struggled to keep a bellow from escaping his throat as the sleeping area mocked him with its presence. The claw marks in the ground was a final confirmation of his failure.

His daughter was gone.

He looked away from the offending depression in the earth as if it had struck him. Cera leaving on some adventure with her friends was not an irregular occurrence, and on more than one occasion he had feared that she was gone for good. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight that had greeted him that morning.

 _Scrape…_

 _Topps turned slightly before blinking his eyes. It was not uncommon for Tricia to wake up early and to get into some kind of mischief, but that didn't sound like threehorn feet touching the ground, that sounded like…_

 _His eyes opened in a flash. Only to see a scene that made no sense._

 _It was as if the Bright Circle itself has decided to hug his daughter. Her yellow form was embraced by white light, which nearly blinded him. In the maelstrom of radiance only the faintest hint of her tail could be seen._

" _Cera!"_

 _And as suddenly as he had seen the offending light, it disappeared. Only to leave a nightmarish scene in front of him. Where his daughter's horned face was moments before now stood a figure from his nightmares. The same kind that killed his first mate. The same kind that murdered Cera's mother._

" _Cera…."_

 _It was then that their eyes locked. His weary, gray eyes staring into the green depths of the orange predator that now stood before him. Eyes that no longer expressed recognition of his words. Only fear. Only desperation._

 _She was gone before he could say her name again._

A noise sounded from behind him, he darted around in fear only to see that it was Tria, his beloved wife.

"I'm sorry hun, did I startle you?" she said softly.

Topps tried to hide his emotion by quickly shifting his gaze back to the sleeping area, but his attempt at obfuscation failed. In the end he merely shook his head. He had to be strong for Cera. She would expect no less once she was back to her old self.

He clinched his eyes shut. She had to be changed back!

"You don't have to hide your emotions from me, Topsy," the female threehorn said moving towards him. "I'm feeling the exact same way you are."

She nuzzled him with her frill.

"You don't have to be the big, tough threehorn right now, okay?"

Topps could barely speak as he nuzzled her back, "She's gone. My baby's gone."

"Cera and her friends will find a way to fix this. They always have," Tria tried to reassure him.

"But how?!" Topps exclaimed as he looked again at the empty sleeping place, "The Bright Circle changed my girl into a sharptooth! How do you fix that?"

As if to punctuate his question he walked forward a few steps and glared at the sun, rage overtaking him. "You hear me you annoying ball? How do I get my daughter back?!"

He took another step forward, eyes blazing with anger, "The same kind… the same kind that killed my family. If you want to punish me for not protecting them then punish me! Leave Cera out of this!"

His wife hesitated, unsure as to what to do next.

"Topsy, you know yelling at the Bright Circle won't change anything."

"Then what do you expect me to do?!" he shouted. "Just sit here and accept it?! Threehorns don't wait around like a lumbering flathead for good fortune, they take action!"

He stomped on the ground and crushed a rock with his head as to make a point.

But almost as soon as he did so, he became filled with regret.

"I'm sorry, Tria," he said lowering his head, a tear in his eye. "It's just for the first time in my life, I don't what to do." _I'm completely powerless… what do I do in these circumstances?_

The pink triceratops gazed lovingly at her mate. She knew Topps took great pride in being the biggest and strongest of the herd. It was his penchant for leadership that made him so attractive to her in the first place. But that same strength also made him afraid to show emotion when appropriate. He rarely ever got this upset, but he did, she felt the need to console him. To show that it was okay to be devastated by the loss of his daughter.

She came up to him once more and stood beside him.

"Whatever happens, I'll always be by your side Topsy. But I think you are underestimating Cera," she gave him a reassuring nuzzle, "I am sure she will find a way out of this. If her friends could beat the Big Sharptooth as younglings…"

Topps snorted, "I almost didn't believe them until I saw the bones in the water…Cera and her friends have beaten more sharpteeth than the valley has." He shook his head, trying to feel more upbeat about her chances, "They always seem to seek out trouble. Especially the young longneck…"

"Not a longneck anymore."

As soon as she said it she regretted it. Silence once again reigned between the two threehorns at the reminder of what had happened. Her friends were now the hunters, not the hunted.

She quickly tried to move the conversation back towards a more positive frame of mind.

"Topsy, just remember how confident and strong Cera is. You know she never backs down from a challenge."

Topps nodded, "I still remember her during Cracked Horn's training. Hmmm…" he looked at his mare, "...I guess that was before you and I were mated wasn't it?"

Tria nodded.

Topps looked into the distance, his eyes growing hazy. It was a few Cold Times ago.

" _Alright, break it up Young Horns!"_

 _The young threehorns reluctantly moved away from the hard seed as the other teams hooted in triumph. They had failed to bring their seed to the goal in front of their families. Despite their training to not show weakness, several couldn't help but show shame at their poor performance._

 _After all, at least the other teams had made it past the first defensive line._

" _Alright… Avar's team? You are on defense now. It is time for our last entrant. Cera? You're up."_

Topps shook his head. "She had no idea that the point of the training was not to win, but to see how they reacted to losing. Not that I think it would have made any difference."

"She would have tried to win anyway," Tria chuckled.

Topps nodded, "Exactly."

" _Alright! We need to get a good look at the other teams." Cera turned towards one of the two males under her command, "Bash?"_

" _Yeah, what?" he said in a pouting huff._

 _Cera ignored his tone as she kept her head held high. She had won the leadership fair and square. It wasn't her fault the two males had thin skulls._

" _You will act like Duc… a diversion." She quickly corrected herself, "Blaine?"_

 _The other male threehorn looked reluctant._

" _Why do you get to be in charge?" he complained._

" _Because I rammed the both of you into the ground." Cera responded arrogantly as she smirked, "Care for a reminder?"_

 _Bash snorted angrily._

" _I don't take orders from girls!" he said defiantly._

 _Cera rolled her eyes, "Okay, then you can tell your parents that your team lost because you tried to beat up a girl who already flattened you." She lowered her head, exposing her horn, "I don't mind a second round."_

"As soon as she established her dominance she quickly put her new friends to work."

 _Bash and Blaine were in position on the grass ready to do their part in order to get their hard seed to the goal successfully. However, that didn't mean they had to like it._

" _Man, this blows," Bash grumbled. "Who died and made her the alpha?"_

" _Careful," Blaine almost whispered. "Her dad IS the alpha. Might not want to piss her off too much. You know how it works in the herd."_

 _His companion still looked sour._

" _Wouldn't be so tough if daddy wasn't here to watch."_

 _A bellow echoed from behind. The brothers had received their orders. It was time to engage the threehorns on defense._

" _Alright kids!" yelled Cracked Horn, the oldest and most senior member of the herd. "You know the drill. You must get the hard seed to the other side of this field we've laid out. In order to do so, you must go through another group of threehorns. Whoever has the fastest time wins."_

 _Cera smirked as she held in the hard seed in her forepaw. This was going to be a cinch._

 _The brothers rolled their eyes and crouched low, ready to smash into any challengers._

" _Get ready!" said Cracked Horn. "And go!"_

"Those poor brothers. She treated them like Ducky and Petrie…" Topps trailed off with a chuckle.

Tria snorted, "She didn't!"

Topps nodded, "They ran straight into the others..."

" _Eat dirt, Bash!"_

 _The young male managed to withstand the vicious hit and returned the favor with one of his own._

 _Blaine did the same, catching his opponent by surprise and knocking him off balance._

" _Where's the seed?!" one of the other team members cried._

" _Couldn't tell you," said Bash as he charged forwards again._

" _There goes the…"_

 _Bash could see Cera's form run from the battle as if she were running towards her parents. It was going according to plan..._

" _Don't mind her! She is running away like a scared girl!"_

" _I'm a girl, horn-face! I don't run!"_

 _A green threehorn charged out into the field in anger._

" _Fiona! What are you doing?" the opponent cried._

" _Showing this idiot what for!"_

 _A battle between Bash and the female challenger named Fiona ensued with her brother trying to sort out the mess. Blaine meanwhile, was forcing his own opponent back._

" _Some leader Cera turned out to be," the challenger said through forced grunts, trying to hold his ground against Blaine's push._

" _You kidding? I envy you right now for not having to deal with that bossy brat. But then again, I won't be the one outsmarted by a female."_

" _What?"_

 _Blaine smashed his challenger back and gave a wide smile._

" _Gotcha,"_

 _Confused, the threehorn along with Avar looked back in horror as they realized Cera was dashing towards the opposite end of the field, rolling the hard seed with her horn._

" _Darn it! She ran around us!"_

"Cera had ran around the entire field, acting cowardly, while Bash and Blaine distracted the other team in order for Cera to get to the finish line unnoticed. But when Avar and his teammate found out about it, they tried to stop her." Topps chuckled with amusement, "Without much luck I might add. I guess those games with her friends paid off."

"Oh my," laughed Tria. "I don't envy those kids who took her on."

Topps shook his head, "They had no idea what they were getting into."

 _Cera thought she had outsmarted Avar and his gang, but apparently Bash and Blaine hadn't done a good enough job of keeping them off her tail._

" _Idiots!" she muttered as Avar slid in front of her, blocking her path, as did another._

" _End of the line, Cera," he said smugly. "You're not getting this seed past us."_

" _Guess we'll have to do this the hard way then," said Cera, a fire lighting up in her eyes._

 _Bash ran with as much speed as his legs could muster as his brother continued to dodge stragglers. However that was when he saw something that horrified him._

 _Something that looked like a seed. Heading straight towards his face._

"Meanwhile, Cera had decided to earn some respect from the other players."

Tria shook her head, "I hope no one was seriously hurt."

Topps gave the threehorn equivalent of a shrug, "Well..she wasn't at least."

 _Cera rolled on her side as Avar slammed into her. Beside him, several other males formed a line, ready to envelope her if she tried to break for an escape._

 _Grunting, she charged forward. It did not matter that Avar was nearly twice her size. It did not matter that he had overwhelming backup. All that mattered was that she justified her father's pride in these critical moments._

 _She would not surrender!_

" _What the-"_

 _Avar barely saw it coming, but by the time he did it was too late._

 _Cera grunted with satisfaction as Avar was pushed back. The taste of blood in her mouth told her that she had bit her tongue, but she couldn't care less. To her it tasted like victory._

" _You know, Avar, you could learn from the flathead and the beakbrain."_

 _She then proceeded to take on and overpower the other males, each one falling to the might of her power and horns._

" _You know what to do, Bash!" she yelled at her teammate, who was currently standing in amazement at Cera's domination of the competition._

" _Oh, right!" he said, coming back to earth._

 _Avar did not notice his opponent kick the seed back towards her teammate. He only saw red as he charged forward into his opponent's face._

" _Your flathead boyfriend?!" he struggled to push her back, his anger at being knocked down overriding his sense, "What could a threehorn learn from him? How to look in the clouds?"_

 _Cera hesitated for a moment at the insult. Then anger rose through her again. She had been teased before for playing with Littlefoot but never like that. For some reason, she always got defensive when he was brought up._

 _So she did the only sensible thing. Crush his behind into the dirt. Which she promptly did._

" _Boyfriend, ha! I imagine even the beakbrain is a tougher male than you, Avar!" she said laughing._

 _By this time, the young male was too fatigued and injured to get back up, as were the others on his team._

" _Oh and by the way, Avar. I win."_

 _She looked up in time to see Bash and Blaine cross the finish line to the cheers of the grown ups. Victory was secured._

 _She almost didn't hear Cracked Horn walk to the scene. He shook his head._

" _Third place. It is amazing what you have done with a team of three."_

 _Cera froze for a moment, her composure did not fall but her shoulders noticeably slumped. "We only managed third place?"_

 _The threehorn sighed as she looked in her father's direction, suddenly ashamed of her failure. To her third place was only the second-best loser. She almost didn't hear the elder's question._

" _Where did you learn that trick, Cera?"_

 _Cera sighed as she walked over to her team to make sure they were alright. "Oh, that? It was just something that I saw from a flathead and a beakbrain."_

"I was so proud of her, but she was angry for the rest of the day." Topps smiled. "More importantly, she handled herself the way a threehorn should. With strength and pride."

Tria looked at him disbelievingly, "She got third place against children twice her size?!"

Topps laughed, "If Cera were here she would say that a leader's daughter should do better."

His laughter quickly died, however, when he looked at the barren sleep area. Despite her absence it seemed that her memory hung over it like a mist. Invisible to some, but very visible to others.

"I guess she still has her friends." Topps spoke in a faraway voice.

"She does, good ones too," agreed Tria. "And I've been around them enough to know they're extremely loyal to each other. They're practically family."

 _You learned one trick from your friends, Cera. I hope that you can learn one more: how to come back._

Tria could see her husband was still not in the best mood to talk. In time, he would come back around to his old self again and discuss a more comprehensive plan of action. At least that's what she hoped. After today, nothing seemed certain anymore.

"I'm going to pick up Tricia from Mr. Thicknose, okay hun?"

Topps barely gave a grunt in acknowledgement. Weary and downtrodden he waited until Tria lumbered off into the distance. Then, shaking his head, his spoke into the uncaring wind.

"Good luck out there, Cera. You have to be strong now, stronger than you've ever been... even if you are a sharptooth. Just please...don't forget where you came from."

* * *

 **Next chapter will begin Act 2, and the start of the gang's latest, most difficult adventure yet- as the beasts they've feared their entire lives. Should be about a week. Rock on!**

 **~TheWasp**


	7. Reception at Hanging Rock

**Hey guys.**

 **So here's the next chapter of our story, the one still in progress from Rhombus and I. I will try to update more frequently, now that we have a good chunk of it done. I hope you enjoy, because although the story has already taken quite an alternative turn, you haven't received a taste of the direction of where we plan to take this fic. Let that settle for a moment haha.**

 **Anyway, as always remember to leave a review and tell us what you think! Onward!**

 **Act 2**

 **Chapter 5. Reception at Hanging Rock**

 _" **Friendship is a plant of slow growth and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation."- George Washington**_

Ruby sighed as she peered over the hill and glanced from side to side. One could never be certain when danger could rear its ugly head. Nonetheless, despite her hyper-cautious instincts, she soon came to the conclusion that no threats were immediately noticeable.

Well, except for the threats who were her friends.

"I think the coast is clear, everyone. I don't see anything scary that would be scary to see."

Ruby turned to glance at her friends and had to suppress her irrational desire to bolt. Even though it had been the better part of a day, the sight of seeing three tyrannosauruses, a fast biter, a sharpbeak, and a fish-catcher was not one that filled any half-tooth with calm.

Quite the opposite actually.

It was Chomper who moved first, waving at the others to follow. It was not lost on Ruby that he had an odd spark in his step. He sniffed the air for other sharpteeth, something that proved to be quite useful in avoiding those who would wish to do them harm.

Ruby hesitated a moment as the others stopped. Cera and Littlefoot repeated Chomper's actions though she doubted that they were aware of this. "Smell anything, Chomper?"

"No," he replied, and again Ruby could detect a much different inflection in his voice. "We're okay. We should get there in just a few minutes."

"I sure hope so," grumbled Cera hopping on a rock. "This climb isn't exactly easy you know."

"Especially on two legs," agreed Littlefoot.

Just then the sound of a stomach growling could be heard. Everyone turned and looked at the dark green Velociraptor, who looked guilty even if he couldn't help his bodily functions.

Ruby pretended to ignore this fact and motioned them to keep moving. She had to keep her own anxieties in check if the group was to survive out here.

 _I'll never abandon them,_ she thought. _But how much longer until they start to see me as a potential meal?_

She quickly suppressed that thought and kept going forward up the hill.

"The… um…" Littlefoot hesitated as he rubbed at his nose with his now stubby arms. "What is that scent? He looked at Chomper with an uneasy expression as the brown sharptooth sniffed the air again. Both Ruby and Chomper noticed the subconscious licking of his lips.

Chomper was silent for several moments as he stared at his friend. If any of the others had noticed Ruby swiftly increase her pace then no one mentioned it. For his part, Chomper merely whispered in his friend's direction.

"Does it smell tasty yet elusive?"

Chomper tried to keep his fear in check. His friends had expressed that scent enough and he didn't care to add to its stench. However, Spike's affirmative grunt communicated volumes. Ducky too appeared to be enticed by it.

 _Yeah, I smell it too! It smells good!_

Then Cera cut in.

"That...is Ruby. Let's keep going."

Littlefoot cringed with embarrassment which made Chomper sigh. He began to walk away without a word.

 _First lesson of being a sharptooth. Don't eat your friends. Even if they smell good_ , mused Chomper. He resolved to tell the rest of the gang that later when Ruby wasn't around.

Just then a screech was heard above them. Petrie had come back from his scouting mission.

"Hey you guys!" he cried. "Up ahead. Me find water!"

"The stream…" Ruby said slowly. "Come on you guys! We're just about there!"

The others began to pick up their pace at this news, even the new two-footers of Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike. It seemed that the promise of water had overridden their doubts about their new bodies. The fact that they assumed a predatory sprint without a moment's thought made something sink in Ruby's stomach. She kept up her pace to avoid the dark thoughts overwhelming her mind.

"I bet mommy and daddy are sounding the alert…"

* * *

As soon as he had heard the flyer's screech the fastrunner had sprinted home. As soon as he had barreled onto the slippery slopes of Hanging Rock he could see the sharpteeth begin to appear over the horizon.

And they were chasing Ruby.

"Dear, what is it? Is something wrong?"

He stared at his daughter's sprinting form with a growing frown.

"Put the children in the hiding spot and don't look back! I will be right back!"

Without another word his purple form disappeared from his home in a flurry of dust. He had protected his family for years from Redclaw and his minions. He would be damned if he would give up the fight now.

* * *

Ruby sprinted into the distance in an effort to keep her mind off of what had just transpired.

 _My friends have found out my smell, but they think it smells good. That is not good!_

She quickened her pace as she was prone to do when deep in thought. If she did not have a thinking spot to use then she would make one in her mind. But under these circumstances rational thoughts were hard to come by. How was one supposed to react when one's friends had turned into threats?

 _Chomper knows how to stop himself, but what about my friends?_ She shook her head as she dodged a low branch in her headlong sprint. _They do not know the Hunger Madness and the Hunger Madness does not know them. But if it does begin to know them then will they still know me?_

She approached the small gorge in the distance with some trepidation, but she did not slow her pace. For a brief moment she considered leading them away from her vulnerable family, but she soon realized that they already knew the location of Hanging Rock and such a gesture would be futile. Not to mention that she owed this to her friends.

But did she not owe her family something as well?

She never noticed the purple fastrunner's crest until he knocked her into the small gorge. For a brief moment everything appeared to spin in a circle until coming to a sudden stop. That was when she heard her father's voice shout in her ears.

"Come, Ruby, we have to get out of here!"

* * *

"Hey where did Ruby go?" Ducky asked as the gang skidded to a stop.

They could hear a series of small grunts, lighter in tone, but nevertheless similar to what their parents had sounded like when they woke up as sharpteeth.

Their sense of smell significantly improved, Littlefoot and the others had little trouble picking out Ruby's scent along with that of another fast runner.

"Over there," he said indicating towards the gorge.

Meanwhile, Ruby's father was trying to convince his daughter to get away while they still could.

"Ruby, are you mad?! Do you want to be caught and eaten by these sharpteeth?"

"Dad, I told you I can explain. They're not after me."

"Were they not chasing after you?"

"No! Look I…"

"Uh, excuse me," a voice rang out which was spoken in sharptooth rather than leaf eater.

"Chomper?"

"Yeah, it's me. And I can explain who everyone else is as well and why we're here."

The male fast runner peered above the gorge, and soon enough the rest of the gang popped up. He had to suppress the sudden urge to flee as soon as the scent of the predators descended upon him like the stench of death. He gave Ruby a questioning glance and hissed in a whisper.

"Ruby, you know how much of a risk sharpteeth can be! We made an exception for Chomper… but they are not allowed in Hanging Rock. Who are these young biters?"

Ruby took a deep breath, "Daddy, I can explain…"

"Oh, Mr. Fastrunner! It is good to see you again, it is, it is!"

The elder fastrunner froze. There was only one dinosaur the knew with that vocal pattern. He had only met her once, but that was enough. But that sweet voice was no longer coming from a small swimmer… and it was no longer in the leaf-eater tongue.

He sighed. " **It appears that my daughter had invited you here, so I apologize for being a poor host and not speaking in your tongue."** He glared questioningly at the fish-catcher. " **I know your voice, but I do not know you. Explain."**

Ruby rubbed her hands uneasily as she gestured as if to explain, but no words came from her beak. She quickly shook her head and tried again, but Littlefoot finally broke the silence.

"That, sir… would be hard to explain…"

The elder fastrunner shrugged in exasperation. " **Try me."**

* * *

For the next half hour, the young juveniles proceeded to retell their story in precise detail, making sure not to miss anything for the fear that Ruby's father would not believe them. When they finished, they found themselves rather exhausted.

"So yeah...we're now the very thing every other dinosaur fears, without a home, without parents and…" Littlefoot couldn't get himself to say 'food'. He knew what that meant for him now but he wasn't ready to face that prospect.

"It's been a long day," muttered Cera.

"And we've had no water since we get chased from Great Valley," Petrie added.

It took the elder fastrunner a moment to take this all in. The rational part of his mind told him this was impossible. Dinosaurs did not just randomly change into different species, even if a curse was involved, that was only the stuff of legends. But his instincts told him that this was no ordinary situation. Still there was only one way to find out for sure.

Slowly, Ruby's father sniffed the air taking in the variety of aromas that surrounded the children. Fastrunner's did not have quite the noses that sharpteeth did, but one thing they could detect better was emotion. He observed their posture, their eyes, eyes he knew would go red during the thrill of a hunt, and detected their current state of mind.

He found a mixture of emotions brewing inside each of them. But they all shared two in particular: fear and desperation. There was no doubt in his mind. His daughter, and her sharpteeth friends were telling the truth.

" **Well I never would have believed it. But I have no other choice but to trust your story. I sense no ill intent from any of you."**

He beckoned them towards the more fertile parts of the gorge.

" **Come, have a drink and we can discuss the matter more when you are feeling more refreshed."**

Looking relieved, the young biters quickly rushed forward, eager to refresh their mouths.

Ruby looked at him kindly.

"Thank you, Daddy" she said sweetly, which he returned with a smile. But he could also not help but feel a sense of weariness himself.

"What a long day it has been indeed," he said to himself.

* * *

By the time he had returned to the family's hiding spot he felt the weight of the choice that he had made weighing on his mind. Even if it was the rights choice and even if the newcomers were sincere he couldn't shake the fundamental reality of what he had just done.

"Daddy, are the sharpteeth gone?"

He looked up wearily as Topaz looked up, trying to hide his fear. He was like a miniature version of himself in moments like this, but the young fastrunner obviously had a lot to learn.

"Daddy?"

He then turned his gaze to Sapphire who was still clutching her mother. Her fears were more obvious, but it was dwarfed by the confusion that he saw on his mate.

 _Time to explain…. This…_

"The sharpteeth are… Ruby's guests."

His wife spoke up now, deep confusion on her kindly face.

"Guests? Sharpteeth? Dear, what is going on here?"

Feron sighed as he sat down beside his family. Despite the fact that he knew this was coming it did not make his task any easier.

"Do you remember the children in the valley? Ruby's friends?"

"Yes, of course," she replied. "What does that have to do with the fact that there are now six sharpteeth among us?"

Feron rubbed his crest feathers, obviously unsure how to elaborate. He finally decided on gesturing towards the six sharpteeth in the distance. "Those sharpteeth… are those children."

At this explanation, Pearl narrowed her normally soft eyes while her children looked more confused than ever.

"Feron, that doesn't make any sense. Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go to the brook and have a drink?"

Pearl, definitely the more nurturing of the two, could sense an interesting conversation was to come. Perhaps one the children should not be witness to. Ruby was old enough, but her siblings were still quite impressionable.

"Topaz, Sapphire. Please go to the resting area for a moment. Your father and I need to talk."

The children, though looking as if they wanted to be privy to this conversation, nevertheless obeyed and did as they were told. When they had gone, Pearl turned back towards her husband.

"I didn't want to make a scene in front of the young ones, but honestly Feron, just what the heck is going on? You say that these sharpteeth are Ruby's friends from the Valley? Do you realize how crazy that sounds?"

"All too aware," Feron muttered as he looked back at the offending sharpteeth for a moment before again addressing his mate, "Their story is unbelievable. Crazy even. But they did not have any scent of untruth on them. Not even a hint. There was no lie emanating from their bodies."

He then gestured at the brown tyrannosaurus in the background. "Take a look at Littlefoot, dear. He is now the brown two-footer, apparently. What do you notice about how he walks?"

Taken aback, the female fast runner looked at him incredulously.

"All I _see_ is a sharptooth on our lands, which other than Chomper and his family, is forbidden. Not that it matters since we are still at their mercy just to survive!"

Feron sighed before lifting his arm in a placatory gesture. "Dear… you can yell at me all that you want after this, but please just tell me what you see."

Resisting the urge to throttle her husband, she obeyed his request nonetheless. Looking more closely at the brown sharptooth, most certainly a juvenile judging by his size, she noticed that he appeared rather shaky in his feet. Almost as if he did not know how to use them properly. He took a step towards Ruby, who were conversing in sharptooth, and nearly fell over on a small pebble.

Feron apparently had noticed it too because he caught her eyes as she gazed back towards him.

"That was most...peculiar for a sharptooth," Pearl said slowly.

Feron nodded, as he carefully chose his next words. "Almost as if he weren't one at all…"

Pearl shook her head. "That still doesn't prove anything, Feron. He's simply a clumsy biter. We've seen a few in our day."

"Look closer still, my dear," countered the male fast runner. "You'll see that the brown two-footer is not the only one acting oddly."

Once more she turned her head back towards the sharptooth teens. Though at first she was annoyed at what she was supposed to be noticing, slowly the subtle signs came to the forefront.

The light green fish catcher was swimming and...giggling as she tore through the water with grace and speed. The orange two-footer tripped over a log... and proceeded to try and headbutt it. The dark green fast biter was running around rather aimlessly, as if he didn't know how to control his own speed. All in all, this behavior was certainly not the work of ruthless predators.

"Okay," she said turning back again to Feron. "Let's say I'm more inclined to believe this story you and Ruby have come up with. What now? Even if they weren't sharpteeth before, we can't just assume they won't turn on us at a moment's notice. They're still dangerous."

It was only then that he dared walk beside her and allow his side to touch hers. He was looking at the same scene she was… and saw much the same thing.

"These are the same dinosaurs who killed the Terrible One. And these are the same dinosaurs who helped Ruby convince the valley to let her and Chomper in." He looked at her knowingly. "They would not betray us, dear. Not if they could help it."

"That's the ultimate question now isn't it, sweetheart? Can they help it?"

Feron looked at his mate for a moment before looking at the sharpteeth below once more.

"If they learn how to care for themselves then the immediate danger will pass." Feron noted. "We can help them in that endeavor."

His mate sighed, she was not altogether convinced. But the fact that these children were those who had eliminated the Terrible One and had saved their daughter's life countless times over won her heart over. They couldn't abandon them. Not at a time like this.

"Alright, Feron. They may stay. But they cannot sleep in the same resting area as us. There is a spot by the brook they can use."

Feron nodded, encouraged by the fact that had prevailed on his wife.

"But I would like to know specifically how this happened. I am sure there is a rather bizarre story behind it."

"You have no idea," Feron said with a small chuckle. "Come, let us inform the children of our decision."

The other worries could come later. At the moment, they needed a moment to catch their breath at the sheer insanity of the day.

* * *

 **The Next day**

"I still can't believe this is real…"

As the former longneck walked on his two feet he began to notice how natural it was beginning to feel. It was as if his body was used to walking using two legs. It was as if he had always been this way.

As if he were never a longneck at all.

"The rainbow faces did say we could change back," Ducky pointed out with her clawed finger.

Cera snorted.

"Yeah, with a set of conditions that's going to be impossible to fulfill. 'Know what it means to be Chomper', what kind of lame, vague statement is that?"

Spike merely grunted as he sprinted passed the others and then promptly doubled back, passing them again. It was as if he were unsure where to go but had legs which could carry him anywhere.

"Me not like this! Petrie be scared of bad sharpteeth, but me even scared-er of being sharptooth!"

Littlefoot nodded. "None of us like this, Petrie. We just need to get through this so that we can go back to the valley."

"But what if we can't?" asked Ducky in a frightened voice.

"Don't say that!" Littlefoot said a bit too aggressively, making her recoil. "We have to change back! It's the only way! Can any of you imagine being like this for the rest of our lives?"

No one dared answer that. Even Cera looked afraid at the prospect of being the very thing they had grown up fearing their entire childhood. It finally fell upon Petrie to break the silence.

"What Chomper and Ruby doing?"

As if to answer his question the pink fastrunner's voice bellowed from the stream.

"Okay, everyone! Let's gather around and see what I have. You can't see what I have unless you gather around."

"I'll never understand why she talks like that," Cera muttered.

"Might as well see what she wants," said Littlefoot.

The walked over carefully to where she stood. Chomper was also there, and he and Ruby were exchanging words in a hushed tones.

It soon became apparent as to why. The closer the gang came to the spot, the stronger a particular smell became. One that they had once despised, but now made their bellies rumble. The sweet odor of death.

"Hey, guys." Chomper spoke sheepishly as he walked aside from what he and Ruby had been spending the last hour catching. Now the sight of death could greet the smell.

"I guess since you are all sharpteeth now that it is important to deal with um…" Ruby struggled to the right words. She finally settled on one work, unsure of how to tactfully put the disturbing thought. "Breakfast."

"I really hope you don't mean what I think you mean," Cera said with revulsion in her voice, but her growling stomach betrayed her intentions. They hadn't eaten since getting expelled from the valley and now it was taking its toll.

"Must we do this?" Petrie asked weakly.

"You have to, Petrie," said Ruby as kindly as she could. "You can't not eat."

Littlefoot tried to ignore the water salivating in his mouth. As much as he hated the prospect of eating meat, his newfound biological conditioning was winning over. Still, he wouldn't lose himself and become a mindless monster. That line couldn't be crossed.

"Alright guys, this is what we have," Chomper said as he and Ruby stepped out of the way.

Before the five new sharpteeth stood a most tempting sight. A view that was both appetizing and mortifying. By Chomper's youthful form stood two fish, one of which was still gasping for the water that no longer would greet its gills. By Ruby, meanwhile, stood her favorite food of snapping shells. Between them, however, was something that smelled of equal parts rot and glorious flesh. Something unrecognizable.

"Urgh…" Cera nearly retched, but her stomach still roared. "What is that?!"

Chomper shrugged and gave it a sniff. "Um… it was a yellowbelly I think. We found it half eaten this morning by the bank. Fish catchers sometimes go after them when they can't get enough fish."

"Oh joy," Cera murmured, fighting the urge to tear the carcass apart. She looked at Spike, and judging by his expression, he was fighting the same thing. They all were.

"I won't do it!" Littlefoot said defiantly shaking his head and turning his head away from the scent that arose from the meat.

"Me neither!" agreed Petrie in a huff.

Ducky and Cera looked equally disgusted. Spike shook his head vigorously and gave a noise that sounded something like "Uh-huh."

"I'm sorry, Chomper," Littlefoot said almost apologetically. "But I can't eat it. It's just...not right."

The others gave murmurs of agreement.

Neither Ruby or Chomper did not seem surprised by their reaction, but this did not stop Ruby from pressing the point.

"If you do not eat dead things or swimming things then you might eat living things." Ruby raised her finger at her five friends. "And if you eat living things then you are stuck like this. Forever."

Everyone present recoiled at this. No one could discount what Ruby had just said, but the fact that they had to confront the unthinkable so soon after being leaf-eater children… it was too much for some of them to take in.

"I will not eat anything but green food, thank you very much!" Cera roared, betraying her own pretensions to remaining her old kind.

Ruby wasted no time in stepping forward, which made Chomper gape in alarm. Within moments Ruby was three paces in front of the yellow sharptooth.

"If someone threatened your family, Cera, what would you do?"

Cera, still flush with adrenaline after her outburst, spoke immediately. "They would not make that mistake again!"

Ruby nodded. "My family is here, Cera. They sleep here. They live here." She then raised a finger, pointing at Hanging Rock. "And every day you go without eating endangers them. It threatens them."

Chomper quickly realized what Ruby was trying to do. "And she loves her family just as much as you do, Cera."

The former threehorn remained silent. Ruby had played that card, and there was no getting around it. As much as she didn't want to admit it.

"Ruby, you know I would never…"

Ruby sighed before shaking her head. "I know none of you would want to hurt my family, but the Hunger Madness is a horrible thing. Sometimes it can make us do things when we don't want to do things."

Littlefoot knew she was right, but despite his instincts, which were overwhelming to take in all at once, he could not bring himself to feed on what laid at his feet.

"Ruby, I can't...none of us can. I know we have to. But there's something so wrong about this."

The others nodded in agreement, only Spike looked neutral, but then again he always looked like that.

Chomper looked at Ruby, who's sense of anxiety seemed high, and then back to his friends. He regretted what he was about to do, but they were giving him no choice. This had to be done the hard way.

"Come with me guys."

The others hesitantly began to follow the purple sharptooth who now, despite his small size, spoke with the words of a teacher. It was when the others were following towards the field that Ruby nudged Ducky.

"And while they train in the field, I can show you how to find things in the water." Ruby looked uneasily at Ducky's claws. "Those are not made for ground fuzzies."

She appeared slightly hesitant, but nevertheless obeyed Ruby. The others continued to file in behind Chomper.

"Okay, guys… you may not be ready now, but you do need to learn how to catch food." Chomper began in an odd mixture of cheerfulness and awkwardness. This was part of his heritage that he now could share with his friends without hiding anything… but the context… "Um… it isn't like green food. So you have to find it and chase it."

Petrie's nonplussed expression matched everyone's thoughts. "We kind of notice, Chomper."

The purple sharptooth decided to take a slightly more firm tone with the group now. Whether they liked it or not, they had no choice. They could kill small game and live, or risk starvation in which the results could be far worse.

"Look, I know this is a whole new thing to you guys. But there's no guarantee that we will be able to find stuff that's already dead all the time. You're going to have to be able to make a kill on your own. And I'm not talking about other dinosaurs…" he quickly added when he saw Littlefoot was about to object. "But if you can't eat meat that's already dead, how will you be able to catch ground fuzzies or fish?"

Chomper's harsh summation of their situation seemed to be the final straw as Littlefoot bowed his head in defeat. As if on cue Spike's stomach growled. It did not take much deduction to know that his usual hunger combined with his new body's higher metabolism was a recipe for a hungry fastbiter.

And that was a problem.

"Okay…" Chomper began with a moment's hesitation but continued before anyone could have second thoughts. "Before we get started, how much do all of you know about what my kind… um… your kinds eat?"

"I think we are well aware of what they eat!" Cera humphed.

"Dead things." Chomper interrupted. "My mommy and daddy mainly found me dead things on the island. Dead things don't fight back or run away. And… until we get this fixed… that is what you will mainly be trying to find. Even so, you need to learn a few things."

He sniffed the air. Ground fuzzies were definitely around. Only a few were burrowed under ground but they would be difficult to reach. Still, it was all a work in progress.

"Alright, so the first concept you need to learn is to track..."

Meanwhile, Ruby and Ducky were standing with their feet in the stream, eyeing the small fish and crustaceans passing them by.

The pink fastrunner began to explain.

"So you have it a bit easier," she said. "Your diet doesn't depend on killing other dinosaurs. Your kind mostly feeds on fish and other small scalies."

Ducky looked at the plentiful bounty underneath her, confused by the mixture of enticement and disgust that watched over her at the same time. She had accidently walked in on Ruby eating snapping shells before, and of course Chomper loved his buzzers, but could she actually do this? These were creatures of the water… the same as her.

"A fish-catcher… that is what I have been called. My mommy and daddy never told me about those. It was just sharpteeth, leaf-eaters, and egg-stealers..." She noticed the slight flinch from Ruby and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Ruby! I did not mean to…"

"It is what it is." Ruby noted with a hint of sadness. "As a leaf-eater you did not know the um… different kinds of sharptooth kinds. A leaf-eater who tried to find out would… um…"

Ruby took a step in the water as fish darted away from her form. Then, with a swift movement, she grabbed a small fish and consumed it whole.

Ducky wanted to jump back in horror. To run away or speak out against her friend, but instead she felt oddly curious. Death had come to the small fish. A permanent end to its existence. But to Ruby it was not of any consequence. It was just dinner.

Ruby noted Ducky's reaction and waited.

The fish continued to circle around the stream, oddly unaware it seemed of their presence. Maybe if the fish and scalies were this unaware then maybe it wasn't too bad to kill them. They were just like moving treestars. Something to…

It was then that Ruby tossed a fish right at Ducky.

The offending scaled swimmer collided into her face with a resounding smack that was reminiscent of a face landing in mud. Where once the smell of fresh water and the self-scents of her friends occupied her nostrils, now it was replaced with the potent stench of the fish's husbandry. In its wake Ducky was left to stare at the pink fastrunner in shock.

"Ruby! What was that!"

Ruby shrugged. "Sorry! Sometimes slippery swimmers are slippery!"

Ducky rubbed her mouth, the enticing taste of the fish still being present on her face. She struggled to glare at Ruby, but Ruby's barely contained amusement made her fail at this endeavor.

"What?" Ducky began to chuckle, despite her best efforts.

"Well a fish caught you. Now we just need to work on you catching fish!"

As the pink fastrunner and a certain flyer began laughing, Ducky knew that she was defeated. Within moments she began laughing without restraint as the fish swam away from the green predator. It took several moments for her to stop laughing but when she did it was in the form of a dare.

"Very funny, guys!"

"You sure know how to catch fish!" said Petrie, who had rested on a nearby rock, squawking with laughter. "You real natural!"

"I would like to see you do better. I would! I would!" Ducky said defiantly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh sure," Petrie said a bit hesitantly now that the gauntlet had been thrown down. "No problem."

He puffed up his chest and took to the sky.

"Hmmm, this should be interesting," said Ruby to herself with mild amusement.

The Flyer circled the stream, trying to pick out one of the darker shapes that dotted the surface. Truth be told, he had no idea what he was doing. He was relying purely on instinct and he feared what would happen if struck the water at the wrong angle. But if he didn't do something, Ducky would never let him hear the end of it.

"Well, we're waiting!" Ruby called up, while Ducky giggled.

"You no rush me!" he called back, his purpose now more urgent.

Then, he found his target. He spotted a fish that seemed to be swimming back and forth in the middle of the stream, and at that moment, dove at full speed towards his target.

His memory of what happened next was a blur, but he found himself on the edge of the bank wrestling and gasping for breath, a fish flipping and flopping next to him. Unfortunately, the fish was almost as big as he was, and as he struggled to subdue it, it was Ducky's turn to laugh.

"Alright, I think I've seen enough for one day," Ruby said with a snicker. She picked up the fish with ease and mercifully put it out of its misery.

Chomper quietly walked over to the flyer and nodded. "Good job, Petrie! You made the first kill."

Petrie coughed as he stared at the dead fish. Its eyes stared back at him, unblinking and blank. Meanwhile the smell of blood both horrified and called to him.

He dug in immediately.

Littlefoot noticeably recoil at Petrie's reaction, noting the unthinking brutality of his actions. It was as if Petrie was lost to hunger as he greedily ripped into the flesh of his catch. It was enough for him and Cera to share a look that communicated one thought.

 _It took Petrie one day to act like this… how long could we hold out from the hunger?_

As the dinosaurs continued their training they were noticeably more subdued and focused on their task. They had just seen a small taste of what awaited them if they resisted the inevitable.

* * *

Pearl watched as the green and yellow tyrannosauruses shared some of the carrion that they had neglected earlier. Soon the brown one joined them, albeit very reluctantly. Whatever their daughter and Chomper had done appeared to convince the sharpteeth of the necessity of eating red food.

But this did not make the danger go away. It only delayed the inevitable.

"The stream can feed them for the Wet Season." Feron noted.

"And during the Dry Season?" Pearl asked.

Feron grew silent. He didn't have an answer for that.

"Ruby seems to have talked some sense into them. And the flyer and fish-catcher seem to be doing well." Pearl noted. "Maybe they can find some hope in the river further downstream?"

Feron was silent for a moment. "You know Redclaw dwells there in the Dry Season."

Pearl was undeterred. "Red Claw and his underlings dwells everywhere. Better that we worry about three terrors than nine."

The male fastrunner sighed. He could not argue with his mate's reasoning, but it was hard not to feel for the children.

"You realize that Ruby will want to go with them, right?"

Pearl's beak quivered as she looked away from the scene. "Must she? She's here with us. She's safe now."

Feron watched as his daughter helped Chomper show Littlefoot how to catch fish after they had finished the carrion. Her face was as full of cheerfulness as always, but he could see the resolute stubbornness in her eyes that had made her go to the valley in the first place and help convince a valley to take in a sharptooth and a potential egg-stealer. There was no doubt in his mind what she would decide.

"She is our daughter. You know what she has already decided." Feron sighed. "We knew even more she reached the Age of Choosing."

"When she decided, she was dealing with one sharptooth not six!" Pearl was struggling to keep her voice down. "Feron, you know me. I am not prejudiced, I think very highly of Chomper and his family. But it is the nature of our world. Those who eat red food, must consume red food. It is what they are. You know, sooner or later, they will have to kill and eat other dinosaurs."

"The curse may still be lifted, Dear. Remember what Ruby told me? If anything what she is doing now gives them a chance to not suffer that fate." He bowed his head. "I do see your point, however. When the stream runs dry, they will have very little to eat. I would suggest they stay with Chomper's parents for the time being, but we have not heard of them for many cold times now. I fear the worst."

Pearl's face grew grim. "Dear, they were not the sort to abandon their child."

"It is not abandonment I fear. Red Claw has been extending his influence over these lands for some time now. Our kind live in fear, only the toughest leaf eaters dare to pass through, more and more fast biters bend to his roar, and other sharpteeth won't dare challenge him. Chomper's parents were some of the few that could. But even they might not have withstood his might."

Pearl looked back at Ruby in the distance, completing Feron's thought. "Which means the Valley allying with the untainted dinosaurs of the Mysterious Beyond is our only hope… and the kids have to change back."

Feron nodded. "I don't like it either, dear, but Ruby and her friends are brave and strong. We have to have faith in them."

The two fell silent as they shared an embrace. They had already risked their daughter once by allowing her to enter the valley, a territory not welcoming to sharpteeth or half-teeth. Now they were agreeing to allow her to risk herself again. The needs of the rest of their family and the Mysterious Beyond might have justified it, but that did not make the decision any easier. They both knew what they risked losing.

Something that Chomper had already lost.

"Should… we tell Chomper about his parents?" Pearl asked.

Feron frowned at his mate's question. He had the right to know, but he was one of the few threads keeping his friends together. It was a delicate situation.

"We don't know if they're actually dead or not," the female pushed at her mate's silence.

Feron sighed. "We should not. Chomper does not know us well enough to accept such words calmly. There is only one who I would trust to share such dark thoughts."

He watched Ruby in the distance as the rest of her 'pack' began to eat their fill. He wondered if she felt the same weariness that he did at this moment.

"But can we really ask her to do more?"

"We are faced with a rather difficult situation, my dear," Feron said said softly. "We can ponder these thoughts more tomorrow. For now, let us attend to other matters. I'm sure Topaz and Sapphire would like to spend time with their big sister."

Pearl nodded as she watched her daughter laugh as Littlefoot struggled to get a snapping shell off of his snout. "So would I. As soon as she is done training her friends I think it is time for a long overdue family gathering."

Feron smiled bittersweetly. "Long overdue."

* * *

Littlefoot smacked his beak with relish as the sweet and metallic taste of the crimson meal coursed down his throat. Not since his hardships during the journey to the valley had he felt so alive. The swift dissipation of the haziness of hunger… the sudden clarification of thought… the glorious, glorious taste. But that was when reality hit him again.

He was eating fish. A living thing. A formerly living thing. Something had died so that he might live.

That wasn't a pleasant thought.

"Littlefoot?"

The calling of his name brought the former longneck back to his senses. The tyrannosaurus had only been of his new kind for a day, but he was already beginning to relate to smell and hearing in a far more predatory way than a longneck. As such his first reaction was to check for threats upon hearing his friend's call. Was something trying to take their food.

If so then there would be hell to pay.

"Littlefoot?" the voice asked hesitantly once more.

Littlefoot turned his face towards Chomper and began to ask 'what was wrong' when the realization hit him: he was acting like a sharptooth.

Like the sharptooth he was.

"How do I stop it?" Littlefoot gasped out, already deducing that his friend could detect his unease. "This… all of this. The being on edge. The…"

Chomper's face immediately went from a concerned frown to a sad one. Somehow Littlefoot could tell from his friend's scent that Chomper knew firsthand what he was going through.

"You can't." Chomper said simply as the others stopped eating around them, listening in to the conversation but remaining silent. "It is part of being what… we are."

Littlefoot swallowed.

"This… you went through all of this in the valley? How did you control it?"

Chomper did not answer his friend's question, but soon went back to eating his meal. Some questions did not have easy answers.

* * *

At the end of the day, Ruby was exhausted. There was no other method to describe it. The past 36 hours had brought some of the strangest events she had ever witnessed in her young life. In that span, five of her best friends had not only become sharpteeth, but were cursed to be so until they knew what it was to be sharpteeth.

She shuddered. This had changed everything. In more ways than one but above all she felt considerably more vulnerable. Only two days earlier, she had had the protection and company of a longneck, a threehorn and a spiketail, some of the biggest herbivores in the dinosaur world. Now she was surrounded by five other sharpteeth, all of whom were bewildered, awkward in their new forms, and hungry.

 _Hungry_

The pink fastrunner recalled something her father had once told her.

" _Sharpteeth are almost always hungry, Ruby. Barely a day goes by after one meal before they start searching for the next. It is the instinct, the power, that makes a sharptooth what he is."_

Her father's next words, however, proved to be especially ominous.

" _Beware the hunger madness, Ruby. All creatures have it to some extent. But in sharpteeth it manifests itself in a more terrible, deadly form than any that walks our world. When driven to the point of desperation, they no longer recognize friend from foe and anything becomes a potential meal. A sharptooth suffering from this ordeal will have eyes as red as blood, an inability to speak, and their claws will shake like a tree during a windstorm."_

Coming back to herself, Ruby was more fearful of this occurring than anything else. While she had experienced hunger madness before, she was not a full meat eater and had the benefit of being able to consume both red and green food. Her friends, other than Chomper, were now full fledged red food consumers totally dependent on others for their meals, totally inadept in their new forms. If they could not find food without killing it…

"I am thinking too selfishly," she said softly. "My friends are sharpteeth now, but that doesn't mean they are not my friends now."

Though, if the hunger madness took hold, they may not see her as a friend. She shivered at the thought.

"Chomper and I will just need to teach them how to find food… and find a way to end this curse before they find talking food!" She resolved to herself as she nodded with determination. The situation was bizarre and disturbing, but she would not give up that easily. These were the same five who had defeated the Terrible One and helped her to convince the valley when she arrive with Chomper. If anyone could find a way to survive this then it was them.

"Ruby!" called the voice of her mother.

Ruby rose from her old thinking spot as a sigh escaped her beak. She had expected this since she had arrived with her friends.

Time for the family discussion.

With a confirming chirp Ruby slowly walked towards the large bluff for which Hanging Rock obtained its name. She could already guess as to what her parents would say, but she still did not look forward to hearing those words. Some things seemed more real once spoken.

As she walked up the bluff she could see the tell-tale forms of her parents looking out at the territory around them. Hanging Rock provided an excellent vantage point for observing both what could be seen and what could not be seen. For it was not only a prime lookout point, but a thinking place as well.

And she could tell that her parents were deep in thought.

"Mommy? Daddy? You wanted to see me?" Ruby began.

Her father walked up to her, the usual kindness that shone from his eyes still there, but there was also a small hint of sadness to them. She knew what was coming.

"Honey, this has been quite a day and I think it's all time we rested," her father chuckled. "But there is something you ought to know that's very important."

 _Here we go._ Ruby thought as she looked out at the land in front of her. One conversation had already taken place between them and the gang, but Ruby knew that the conversation with family would be different. There were certain things her parents would only share with her. She felt conflicting emotions then; equal parts longing to hear their words and dreading them due to the probably subject matter. But with her friends now being sharpteeth some things were unavoidable.

"Yes, Daddy?" Ruby looked towards him, beckoning him to continue.

Her mother then stepped in.

"This has to do with your friend Chomper, sweetie."

This caught Ruby by surprise as her beak hung agape briefly, before returning to its normal position. "It does?"

"Yes, and may be a bit difficult to hear," Feron said slowly. "But you're older now. We think you ought to know going forward."

Ruby was silent for several moments as his words echoed in her head. Then, fearing that she might know the reason for his cautiousness, she asked the obvious question. "Did something happen to them?"

Her father was taken aback by this, but regained his former composure.

"How did you know?"

Ruby nodded sadly, his words now confirming what she had begun to suspect. "How many seasons has it been since they put Chomper in my care?"

"Too many," said her father sadly. "Which is why we fear the worst. We have not seen them in two cold times."

"Red Claw has been extending his territory and killing any other rival in the area," said Pearl. "He has only gotten stronger since Chomper was put under your care. His parents may not have survived the onslaught."

"At best we can hope they simply moved to some other place to find better hunting prospects. But even then, they would not stay for long. They would not let a brute like Red Claw keep them away from their son," said Feron solemnly.

Ruby bowed head respectfully as her parents did the same. "Do… do you want me to tell him?" Ruby swallowed. "If I am thinking what Chomper is thinking then he would want his friends to find his parents next. Because…"

"Ruby, you have a home here, always," said her mother. "We love you. But your friends stay will not last forever. The stream will run low during the dry season and there are not enough ground fuzzies to sustain 6 half-grown sharpteeth."

"And Hanging rock would not offer them total safety," Feron added. "We are lucky that Red Claw has not targeted us or other fastrunners, but that could just as easily change."

He paused, as if trying to adequately explain what he wanted to say next.

"Sweetheart, the main reason we tell you this, is that we know sooner or later you will have to leave here. And when you do, you cannot go looking for Chomper's parents. It is not a viable option any longer. In all likelihood, they're gone."

Ruby did not say anything for several moments as she let their words sink in. In many ways it was a confirmation of suspicions that she had previously, but to hear them confirmed was overwhelming.

"I… I should be the one to tell him. He will be upset, but he will listen to me. But…" she gestured helplessly with her hands. "We are the only two who know what we are doing."

"Do not tell him yet," said her father. "You and your friends can remain awhile longer. No need to trouble him yet with such news. Better to face that burden when the time comes."

"And we know how sweet and innocent Chomper is," said her mother shaking her head. "The poor dear, my heart breaks for him."

Ruby rubbed her head anxiously. "I fear that I won't have much choice. If he asks about his parents, or to go to his parents, I cannot remain silent." She shook her head. "I only hope that they taught him enough to survive as a two-footer."

Feron sighed, knowing his daughter had a point.

"When that day comes, come to us. We were given the task by his parents to look after him and you by extention. We should be the ones to tell him. The moment he suggests to go find his parents, that is the day we will reveal to him what happened to his parents."

The bright circle was nearly beyond the horizon. The sky had changed from light blue, to a mix of crimson, gold, and purple. It would be dark soon.

"Well I suppose it is time to sleep," said her mother. "You can sleep here or with your friends. Whichever you prefer."

Ruby suddenly gave her mother a hug which led to her father joining the embrace. "It will be nice to sleep on Hanging Rock again…because who knows when I will be able to sleep on it again? Just let me make sure my friends are okay."

Feron nodded.

"Of course, just come straight back once you check on them. Your mother has a sleeptime story for Topaz and Sapphire you'll not want to miss," he added with a smile.

Ruby nodded and returned the smile before sprinting off in the direction of her friends, leaving the two fastrunners with their thoughts for a moment.

Feron sighed. "Count on Ruby to sprint through whatever life brings her."

His mate nodded. "Most would run away from the storm, but she runs towards it."

He smiled. "Well, she is our daughter. I wouldn't expect any less."

* * *

 **Given the long wait, it seems this long chapter is appropriate. A bit slow, but things will pick up soon enough. See you soon, readers!**

 **~TheWasp**


	8. A Truth That Draws a Tear

**Hey, guys. Rhombus and I are back with another chapter of our latest story. Not really much to say, except that we really hope this story gains a significant amount of traction and continues to impress you the readers. We thank you for your support. Expect relatively the same update schedule (10 days-2 weeks) unless we say otherwise.**

 **Always remember to leave a review! We appreciate the feedback!**

 **On with the story!**

 **Chapter 6. A Truth That Draws a Tear**

 _" **When you lose a person you love so much, surviving the loss is difficult." -Cristiano Ronaldo**_

 **The Present**

"So what happened next?"

The fastbiter looked upon the small longneck with the slightest of a smile being indicated with his tail. Regardless of the species or diet there were certain things that were universal. Kids enjoying a good tale was one of those things.

"All good things come to those who are patient, little one. A good hunt requires a steady gaze."

The longneck suddenly went rigid as if he suddenly realized that he was speaking to a predator. It was then that the fastbiter realized that certain fastbiter sayings probably should not be relayed in the leaf-eater tongue.

"Um… anyway things soon began to come to a head as the Dry Season began to appear on the horizon. The time for the new pack to train was soon coming to an end."

* * *

 **A week later**

The bright circle's rays were especially powerful on this day. It was a sign of the dry season to come. Though there was still plenty of food and water, the rains would start to slow down and the lean times would begin.

It was one of many hardships Chomper knew that the gang would have to endure. Though those who consumed red food typically survived famines better than plant eaters, the dry season took its toll on everyone and only the strongest and most resourceful would survive. That's why he had to teach his newly carnivorous friends how to use their sniffers properly, otherwise they might not make it. Every day in Hanging Rock was crucial to this effort.

"Okay guys," he said stopping just short of a small grassy savannah. "This the first test of the day, tell me what do you smell?"

The group made a crude semi circle with Chomper in front. Even Ducky and Petrie were there for good measure. There was no guarantee that fish would always be an option.

"I smell…" Littlefoot struggled to 'listen' to the torrent of scents that greeted his nostrils. There was his scent, which he was still getting used to smelling each day, and the scent of his other friends. But which of the other scents were relevant? Well… if they were looking for food then that would probably smell like the fish from yesterday… so, with a focus towards the scent of blood, he took another sniff.

"I think I smell…" Littlefoot struggled to say the words as he turned towards his left. "This way… I think…"

"What do you smell?" Cera prompted. "All I smell is your stinking breath!"

"Now, Cera, that is not nice! No, no, no! We can all smell you as well." Ducky noted.

Spike merely grunted in response, having turned to follow Littlefoot's gaze.

Chomper shook his head.

"You're correct but still wrong on all accounts," he said. He pointed to each of them in turn.

"You're smelling Ruby, Littlefoot. She's not food, so you need to learn how to separate fast runners with other types of prey."

He turned to Cera.

"You're standing close to Littlefoot, so you smelled his breath but I wouldn't suggest doing that in the future. In can be distracting when trying to sniff out food.

"Ducky, remember that fellow sharpteeth all have a distinct scent and Cera is no different."

Littlefoot looked uneasily in Ruby's direction. The realization that he had put her scent in the 'food' category did not sit well with him.

"How do we separate… all of this out?" Littlefoot asked helplessly. "There are too many scents…"

Cera grunted. "And most of them stink!"

"Me not smell too much." Petrie noted. "What can Petrie do?"

Ducky thought for a moment. "Well, you have good eyes so maybe you can use your eyes when we cannot use our sniffers."

"That sound good," Petrie agreed. "Me can also tell you when danger coming."

"Danger other than us, you mean." Cera grunted before taking on a somewhat melancholy expression. This was an issue that they had many times before.

"Well…" Chomper spoke softly. "It is better to be the danger than it is to be in danger."

Littlefoot was about to speak when Spike suddenly stuck his tail upwards and placed his nose to the ground. "Um… I think Spike's got something."

"Fast biters tend to have the best senses out of all of us," Chomper said nodding.

Littlefoot cringed when he heard the purple sharptooth use the collective term 'us.' Even though they had been this way for about a week now, he couldn't get used to being referred to as something he viewed as an enemy his whole life. But he couldn't focus on that now. His stomach was rumbling and he needed to learn what Chomper had to teach.

Cera increased her speed as well, only momentarily considering the irony of Spike running faster than the rest of the gang. If there was one thing that her father had taught her it was the value of survival. Survival was the highest priority under which everything else had to come second. The survival of the herd was paramount.

..or now it was the survival of the pack.

Ducky did not let her thoughts wander as much of the others, but rather focused on her brother's breathtaking speed as she struggled to catch up. It was quite the change from when she would ride on his back… but Spike always did focus on food to the expense of everything else.

They all came to a clearing, where several small holes had been dug. A sure sign ground fuzzies lived here. Spike sniffed and walked forward, discerning just where the critters lurked below. True they had been practicing for a week, but even so only Chomper and Ruby could make a kill. Usually, they were too quick to be caught, and the gang relied on fish or anything dead they could find. Still, Spike seemed determined.

"Can you smell them, Spike?" Ducky asked.

"Of course he can," Cera said rolling her eyes. "We all can. Getting them...is a different problem."

"Me think you should catch one by now."

"Easy for you to say Mr. Fish eating spazz!" Cera snarled, snapping her jaws.

Petrie quickly gained altitude before landing on Ducky's shoulder. "Missed me! You two footers are slow!"

Cera growled. "I can think of something else to catch besides ground fuzzies…"

Littlefoot nudged his orange friend, clearly noticing her aggression. It was far too...sharptooth-ish for his comfort. They couldn't lose themselves this quickly in this new life they were stuck in.

"Cera, don't."

She looked ready to argue, but for once she heeded him and stayed silent. The tension was averted.

Chomper nodded to Littlefoot, silently thanking him. Truthfully, he wasn't big enough to stop a fight were one to break out. With the exception of Petrie, his friends were twice his size.

"Um…" Ducky noted as Spike stuck his nose into one of the holes. "How do we do this?"

As if to answer her question, Spike dug into the ground sending a torrent of dirt across the entire gang. It was as if Spike was a dinosaur possessed.

"Whoa, Spike!" Littlefoot exclaimed as he protected his eyes.

Spike's head soon disappeared into the makeshift hole as dirt flew behind him in a maelstrom of brown dust. It was only when his neck nearly disappeared into the hole that a high-pitched squeak broke him from his trance.

 **Squeal!**

The ground fuzzy was tossed from the hole as if it were another piece of dust, but as it landed on the ground in front of the gang no one dared move. They looked at each other as if to say one another "don't you have it?" but each appeared too timid to make the kill. Within mere moments the ground fuzzy regained his bearings and again disappeared into the soil. Spike's hunt had been a failure.

"We must be the worst sharpteeth in the world. Yup, yup, yup," said Ducky sighing.

Spike looked equally disappointed as he plopped down next to his sister, giving her his trademark lick, which she lightly appreciated.

"You guys aren't the worst sharpteeth in the world, you just need more practice," said Chomper trying to give his friends some encouragement.

"We've been practicing for over a week, Chomper," said Littlefoot coming up next to his friend. "Maybe we aren't capable of doing this."

The purple biter couldn't accept that answer. It wasn't that he didn't sympathize with his friends' predicament, after all he had more or less created it. It was that there was no other choice. If they didn't eat, the consequences could be dire. But the progress had been slow and that was not a good sign.

Then a solution hit him like a sky rock falling from the heavens. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before? His parents! They could find them and live under their protection. Not to mention learn from their tutelage. They knew far more about hunting than he did, and he was sure that if he explained the situation properly they would believe him. He was their son after all. His heart lit up in excitement.

"Guys! I just came up with a solution!"

Littlefoot stared at his friend, still amazed at just how innocent Chomper could look even at this age. It gave him a smile, in an otherwise frustrating day.

"What, Chomper?"

"My mommy and daddy could help train all of you! They helped to train me." Chomper smiled. "It would be nice to see them again."

Cera gave Littlefoot a concerned look, which Littlefoot avoided replicating as he addressed his friend. "Uh...well…"

"Me don't know…" Petrie said with equal reluctance.

"I'm not sure I want to do that…"

Spike shook his head in his usual way, giving a grunt alongside his sister.

"Aw come on guys, why?" said Chomper looking downcast. "It's perfect. You guys will never go hungry. We won't have to worry about Red Claw. I can take care of you, just as you guys took care of me."

The group still did not look convinced. On the contrary, worry continued to permeate the air.

"Maybe… maybe you should talk to Ruby about this." Littlefoot offered diplomatically. Chomper clearly thought this was the best idea in the world, but there were many risks as well.

"Yeah, it was one thing when we were food. But now we're competition." Cera said bitterly as she kicked the dirt in frustration.

"They might not believe it us," Petrie offered and there was murmur of agreement.

Chomper may not have liked it, but he had to consider their point of view. He trusted his parents with his life, but their story was pretty unbelievable, even among dinosaur standards. Still, he believed it was their best option after they left Hanging Rock.

Then another thought occurred to him. Come to think of it, he had no idea where his parents were in the first place. That was a problem, and he needed to ask Ruby's parents where their last location was. He was fairly certain he could locate them from there.

"Okay, I'll talk to Ruby. Her parents talk to mine all the time. I'm sure they can tell us where they are. I promise, we'll make a decision together."

His friends didn't seem completely reassured, but nodded nonetheless. He could still detect the stench of uncertainty in the scents.

As Chomper began walking in the direction of Hanging Rock he did not notice his friends exchange concerned glances between themselves.

"Me not sure about this." Petrie shuddered.

Cera nodded grimly. "You're not the only one beak-brain."

Littlefoot, meanwhile, allowed a sigh to escape his mouth. It was then that he felt the collective weight of their efforts on that day. Yet another unsuccessful hunt. Yet another question about their future. Yet another day no closer to a resolution.

It was enough for him to wonder if they would ever change back at all.

* * *

"Ha! I found you! I found you!"

Ruby's voice echoed in the cavern as her siblings chuckled with amusement.

"But if both of you had been using better hiding spots then I shouldn't have found you." Ruby added with a raised finger.

"Ruby not playing fair!" Her brother accused as he placed his hands on his hips. "You tricked us with a snapping shell!"

"Yeah!" Her sister added before quickly taking the snapping shell from her brother, resulting in a sibling match of playfighting before Ruby again took the shell.

Ruby laughed as both of her siblings tried to grab the shell from her despite her towering over them. "Would you say hello to a sharptooth just because they offered food? You have to be smarter than a sharptooth, because sharpteeth can be pretty smart." She then looked at the snapping shell. "Oh? You two wanted this?"

"You two should listen to your sister," the voice of her father echoed throughout the cavern as a shadow entered. "She's had as many dealings with sharpteeth as your mother and I."

"Yes, Daddy," the two younger fast runners said.

Feron came up next to his daughter and spoke softly into her ear.

"Speaking of sharpteeth, how are your friends doing?"

Ruby, knowing this was a conversation to be had away from her brother and sister, followed her dad a short distance away in the cavern.

"They are getting better with tracking." Ruby spoke once she was out of earshot of her siblings, "But they can't seem to make the kill. Well… except for fish. They… always seem to hesitate before they can finish what they need to finish."

"You knew it would be very difficult for them to adjust to this lifestyle," Ferron said. "Especially since they are forbidden from eating other dinosaurs."

Ruby nodded. "I just worry… that if they never learn to do what they have to do then they might do it to a dinosaur." She quickly bowed her head in shame at what she suggested.

"The only way to prevent that from happening is to teach them how to catch small food and to sniff out the dead ones. To this end, you and Chomper must be diligent."

He paused and gazed outside of the cavern.

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

Ruby peeked her head out, tilting it in an inquisitive fashion. "He is teaching them how to track things…"

Suddenly Chomper's purple form emerged from the foliage as he shouted with excitement. "Ruby! There you are!"

She gave her father a glance. "Well… he _was_ teaching them how to track."

Panting he reached the edge of the cavern and his eyes lit up excitedly.

"Hey Ruby!" he said in a rushed tone. "Mr. Fastrunner!"

"Slow down there Chomper," Feron laughed. "Make sure you can breathe before you try to speak."

"Yes, sir," he said collecting his breath. "I just had to get over here as fast I could."

Ruby quickly grew concerned, assuming a more maternal tone. "Chomper, Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone's fine. They're back in the ground fuzzy area. I just thought of an idea and I wanted to ask your dad something."

Ruby glanced at her father who tilted his head inquisitively. "Sure, Chomper. What did you want to ask?"

"Where are my parents? I was thinking that maybe we could go live with them."

Feron sucked in a breath as the question fell upon him like a pile of boulders. Of all of the possible questions Chomper had to ask that one. He opened his mouth to speak but Ruby beat him by a second.

"Maybe we should also talk to my mom about this, Chomper?" She asked gently as she gave her father a glance, concern plainly on her face.

Chomper was puzzled by the reaction Ruby and her dad gave when he asked that. He tried to ignore it, but his gut told him all was not well.

"Umm..what's wrong Ruby?"

It was that childlike innocence that Ruby could not stand to break. It was like stepping on a tree sweet or a beautiful flower. But for Chomper's sake and the gang's sake, he had to be told the truth.

"Chomper…" Ruby began as Feron stood beside her for support. "You remember why your parents left you with me, don't you?"

"Yeah, they left me with you because of Red Claw. They promised they'd come back when they could find a better place to live again," Chomper said. He remembered the situation as if it were yesterday.

"What is going on, dear?" Ruby's mother asked as she walked to the scene, seeing the disturbed look on Ruby's face. But, upon seeing the look her mate gave her, she fell silent. There was only one thing that they could be discussing.

"It's alright, love," said Ferron knowing that his wife realized what was going on. "Come. I think you should be here for this."

"Chomper… how long has it been since they made that promise?" Ruby choked out.

"Well…" It hadn't occurred to the purple fast biter just how much time had passed since that day. But when he finally remembered the correct number, his heart sank further.

"Three cold times," he deduced correctly.

Ruby nodded. "Right...they left three Cold times ago to find a place where they could make a new territory away from Redclaw. But, Chomper… we haven't heard anything back." She placed a hand on the little sharptooth's shoulder as the parents looked on sadly. "We haven't heard anything back… even though we should have,"

"They would have needed to fight Redclaw for any territory near here, Chomper." Pearl interjected with a tired voice. "And Red Claw is still here… do you understand what we are saying?"

Chomper continued to look up, eyes widening in horror, and the message was beginning to dawn on him.

"My dear boy," said Feron softly. He would try to lessen the blow as much as he could. "I am sorry we kept this from you, but we did not wish to burden you with this news until you came to us. The truth is, that monster has been steadily gaining more and more territory since the day your parents left you in our care. The great herds have long avoided these lands. Any other sharpteeth that challenged him or defied his rule were killed or have gone missing. If your parents were to have survived such an ordeal…" he swallowed nervously. "We are quite sure we would have had some word of them by now."

Chomper's claws began to shake as he grew silent. Only the twitching of his mouth and the gleaming of his eyes told Ruby what she needed to know.

Ruby stepped forward and carefully put herself between her parents and the young sharptooth. If he was going to lash out in despair then she would bear it, not her parents. It was with a heavy voice that she spoke to Chomper in the most motherly voice she could muster. "Chomper, do you understand what we are saying?"

The purple biter continued to shake, tears forming in his eyes.

"You can't mean...no they're not…"

"I'm sorry, dear." Pearl stepped forward but remained behind her daughter in a show of support. "I'm so sorry. But your parents are gone. You are all that remains."

The words hit Chomper like a ton of rocks off a landslide. It was so sudden a revelation, that he wasn't sure whether or not Ruby and her parents were being truthful. But there was no reason for them to lie or give him false hope. And that's what made it so much harder to accept.

He tried to speak. He tried to speak some form of a rational answer. But none came to him. The sheer shock numbed his body right down to the bone.

Ruby saw the despair in the little sharptooth's eyes and acted out of instinct. She had helped care for Chomper for years and she couldn't bear to see him in such pain. With a swift movement that her parents did not have time to protest or intercept she rushed to the sharptooth and attempted to embrace him.

But the Tyrannosaurus was in no mood to be embraced or held of any sort. As quickly as the hug came, he pushed Ruby away and ran away from her back from the direction from whence he came, out of sight from the cavern.

Ruby watched the retreating sharptooth for a few moments before she felt two pairs of hands helping her back to her feet.

"That was risky, Ruby." Feron noted with exasperation. His mate echoed the sentiment but was more subdued, merely patting her on the shoulder.

Ruby bowed her head. "I had to try to help him. I didn't help him, but I tried."

Pearl gave her a sad smile. "He will come to sooner or later and that is when he will need you more than ever. Sometimes we push away what we are not ready to confront."

Feron nodded. "I have a feeling that when the time comes, the whole pack will need you more than ever."

* * *

He had never ran as fast as he did in his entire life. Not on his first hunt, not when he ran from that Giganotosaurus, and not when he had to escape the valley when his friends had first been turned into sharpteeth. But this kind of running was more than just the pure need to survive. There was a true sense of loss. An emptiness and a knowledge that mashed together in an unholy way, reminding him that in all likelihood he was now an orphan.

Pushing back against tears, he almost didn't notice when he began to slow down his pace. Vaguely, he remembered something that his mother had taught him about how sharpteeth of their kind were not as fast in a short distance as smaller biters. But what did that matter now? The dinosaurs who swore to be there for him all his life were gone.

Breathing heavily, he looked all around him before glancing at the sky. Dizziness seemed to envelope him from all sides. No matter where he looked or how he tried to appraise the situation, the reality threatened to engulf him.

Tears streamed down his face.

"What am I going to do?" he said to himself softly.

"Chomper?"

He briefly glanced behind him to see the form of a brown Tyrannosaurus facing him, amber eyes full of concern. One that only a week ago would have been considered a foe among most his kind. But now they were one in the same.

He quickly wipe his tears in order to save face.

Littlefoot looked uncertain upon seeing his friend face to face. He had detected the oddest scent that make him feel concern, but the face that greeted him now was surprisingly stoic and hard.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Littlefoot opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shook his head. "Nothing… I just thought that I smelled something." Littlefoot awkwardly gave a toothy grin, that was unintentionally threatening, "Still getting used to this sniffer."

The brown tyrannosaurus allowed himself to sit down with a sigh as he bowed his head slightly in a fatigued manner. It was obvious that he had something on his mind.

"I'm still getting used to a lot of things because of the wish."

There was nothing Chomper wanted to say at this point. He hadn't expected to run into Littlefoot, as he was back at the ground fuzzy nest when he last left him. At the same time, he didn't have the heart to tell Littlefoot to go away.

 _Momma...Papa…._ were the only thoughts he could conjure.

Though he suspected that Chomper had something going on, Littlefoot was unaware of the true extent of the sharptooth's plight. If he was then he would not have said what he did next.

"I mean… because of all of this," Littlefoot made a circling motion with his claws, "We will probably never see the valley again. Never see our parents again. For all they know we are all dead right now."

Littlefoot clinched his eyes shut, trying to dispel the sudden anger in him. An instinctive anger in a body he had barely learned to control. An anger that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Why couldn't you have talked to us about this? Why did you have to make that damn wish?"

At that moment, Chomper wheeled around so abruptly that his fellow sharptooth did not expect it.

"You know what I wish for right now, Littlefoot?" he said in a half snarl, half mournful tone.

Littlefoot rose out of instinct, his mind raging at the signals he was seeing. Another sharptooth was challenging him! Show strength! Don't back down! He greeted Chomper with a snarl of his own.

But that was when he saw it: the mournful eyes. He stood transfixed for a moment, his attack having been halted before it even started.

"I wish for my mommy and my daddy. I wish for my family!" he said painfully.

He barely squeaked out that last sentence. Littlefoot might have preferred that he yelled it. But at the same time he was confused.

Littlefoot blinked a few times before ever so carefully controlling his breathing and clinching his claws. He had gone from struggling to maintain control to struggling to understand what was going on. "What happened, Chomper? What do you mean?"

"My parents are dead," he replied in a carefully controlled voice.

Littlefoot's mouth hung agape for a moment, before he allowed himself to take a slight step back, head slightly bowed. Every part of his emotional mind was telling him to help his friend, but every part of his instinct was telling him to hold his ground. In this horrifying moment he had no idea what to think or do.

"Dead?" He muttered uncomprehendingly.

"Yeah, dead!" the purple biter continued to snarl. "Or have you forgotten what that word means?!"

Gone was Littlefoot's uncertainty as his mind descended into pure unadulterated rage. He was not about to have his mother mocked by the same kind that murdered her. "How dare you, you fucking sharptooth!"

"What did you say?!" Chomper roared back at him, digging his claws into the dirt.

"You heard me! I know better than anyone what means! I lost my mother to one of you monsters!" Littlefoot roared as he stomped in preparation for a charge.

"How dare you insult my mother!" Chomper shot back with equal fury. "And my father! At least you know your grandparents and your dad are still alive! What do I have? Nothing! I'm as homeless as the rest of you!"

Littlefoot began to shake as his claws dug into the earth. He moved back with jerk-like motions, replicating the difficulty of a swimmer trying to fight against a raging current. "Why are you trying to provoke me into a fight?" He gasped for breath as he maintained his glare. "Is that what your parents would have wanted?"

Littlefoot forced himself to unclench his claws as he stepped back, muttering something barely audible to himself.

"...It's not what Mother would have wanted…"

Chomper visibly deflated. True he was a sharptooth, but that did not mean he should give into his anger so easily. Too many of his kind had been killed by that very fact alone. Though the dinosaur in front of him was now of the same species, he had to remind himself that on the inside it was still the longneck that had raised him from the moment he had hatched out of his egg. Through it all, he had to remember that.

"I'm sorry, Littlefoot," he said bowing his head. "I went to Ruby's cave to ask her where my parents were only to find out that Red Claw probably killed them. He's been taking over this entire area for the past three years."

He kicked a rock lightly with his foot, the worst of his anger now past (Littlefoot now felt tremendously guilty for his own outburst) now replaced with a heaviness that weighed upon his soul like nothing before.

"I didn't mean to scare you, you know," he said softly. "I didn't want you to fear going to see my parents. But I felt it was the only way. And now they're gone. Just like that."

Littlefoot could say nothing at first, his mind still reeling from the emotional turmoil that had just unfolded. Finally, however, he was able to choke out a few words. "We have to go. I know…" He looked back towards Hanging Rock before looking at this friend once more. "We nearly fought one another… but what if we were hungry? What if…"

The former longneck sat down with an exhausted expression. "I can't control all of this, Chomper. I don't know how. How do I fight it?"

Recognizing an olive branch when he saw one, the purple biter calmed down and responded in the only way he knew how.

"You're right, Littlefoot. It's not safe for us to be here. We risk the lives of Ruby's family just by our presence alone. To be honest with you, sometimes I don't know how I controlled myself all those years I was in the valley. But there's no way we can stay here for long and not have something bad happen. I'll teach you everything I know, but in your current state, we can't stay in Hanging Rock. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Ruby and her family, could you?"

Littlefoot shook his head, now feeling almost like the child in this exchange. Chomper's logic was unquestionable, but so were the consequences. If not here then where would they go?

"Have you told Ruby?"

Chomper shook his head. Then something struck him.

"Oh no! She's probably so worried about me right now!"

It was at that moment, that Chomper's demeanor reverted back from that of an adult sharptooth, to that of the innocent child he had always been. Littlefoot's heart twinged with sympathy as he saw his friend struggle with the whirlwind of emotions that consumed him.

 _I'm not the only who's had it rough_ , he reminded himself.

"Wait, Chomper!" Littlefoot began upon seeing Chomper turn back towards Hanging Rock. "We can talk to her together. I'm sure she will be glad to now that you are…" he hesitated to say fine as he smelled the scents radiating from the purple sharptooth. "...coping. It is never easy to say goodbye to those you love."

The young, purple Tyrannosaurs nodded in agreement. Though the argument they just had couldn't be forgotten just yet, for the good of the pack, they needed to talk to Ruby and her parents. Staying at Hanging Rock was no longer a viable option, nor was seeking out Chomper's parents. It was an uncertain and terrifying prospect.

"I… didn't really mean what I said earlier." Littlefoot nearly whispered as he began to walk towards the towering vista of Hanging Rock in the distance.

"I didn't either," Chomper said back, and he meant it. At the same time, it didn't take away from the fact that there was considerable tension between the two. Tension that was not so easily resolved through one argument. But at the moment they had no time for that. Their efforts must be concentrated on the betterment of the gang.

For better or worse. There was no other choice.

* * *

 **A heavy chapter but a necessary one. Trust me when I say there are quite a few aspects in this story that are going to get touched on. As for what happens next, well let's just say you gotta wait to find out! Thanks guys!**

 **~TheWasp**


	9. Fatigue and Despair

**Hello, my fellow readers. I realize it's been awhile and that's my fault. I am responsible for updating this story, but alas, real life can get in the way sometimes, especially this time of year. But, I finally managed to make time and as a result, a chapter is posted just in time for Christmas.**

 **Also, thank you all for being patient with me in this story, as well as my other fic which also has a chapter in the works.**

 **So without further ado, on with the story!**

 **Also, please review if you can!**

 **Chapter 7. Fatigue and Despair**

 _" **If you're going through hell, keep going."- Winston Churchill**_

" _Guys, as long as we stay here we are a tragedy waiting to happen."_

 _As the brown tyrannosaurus spoke the others broke off from their meal of fish. No one could mistake his tone, nor what he meant by 'tragedy'._

" _You really think we hurt Ruby and her family?" Petrie asked._

 _Littlefoot looked at his claws, memories of the previous day coursing through his mind. His next words were uttered in a haunting tone._

" _We would never hurt them on purpose, but our very presence is a threat to them. Chomper can control his senses and instincts, but he's the only among us that can. These bodies are still unfamiliar to us. If we were ever to go hungry…"_

 _The whole gang shuddered at the thought of the implications of those words._

" _But we will not go hungry," Ducky said. "There is still enough fish. And Petrie and I are good enough at catching them that everyone can have some."_

" _But the fish will not last forever, Ducky." Littlefoot retorted. "There is enough for Ruby's family, but not enough for both us and them. And the stream will dry up soon. We… we will need to go."_

" _I'm still not going anywhere near Chomper's parents," Cera reasserted. "There's still no telling what would happen to us if we tried to get them to take us in."_

 _Behind Cera's words was also an unspoken fear between the five former leaf eaters. Would they be forced to kill for their food if accepted by his parents? Any chance to change back would be dashed. And that was only if they were believed in the first place. There was just too much that could go wrong._

 _But the orange Tyrannosaurus's fears held no promise of reality. Not anymore._

" _I wouldn't worry about that, Cera." Littlefoot said in a sad monotone. "They're dead."_

 _This brought out a collective gasp among the group, as Chomper hung his head slightly, followed by a shared sense of empathy. Even Cera looked sympathetic despite her previously strong words._

" _I think we need to leave as soon as possible," Littlefoot said, trying to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand, if not for Chomper's sake._

" _How soon?" Ducky asked._

" _Early tomorrow, morning, at the bright circle's first light," he replied. "We'll begin our journey from Hanging Rock. We'll tell Ruby and her parents tonight."_

 **The Following Day:**

Cera shook her head at the memory as she studied the curious holes in front of her. The beginning of their journey had ended the threat to Ruby's family, but it did little to fill their bellies. The need to hunt had arisen like a universal constant, like the Bright Circle rising each morning. It did not escape her notice that as they left the last vestige of their leaf-eater lives that it had begun to recede into the distance like rolling fog.

Could they hold out against what they now felt? Could they learn this supposed 'lesson' and go back to their old lives?...

That was when she saw it. The slightest hint of movement in the hole. Now it was time…

 _Might as well try to get better at this_

With as much precision as she could muster she dove at the tasty morsel in its earthy sanctuary. With flailing claws and a hungry mouth she tore into the ground with the ferocity of a windstorm. It was only when she was snout-deep into the dust that she realized her failure.

She retched as a mouthful of dirt escaped her maw. She had missed the ground fuzzy.

"Any luck, Cera? We need all the luck we can have."

Cera looked up from the ground to stare at the pink fastrunner that stood before her. Ruby looked radiant in the morning sun as her feathers gleamed in the Bright Circle's radiance. But that was not what Cera noticed at that moment. What she noticed was her scent.

Ruby appeared to notice Cera's stare and placed more weight on her right leg as if she were preparing to make an escape.

Cera sighed as she averted her gaze. The moment was over.

"No luck here."

Ruby paused for several moments as she studied Cera's face. "Well… we can't stay here if we want to stay alive. Chomper smelled his scent again."

Cera grunted. "Red Claw?"

Ruby merely nodded and walked away. There was no need to answer the obvious.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other five dinosaurs were in front of the pack. Petrie was up ahead by a mile or so to make sure no predators were coming their way (despite the fact that they _were_ predators themselves). Spike took it upon himself to be the vanguard, his speed and keen senses useful in detecting any threat Petrie might have missed. Ducky walked alongside her brother, still not quite used to the quickness and agility Spike now possessed. This left Chomper and Littlefoot at the center of the pack.

The landscape they now traveled upon was nothing short of a barren wasteland. An area that had been hit hard a decade earlier when the first of the vast vegetation died. Not even a blade of grass could be found. Leaf eater and sharptooth alike would find nothing here.

"This place is as empty as our bellies." Littlefoot noted as he stared at the desolate scene. It brought back horrible memories of their first journey to the Great Valley. "I hope you know where you're going."

"Sort of," Chomper said with a hint of uncertainty.

Littlefoot gave an appraising look.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"I don't know this area as well as I would like to. But keep in mind I did live in the Mysterious Beyond for a time after my par...they found me the first time."

It was still difficult for the purple biter to talk about his parents. Littlefoot tried to respect that, especially given they were still that not far off from their potentially vicious fight. Their tone towards each other was polite but still a bit stiff.

"Anyway, I know that we're near a place that has a small river. Not the best water in the world but good enough. And sometimes an old or sick leaf eater will die near it. That's how we lived before we got to the big island. Hardly any prey come through here, seeing as there's no green food at all. But at least you guys will be safe from doing...you know."

Littlefoot knew exactly what Chomper meant and didn't need any clarification. One half of him was relieved, but the other half, the newly found carnivore half, was worried. He needed meat but he could not kill. As his stomach rumbled ferociously, never in his life had he hated the rainbow faces more. He could feel the weakness coming on, the kind of feeling one gets when their blood sugar is low.

He tried to ignore it as best he could and pressed on.

"So you think we're close?" he asked Chomper.

"Yes, I think so. Ruby's parents told me this was one of few places left not directly under Red Claw's control. But it is right on the outskirts of his territory so we'll have to be careful not to draw any attention to ourselves."

Littlefoot pressed on through the heat as they awaited any indication from Petrie or Spike about threats or food. It was then that he looked back at their two friends bringing up the rear of the group. Cera was plodding along with her head held high, never being one to show weakness willingly, while Ruby was noticeably keeping her distance from the orange tyrannosaurus.

Littlefoot turned his head again and frowned. In the past they had to fear Cera's occasional temper. But now they had to fear themselves along with what they would do if they did not find the food they were forbidden from killing. It was the ultimate catch 22.

It was then that a screech interrupted his introspection.

Chomper's eyes went wide as he heard the call. "That's Petrie! I wonder if he found the river!"

Littlefoot quickened his pace as the sound of Ruby and Cera's footsteps began to quicken on the barren ground. Only the allure of water and food was enough to override their fatigue and despair.

He did not notice the saliva running from his mouth and over his razor sharp teeth.

* * *

At last they were almost to their destination. The river according to Petrie, was just ahead and Chomper knew for certain they were headed the right way. He could feel himself growing weaker with each passing moment, the hot sun bearing down on them all. Cera too looked exhausted, all pretenses of pride nearly dropped. Ruby was still in the back.

That's when he noticed Ducky and Spike were no longer to their left. Nor was Petrie's form in the sky.

He turned to Chomper. "Where are they?"

The purple T-Rex merely shrugged in reply as they both began sniffing out the scents of their friends.

All of a sudden, something else reached their noses.

The smell of rotting flesh reached Littlefoot's snout before he saw anything, even the river that was supposedly nearby. In that moment nothing else mattered. Not the excited yells of the friends behind him. Not the other scents around him. Not even his own aching feet.

All that mattered was food.

As soon as the bloated corpse appeared on the horizon he broke into a virtual sprint as he pulled away from Chomper and descended upon his prey. In his hunger-addled mind the corpse had no form or identity, and if it did he did not care. As far as he was concerned it was food and he would get to it before the others devoured it all.

The fish-catcher and fastbiter seemed oblivious to the two-footer sprinting towards them as they tore into the welcome flesh. Their bodies were already covered with the dark crimson of half-decomposed gore. That was when the sharptooth made himself known.

 **Roar!**

Spike and Ducky looked up from their meal in shock, before tumbling out of the brown two-footer's path. Littlefoot had laid his claim on his piece of the catch, and his underlings would have to mind their place. It was only at the last moment that Petrie took to the air to avoid his jaws as well. No one wanted to be in Littlefoot's way.

The brown tyrannosaurus did not hesitate when the bloated body appeared in front of him. With the most forceful bite he could manage he tore into its abdomen and allowed its contents to spill over him like a warm bath. Food, for so long a dream, was again to be found.

The sounds of the others feasting began to register in his ears once more, but at this point he couldn't be bothered to intervene. The sweet taste of flesh, both savory and metallic, greeted his tongue in the same manner as the breeze greeted a flyer. Simultaneously welcome and necessary. Almost inseparable from one another. It was only in the loving embrace of the blood that Littlefoot felt his hunger and pain wash away like the fog in a sunbeam. For the first time in a week he felt at peace.

Ruby watched silently. The allure of meat didn't hold the same sway over her as it did the others, as she was omnivorous. But the sight of her friends tearing into the carcass like mindless monsters was enough to kill even her strongest appetite. She did not judge them, for they were sharpteeth and eating red food was what sharpteeth did. However, that did not mean she had to enjoy seeing it.

The sound of their feasting continued for some time before the orgy of gore finally slowed. It was then that Ruby could see the beginnings of realization dawn on the gang. As soon as Littlefoot's tail began to twitch and his head rose from the body she knew that he had regained his senses.

Ruby maintained her position but allowed herself to clear her throat to get his attention. "Littlefoot?"

The brown tyrannosaurus continued to look at the bloody mess below him in shock. It was as if he had not heard her words.

"Littlefoot?"

Her friend merely began to quake as his claws twitched in place, dripping blood in the process. Ruby began to move closer despite her own fears, but that was when Chomper decided to intervene.

He gently nudged her, indicating it was safer for him to approach five sharpteeth suffering from hunger madness. Cautiously he moved towards the carcass. And as he moved closer, he noticed something that clearly Littlefoot had not. He debated whether or not to tell him, as his friend and the others were not in the best state of mind. But he resolved it was best that they knew the truth.

"Littlefoot," he said calmly but firmly.

The brown tyrannosaurus only now acknowledged the outside world as he slightly turned his head, still not looking at his friend. But now Chomper and Ruby could see his wide, horrified eyes. It was obvious that the knowledge of what he had done registered firmly in his mind.

Chomper realized there was no need for him to break the reality of what had just happened. One by one, the former leaf eaters looked down in horror.

Littlefoot was trembling, although not from hunger, but from disgust. The corpse he had so greedily feasted upon moments earlier, was that of a longneck. One of his kind.

"We… were starving, Littlefoot." Cera forced herself to speak as she looked down in disgust as well. "We did what we needed to do."

Littlefoot swallowed as he took a step back from the bloody mess. "I'm no better than he was… how could I… How could..."

The sound that then left his mouth was one that made Ruby nearly bolt. It was a roar, but not a roar that she had ever heard before. It was a roar of mourning. A roar of shame. She could not fully understand the meaning, but someone present certainly could.

Chomper waited for the brown sharptooth to collapse in despair before he carefully approached his stricken friends. Though he often thought of Littlefoot as a big brother, now he had to act like the older sibling. He was the only one who could.

"Littlefoot...you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't kill. It was dead already...it's okay."

"No it's not, Chomper," Littlefoot growled sadly. "I ate the flesh of my own kind...how can I possibly go forward...my...my mother…"

For a split second, Chomper thought Littlefoot was going to vomit everything he had just ate. He had been eating too fast after all (he made a mental note to tell the gang about that later).

But it did not happen, instead, his friend began weeping. Tears streamed down his face and onto his snout. And slowly but surely, the other former leaf eaters did as well. All pretense of strength forgotten. It was only now that they realized how real this was, that their lives had taken a path that could only offer screams, blood, and death. They were everything they feared and hated growing up, only now that fear and hatred was internal.

"Why do we have to do this?" Ducky bellowed as she turned away from the body in disgust. "None of us deserve this!"

Spike grunted in agreement as he began to quickly pace in agitation. In its own way his pacing was a sign of his change. The old Spike would never had moved unnecessarily of his own will.

"If I could get my claws on those rainbow faces…" Cera said sniffing, then quickly gasping at what she had just said.

"What our parents think?!" Petrie cried.

Then a sweet, motherly voice intervened rather timely.

"I think that your parents would be proud of you if they could see you." Ruby's voice affirmed resolutely. "And you need to stay in control if they can see you again."

Littlefoot looked at the fastrunner with an uncomprehending expression. "What do you mean? How is any of this something to be proud of?"

Ruby gestured at his claws which made him look at them. "How many days have you all gone without food?"

Quietly, Cera counted in her head.

"At least two. Maybe more."

Ruby shook her head. "Five days. You have gone five days without food, but how many times have you tried to eat the obvious food in front of you?" She pointed at herself for emphasis.

They all looked horrified at this prospect.

"Ruby!" Ducky looked close to tears again. "We would never even think of...of doing such a thing. Oh no, no, no."

Littlefoot nodded. "You don't have to worry about that, Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "I know, but how many other sharpteeth do you think would get through five days of hunger without snapping?" She stepped forward until she was right in front of Littlefoot. "You controlled yourselves until you found dead food. You won the fight against bodies that you didn't know how to fight. What is there to not be proud of?"

She grasped Littlefoot's short arm which was now covered in blood.

"You did not take anything that was not already taken. And we will make sure that you do not lose what is not forever lost." She then looked over at the dead body. "And whatever happens none of you will have to go alone."

Littlefoot couldn't help but give a small smile. Though he still felt quite disgusted on the inside, he still had one thing that he could count on: his friends. That, at the very least, hadn't changed.

Slowly, they all crowded together, even Chomper, and enveloped each other in a group hug.

"Remember when this was impossible to do?" Cera quipped.

This brought laughter to the gang, something they had not experienced in quite awhile. It was quite uplifting, for what lay ahead, they would need all the good times they could get.

* * *

"We need to get help from the flyers. Maybe if we…"

"Oh, come on, Susa! You know they won't go for that!"

Grandpa Longneck sighed as the familiar arguments started up once more. Ever since the valley had disregarded their claims about the children, they had been left struggling to decide how to proceed. Their first tentative foray into the Mysterious Beyond had ended in near-disaster when several sharpteeth caught wind of them. They had been licking their wounds since then, waiting for the optimum opportunity.

"After seeing what happened the first time, none of the others will listen. They think that we are all crazy," Saul said shaking his head.

Grandma Longneck was checking on Violet's wounds. While the flyer was not seriously hurt, her wing was clipped just enough that it would keep her from flying long distances for a few days.

"I do hope you're alright, dear," Grandma Longneck said with great concern.

"Eh, nothing I can't handle," said Moma Flyer who looked a bit displeased with herself. "My fault really, I should have known better than to get that close when I went for his eyes."

Susa bowed her head shamefully. "I owe you my life, Mrs. Flyer."

"Think nothing of it," the flyer smiled, but then gave a slight grimace when she lifted her wing.

"Bah, we should have taken a different route," grumbled Topps. "Damn, sharpteeth."

Grandpa Longneck allowed himself a deep breath as the reality of the situation came upon him like a thunderstorm. Their children were sharpteeth, they had no idea where they were, the valley didn't believe them, and they only had their own will to rely upon.

And it nearly wasn't enough.

The longneck gritted his teeth. He couldn't give up hope. Chomper surely had helped his grandson and the others survive after this calamity. Everything depended upon it. And, dangerous or not, their children needed them now more than ever.

"Mrs. Flyer, when do you think you'll be ready for a long flight?"

"I'll probably need around three days for this to heal," she said holding up her bandaged wing.

The old longneck nodded.

"Then we will give you all the time you need to rest. My friends, I'm afraid we are in a precarious position. Our children, for whatever reason, have been turned into sharpteeth. We have very little in the way of reaching or finding them. And the valley is not happy with us I'm afraid. They forgave us for our 'insanity' once, but I'm not sure how much longer they'll tolerate it."

"They wouldn't dare," Topps huffed. "We're the leaders of our herds after all. They wouldn't challenge us, especially not me."

"You forget Topps, that decisions are made as a group in this valley. If the majority decided to have us exiled, we would have very little choice in the matter."

"But what are we to do?" Susa asked, pleading in her voice. "Are we to stand and do nothing?"

"No, I agree. That is not an option. Which is why I propose we try again once Violet recovers. She can survey the area for predators before we make our next attempt. Are we all in favor of this?"

A series of affirmative grunts echoed into the night as the assembled adults voiced their agreement. That was when a small voice echoed in the night.

"We can help too, Momma!"

Grandpa Longneck turned his head at the nearby tree, only to see the telltale gleam of a dozen eyes. It appeared that Violet's children were not as asleep as she had assumed.

"No, children," Violet didn't even bother to ask why they had snuck into their meeting, "Petrie is gone and I cannot risk losing any of you too!"

Squawks of protest echoed from the little ones as the mother made her wishes known. All that the longnecks could do in this situation was give a knowing glance to Topps. They all knew that if their children were present then they would have already gone on their adventure.

Instead fate had imposed an adventure upon them.

"Come along, children!" Violet called as she flew towards them. "It is way passed your sleep time!"

"But, Momma! Petrie!"

"We can help!"

"Yeah!"

"We can see if any of the others will help."

Violet landed on the branch with a sigh. "Children… it is very important that we don't talk to the rest of the valley about this…"

"Why, Momma?" A feminine voice questioned.

The elder flyer sighed. "They think that we saw things that weren't there, children. If other people start following us then they might think that we are threatening others' safety."

"But what about Petrie's safety?" A male voice asked.

Violet frowned. "I know, children, but this is something that we need to take care of in secret."

"Like what Petrie and his friends usually did?"

Violet snorted, despite her current situation. "Yeah… we have to act like Petrie's friends this time." The irony was not lost on her.

"Violet?" called the voice of Grandma longneck.

The flyer turned towards the elder's voice. "I guess that I need to send the little ones to sleep. Have we made a decision?"

"I believe we have," Grandpa longneck replied. "We will wait on Violet's wing to heal and plan our next journey into the Mysterious Beyond. And I might add that this time around, we should do our best to be more discreet. I fear what the rest of the valley might do if they saw us try to go and save our children they believe to be dead."

"Are we in agreement?" Grandma longneck asked.

A chorus of affirmations came in response as the flyers finally took flight towards their rocky perch. Despite the agreement the adults had never felt so alone.

"Why would the valley be upset if we are only risking ourselves?" Susa's voice asked in a near-whisper.

"Sometimes people fear what they don't understand." Topps noted with more than a little regret. "Even if they believed we were not crazy, what do you think they would make of our kids turning into sharpteeth?"

"They might be afraid that we carry the curse as well." Susa finished.

"A sharptooth sickness, in other words," said Grandma longneck ominously.

No one said anything at that point. The only thing that remained was a sense of dread that hung in the air. This was going to get worse before it got better.

* * *

 **And we are at the conclusion of another chapter. I hope the development is going well for all of our readers and that everyone is enjoying themselves. And by the way, this is only going to get more intense I assure you. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me!**

 **~TheWasp**


	10. Hot Shot Takes Flight

**It's been quite a while since we've updated this. Rhombus and I are both busy, but it's up to me to post finished chapters, so that's on me. I apologize for the readers who have waited this long of a time to see an update. The good news is that these updates will be much more frequent, probably around every two weeks or so. Work gets in the way of a lot, but at least I'm on a fairly normal schedule again.**

 **Thank you guys for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. As always, leave us your thoughts with a review!**

 **Chapter 8. Hot Shot Takes Flight**

 _" **For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return." -Leonardo da Vinci**_

"Now the red stuff is good…" Chomper briefly grew silent as he chewed his meal. "But you need to watch out for the other things. Well, except if you are my kind. We eat anything."

The others looked inside the dead flyer's abdomen with a mixture of morbid curiosity and mild hunger. Chomper obviously would have never shared this lesson with the gang in their leaf-eater days, and it would have felt wrong a mere week prior. But now they had accepted that there were certain things that they couldn't change.

Chomper pointed towards Littlefoot and Cera. "You two can eat whatever meat you want. But Ducky, Spike, you need to be a bit more picky."

"Why? What must we watch out for?" Ducky asked, confused.

Chomper raised a claw as if to say 'one moment' and then dug his head into the open abdomen. When his head reappeared several moments later he spat out a green blob.

"That is a Green Thing. I have no idea what it does, but almost no one likes it. We can eat it, but I wouldn't recommend it unless you are hungry." He then reached in with both claws and slowly rose what looked like a brown cloud which then promptly was dropped on Cera's feet with a resounding splat.

The former threehorn looked positively revolted, but not nearly as much as she would have before.

"My, my, what a lovely culture you have," she muttered.

Chomper laughed heartedly as he picked up the blob again. "This is very good and makes you full quicker, but Daddy says that it can make smaller biters sick." He looked at the blob for a few moments before he realized what he had said and frowned. The wounds of his parents absence had not yet healed.

"Thanks, Chomper" said Littlefoot, as he too caught what the purple biter had said. "Anything else you can tell us?"

 _We don't need a repeat performance after he found out they were dead_

Chomper quickly looked at the body again. "Oh, yeah. Bones."

Ducky tilted her head. "Bones?"

The sharptooth nodded. "You shouldn't eat too much dead stuff, Ducky, as your kind likes fish. But this is a trick that is useful to know if you are hungry." He then promptly bit down on the bone until it shattered into two pieces. "Flyer bones are thin and easy to bite through..."

"I'm sure Petrie is glad he is missing this lesson." Cera deadpanned.

Chomper gave a slightly guilty look.

"I'm actually glad he's not here for this. Probably wouldn't be the best way to show him how to scavenge. Speaking of which, where is he anyway?"

"Getting fish for dinner." Littlefoot noted. "He can catch five in the time one of us could catch one."

"Well I certainly wish him luck," said Cera and she meant it too. "Any day we don't eat pushes us closer to hunger madness."

Spike nodded at this and gave a small grunt as if to say, "I don't want to experience that again."

Ruby came forward and looked up at the sky, slight concern in her youthful features.

"I just hope he gets the fish without attracting any unnecessary attention."

* * *

 _Ah, a red fish. These taste good!_

Petrie allowed his wings to feel the air as he directed himself into the thermal. In the past he would have avoided flying high in the Mysterious Beyond out of fear of sharpbeaks, but the change seemed to have made something shift in the young flyer's mind.

He was a sharpbeak now. What need would he have to fear?

 _I mean sharptooth now. Me not so nervous anymore. Is that good thing? Or bad thing?_

He shook his head. There was no time to dwell on that now. Ever since their mental breakdown the day they had suffered from hunger madness, they had all quietly accepted the eating of red food to survive. As opposed to being outright revolted by it, an indifference settled upon them. The fact that they had no choice had finally broken through to them.

With that in mind, they had to find nourishment in order to survive...at least until they could change back, and there was no telling how long that would take. Right now, if they could live on dead bodies and fish, it would be just enough to pull them through, but there was no guarantee of a meal in these parts. Which is why his fishing trip was so important. If they didn't eat as often as their bodies needed, they would be facing a repeat of two days earlier, which made him shudder.

 _Me never want to feel like that ever again. Too scary!_

His eyes followed the red fish as it continued its journey. He had followed the thermal to its peak and now he was ready to make his dive. What had been something terrifying for his old self was now merely a way of life.

He fell without a sound.

Air burst against his flesh as he crumpled his wings to accelerate his dive. Now he was literally a living spear, tearing through the air like a Sky Stone.

 _Three._

He lifted his beak slightly in order to prepare for the eventual ascent from the dive. He knew that only a split second would separate victory from death.

 _Two._

He clinched the muscles in his breast. They would have to beat at the right moment for his wings to break his terminal assent.

 _One._

He opened his talons in preparation for the kill. Had he been thinking at this moment he would have realized that he now no longer felt as alive as he was when preparing for the kill.

 _Now!_

With the efficiency that only came with instinct, he thrust his wings out, turning his descent into a sideways thrust, all of his momentum being shifted towards the horizon. Then, with the smell of moisture practically bathing his face, he thrust out his talons at the target.

He felt the recoil as the weight of the fish plowed into his talons. As soon as his ascent slowed into a crawl he knew that he was victorious. He had made his kill.

His victorious squawk broke through the air.

"Ha! Petrie get eight! Beat you, Ducky!"

Petrie smiled. Even though he and Ducky had both been successful in their alternating attempts to provide fish, a kind of competition had developed between the two. Though, if he had been asked, he could not tell you whether that was his new sharptooth instincts or his old playful nature.

He was having difficulty telling the two apart lately.

"Mine!"

Petrie lurched in the air as he felt suddenly lighter. That was when he saw the source of his misfortune.

Another sharptooth flyer - and it had his fish!

Then another swooped down, and then another, then another! Petrie was so overwhelmed by the barrage that soon he was tumbling through the air. And soon enough, his talons were empty of his catch.

He could hear the other sharptooth flyers laughing as one called out, "Sucker!"

"You… you thieves!" Petrie was so flustered he couldn't even think of an insult. Had he been thinking sensibly then he might have counted his losses and returned to his fishing, but he was done thinking sensibly. Someone had taken his kill… and they were going to pay.

He pumped his wings as he aimed his beak at the insufferable flyers. He didn't know what he would do when he caught them; he could think of that later. Right now all that mattered was speed.

But the rival flyers were equally as fast and elusive. Not only that, but they were rather obnoxious.

"Missed me!" one yelled out, as Petrie whiffed catching him with his talons.

The others roared with laughter.

"We got ourselves a land hugger, boys!"

And they continued to evade him, much to Petrie's chagrin.

Petrie roared in frustration as his tormentors continued to escape his slashes. He was no longer aiming to maim, but rather was going for the kill. That was when he had an idea.

 _The river bank… hmmm…._

He continued to pretend to strike at the small flyers as he aimed towards the land. He was about to show these land-huggers how dangerous he could be.

As the smaller sharpbeaks tried to go off into another direction with his meal, he cut them off with his wings. When they tried another maneuver, he cut them off again. Though his challengers didn't realize it, he was slowly herding them towards a canyon wall up above the river bank where they would have less room to move. And when they ran out of space...lights out.

 _Just a little further_

The flyers did eventually realize what he was doing, but not until it was too late. Soaring above them, near the canyon wall, Petrie suddenly dove with all the speed he could muster, jaws wide open, ready to smite those who took his meal.

They only just out of the way in time, as the one who appeared to be the leader made a sharp warning call at the last minute. Petrie's jaws and talons missed one of them by mere inches. But his strategy had the desired effect. The fish stealers were landing on the bank. Perhaps they were preparing for a battle, but upon closer inspection, they were still as cocky and loose as ever.

"You no steal from Petrie without a fight!"

Petrie amazed himself at his own bravery. He certainly would not have done this as a leaf eater.

But his rivals did not appear to share the same feelings.

"Will you look at that boys? A tough guy. But he's not getting any fish tonight!" said a blue colored one who looked to be the leader of the troop.

"I know something else he can take a bite out of though," an orange one said, shaking his rear end straight at Petrie. The rest of the group roared with screeching laughter.

"Me see you have face only mother love." Petrie quipped at the display.

The others went 'oooooo' in unison at the jest, but still were unfazed.

"His wit is sharper than his beak," the orange one retorted.

"Yeah but what's wrong with the way he talks?"

"Me thinks your momma dropped you on your head too many times," another said mockingly, cueing more crude laughter.

"Says flyer who nearly eat my claws…" Petrie cliched his talon for effect. He had survived living with eight difficult siblings for years and he was not going to let these peons get the best of him. "You either very stupid or very bored."

The conversation then a took a more serious turn.

"We're smart, that's what we are," said the blue colored leader. "Why struggle to kill for a meal when you can take it from a chump?" he added with a smirk.

"What your name?" Petrie asked sternly.

"I'm not in the habit of giving my name to any nimrod with wings," he replied coolly. The others nodded behind him. These were clearly a tougher bunch than he originally thought.

Petrie should have backed off at this point. His leaf eater self would have fled long ago. But at this point he was too far invested to back away. They had challenged his honor.

"Do these wing-for-brains follow you because they earn respect, or because they only ones stupid enough to follow?" Petrie retorted coldly.

"They follow me because we ain't got another choice," the leader replied. "I'll put this in a way you can understand. This is our catch. Now beat it, or you won't like what happens next," he added with a growl.

"Me bet the reason you steal from others is because you no good at fishing." Petrie muttered as he considered how to make his escape. He did not trust turning his back on these flyers, but maybe he could keep this idiot talking until an opening appeared. With that in mind he decided to boast to get a reaction from his tormentors. "Me better at fishing than all you combined!"

This caught the rival flyers' attention, but rather than attacking him they visibly stood down, which slightly surprised Petrie.

"Oh really? I'd like to see that wiseguy," said the blue leader, crossing his wings. "In fact I'll do you one better. You catch six fish with one strike, and I'll give you everything we took from ya. Deal?"

Petrie spoke before his mind even registered what he had agreed to. "Deal!"

A tiny smirk formed on the blue flyer's beak.

"Your move then, hotshot."

Petrie paused for a moment as the reality of what he had just agreed to sank in. He resisted the urge to express shock at his mistake, however. He would not dare express that in front of these fish-stealers. Instead he simply took off into the air, letting the wind help calm his thoughts. One thought did not dissipate, however.

 _Stupid Petrie! Why me agree to this?_

As Petrie flew off he had no idea that his opponent was having misgivings of his own.

 _Time to see what our hotshot is made of_ , the blue leader thought to himself as the challenger flew off into the air.

* * *

In the majesty of the clouds all problems seem small. This had been one of Petrie's life lessons that he had learned early on, but even as he flew by them the enormity of the task before him did not seem any less significant. He hd only been catching fish for a little over a week, and flying in this new body for about the same amount of time. Now he would have to somehow perform a feat that would even impress those who had been sharpbeaks for all of their lives.

"Well, we're waiting, peckerwood!" called up the orange flyer, while the others laughed.

 _Well, me could just go away… get fish somewhere else… and get it to friends._

Petrie's ascent suddenly slowed as he spun away from the thermal he was riding. No… no he would not take the coward's way out. This possibility clawed at him in a way that he had never experienced before. His honor… his reputation… for some reason they meant more to him now that anything else. In his mind he knew this was because of the change, but he still didn't care.

He glared at the distant speck that was the orange flyer for a moment. He had every desire to kill him earlier, which would have doomed him for life to be a sharptooth flyer, but yet that had not even registered in his mind. But now that he was among the clouds he realized just how far he had gone… and how much he had nearly lost.

 _Me must be in control. Me must not let them get in Petrie's head!_

He glanced at the stream just then, staring at the multitude of currents that called to his agile eyes. There were hundreds of fish in the stream, but they were practically useless to him. He had to swoop down and get six fish in one strike. It did not take long for him to deduce that was impossible.

"Hey don't drag this out too much, my wings are starting to shrivel up!" one of them called out as he passed by.

Petrie gritted his beak at the distant laughter as he flew down once more to get a better view of the stream and its surroundings. These fiends would not get to him. There had to be some way to get what he needed…

That was when he saw it.

The currents of the water called to him it seemed as his gaze fell upon the most odd fish. It was not moving like the others were, darting to and fro, no… this one moved with purpose. It was edging towards the shallows where the smaller fish resided and then…

 _It eating other fish!_ Petrie nearly forgot what he was doing as he quickly crumpled his wing in order to fall into another thermal. He had to maintain his focus on this most unusual specimen. It only took him a few more moments to spot it in action once more.

 _It get another fish!_ Petrie watched transfixed as it proceeded to swallow multiple members of a school of fish. His excitement at this possibility, of catching many fish at once, was tempered by another thought however.

How was he supposed to catch this thing?

* * *

The blue flyer was not impressed with what he saw so far. This jackoff, whoever he was, had merely flew around in circles, skimming the edge of the water but not even making so much as an attempt at the fish he knew were swimming below.

But that was nothing compared to what he saw next. The brown colored sharpbeak landed on top of the water and then proceeded to flap his wings against the surface, as though he were drowning.

 _That ain't right. Every flyer, even the green food ones, knows how to float on water. What's this guy think he's doing?_

Just then, the rest of his posse started pointing at the river in excitement.

"Just what are you morons squawking about?" he asked in minor annoyance.

"Look, boss! There's a belly dragger headed towards that guy in the water!"

He turned to look for himself, and sure enough a massive green colored monster was swimming with evil intent right towards their challenger.

 _This outta be good._

* * *

Petrie continued to flap his wings against the water below him, which looked like an azure sky due to the reflection. He could almost imagine that he was flying. But flying was not on his mind at the moment.

The elusive fish was.

 _Come closer, you stupid swimmer! Petrie can't drag you to land, you have to come to Petrie!_

He had been flapping against the still water for the better part of a minute at this point, but the fish did not seem to want to commit to coming closer to shore. With each moment that passed Petrie felt his hope of success begin to fade. Would he have to leave in disgrace?

That was when the large predatory fish suddenly went from darting back and forth to charging full speed towards the flyer. His patience had paid off.

 _That right! Come to Petrie!_

The scales on the fish gleamed in the water like teeth in the mouth of a shark, as its body barrelled through the water like a flyer in the wind. Petrie only had a few moments to prepare himself for his attack.

 _Me only get one chance at this…_

He continued flapping his wings against the water, but he slowed his strokes. He would soon have to thrust with all of his might to soar from the shallow water. His wings could make contact with the ground below the waterline, but he knew that it would be difficult to get the force necessary. This fish was a monster.

 _Three…_

Petrie edged his beak closer to the water in preparation for the catch.

 _Two…._

He placed all of his weight onto his wings as he prepared himself to the coming burden.

 _One…_

He opened his talons. It was time.

 _Now!_

In a flurry of movement, Petrie thrust his wings with all of his might as his body rose from the water with a tremendous splash. At the same time he impaled the predatory fish with his talons, instantly feeling the weight of ten fish threatening to drag him back into the water. He barely had time to thrust his wings once more before the water around him exploded into chaos.

Red hide and ferocious teeth arose from the azure water as if the stream had decided to catch a meal of her own. In a mixture of terror and confusion, Petrie simply acting out of instinct. With a final thrust of his wings he lurched his body to the left, barely avoiding the closing jaws of the monster from the deep. Then, before the bellygragger could respond, he blindly kicked with his legs, hitting the bellydragger in the nose and propelling him forward into an uncontrolled spin.

The last thing Petrie saw before the ground came up to meet him was the wide eyes of a surprised orange flyer.

* * *

The blue flyer could only watch with mild amusement as the brown sharpbeak barreled onto the shore, the fish he was carrying smacking straight into his second in command. The others proceeded to laugh heartily.

"This guy's alright!"

"That was insane!"

"How'd he do that?"

He stepped forward and helped his lieutenant back on his feet.

"Son of a f-"

"Relax, Luca. You've taken worse than a little fish tail to the face."

The others continued to snicker.

"Fish tail? Did you see the size of that damn thing? Nearly took my head off!"

He gestured for Luca to remain silent, knowing his friend's tendency for exaggeration. Besides, there was more pressing business to attend to.

He flew over to the spot where the brown flyer had landed, who was shaking his head in an odd fashion in order to regain his bearings. The fish he had caught, and it was more massive than he had previously realized, lay beside him.

When the rival had finally gotten back on his talons, he addressed him. Only this time, there was no indication of mockery or insult.

"Impressive, hotshot. But that's still only one fish. That ain't enough no matter how big it is."

Petrie shook his head to regain his bearings, as he slowly rose to an upright position again. It was only then that the reality of what had just happened registered in his mind.

"Did you hear me, wiseguy? You lost the deal. I think it's best you get outta here."

Petrie laughed as he looked at the fish. He looked as if he were going to rip open the fish for a moment before he hesitated and turned back at the speaker. "Are you going to make me, Mr. No Name?"

"Unless you somehow can conjure five more fish, yeah I am," the blue flyer replied simply.

Petrie was laughing hysterically now, amazed by the absurdity of it all. "So you see flyer that is not afraid of bellydragger, but you still try to scare him? Not a good plan, Mr. No Name."

Shaking his head once more, Petrie brought his talons down upon the side of the massive fish, which was nearly half his size. Then, with a sudden flap of the wings and a lurch forward, he allowed the contents of the still gasping fish's insides to erupt in front of the flyer.

"Me can give you six reasons why you lose."

Utterly shocked, the group didn't even register the free meal that laid before them. They could only look at it in amazement, and then slowly back up to the sharpbeak in front of them.

"Who are you?" the blue one asked.

"Me asked first. And me won bet. You tell me your name, me tell you mine."

The blue leader spoke, a hint of respect now in his posture.

"My name is Valo. The one you smacked in the face with that fish is Luca. And these are the rest of my pals."

Each one nodded or gave a small 'How you doin?' as a form of greeting.

"And I gotta tell ya, that was one hell of a catch. But what I didn't catch was your name."

"My name Petrie," he responded.

"Well, Petrie," Valo said slowly. "Here's the fish we took from ya." He plopped the former kill down in front of him. "A bet's a bet."

Petrie examined the fish wistfully. He had achieved his goal and defended his honor, but now that the chaos was over he was confused by his emotions. The old him would never have acted this way. The old him would have made friends instead of new enemies. The old him…

"Me share this with you if you help me get rest of fish to my friends."

For a split second, he didn't know how the group would react, given how hostile they had been initially. Come to think of it, he couldn't be certain that sharpteeth of any kind typically shared food. But his initial doubts were alleviated, when Valo gestured to his group to start carrying the kill back to their resting area.

"Lead the way, hotshot."

"It Petrie."

"It's a nickname, hotshot. Everyone here's got one, including me. Thought you could use one yourself."

Petrie widened an eye at this but otherwise didn't object. In fact, a part of him felt oddly satisfied at having been accepted by this group and their leader. Clearly, his stunt had worked out better than he hoped.

The fish took awhile to divide among them, but there was more than enough for all. As they took off into the sky, Valo spoke to Petrie once more.

"Hey, hotshot. What you did back there took guts. I admire that. You ever need something, don't hesitate to ask. I don't ever forget a favor."

Petrie looked down at the site where he had nearly died, and watched as the bellydragger continued her patrol in the water's depths.

"As long as it doesn't involve those things," Valo added with a small laugh.

Petrie returned the laugh, and together they flew back towards his friends. It had been quite a series of events, but hunger had been averted for another day. That's all that mattered at this point.

* * *

 **After the meal:**

After he had consumed his fill of the refreshing water, Littlefoot allowed himself to look at his reflection for a few moments. It almost disturbed him how much his new reflection felt like him - as if he had always been that way.

"Are you trying to offer yourself up to that bellydragger Petrie was talking about?" a familiar voice said behind him.

He gave a small smile and turned to face Cera.

"You know as well as I do there's none of those things in this river."

"I know, but it's still fun to try and make you think there are." The orange tyrannosaurus answered with amusement as she too began to drink from the river.

"So where are the others?" Littlefoot asked as soon as she was done.

"Back at the lookout, setting down for the night," Cera replied simply. "Spike nearly ate himself sick."

"Some things never change, do they?" laughed Littlefoot.

"Some things have changed too much," Cera replied in a non plussed tone.

Littlefoot paused for a moment as he considered her words. "Do you… do you feel different, Cera?"

"How could I not? All I can eat is food that previously would have made me vomit, I walk on two legs, I can't communicate with any leaf eater, and on top of that, I have no horn anymore. That probably feels the most strange out of everything. But at the same time…"

"No…" Littlefoot waved his small arms as if trying to think of the right words, a gesture that itself would had been impossible weeks prior, "I mean… All of this…is it starting to feel normal?"

"Littlefoot, are you crazy? I think you're mistaking that for the fact that you're just used to it. But you can't honestly say you feel better like this, those rainbowfaces said we could change back remember?"

Littlefoot nodded in agreement. "I'm not saying that it's better this way, but… what if we can't change back?" He looked down for a moment. "This should feel wronger than it does. I mean… we are eating red food, for crying out loud!"

"We've been over this," Cera said firmly. "We didn't kill that longneck. We haven't killed any dinosaur thus far, even though there were certainly opportunities to do so," she looked back towards the hideout, Ruby's scent drifting towards them as an ominous reminder of what could have happened had they not found the corpse.

"This is harder than anything we've experienced by far," she added. "But we've made it to this point. And you're still you, Littlefoot. Make no mistake about that."

Littlefoot grew silent for several moments as he took in her resolute words. Eventually he sat back and looked up at the sky. Soon the stars would be up as the Bright Circle lingered on in the daily battle that it always lost.

"I wish our families could talk to us. All I have is what my heart whispers… and I don't know what it is saying anymore."

"I try to remember my dad when I feel everything is hopeless," Cera said. "My heart whispers to me what he would say. When life gets tough, you gotta get tougher. He's my inspiration. And I think I can guess yours."

"When the night is dark, and the stars are bright I can almost still hear her." Littlefoot spoke distantly. "I know that she is watching, but I think she would be as lost as us."

"Just remember what I told you the other day," the former threehorn said in a soft tone she rarely used. "You're not betraying her by doing what you're doing right now. Okay?"

Littlefoot nodded as he continued to watch for the first hints of starlight. He knew that it would come sooner now with his improved eyes. "What do you think our families are doing right now?"

"Who knows?" Cera shrugged. "I would do anything to see them again. But at the same time, I'm not sure I want them to see us like this."

Littlefoot could sympathize with that sentiment. But in this wasteland, the warming memories of the valley caused his heart to ache.

"Perhaps they could find a way to find us? Maybe convince the other members of the valley we're not dangerous?"

Cera scoffed loudly.

"You may not be a flathead anymore, Littlefoot, but you're still as naive as ever sometimes. You said it yourself, we're a threat no matter where we go. If we can't stay with Ruby's family, how can we stay with our own?"

Littlefoot looked down. "I don't even want to know what my Dad will think...or Shorty."

"Well hopefully we don't run into them out here," Cera gave an ironic harsh laugh.

"Have you been living beneath a rock, Cera? Not even a buzzard could live in this place."

"As a matter of fact I have," she shot back. "That big one over there, same as you."

He could only give a chuckle in response. Cera always did have a way with words.

But that was when something else slid into his thoughts. An open wound that, though treated, still remained.

"At least we still have families, even if we can't see them. But I worry about Chomper. I guess that we are all that he has left now."

"You two still seem a bit...cautious around each other. Maybe you should talk to him again? If we're gonna survive out here, we need you and him to get along."

"Who knew you could be such a pragmatist, Cera?"

"Hmmph!" she said in a huff. But then something happened that she did not expect, and she felt a nuzzle graze the side of her snout. One which she slowly returned.

"You're right of course," he said softly. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him. He's been through as much as the rest of us have."

Giving him another nuzzle, the two sharpteeth felt mutually thankful for the other's company in a dark and difficult time. Even now, they were still best friends, and as always, it was left unsaid. Something like that didn't need to be spoken.

"Well, I suppose we should go back," Littlefoot said as the moment passed.

"Yeah, you're right. The others will almost be asleep."

Turning away from the stream, the took once last glance at the stars above, memories and dreams of their families twinkled at them in the darkness that had now enveloped the land. If they had nothing else, they still had one another.

After all, what was important than family?

* * *

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Updates will be more frequent from now on.**

 **~TheWasp**


	11. Shorty's Discovery

**Hey, guys.**

 **Rhombus and I are back with another update. There's a lot to digest in this chapter so please feel free to PM me or leave questions in your reviews if you're confused about something or need clarification.**

 **There's not much else to say here, except happy reading! And as always leave a review to tell us what you think.**

 **Chapter 9. Shorty's Discovery**

 _" **Seldom, very seldom, does complete truth belong to any human disclosure; seldom can it happen that something is not a little disguised or a little mistaken."**_

 _ **Jane Austen**_

"Me smell… me smell… Ducky."

Ducky rolled her eyes as the flyer shook his head from his perch. It was rapidly becoming apparent that Petrie's time was best spent honing his eyes than his nostrils.

"What about you, Ducky? What do you smell?"

Ducky closed her eyes and tried to focus deeply on what her nostrils were telling her. After a few deep sniffs she caught two scents in particular that were not related to her friends.

"I smell something rotting… and… and…" She opened her eyes. "I think I smell longneck. I do, I do!"

"Good, Ducky," Chomper said with praise. "Now Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike. I want you to tell me if you notice anything else. We can smell a carcass, but is there anything about the longneck smell that's unique?"

 _Big sharpteeth and fast biters are better at this sort of thing than Ducky's kind_ , the purple biter thought to himself. _Any sharptooth can sniff out stuff, but you also have to know whether it's dead or alive._

Spike quickly ran forward, before remembering that their sniffers were being tested and then promptly ran back to his original position. He then took a few deep sniffs before tapping his sickle claws, making a series of excited clicks.

"I smell it too, Spike. There are quite a few longnecks, aren't there?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yeah, and they aren't rotting either." Cera noted gruffly. "Which can only mean one thing…"

"They're alive," Chomper nodded. "And don't worry, we're not hunting them," he added as he saw the skeptical faces of his friends. He looked towards Ruby who nodded at him, indicating he was saying the right thing.

"We're just tracking them. We'll get close enough to see them, but far enough away so that they won't catch our scent. We both know leaf eater sniffers aren't as strong as... those of sharpteeth."

He had almost said _ours_ but currently he was still careful not to insinuate too many references of them being sharpteeth. He could tell Littlefoot and company were not still there in terms of self acceptance.

"There's a practical use for this as well," he continued. "Our kind in particular have a sixth sense of when an animal is sick or dying. If we can spot these in passing herds, we can simply wait for it to die and we can eat for days."

Both Littlefoot and Cera bowed their heads at this. Cera had direct memories of her journey to the valley and the casualties along the way, whereas Littlefoot remembered when him, his mother, and grandparents had occasionally passed the solitary skeleton of a herd animal. As a child he had assumed that they died and were then left behind, but upon entering the valley and hearing the tales of far-walkers he knew the truth..

Sometimes herds had to sacrifice the few to save the many.

 _I suppose it'd be foolish not to take advantage of a free meal._ A voice echoed in Littlefoot's head as he blinked in confusion. Where had that thought come from?

"But will other sharpteeth have the same thought? I do not want to be around them, oh no, no, no..." Ducky noted. The fact that she had referred to her in the same group as sharpteeth did not register in her mind immediately.

"That's why we got to get there first and take what we can before someone else bigger shows up," Chomper said far too casually for any of their liking.

That was when Ruby interjected.

"Guys, I know in the valley we always shared food and willingly helped others when they were hungry. But sharpteeth do not think the same way. Only the strongest and the smartest get to eat and we must adopt the same mindset if we are to live out here."

"So only I get the food, got it." Cera remarked sarcastically, "But you mean that we have to be quick then, because we are not the strongest?"

"Or the biggest," Chomper nodded. "In fact, if an average adult sharptooth walked by and saw us right now, they'd be confused why we weren't all fighting each other. Especially in our case." He pointed a stubby arm towards Cera and Littlefoot. "You guys are older than I am, therefore killing me would be in your best interests."

Littlefoot shook his head while Cera rolled her eyes.

"Chomper come on…"

"I know you wouldn't kill me," he laughed. "I'm just explaining what any other sharptooth would do. It's kind of how we are. Well...except for us."

"Doesn't loyalty to the herd count for something?" Littlefoot asked, to which Spike grunted in agreement.

"Of course. You know how much my mommy and daddy loved me," he said sadly. "And fast biters form some of the strongest pack bonds I've ever seen. You never betray your pack or family. But when it comes to rivals, all bets are off."

"And outside of the Great Valley it works the same among leaf eaters," Ruby pointed out. "There's not a lot of green food, at least not as much as there used to be. I've seen longnecks, swimmers, threehorns, spiketails and others fight viciously over even the smallest amount of tree stars."

Flashes from their journey to the Great Valley echoed in their minds as Littlefoot spoke. "Like those other longnecks…"

"Who ate the food that we found and nearly trampled us!" Cera roared, remembering the same incident.

"That was not nice! Nope, nope, nope!" Ducky affirmed.

"Exactly," said Chomper. "But if those longnecks didn't care if you lived or got trampled, other sharpteeth certainly won't either."

He turned to continue in the direction of the longneck scent, but then he suddenly faced his former leaf eater friends again.

"I know what you guys thought of my kind for years. I get it. But we're not all mindless eating machines. Now let's practice tracking that longneck herd before it gets too far away."

The others, minus Ruby, looked quite sheepish and proceeded to file in behind the purple sharptooth. What they didn't hear was their friend mutter,

"Unfortunately there are far too many monsters out here who are…"

The echo of a large roar emanating from a green sharptooth with an evil red scar sounded in his head.

* * *

Shorty groaned as they entered the Winding Gorge. The monotonous journey of the herd was not really a burden, but the knowledge that much more exciting times lay ahead in the valley filled him with impatience. Though he would never will himself to admit it in front of others, his semi-regular reunion with Littlefoot was the highlight of the Dry Season.

He sighed as he watched Bron's mighty footsteps trample the ground in front of him. At least the herd didn't really have to worry about sharpteeth most of the time. With Bron at the helm, and numerous skilled adult longnecks at the sides and bringing up the rear, a predator would have to be stupid or desperate to launch an assault. Many of this group had seen and done much, battling predators almost their entire lives, from the time they were smaller than Shorty himself, the males in particular. They were not about to let their guards down now.

"Albite and Genners? Time for a count." Bron's voice echoed from the front as he briefly turned his neck to look at his main side-guards. With quick nods they sounded a bellow, which made everyone gather in their assigned family units for a count. For his part Shorty gathered by Bron's massive right front leg.

"Don't worry, you still haven't stepped on me." Shorty playfully mocked as Bron's neck turned to look at the small green longneck.

"Doesn't mean I don't still think about it every now and then," Bron retorted while giving his adopted son a playful nudge.

"Only every now and then? Well don't tell Littlefoot that I am out of practice." Shorty added with a chuckle. "I wonder what he and his friends have been up to." _Probably running into the Mysterious Beyond and getting into trouble,_ Shorty noted with amusement.

"I still hope Littlefoot instills some basic manners into you at some point," Bron laughed. "At least I have one son who listens to me."

"Anders?"

"Here!"

"Blantu and family?"

"Here!"

"Flower and family?"

"Here!"

Shorty rolled his eyes at his father's comment as the roll call commenced around them. It was one of the boring necessities of managing a large herd. The herd would need to be divided into families, with each family being responsible for their members, and then the herd would make sure each family was accounted for.

"Allo?"

"Still here." A gruff reply came from the elderly male.

Shorty chuckled. Sometimes the roll call was the only time when the less talkative members interacted at all. It reminded him of himself back before he had some sense talked into him by a certain brown longneck.

But he sighed when those thoughts went to their obvious conclusion. Those who were no longer here could not make roll call either.

He looked out at the assembled young ones who had assembled in the middle of the herd. Here were the longnecks who had lost parents to the numerous calamities that could arise in herd life. Courtship battles that went poorly… common illness… or even infected injuries. The herd worked to protect its own anyway.

He counted the little ones who had not yet been adopted.

 _Flantu._ Whose father was killed during a courtship battle for a female, leaving his only child orphaned.

 _Gladdy, Fran, Mital…_ Whose mother had died from the coughing sickness a few weeks prior.

 _Bluetail…_ A lone longneck that they had found during their journey.

 _And then Argent… the ever adventurous… wait…_

"Where's Argent?" Shorty called out suddenly, making Bron take notice immediately as he counted the younglings himself. After a moment he called over his deputies.

"Have any of you seen purple and blue longneck, about six Cold Times old?" Bron called out to the rest of the herd.

There were murmurs of 'Nope' and 'I have not' throughout the crowd.

"Damn!" Shorty swore loudly. "That kid is always wandering off somewhere."

"He does seem to have a habit of disappearing at the most inconvenient times," Bron said sadly. "Will you go find him, Shorty? He can't have gone far."

Shorty nodded as he bounded off. This was not the first time that he had to do this.

* * *

"I can't believe that they don't see us." Cera muttered in a whisper as both she and Littlefoot crouched behind a rock. Spike and Ducky, meanwhile, examined the scene from the bluff just above them, using their height to gain an advantage.

"We're pretty well hidden," Chomper said behind his own rock. "And Longneck eyesight isn't exactly the best in the world...no offense," he said grinning at Littlefoot.

Littlefoot nodded. Ever since experiencing life as a sharpooth the amazing improvement of his senses of vision and smell had really changed his perspective. "None taken."

"What are they doing?" Cera asked as she saw the adults gather around the herd defensively as a series of bellows echoed from those longnecks on the sides.

"I do not know, I do not," Ducky observed.

"Just as long as they don't see us," Chomper said. "I'd rather not deal with some of those bigger males. Anyway, let's test you guys out. Can you smell if any of them are sick or…"

"Argent!"

Chomper paused. Being that he still understood leaf eater, the call had been discernable to him. Another longneck was headed their way, but why?

Littlefoot sniffed the air, not recognizing the sounds emanating from his former kind. "Well… some of them are old." His voice still conveyed more than a little guilt. Stalking his own kind like this brought back bad memories of being on the other side.

"The ones who aren't old smell terrifying," Cera noted.

A series of clicks came from Spike's sickle claws that communicated 'They look terrifying too!'

"You can say that again, Spike, yep, yep, yep!" Ducky agreed.

"I suggest we don't attract any attention, because if we attract it then we might get it!" Ruby cautioned. "It sounds like they are searching for someone."

But Chomper had long since ceased paying attention, pressing his head closer to the wind. Two things stood out to him. Number one, that voice that had called out sounded awfully familiar. The second was a noise that to him sounded very much like squealing and struggling.

"Guys, shhh! Do you hear that?"

Everyone grew silent as they struggled to listen into the wind. It only took a few moments for each of them to nod, with Petrie giving his wings a test wave from the bluffs high above, as if to silently ask for permission to go airborne.

"That's definitely a young longneck of some sort," Chomper noted. "It's struggling. It's probably stuck."

"Oh no, the poor, poor thing," Ducky said sadly, clasping her claws together.

"Me go see where he is," Petrie said.

"Find out where that other longneck is," Chomper added as he flew off. He peered over the rock and saw that the green figure was only a juvenile, not an adult. But he could still alert the others and that would be trouble. "He's far enough away that he won't see us. I still don't want to take any chances."

 _I know they don't want to kill, but if the longneck is hurt or mortally wounded...we could use any food we can find._

He almost hated himself for thinking like that, but survival was now more paramount than ever. The old rules when they were in the valley did not apply. It was a lesson they would have to learn the hard way.

 _I'll make the kill_ , he thought with slight remorse but with a degree of firmness. _I haven't done it much, but it's better that I do it_.

He could only hope the others wouldn't object too much.

"Maybe we could use our sniffers to help find him?" Littlefoot questioned, totally unaware of Chomper's intentions. "If he is stuck then maybe we can help get him out?"

Cera rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure the longneck will be thrilled to see us."

"We still have to try," Littlefoot said, the old heroic gleam coming back into his eye and his posture. "After these past few weeks, I really want to do some good don't you?"

The others nodded eagerly, even Ruby.

Chomper decided he needed to act quickly if his plan was to succeed. He did not enjoy lying to his friends, but now was not the time to play their old leaf eater heroics.

"Just hold off until I take a look," Chomper said. "If he's too badly hurt, we may run the risk of killing him…. we don't want that."

He hoped it was convincing enough, he had never been a particularly good liar. That was confirmed when Ruby gave him an appraising glare.

 _It's like she can see right through me!_ He thought in anguish.

Just then, Petrie returned back.

"I see longneck!" he said in a low whisper. "It stuck in crevice over there. It can't get out!"

"Did that other longneck see you?" Chomper asked.

"Nope. He too busy looking in wrong direction."

"Good. Then let's head on over."

He lead the way past the formation of rocks and on a slight downward slope and he could almost feel Ruby's eyes piercing him from behind.

 _I hope they can forgive me for what I'm about to do_

* * *

Shorty peered over the bluff to get a better look at the area behind the herd. This was not the first time Argent had decided to take a little detour, and he had a pretty good idea what to look for.

 _A longneck who likes to go in caves… you are not a flyer, Argent._

He shook his head. Argent was young and had recently lost his parents so he could not fault the lonely kid for seeking out adventure even if it was for himself. Though Shorty would be lying to himself if he said that was the only reason he was the one looking for the troublesome longneck.

The fact was that Argent reminded him of himself in some ways, before he came across happier times.

As he stared at the sight in front of him, several crevices came into view, including one that winded into the bluff itself. It was just about the right size for a large youngling.

That was when he heard the faintest of calls.

"Help! I'm stuck!"

 _Gotcha!_

Shorty quickly descended the bluff giving a series of small bellows back towards the herd, convinced he had found what he was looking for.

He did not notice the sharptooth flyer overhead.

* * *

Chomper lead the way in front of his friends. He could sense they were almost near the little longneck, in fact his struggling was now quite audible. Which is why he had to do this fast. Not only because of his friends, but because every moment the hatchling called out for help, the more likely he'd be discovered by the herd, and getting crushed by something one hundred times his size was not a prospect he wanted to face.

"Chomper wait up!" he could hear Littlefoot say to him.

At the last moment, he took a shortcut through a narrow gap in the gorge, just big enough for him to squeeze through. If all went according to his plan, the aroma would lead him to the longneck before Littlefoot and the others could reach him. And by then it would be too late.

But at least hunger would be staved off for another day.

* * *

Landing harshly on his flank, Shorty grunted in annoyance.

 _And that is why this pisses me off, Argent. Longnecks are not good at walking through crevices._

Shaking his head, Shorty rose to his feet. A minor inconvenience like sliding into a crevice would not delay his mission to rescue the wayward longneck. The little annoyance was a herd member, and Shorty was willing to risk his safety and patience to bring him back to the fold.

Though that didn't mean that Shorty had to be happy about it.

 _This is the third time this has happened. The third time! I know the deputies are busy, but maybe someone should get the job of watching this kid?_

Shorty sighed as he stepped around a massive boulder. It was only now that he could see the slightest hint of violet in the distance, which to his vision looked like a blue haze. He had found Argent's tail.

Smiling at his success, Shorty proceeded to quicken his pace. _A caught tail… this should be simple enough._

* * *

Chomper came to the end of the narrow tunnel and saw that he had a direct view of the longneck. It's tail was stuck among a rock structure it had clearly tried to climb through, but ultimately could not squeeze out of.

Taking a deep breath, he eased himself and went into hunting mode. As his father had once said to him, "There's no point in feeling bad for something that's necessary to keep you alive."

Springing his small, but growing legs back, he prepared to pounce.

* * *

Around the bend, directly behind the longneck, Littlefoot and the others were puzzled. The purple biter was nowhere to be found and his scent was masked by the small breeze in the other direction.

"Where did Chomper go?" Petrie asked.

"I do not know, I do not," Ducky said shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe we wait for him?" the flyer suggested.

"There's no time for that," Littlefoot said shaking his head. "If we don't do something now, his herd might find him and see us, or worse another sharptooth might try to eat him. Let's go!"

Without hesitation he rushed out from behind the rocks and headed straight towards the little longneck. With the quickest of appraisals, he could see the front of his body. The youngling's head was swaying frantically, desperately trying to find a means of escape. This indicated to the former leaf eater that his tail must have gotten stuck.

"Littlefoot! Are you crazy?!" Cera called out after him. "Have you forgotten you're a sharptooth now?"

But by the time this registered to the brown T-Rex, it was too late. The little longneck didn't know he had the best of intentions. All he saw was a fierce predator bearing down on him, running at full speed. Immediately, he began to cry out in fear.

Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike could not understand what he was saying, but Ruby could and she shook her head as the screams permeated her ears.

Sighing she took a deep breath,

"I guess we better go and help before this gets worse."

* * *

Shorty stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard the scream.

"AHH! HELP ME!"

"Argent!" Shorty reluctantly advanced again as he struggled to catch up to the little longneck's tail. "Argent, it's okay, I'm here!"

It was then that everything began to go into slow motion for the green longneck. As he approached the little one's violet tail, he caught sight of something purple rushing from the side. Out of instinct more than anything else, Shorty reared his neck back defensively and struck out with his small tail at the sudden threat.

Chomper did not have time to react the sudden appearance of another, slightly older longneck when he launched his attack. Consequently, he also did not have time to avoid being tripped by his tail. Falling forward, he managed to somersault three times before landing beside the edge of the gorge wall, leaving the purple biter completely winded as to what had just occurred.

"You?" Shorty gasped as he backed away, raising his tail again for the sake of defense. It only took him an instant to recognize the purple sharptooth, but in that instant he felt as if the world was collapsing around him.

Chomper had tried to kill Argent.

"Ahhh!"

 **"Growl…"**

Shorty turned back towards Argent as his terrified scream deafened him to anything else. Then, in a terrifying instant that seemed to drag on for an eternity, Argent was pulled through the hole in the rock wall.

Argent was gone.

Shorty gritted his teeth as the unfamiliar sting of tears began to burn his eyes. He had helped his band of little longnecks survive until they found Bron, but he could not save Argent. Chomper's friends had taken him, and there was no way to right what had gone wrong.

He had failed.

Shorty sniffed as he gave a final glance to the winded purple sharptooth. "I trusted you, you damn sharptooth!" He considered resuming the attack despite the risk, but a thought prevented him from continuing. _You have to warn the others. You have to warn the herd._

Shorty gritted his teeth as he let out an alarm call and sprinted back the way he came, leaving a purple sharptooth to watch the retreat in silence.

* * *

The little longneck continued to thrash and struggle in the face of four predators facing him. Every time they attempted to get closer he would swing his small tail at them. And even when they did manage to lay a hand on him, he squirmed too wildly to get a proper grip.

"Argh!" Cera grunted in frustration. "If he keeps moving like this we're gonna end up cutting him by accident."

"We can't exactly tell him that," said Littlefoot sadly.

" **Shhhh… It's alright, little one. Little one, it is alright."**

The sharpteeth went quiet as they turned towards the sudden series of squawks and screeches. As soon as they saw Ruby's serene face they knew that she was speaking to the little one in his own language.

" **These are my friends, and they won't hurt you. In fact, they want to send you home."**

As if on cue, Ruby gestured to her right. It was obvious what she was demanding. Without any debate, the sharpteeth began to walk towards her right, leaving the longneck his space. Only Petrie remained where he was, perched on the rocks above the crevice.

" **It might be easier to push you over the rock wall, than going through the wall of rock."** Ruby nodded for her friends to continue.

"Alright guys, let's get him out of here," said Littlefoot. "And please, try be careful with your claws."

"Come Spike, do not grip so hard," Ducky said to her brother, who issued a series of claw-clicks to indicate he understood.

Argent had stopped struggling, but that did not change his confusion. " **What… what are you doing?"**

The series of grunts meant nothing to the sharpteeth. Not anymore. Thankfully, Ruby was able to clarify.

" **They are trying to put you back where you came."** She gestured at the lowest portion of the rock wall that had trapped him originally. " **If you can go over then you can run back to the herd. You can help them by grabbing the top as soon as they lift you there."**

"Urgh… push harder!" Cera complained as she lost her grip on Argent's left side and was rewarded by a free longneck foot accidently striking her in face.

"I can help, Cera!" Ducky affirmed as she helped to stabilize that side.

"Come on, hurry! Hurry!" Petrie squawked from above.

"We're almost there!" Littlefoot grunted as he pushed. He could feel the longneck slowly hoisting himself up. "One last push!"

With a final heave they could feel the longneck's body edge over the rock wall. Then, with a powerful kick of the longneck's legs against his attempted helpers, he thrusted himself over the ledge.

As the sharpteeth fell to the ground in an unavoidable chain reaction, a chorus of groans and moans could be heard. This sound was only challenged by the sound of running feet past the rock wall unseen.

Cera groaned as she sniffed the bodies on top of her. "Clearly, one of you hasn't bathed in awhile."

Slowly, they got up off each other, and leapt on top of the edge that the little longneck had just escaped over. There a peculiar sight greeted them.

"Chomper? What are you doing? What happened?" Littlefoot asked.

The Tyrannosaurus slowly got to his feet and shook his head. He saw that his friends were eyeing him carefully and realized he needed to come up with a plausible fib in order to prevent them from finding out what his true purpose had been.

"I, uh, I got lost...I found this tunnel and I thought I could get to him quicker that way. Save you guys some trouble."

"Oh, well if you were on the other side then you could have pushed him easier, you could." Ducky noted.

She was interrupted by a frantic series of clicks. As Ducky listened to her brother she quickly found what he had noticed. "Oh no! Chomper you're hurt!"

Chomper looked down, and saw that his knee had a small gash on it. Not deep, but enough to bleed noticeably.

"We better take of care of that," Littlefoot said. "Before we go back. But how did you fall in the first place?"

Chomper sometimes thought Littlefoot was too curious for his own good. Lying to his friends was not a pastime he enjoyed and every time he did so, his guilt rose.

"I was going to help you guys, but I tripped on a rock. Knocked the wind out of me."

They all seemed to accept this explanation more or less. Cera even snorted and muttered something that sounded like "klutz."

Everyone except Ruby. Her expression communicated one thing.

 _We_ _ **will**_ _talk later._

Chomper was not looking forward to that conversation.

* * *

Shorty tried to hide his emotion as he stood behind his adopted father as if to hide from the rest of the herd. He didn't want anyone else looking at him during his moment of weakness. His moment of shame.

"Shorty, it's not your fault. These things happen sometimes. Please don't be so hard on yourself," Bron said sadly, turning around to look at his son directly. "You did everything you could for Argent."

Shorty shook his head. "I should have been faster. I took my time trying to look for him, but I should have just…"

"Just sprinted into things and gotten yourself killed too?" Bron questioned. "You did what you could for the child, Shorty. Not all of us can have the luck of my son and his friends."

Bron sighed as he examined the assembled longnecks before him. "This is why our kind is best in a herd. A lone longneck is usually a doomed one."

Just then, one of the large male deputies came up to him.

"Bron, are we set to continue? The valley is only a day's walk away."

"I suppose we must, Genners. The bright circle stops for no one. Get the rest of the herd in order."

"Yes, sir."

Shorty hesitated a moment. There was one other thing that he had to bring up. The fact that Littlefoot's sharptooth friend was apparently a valley resident no more.

"Dad… there is something else…"

That was when a rather loud, rambunctious sounding call was heard from a short distance away.

Bron paused.

"Wait...that sounds like…"

"Argent!" Shorty cried as he could not believe his eyes. The young longneck had been as good as dead only minutes before, and yet here he was, alive as the bright circle was yellow.

The little longneck continued to make a joyous call as he sprinted towards the herd, not caring about the burning sensation in his legs. It wasn't until he nearly collided with Shorty that he came to a stop.

"Argent!" Shorty nuzzled the little longneck as he laughed. "H… how? What happened?"

The two longnecks now had an audience as Bron and his deputies came to rest right behind Shorty, watching the scene in amazement.

"Uncle Bron! Shorty! You're never going to believe it! The sharpteeth saved me!"

Murmurs echoed throughout the herd. Some shook their heads.

"Impossible," the one named Albite said. "I've never heard of such a thing. Sharpteeth don't rescue leaf eaters."

"But that's what happened!" Argent claimed.

"So Chomper was actually trying to…" Shorty muttered as several heads turned in his direction. "Then who were the others?"

"I dunno," Argent shrugged, not understanding the context of Shorty's question, eyes still wild with excitement. "It wasn't just sharpteeth though. There was a fast runner too. She was really nice."

Bron stared at Argent in shock. "Ruby? What is Ruby doing out here in the Mysterious Beyond?"

"They probably left the valley, Bron," Shorty replied in a low voice. "They must be out here with some other sharpteeth."

Bron nodded. "Chomper was getting bigger… I suppose it was only a matter of time before the valley decided it was time. Well, at least we can tell my son that his friends are alright."

"And that they saved Argent, here," Shorty agreed. _And that I slapped Chomper for no reason. Heh… sometimes I'm a jerk even when I don't try to be._

As if to forestall any further attempt for Argent to go on an adventure, Bron placed the wayward longneck on his back. This had one unexpected consequence, however.

"There they are!"

Shorty shot his head in the direction of Argent's excited exclamation. After not seeing anything of interest for a moment, he finally saw what the little longneck was observing. On the bluff above the crevice stood the most strange pack of sharpteeth. A green fisher, oddly outside of their normal grounds. A green fastbiter, apart from any others of his kind. A sharpbeak circling in the sky above. An orange two-footer with a very familiar purple sharptooth and Oviraptor beside her. And a sharptooth that caught his eye. A brown two-footer who was staring directly in his direction.

Shorty and the sharptooth locked eyes for a moment that seemed to stretch into hours. The eyes that faced him in the distance were amber, a most odd color for a sharptooth, but there was something about them, something familiar. It was almost like the sharptooth knew him.

The sharptooth disappeared from view as he went over the bluff with the others, but it left an unsettling feeling in the longneck's stomach.

Somehow he knew that he would meet that sharptooth again.

* * *

 **The Great Valley, the next day:**

"I can't stand waiting around anymore!" a certain gray threehorn growled. "We need to do something now!"

"Topps, Violet has not returned from her scouting in the beyond. Until we know what's out there, it would be far too dangerous to risk another attempt," Grandpa Longneck tried to console his friend.

The parents of the now 'lost children' as they were being referred to, had gathered around in a secret meeting, far from the prying eyes of the rest of the Valley. Ever since their return from the first ill-fated attempt to look for their children they had appeared to hang in the shadows, as the rest of the valley did not believe their tale.

Or, for the sake of their sanity, refused to believe it.

"The sharpteeth seem to be more active than usual lately," said Susa. "If Violet fails to find any patrolling the great wall, we will still have to be careful. Fast biters tend to hide in caves and crevices that most of us cannot see."

"We could use the flyers that happen to be going to and from the valley… ask them to keep their eyes open." Tria proposed.

"Fly fly find Cerwa!" Tricia affirmed as she attempted to sleep. The meeting had already gone on for too long for the young threehorn. The most that Tria dared to tell her daughter was that her sister and friends had gone on another adventure again.

The Mysterious Beyond is a dangerous place." Grandma Longneck affirmed. "I think we should find them if possible… but if we cannot then flyers might be a last resort."

Saul nodded.

"There's no guarantee the flyers will believe us. We will have to be careful in how we phrase our request to them."

"Whatever happens, we owe it to our kids to find them. Sharpteeth or not, I don't care!" Topps affirmed, stomping a foot into the ground. "The idea of Cera and the others out there trying to survive in those...forms. It's enough to make me lose what I ate this morning."

"What if we can't find them?" asked Tria worriedly.

It was a possibility that no one wanted to face or think about. That their children perhaps had not made it and were lost to them forever.

"There is no time for that," Grandpa Longneck said in his usual sage tone. "We must believe that somehow, they are still out there. And we all agree, that they need us."

It was then that a young flyer landed on the longneck's back, obviously excited.

"Momma's back! And she says that more longnecks are here!"

The adults began to look at one another in confusion for a moment before Grandma Longneck realized the implications. "It is time for Bron's usual trip to the valley…"

This made Grandpa Longneck sigh deeply. "And how exactly do we explain... all of this?"

A loud call then echoed throughout the valley as the alert came out that another herd was arriving. It was the signal for the elders to welcome their new guests.

"Well, we have to tell him somehow," said Grandma Longneck.

The other parents looked at each other with expressions of sympathy. They didn't envy the elderly longnecks' position of having to explain what had happened to Littlefoot and the rest of their children.

Slowly, the group made their way towards the main entrance, where the herd was due to appear at any moment. As the group approached, the other residents bowed their heads respectfully and talked in hushed whispers. In the end only the parents and Mr. Thicknose stood at the entrance.

At the forefront of the group of powerful longnecks was Bron, the wisest and strongest among them. Tall, confident and mild mannered, a smile radiated from his face as he and his herd stopped in front of the valley elders.

"Papa Longneck, Mama Longneck," he bowed respectfully. "Good to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual Bron," Grandpa Longneck said, forcing an attempt at a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"My herd and I have stopped for our usual visit," he said. "Shouldn't last longer than a week. Genners and Albite here will make sure that sleeping accommodations will be orderly."

He peered around the valley members, and the parents knew what he was searching for.

"Where's Littlefoot?" he asked with a smile. "Where's my son?"

The grandparents gave one another a look before their faces fell. It was Grandpa Longneck who finally gestured away from the group with his neck. "Bron, we need to talk about that."

At that, the big longneck's face turned to one of anxiety. By the posture of his in laws, he knew something was amiss.

"Dad?" said Shorty, appearing by Bron's side. "What's going on? Where's Littlefoot and his friends?"

He did not answer and only turned towards Grandpa Longneck, his eyes full of concern.

"Bron…" the elderly male said slowly and sadly. "This may take awhile. There is something you should know. Our kids...they're no longer here."

Bron felt his heart sink like a stone in a river as he took in those words. Whatever story was behind this, he was not sure he wanted to hear it.

* * *

Shorty stared at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He would have done anything to go back to the world that existed before he heard the tale from the elder longnecks and the other parents. It was like the parents expected Bron and shorty to laugh at their tale, or to think that they had gone mad. The reaction that they received was quite the opposite.

"So that was Littlefoot…"

This made the others turn towards the teenage green longneck. The recognition in his voice sounded as odd in this situation as a swimmer flying in the wind.

Bron stomped the ground in exasperation as he took a deep breath. "We had a run-in with some sharpteeth two days outside of the valley." He gestured at a purple youngling in the distance. "We thought Argent was gone until it turns out that the sharpteeth let him go."

The other parents looked at themselves. That sure as heck sounded like something their kids would do.

"Sharpteeth never pass up a free meal when it offers itself up," Topps said.

"I thought the same thing," Bron nodded. "But the young one came out of that crevice without a scratch."

"It must have been them!" Susa cried. "That's the only explanation!"

Shorty swallowed. "And to think I slapped Chomper because I thought…"

Bron shook his head. "You had no way of knowing, Shorty. We thought the valley kicked Chomper and Ruby out. But we had no idea… all of this happened."

"You saw Chomper!?"

Susa was nearly pushed into the water as the other parents edged closer to the longnecks, hanging on every word. The entire valley would have heard their outburst had they not been congregated by the roaring waters of the Thundering Falls. Shorty's words had confirmed what they had been waiting for: their children were alive… and they had a basic idea of where they were.

Shorty nodded. "And Argent saw Ruby too!"

"This is welcome news indeed," Grandpa Longneck said. "Not only are our children alive, but they appear to still have their knack for being at the right place at the right time."

"I don't think any of us would expect anything less," said Saul as the others nodded in agreement.

"But they can't remain sharpteeth forever! Can they?" Shorty exclaimed.

"There is no way to tell," Grandma Longneck said to the green Brachiosaurus. "Such a thing has never happened before in the history of our world."

"That… is not quite true."

The parents all turned in the direction of the new voice, staring in shock at the elder's words. None other than Mr. Thicknose stood by the Thundering Falls roaring waters.

"It is why I did not dismiss your tale… there have long been stories about such things… but not from herds around here. I haven't heard of them for a long, long time."

"What did those stories say?" Shorty asked with excitement. "Do they say how to change them back?"

Mr. Thicknose sighed. "The stories don't say much… just that lights came from the sky and changed leaf-eaters into sharpteeth and that they had to leave their home. But I have not heard that tale since I was a youngling myself. It isn't everyday that you get to hear a story from a fastrunner." He shook his head. "The herd didn't allow her very close, being a potential egg-stealer and all, but the stream was open territory so I would sneak in every once in awhile to hear her stories."

"So in other words, we're still completely in the dark about their condition," Violet said with a hint of frustration.

"I'm afraid so," said Mr. Thicknose. "By the way, it is only fair that I should warn you. There are whispers among the other residents of the valley about a 'sharptooth sickness'. They won't formally move against you yet, but if there are further incidents of incursions into the beyond, you run the risk of being forced to leave the valley."

"We know, unfortunately," said Tria.

"It's funny you mention that," Saul half chuckled. "That's exactly what we were planning to do next."

"Of course you are," Mr. Thicknose said with a tiny smile. "You all aren't exactly known to be idle in times of crisis."

"Damn right we're not," Topps growled.

"So…" Bron's voice broke as he tried to wrap his mind around the unbelievable events of the last few days. In that moment his head felt like it was filled with boulders. "Most of the valley thinks they are dead, but if they are proven to be alive then they will think that it is a horrible sickness. If we find Littlefoot… what do we do then?"

He shook his head sadly. "My son is now the same kind that killed Adeline. Fate has been cruel to me for too long!"

The sudden smack of his tail into the water caused fish to scatter and for a torrent of water to fall upon the assembled dinosaurs. No one dared to speak for several seconds as they allowed the father to absorb the momentous events of the last few weeks.

"Bron," Grandma Longneck spoke softly. "We all had the same reaction when this first occurred. All of us here know someone that was lost to sharpteeth."

"And now they _are_ sharpteeth," Bron sighed. "In some ways, that's worse."

"You're not wrong," agreed Grandma Longneck. "At the same time, soon after the transformation, we realized we could not sit by and do nothing. Sharpteeth or not, they are still our children and we are their parents. We can figure out what to do once we find them, but for now, making sure they are alive is all that matters."

She stepped up close to her son in law in a placating gesture.

"Through no fault of your own, you were absent from most of Littlefoot's early life. Now that he's gone again, we all must give our best efforts to bring him and the others back. I know you would never abandon your son."

Bron looked down in much the same gesture that Shorty had made earlier. There was no doubt about what had to happen now. As soon as their children were safe then they could worry about what to do next. Shorty's next statement was the affirmation of what everyone felt.

"So when do we get going?"

* * *

 **Next update will be within a couple weeks!**

 **~TheWasp**


	12. Cracking an Egg

**Hello, again.**

 **Well another installment of 'Tears of a Sharptooth' is here for your enjoyment.**

 **To everyone who has reviewed and kept up with the story, thank you from the bottom of my heart. It's never easy to take an idea that's already been used so successfully and try to put a new spin on it. It's kind of like creating a weird version of a sequel, and we all know how most of those go...lol. That being said, this is not 'Seven Hunters' and that will become apparent as this story progresses.**

 **Anyway, for this chapter, I'd say this is where it really gets to be a lot more adult in some instances. This ain't rated G LBT, let's put it that way. There are some dark themes explored in this fic, so just be prepared for that to intensify.**

 **Anyway, as always, leave a review! And Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10. Cracking an Egg**

 _" **Every one of us is losing something precious to us. Lost opportunities, lost possibilities, feelings we can never get back again. That's part of what it means to be alive." - Haruki Murakami**_

Chomper grabbed the fish with gusto as he tossed it ashore. He was not the best at this with his short, stubby arms, but speed was more important in catching the scaley swimmers than length.

Not to mention that he was not going to put the rest of the pack through their paces if he wasn't going to push himself as well. They would have to improve their tracking, and he would have to overcome his shortcomings.

Chomper groaned. _Shortcomings. Even my mind mocks me._

Nonetheless he was satisfied with what he had accomplished in near complete darkness. In the still sunless morning he had managed to catch two fish using his sense of feeling alone. All that it took was the willingness to put ones claws at risk and to feel the vibrations from the little…

"Good morning, Chomper."

Had Chomper had a fish in his claws he would have certainly tossed it into the air at the fastrunner's sudden intrusion. She had snuck up on him as if she were a hidden runner.

"I think that we need to talk about the talk we need to have."

Chomper swallowed, knowing what Ruby was getting at, but not wanting to admit it.

"Don't scare me like that."

Ruby rolled her eyes. " Well you surprised me, so my surprise should not be a surprise." She then grabbed a fish from Chomper's pile and inspected it for a moment. "You should have told me."

Chomper shrugged. "Do I need permission to fish?"

Ruby clicked her beak. "You know exactly what I am talking about and it is not about fish. How do you think the others would have reacted?"

"I didn't realize I needed permission for that either," he said defiantly. "I only did what I thought would keep us from going hungry. Specifically, them," he indicated the sleeping former leaf eaters back at the resting area.

"Well then you probably didn't realize that when a hunt is done one should make sure that the prey is not protected." Ruby gestured at the mark on Chomper's chest. "How do you think the pack will fare if you were killed? Because make no mistake, Chomper, they are your pack now."

"They're sure not acting like a pack," Chomper grumbled.

"Then that means that you have a lot of work to do." Ruby affirmed as she grabbed a fish from the stream with such speed that it put Chomper's efforts to shame. "But I am not talking about food and hunts right now. What is the most important thing about pack life, Chomper?"

The purple biter knew this answer like the back of his claw.

"A pack must never lie to each other. They must be faithful, fearless, and above all, honest."

Ruby nodded. "Exactly. A leader may not have to say everything, but when it comes to matters of life and death, they should."

Another fish went flying out of the water after Ruby grabbed it with ease.

"They never would have gone along with it, if they had known!" Chomper protested. "All they could think about was saving the longneck!"

"Chomper, your friends are not hunters, and they hope to never have to be. They are here to learn a lesson so that they can change back." Ruby answered. "Of course they want to save something that they still hope to become again."

The little Tyrannosaurus couldn't argue with that sentiment. His friends were no longer squeamish about eating what they needed to survive, but they hadn't exactly embraced their new identities either. How were they to learn what it was like to walk in his footsteps if they didn't?

"I understand, Ruby," he said looking away from the river. "I'm sorry for lying about trying to kill that longneck. This is just a lot harder than I ever thought it would be."

Ruby nodded as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Chomper, you did what you thought was best, even though it wasn't the best." She then took a closer look at the tail mark on Chomper's side. "Are you sure that you are okay? Whoever tried to protect that kid must have hit you hard."

"It's nothing too bad," he said brushing it off. "Although you'll never guess who it was that whacked me."

Ruby sighed. "Well at least Shorty is doing well."

"How did you know?"

Ruby shrugged as she gave him a playful nudge. "Well I only know two of the longnecks in Bron's herd, and if it was Bron who got you then you would be much flatter."

"I shudder to think what would have happened if it had been Littlefoot's dad," Chomper said, some of his old anxiety coming back. "I also hate to think how he'll react when he finds out Littlefoot is a sharptooth."

"Well, he saw you and he knows that the sharpteeth helped to rescue one of his herd's own… so at least he knows that Littlefoot is still Littlefoot." She then looked at the small pile of fish that the two had made. "Well, everything but his diet anyway."

Chomper gathered the fish and picked one up to examine it.

"We can't rely on fish all the time," he observed. "Ducky's kind needs to eat it, but the rest of them have to get better at tracking, especially with the Dry Season approaching."

Ruby nodded. "I agree, pack leader." She said the title with a mixture of amusement and kindness. "So what do you need to tell the pack during breakfast?"

"I can picture it now," Chomper grinned. "So guys this is what we're going to do. You're not going to kill things, but you can help me kill things. Or find something dead, one or the other. Totally sweet deal."

Ruby snorted. "I see that Cera has taught you sarcasm."

Chomper smiled as he shook his head. "What can I say? She is a bad influence."

* * *

The barren wasteland of the previous days had since given way to the verdant fields of the Open Grass, as the gang had heard it called during their leaf-eater days. It was a land of bountiful green food, but with green food came prey and their predators. What was a great place to hide nests was also a great place to be ambushed by fast biter packs.

Or to be visited by the occasional egg-stealer.

"So what did you want to talk to us about, Chomper?"

The sharptooth turned towards his friend, as the former longneck peered through the stalks of vegetation. The others were gathered around in a triangle formation as they advanced through the tall grass of the open plain. It was as if the gang wanted to have a meeting on the move.

 _Just like sharpteeth. I wonder if they realize how much they have changed._

"Well guys I was thinking the other day. The dry season is coming up soon. Some of our sources for fish are going to start getting really low. We can't rely on it all the time. So I decided that we need to practice our tracking skills for other sources of food."

The gang looked at one another. They did not look surprised so much as they did slightly worried.

"What do you mean 'other sources of food'?" Cera asked suspiciously.

Chomper had expected that reaction.

"Don't worry guys, I don't mean that way. I meant sniffing out stuff you can eat. Like dead things, abandoned nests, half eaten corpses, dinosaurs you can sense will die soon. Stuff like that."

"You want us to eat babies!" Ducky nearly screeched. As the member of the pack that had come from the largest family she was not amused by the prospect of eating eggs.

"Great, so instead of hunting we get to be egg-stealers." Cera deadpanned.

For his part Spike shook his head in discomfort, while Petrie was silent. Petrie's change as of late was not lost on Chomper. He wondered what was going on in that flyer's mind.

"Would eating eggs doom us to stay sharpteeth?" Littlefoot finally asked.

"Not if they were never going to hatch," Chomper pointed out.

"I think you guys all know," said Ruby speaking up now. "That if eggs aren't properly cared for, or neglected by the mother, the babies inside them die."

"I can't believe that we are considering this." Cera protested, but her voice sounded surprisingly resigned. It was not the reaction that Chomper expected.

Ruby moved over towards Cera and gave her a comforting pat on the back. "It is not something that is pleasant… but sometimes life is not pleasant. It is something that I have had to do in the past."

The reaction from the rest of the pack was somewhat subdued at this admission. At this point the knowledge that their friend had been an egg-stealer was a minor detail in the life they now found themselves trapped in.

"...but since I have done it before, I can help us find nests that have dead eggs. We do not have to eat something that could hatch." Ruby finished.

Littlefoot glanced at the rest of his former leaf eater friends.

"Well I suppose as long as it's already dead it's no big deal, right?"

Spike shrugged, while Petrie said nothing. Cera had an unreadable expression, while Ducky's eyes were watery.

"Guys, you know Chomper's right. If we don't practice and get good at this now, we'll starve. And I think you know how that went the last time."

The pack was silent for several moments as the truth of Littlefoot's words sank in. It was finally Petrie who spoke next.

"Me could help find eggs… if you all help with finding out which ones dead." He then spoke under his breath. "Petrie not want to deal with angry mommas."

"I appreciate it Petrie, but I want them to find our meal today," Chomper said indicating the other sharpteeth. "Ruby told me this area is a temporary nesting ground for herds passing through, so we should be able to find something. I'll be right beside you, but I'm not going to help you distinguish any smells. It's a bit harsh, but it's also good practice."

The rest of the gang nodded.

"Good. Now spread out a bit but stay close, we don't want to run into any leaf eaters that might not take kindly to our appearance."

* * *

Ruby sniffed the air cursory as she peered through the tall grass. Nests were interesting things in many ways. Depending on the species they could be hidden well or be virtually in the open. But one thing was always constant.

They were always protected.

Ruby made a hand gesture for the others to follow as she moved forward in silence.

 _I hope the nests are abandoned, or our hunt may have to be abandoned!_

* * *

The former swimmer was no stranger to eggs. All her life she had protected them, sheltered them, even to the point of saving a sharptooth egg by accident.

 _And look where it has gotten us_ , she thought to herself. There was no reason to assume that one day that instead of nesting and watching over her own brood she would be seeking them out as a food source.

Half-heartedly, she sniffed the air. From this, she could discern that Littlefoot was a few meters to her right, while Cera and Spike were to the south. Chomper and Ruby were in front, while Petrie circled the sky. No eggs, however.

One thing she always remembered about nests, being the product of one, was that if they were active, mommas and daddies were usually not far away. Which is why it was important to find one that was devoid of any parenting. Or else they could find their lives brought to a swift end. Even swimmer mothers could get extremely aggressive when defending their babies, and would not hesitate to kill under such circumstances.

 _Can I not eat fish? Why do I have to eat unborn babies?_

Ducky almost screamed aloud in fury and only the knowledge that they would likely be discovered by an unhappy leaf eater kept her mouth shut. But internally, the former swimmer was in agony.

That was when she felt a tap on her tail.

"Easy, Ducky…"

Ducky turned towards the voice only to see Cera's knowing look. Despite the former threehorn's own discomfort at their actions, she was obviously more concerned about her friend. After all, Cera might have come from a nest, but Ducky's family was seldom without new brothers and sisters. And now the former swimmer had become her own worst nightmare. What every mother feared.

An egg-stealer.

Ruby glanced back at the group as she gave a halting gesture with her hands. Then, with a swift duck, she told the others to hit the ground.

 _What is going on? What is Ruby-_

Her question was answered almost immediately when a massive threehorn lumbered by, unaware of their presence, but with a look of unmistakable concern and protectiveness. And through a spot between her legs, Ducky could see a nest of about four or five eggs, tucked away carefully.

 _She must have lost some of her babies already, the poor thing_

Ruby gestured for them to go east, and quietly they slipped away as the threehorn gave a big snort and grunt, turning her attention back towards the nest.

Ducky tried to get her breathing under control as her heart threatened to leap from her chest. It was only when the threehorn was out of scent range that she regained any sort of calm.

"Gather around, everyone."

 _That was too close. It was, it was. That threehorn would not have been happy to see us._

Ruby sighed as she looked in the direction of their near-disaster. "That was a close call, but we shouldn't have called it close. I'm sorry."

Littlefoot was quick to come to her defense. "It's alright, Ruby. We got out, didn't we?"

"We're not out yet." Cera noted darkly as she sniffed the air. "We met the mom, but we might want to move unless we want to meet dad."

Ducky could smell the second threehorn as well.

 _If he is anything remotely like Tops-Cera's dad, I do not want to meet him at all. No, no, no._

Chomper then piped up.

"Let's keep going. Spread out a bit more, but still stay relatively close. If you find a nest, wait until Ruby inspects it before doing anything. And uh...don't go north. There's about 6 adult spiketails feeding up there."

Ducky nearly tripped over herself as she resisted any attempt to go north. Reluctantly she backed away from the others and proceeded to head south. Around her she could hear the others going in their own directions, with Petrie keeping a watchful eye from the skies.

She made sure she could still sense her friends so as to not get caught alone by a dinosaur that wouldn't hesitate to get rid of her. After a minute of searching, she caught the scent of something she almost wish she hadn't, but was undeniable.

 _Eggs_.

Only they had a different inflection to them now. Whereas before she smelled them as family, there was an enticement aspect to them now. And it made her stomach growl.

Slowly, she made her way forward, following the trail of the scent with ease, until she hit a clearing in the tall grass. And there before her, was a nest with about a dozen or more eggs laying there.

Remembering what Chomper had said, she quickly made her way back towards Ruby.

The Oviraptor was edging to the west, unaware of the fisher until Ducky nearly tripped in the tall grass. An inquisitive beak click told Ducky that she had the fastrunner's attention without risking detection by any sensitive ears.

"Ruby!"

"Not so loud, Ducky."

"Right, sorry," she replied lowering her tone of voice. "I found a nest, I did, I did. But I do not know whether or not it is abandoned."

Ruby nodded as she gave Petrie's soaring form a quick wave to gather the others.

"Show me," Ruby whispered quickly, her characteristic way of talking having been subsumed by the predatory instincts that she had for so long tried to conceal.

Chomper was the first to arrive at Ruby's side, and looked expectantly at Ducky. It was obvious that he was waiting on some word about what was going on.

"I take it we have something?"

Ruby nodded, before gesturing at Ducky. It was only now that Ducky realized that the entire gang had their eyes on her.

"There is a nest over in that direction," she said pointing.

"You no see mama anywhere?" Petrie asked.

Ducky shook her head.

"No, but I am still not sure."

"Well let's check it out anyway," Littlefoot said. "If there was no one there, it could be abandoned. If the eggs are still alive then we'll look elsewhere."

"Lead the way, Ducky," said Ruby kindly.

The former swimmer obliged and proceeded to lead the gang carefully through the grass and soft peat on the ground. By the time they were within feet of the nest, the others could easily guess it's location.

"Any parents nearby?" Cera asked Chomper.

Chomper raised his sniffer into the air as he took a deep breath. It was only after several moments that he shook his head in the negative.

"Let's go," Littlefoot commanded. His oddly authoritative tone not registering as odd in his current state of mind.

He quickly opened the grass and they entered the clearing.

At first sight, the gang really didn't know what to do, their old leaf eater inhibitions causing them to hesitate.

Then Cera finally spoke up.

"Are they...abandoned?"

Ruby was an expert on this particular subject and she stepped forward to examine the nest.

With a quick caress of one egg she tapped her beak against its surface. _The egg is not warm, but is not yet rotten.._ Not appearing to be satisfied with that, she took another and then placed her ear against the white orb. _Shell is in one piece and firm…_

With an almost apologetic look at the others she forcefully dug her beak into the egg, tasting its yellowish goodness.

Ducky's insides gave an internal jolt as she witnessed Ruby chomp on the egg.

"Whoa… what are…"

Ruby did not appear to hear them at first as she considered the taste. It was only after a moment that she spoke. "The babies are dead… but they are not yet rotten." Then with a sickening wet sound, she raised up the embryo and spoke somewhat regretfully, but yet with an odd detachment. "They never had much of a chance. I doubt the parents sat on this nest more than once."

The others stood in place for several moments, as if unsure about what to do. The unhatched may have already been dead, but none of them could forget that this was yet another step from what they once were. Now they were stealing eggs. What could be next?

Swallowing hard, Littlefoot stepped forward and touched the egg. Flashbacks of Chomper's and Spike's own hatchings echoing in his head.

"How…" he began awkwardly, "How do we… um… properly eat these?"

Chomper nodded as he gestured at the egg in front of Littlefoot. "The trick is to make a small hole at the top so that the tasty yellow stuff stays in… and then you make it bigger…"

He cracked the egg as directed…

"And now you can eat up the insides." Chomper finished, before stepping away. Though Littlefoot did not know that he was doing it out of deference to a fellow sharptooth.

One never got in the way of another's meal… not without a fight.

"Well...dig in," said Ruby casually. "There's enough here for everyone."

The others began to shuffle around uncertainly, as Littlefoot took the first few sips of the life-giving fluid on the inside. It was only when he was fully in his feeding frenzy that the others joined in.

All of the others… except for Ducky.

"I cannot do it," she said sadly. "No, no, no. Fish and dead things I can eat. But not babies."

Ruby sat down beside the fisher as she tapped on the egg in front of her. "But this is a dead thing, Ducky. These babies will never hatch."

"But they could have," Ducky insisted. "If the mother only stayed, they could have been tiny hatchlings and be a family."

"Many things could be if things were different, but just because things could be that doesn't mean that things are," Ruby cautioned, "Out here we might have to eat this or else risk being hungry…"

Chomper spoke as he crunched down on what was the partially formed body of the never-to-be hatchling. "It is better to eat this then they eat our friends."

Ducky didn't say anything and silently acknowledged her friends to be right. She supposed if Littlefoot could eat a dead longneck and be okay, she could do the same here.

Teary eyed, she took the egg from Ruby's hands and proceeded to crack it in the way Chomper had showed them. Taking a deep breath, she began to drink the delicious yellow fluid, not willing to openly admit how good it tasted.

The pack ate in companionable silence for several moments, periodically growing still whenever Petrie flew overhead to warn them of leaf-eaters getting close. But soon their eggs were devoured almost as quickly as they were found. Only four eggs remained which were untouched.

"Petrie should have one," Ruby noted, "But he should get it last as he is our eyes in the sky. And without him we are blind in this grass."

"That was actually...pretty good," Littlefoot reluctantly admitted. "I can see why eggs would be so tempting for you and your kind."

Ducky simply shook her head as she examined her handiwork. "I cannot believe that we have to do this. Nope, nope, nope."

Ruby sighed as she patted the fisher on the shoulder. "Sometimes we have to do what we don't want to do, because what we would want to do won't fill our bellies."

She examined the eggs, "In the Mysterious Beyond a meal is a meal. You cannot pass them by without risking not having a meal."

"Ruby is correct," Chomper spoke. "You have to take what you can, while you can. And while we're on this subject, I think it's time we talk about something."

The others grew noticeably uncomfortable at this as Petrie flew down to enjoy his meal. Ruby, for her part, took on the role of sentry while the flyer was preoccupied.

"Hear me out. We've made it this far without having to kill another dinosaur. In all probability, we shouldn't even be alive. But we are and now we have to reconsider our strategy for getting food."

"We are not going to kill, Chomper!" Littlefoot hissed, suddenly livid.

"I'm not staying like this forever," the orange tyrannosaurus agreed.

"And I want to be a normal swimmer again, oh yes, yes, yes…" Ducky added, while Spike clicked his agreement with his sickle claws.

Only Petrie was noticeably silent as he dug into his meal.

Chomper concentrated with all his energy not to lose his temper and try to understand his friends' point of view. He recalled Ruby's statement to him that morning as well.

" _Chomper, your friends are not hunters"_

But that did not mean it could remain that way.

"I'm not going to make you guys do anything you don't want to," Chomper stated as calmly as he could. "But think of it. How often are we going to find eggs without being crushed? How often will a leaf eater die in our small piece of territory? How long do we have until the rivers run low and the fish are gone? At some point, there may not be a choice. Talking food will be all that's left."

Littlefoot and company remained silent, Chomper was glad Ruby wasn't here for this. It was less awkward as she still believed they could somehow change back.

"It's not so bad, really," he almost pleaded in that innocent tone he never quite lost.

Cera sighed as she stared at the broken eggs before her. "This should scare me… it should anger me… and it does… but…"

The eyes of the pack turned towards her as she struggled to find the right words.

"...it doesn't sound as scary as it would have before."

"But Cera, we can't!" said Petrie, chiming in from his meal. "You hear rainbowfaces. We eat other dinosaurs, we stay like this forever!"

Spike gave the fast biter equivalent of his trademark grunt in agreement.

Ducky just shook her head.

"I cannot think about this right now. It is too hard. Too confusing."

"You don't have to think," Littlefoot cut in. "Because there's no decision to be made here. We're not killing. End of story."

"Then that might be the end of our story," Chomper noted as his anger erupted over despite his best efforts, "What do you suggest, oh great leader?"

Littlefoot's own temper started to rise as he stepped towards Chomper. It was only then that the purple biter realized just how much bigger the former longneck was than him. After all, he had hatched five years after the former longneck had.

However, the brown tyrannosaurus managed to reign in his emotions when confronting his friend.

"Chomper, you don't get it. On the outside, I have sharp teeth, claws, and stand on two legs and to you that's normal. But not to us. On the inside, we're still leaf eaters. And somehow, someway, we're going to change back. If there's any chance that can happen, I'll sooner starve to death than kill another dinosaur."

He softened his stance to show he was not looking for a fight. This was not the time to get into another argument with Chomper.

"I miss it. I miss the tree stars, the way I could flick rocks with my tail, all the cool things my grandpa used to teach me before I hit my 'Great Growing'. So even though I may look like a sharptooth now…" he swallowed heavily. "I'll never be one. Not truly."

Chomper stared at his friend for several moments as he processed his heartfelt words. It was only after a moment that he averted his eyes slightly in a subconscious show of acquiescence.

"Then please help me." Chomper begged. "Help me find a way to keep you all from going hungry and ripping one another apart."

They had come to an understanding. Littlefoot and the others slowly nodded, the point being made. Though they were not sharpteeth deep down, their bodies and a good chunk of their instincts were tied to this form and their livelihood. If they wanted to get through this, they needed Chomper. And they needed to find resourceful ways to get food without they themselves killing it.

"Maybe…" Petrie spoke for the first time, an obvious uncertainty in his voice. "If we have to kill… maybe we just help."

"And I make the kill." Chomper finished, looking at the others as if for permission. "None of you will have to do that."

Cera, Ducky, and Spike looked towards Littlefoot. Perhaps it was the sharpteeth mentality or that he had been de facto leader for so long, but whatever the reason, it was his call to make.

"Only as a last resort," he finally said.

Chomper nodded as he placed a claw on Littlefoot's shoulder. "Of course, Littlefoot. Of course."

* * *

The two flyers stared at the scene in silence as the sharpteeth finally began to fade into the grass as any other egg-stealer would. They had hoped to take the eggs for themselves before the larger carnivores had come on the scene, but the resulting conversation had made their disappointment turn into sudden realization. They knew those names… they knew those names.

"So the little shits ruin our plot with Pterano, and now they steal our food!"

Rinkus did not immediately respond as Sierra raged.

"Oi, were you listening at all?"

Sierra raised a wing as if it were a fist. "Yeah, I was listening! The sap-suckers are now egg-suckers, and they took our blasted meal! I knew that we should have dropped that worthless swimmer when we had the chance - at least that would be one less of the bastards!"

Rinkus shook his head and responded in his familiar cockney accent.

"Exactly. The little biters sound exactly like the ones who tried to prevent us from getting the stone of cold fire, yes?"

"They also had the same names, Rinkus! It must be the same young ones!" Sierra raged.

"And that little gnat over there must Pterano's nephew."

"Hmrpm…" Sierra noted, dropping some of his vitriol. "It seems to have more of a spine now. But that doesn't change the fact that we need to find a meal..."

Sierra took to the air as he proceeded to examine the ground below for any unattended nests or younglings. He quickly set his mind to other things than the little younglings or their transformation. Such a miraculous event mattered little to him.

"Sierra, hold on!" called Rinkus as he flew off after his friend. "I don't think you understand what we're dealing with here. The little babblebeak and her friends are sharpteeth now!"

"Yeah, so?" Sierra muttered as he brought himself into a thermal and allowed the rising air to make him soar. "How does that benefit us?"

"It doesn't, that's my point!" replied the pink sharpbeak. "There's enough competition around without those buggers stealing even the smallest food. Need I remind you that the dry season is comin'?"

"Getting rid of a sharptooth is harder than a sap-sucker." Sierra noted as he focused his view on the ground, "We couldn't even pick up the blasted swimmer now."

"Which is why we'll get someone else to do our dirty work. I think we know of a certain sharptooth that hates those kids and everyone in the valley."

Sierra grew silent as the brisk winds roared in their ears. It was only a few moments later that he spoke. "I'm listening."

"Red Claw, Sierra. He wants to kill them more than we do. And you know how powerful he's getting. Maybe it's time we joined the winning side if you know what I mean."

Slowly but surely a conspiratorial smile appeared on the flyer's face. "I getcha, then we get to rise a few spots in the peckin order."

"And get rid of em forever", Rinkus laughed chillingly, as they both flew off into the distance. It was time to pay a certain sharptooth a visit.

* * *

" _Bron, look out!"_

 _Bron turned his massive neck just in time as one of the fastbiter pack tried to leap at his exposed right flank. With a powerful flick of the tail he felt the predator's impact, slashing the robust appendage before he hit the ground with a sickening crack._

 _The longneck had no time to ponder his miraculous save before the fastbiters facing his front decided to advance. It was only when a familiar frill and horns came into view that the pack scattered._

" _Oh, I don't think so!" Topps roared as he charged in from the side. Most of the Velociraptors got out of the way in time, but one was not so lucky. With the force of a modern day bus, the large male threehorn impaled one of the fast biters with his born, stabbing it right in the chest, killing it instantly. Immediately afterward, he threw it away from his body and scraped the ground, daring the monsters to come any closer._

" _Topsy! Bron! The others have made it through the pass! Get out of there!"_

 _Heeding Tria, the two massive dinosaurs gave one last attack, Bron with his tail, and Topps with his horns, before slowly retreating from the scene._

" _Think we've killed enough of these damn things?!" Topps yelled over the carnage as they made their way towards the main group._

" _Never underestimate fast biters," Bron said grimly. "Downright nasty they are."_

 _With the back line secure, and the Velociraptors not aggressively pursuing, they could afford to turn their backs. But a lone fact remained._

 _They had failed once more to look for their kids. Once more, they were forced to retreat._

Bron was never one to admit defeat or back down, but he had met his match on that day. If it were merely his life, or that of his fellow parents, he would have willingly led them into the depths of the Great Beyond for the sake of their children. But this was more than them.

He looked at his fellow herdmates.

Brandus, Telpa, and one of his trusted deputies, Albite, walked with pained slowness as the dinosaurs forced their bodies forward. Never before had they seen so many fastbiters. They were lucky to keep their lives, but many of them would live with the scars.

When Albite looked up at him with his gashed neck, Bron had to swallow to suppress the pangs of guilt. "Sir, we are almost at the valley… should I go on to…"

"No." Bron spoke authoritatively, preventing his deputy from finishing his suggestion. "No, this was our idea and we will face it together."

"I hate those fucking things," Brandus growled. "I swear I must've killed at least five, and still they kept coming. Wouldn't budge an inch."

"The sharpteeth seem to be becoming more restless, more aggressive than usual," stated Albite. "Any idea as to the cause, Bron?"

"Hunger." Bron spoke grimly. "Hunger makes sharpteeth do stupid things."

"It's nearly the dry season." Susa muttered as she forced her battered body forward. She had been spared the scars of battle, but their flight from the enemy had done damage to them all.

"I don't suppose they were emboldened by an outside presence were they?" asked Grandpa Longneck sagely. "Even fast biters would never attack a herd this large."

"It doesn't matter." Topps sighed. "All that matters is our children are still out there… somewhere."

Bron closed his eyes as Tria gave Topps a reassuring nuzzle. That was it wasn't it? Their children were still sharpteeth and still lost. Nothing else mattered in the wake of their failure.

"I'll never see my Ducky again, will I?" Susa said, tears forming in her eyes as Saul tried to comfort her.

"Dear, please don't be upset-"

"What else can I be?!" she cried, exasperated. "Our children are everything. How can we continue without them here? How can we find them?"

"We'll find a way," spoke the soothing voice of Grandma Longneck, watching Violet circle in the sky for further predators. "I don't know how. But even now we mustn't give up."

Bron did not answer, fearing that his own words would only add to their understandable grief. All that mattered right now was returning to the valley's safe walls and reconsidering their options.

The weary group pushed forward as one of the hidden entrances to the valley came into view. The waterfall glistened in the moonlight as its graceful roar echoed in their ears. Though it did not show its hidden sanctuary everyone knew what lay on the other side.

"What do I tell the little ones?" Violet lamented as she landed on Grandpa Longneck's back, having no further need to scout ahead.

"I think that will be the least of our worries," the old longneck replied back as they came through the valley entrance. For below, stood a crowd of various dinosaurs, all valley residents. And they did not look happy.

"Wonder what they want?" Albite grunted.

"Nothing good," Topps replied sourly as they headed towards the group of dinosaurs awaiting them.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

 **No, indeed. It will not end well. Egg stealing is one thing, but what will happen once Rinkus and Sierra squeal on our favorite herd...I mean pack? What will the Valley do to Bron and the other parents? Can Littlefoot and the gang survive a dry season under the guidance of Chomper and Ruby?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **~The Wasp**


	13. A Wonderful, Awful Idea

**What's up guys?**

 **Time for another chapter of the story. This one is comparatively short as opposed to most of the ones we've published so far and future chapters. But as always, it serves its purpose well. Sometimes, short and sweet is the best way to emphasize a point.**

 **Not much else to comment. Thank you to all who are still keeping an interest in this fic, Rhombus and I are hoping that by the end, it will definitely stand on its own.**

 **When we last left off, the gang were going through the uncomfortable process of eating unhatched eggs, the parents were prevented from looking for their children by a vicious raptor pack, and Rinkus and Sierra were up to no good.**

 **Enjoy! And as always, leave a review to let us know what you think!**

 **Chapter 11. A Wonderful, Awful Idea**

 _" **Most of the bad guys in the real world don't know that they are bad guys. You don't get a flashing warning sign that you're about to damn yourself. It sneaks up on you when you aren't looking." -Jim Butcher**_

" _They are our children!"_

" _And what if they are alive? If they turned into sharpteeth then that means a curse… or a sickness."_

 _Concerned mutterings rang out from the assembled multitude as the parents tried to talk sense into them, but the dinosaurs were far beyond reason at this point._

" _If the kids have the sharptooth sickness, then maybe they have it!"_

" _Yeah!"_

 _Bron tried to calm them. "Now wait one momen…"_

 _"We should chase them out before…"_

" _If they had the sickness then they would have already changed… but we can't have them going off and catching it."_

" _You all are the biggest bunch of fools I ever saw," growled Topps. "'Sharptooth sickness' what a load of nonsense. There's no such thing."_

" _Then a curse then?" A domehead retorted. "Your children being so much like sharpteeth that the Bright Circle decided to right what was wrong? In any case your children should be left to their fate."_

" _How dare you!" Grandpa Longneck exclaimed in a rare show of anger. "After all that our children have done for us…"_

 _The murmuring of the crowd grew louder. The sudden impulse to chase out the sickness had decipated, but the fear of it remained._

" _Our children are neither sick nor cursed," Susa Duckbill said emphatically. "Grandpa Longneck is right. After all they've done for our community, you would so willingly toss them aside?"_

" _But we have our own children to be concerned about!" A swimmer exclaimed._

" _We thought that you all were upset and that the little ones were dead… but if they were those sharpteeth then we have to think about those who can still be saved." A threehorn female gulped nervously. "We don't want to lose any more children to whatever this is!"_

" _Yeah! Sickness or curse, we don't want this to spread!" A domehead agreed._

 _The roars and grunts of agreements from the other residents were deafening as the valley grew to a consensus in mere seconds. It was at that moment that the parents knew that they had lost the argument._

" _Will you not let us go after our own?" Bron asked. "Sharpteeth or not, they are our children. My herd is not bound to these lands."_

 _A male spiketail stepped forward._

" _Do as you wish, longneck. But they cannot," he indicated the rest of the parents. "Whatever is going on, it is simply too dangerous for them to venture out into the beyond and endanger the rest of us."_

 _Bron looked back at the other parents as he felt his spirits fall. For he knew that he could not risk his entire herd, and all of their children, for the sake of his son. In any event if he did so he knew that his herd would be denied the valley, and with it a badly needed sanctuary on the long migrations. If they were concerned about any 'sickness' or 'curse' then they would not let longnecks bring it upon the valley either._

 _He would have to play the long game. But would Littlefoot have that much time?_

" _Do not try to look for your sharpteeth children again," the Spiketail warned. The rest of the valley nodded in agreement._

 _And with that, the meeting was adjourned._

"What would you do, son? In my place?"

Bron did not expect an answer as he spoke at the uncaring Bright Circle. From how the others had described it the luminous orb had done this to his son, and it showed no interest in remedying its mistake.

But what about his mistake? If he made another attempt he would be risking his most important herdmates yet again, and with them, the herd. Could he really risk several children for the sake of a few? No… no his son would not want that.

But the alternative was so horrible: to again abandon his son to the winds of fate. This time he doubted that those winds would bring them together again.

 _But what other options do I have? I could wait until the herd goes back that direction and look for him… but that would delay us in Redclaw's lands. I could try to get help from flyers elsewhere, but what could entice them to help?_

The longneck sighed as he stomped on a bush in frustration. One of the three tests of a potential future leader was the test of judgement. He wished that his judgement could offer him anything now. Because from what he could see he was nearly out of options.

Then a voice was heard behind him.

"Dad, everything okay?" Shorty asked.

He knew of course, his adopted father was anything but, however, it was better than doing nothing at all.

"No… no, it is not." Bron said simply as he looked down at his adopted son. He knew that Shorty had no patience for comforting lies, and Bron would not insult him by offering one. "Littlefoot and his friends are all alone out there, and I have no idea what to do."

"I've had a few adventures with Littlefoot before. I think they can handle being out there," Shorty tried to offer. He was never all that good at consolation. "I'm convinced it was him, though. He saved Argent. And when I looked back and saw that sharptooth, he had the exact same eyes."

Bron closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. As he looked back at the Bright Circle, however, he muttered darkly. "If he is going to survive as a sharptooth he can't keep on saving his food." He nearly spat the word as he tried to control his emotions. The thought of his son being the same kind that had killed his beloved wife filled him with disgust and despair.

"I try not to think about that either," Shorty admitted. "But you said yourself, he's still Littlefoot. Can't we go find him again?"

Bron was silent for a moment as he confronted how to explain the situation to Shorty. In the end he decided to lead the longneck there mentally.

"And if we go seek him out what will the valley say about our herd coming back to the valley? Keep in mind, Shorty, that they seem to think that they can 'catch' the 'curse'."

"So what? Even if they kick us out, what're they gonna do to us? I've seen Genners take down way tougher dinosaurs than them. Besides, it's better than sitting around here on our tails all day."

"And how many of the herd would we lose in the process of forcing our way in? And if we could not come back here then we would have to go the long way to Haven Valley… how many of our friends do you think would fall in that journey?" Bron noted sadly. "Think, Shorty. Remember, you must not think rashly when it comes to life and death."

Shorty looked down at the admonishment. He would never openly admit it, but there were times he wished he had more of Littlefoot's natural keenness for difficult situations. A great fighter he was, and also clever at times, but his leadership skills were still lacking.

And if Bron didn't know what to do, how would he know what to do?

"Dad, we have to figure something out. I know you, you don't give up that easy."

Bron nodded. "That is what I am pondering, Shorty. We have to be able to help them somehow… even if we can't go to them." He shook his head sadly. "Somehow I think they could find a way if they were here. They always seem to find a way out of trouble."

"They do, don't they?" Shorty agreed. "Although I'm not sure we'd be able to communicate with them very well, since sharpteeth usually can't talk, haha."

Bron sighed. "I don't know if I could bear to see him like that."

"It...well yeah that would be frightening. But we're going to have to when we see them again."

Bron could only stare once more at the radiant Bright Circle, its warm light appearing to mock the dark times that they now found themselves. ' _If' we see them again…_

* * *

"Be gone, flyers! Take your piece of flesh and go!"

Rinkus and Sierra, visibly shook at the terrifying sharptooth's roar. Without a second's hesitation, they each scooped up a chunk of meat from the corpse of the swimmer that lay before them, and took off, making all haste to prevent themselves from becoming meals themselves.

As the two flyers scrambled into the sky, the massive Tyrannosaurus was left with curious thoughts. What the flyers had described was completely impossible, the ramblings of a fool or an idiot. Though his sniffer found no hint of falseness on them, part of his mind still insisted that the flyers must have gotten into some bad fish. That their words had to have been based upon some hallucination of some kind.

But he had not smelled madness on them either… and their eyes were clear of the signs.

What then was there to do? He had sought to eliminate these pests, the brats of the valley, for years now with no success. To hear that they were now of his own kind left him with a degree of uncertainty he was not used to. It was not due to lack of bloodlust or kindness on his part, he had no quarrel with eliminating other sharpteeth if they crossed him, just to send a warning as to what would happen if they did. But if those two buzzards were telling the truth...then this would require a great deal of contemplation. The thought of just killing them was a tempting prospect certainly. After all, they had defied him far too many times to get away with it now. The stain on his reputation as the most fearsome sharptooth in the dinosaur world depended on it. And yet, there was still hesitation.

 _I must investigate as to whether this is true. Only then can I eliminate them._

He was about to summon his raptor minions, when an idea popped into his head. An awful idea. Slowly, a feral grin spread across the T-Rex's face as his wonderful, awful scheme took shape.

 _Hmmm...then again, perhaps these brats can be useful to me._

"Screech! Thud!" he roared loudly. "Come at once!"

The two fastbiters were true to their kind's name as they sprinted into the clearing. Both wore unreadable expressions as they shifted their weight from foot to foot, obviously making themselves ready for a hunt.

Red Claw grinned.

"I have a task for you two. We have work to do."

* * *

 **Like I said, pretty short. But if you can hear ominous music in the background, that's because shit just got real now that public enemy number one is getting involved.**

 **Stay tuned, because the stakes aren't getting any lower.**

 **~The Wasp**


	14. A Pack Conquered

**Hello, everyone.**

 **I'll get straight to it, this chapter is designed to somewhat makeup for the fact that last one was a bit short. There's a lot of action in this chapter, so I hope you as the readers will enjoy that. This is also where the story takes a very dramatic turn. Not necessarily darker, but certainly a prelude to that. I may change the rating to M later on in the series as I stated in some of the earlier chapters.**

 **Also one more thing. To whoever our 'Guest' reviewer is, please stop writing multiple reviews for the same chapter that basically say the same thing. I understand you're impatient and you want more updates, but Rhombus and I are both busy people with lives outside of this. If you wish to make multiple reviews that address different aspects of the story, please do so. But if your sole purpose is to leave the same message over and over again, then I must ask you to refrain from doing it. It serves no purpose and does not make updates come any faster.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12. A Pack Conquered**

 _" **Sometimes a deal with the devil is better than no deal at all."- Lawrence Hill**_

 **The Land of Sands, Seven walking days from the Great Valley:**

 **Roar!**

Ducky nearly fell over in her headlong sprint into the sanctuary of the stream. The roar of the fastbiter duo had become a constant companion of the gang over the last few days. It seemed that in their struggle to follow the food, they had neglected to realize that Redclaw and his underlings might have had the same idea.

It was only when she heard the sound of four distinct vocal clicks followed by a growl that she relaxed and slowly returned to the land. If Spike was confident that they were far enough away then that was good enough for her.

"I think they are worse now than they were when we were food! I do, I do."

"And we still could be if we keep running into them all the time," said Cera, clearly frustrated. "How did they find us anyway? How do they keep finding us?"

Littlefoot shook his head.

"It doesn't make sense. This place is a wasteland. No one except us and Ruby's parents knew we were here, and they'd never give us away. And even Red Claw can't sniff things from distances that long."

But no one could explain it.

Ducky shook her head as she waited for her brother to come back to ground level from the ridges above. Unlike his old form, she did not have to wait long before the green fastbiter caught up to his friends and darted his head back and forth. It was as if he were searching for something.

"Oh… the scaly swimmers! Yes, Spike, I left you two by the rocks over there." Ducky noted with amusement as Spike wasted absolutely no time in running towards the tasty morsels. She may have forgotten what she was doing due to her panic, but Spike would never forget about a meal.

Some things never changed.

Meanwhile, Chomper and Ruby looked supremely concerned. However it had happened, Red Claw, Screech and Thud had found them and were not allowing them even a night's rest. They had been chased away from food sources, interrupted during sleep, and even trying to get water proved risky. And there was the grim reality that the stream they depended on for much of their nourishment was getting lower and lower with each passing day.

"What do we do, Chomper?" Ruby asked in a low voice. "If we hide then we are easy prey, but if we run then we are tired prey."

"I would rather avoid the whole prey thing if possible," Littlefoot noted darkly, "But how do we avoid them if they are focused on us?"

It was then that Petrie landed beside the others with a thud. "Me think they go to sleep soon, but Screech still looking by water."

"Where we tried to hide our scent?" Littlefoot asked with concern, his tyrannosaurus body hunched over in exhaustion.

Petrie nodded. "If he find scent then he find us!"

"Then we'll have to remain on the opposite side of the bank so they won't pick up the trail again," said Chomper methodically. "We'll follow the stream, because we can't go too long without water. And it's also a landmark. It's way too easy to get lost out here, and as much as we want to avoid Red Claw, we don't want to die of starvation or thirst either."

Spike made a series of grunts and clicks that Ducky translated.

"He is right, that cannot work forever, especially since Thud and Screech are extremely fast. And then there are bellydraggers to worry about."

"It's pretty much our only option," replied Littlefoot, sighing. "But let's take a vote on it. Who is in favor of trying to return to the hideout once Screech is out of sight?"

Littlefoot waited for several moments while the others maintained their silence. Cera and Chomper remained impassive, with their tyrannosaur features taking on foreboding expressions. Spike, meanwhile, merely chewed on his fish with his eyes doing the communicating for him, with Ducky standing beside him she made her vote clear as well.

Only Petrie eventually spoke.

"Well, me can fly away, but none of you can. So me think hideout not a good idea."

"For once, I agree with beak brain," quipped Cera. "I don't think going back there is safe now."

"I guess we're officially on the move then," Littlefoot said darkly. "Stick close to the river and hope we don't get chewed on."

Although a chorus of groans and muttered obscenities reached his ears, Littlefoot could see the others begin to follow him along the edge of the stream. The only pause was when Ducky turned towards their makeshift sanctuary, with its high ridges and deep stream, and gave it a farewell wave.

"Goodbye, hideout. You did not have much food, but at least we were not food either."

Littlefoot grimaced. He was hoping that their luck on that front would hold out.

* * *

"Whoa!"

Ducky barely had time to exclaim as Spike jumped into the air and landed mere feet away from the sudden threat. Within an instant his feet sent him careening into his sister and then over Cera as he jumped again. Leaving a disappointed bellydragger at the banks of the stream.

"And that is why we said to watch the stream, Spike!" Cera exclaimed as she hurriedly checked on Ducky. There was no need, however, as she joined the others in keeping their distance from the sudden 'guest'.

The bellydragger stared at them for several moments before slowly submerging into the stream once more. That kind was not one for much talking, or fixating on their failures. A new meal would come along soon enough.

Ducky dusted herself off as she walked over to the green fastbiter. As he lay down towards the ground, something in her heart broke. He obviously felt chastised.

"It is alright, Spike. No one got hurt."

Spike smiled, showing his razor sharp teeth ever so slightly. His sister always had his back no matter what.

He made a few clicks with his claw toe and Ducky nodded.

"Spike is right, it is getting late, it is, it is."

"I suppose we better settle down for the night," said Littlefoot, arching his head towards the west as the bright circle made it's way down towards to horizon. The sky was beginning to turn pink and gold with a purple hue resting on the edge of the clouds.

Cera came up to next him, giving him a slight nuzzle (something he did not expect) as she did so.

"You want me to keep watch tonight?" she asked.

"No it's okay," cut in Chomper. "I'll do it."

Littlefoot felt slightly guilty. The purple biter had kept watch two of the past three nights since Red Claw had first found them. He had already done more than his fair share.

Chomper would never admit it, but with the most monstrous sharptooth after them and food becoming more scarce he felt more of a responsibility towards his pack than ever. After all, if it weren't for one wish on a shooting star…

He pushed that thought away and redirected his attention back towards Littlefoot.

"It's okay guys," he said kindly. "As long as someone spots me, I'll be fine."

Spike made another click as he gestured at his eyes. _I have the best night vision out of all of us_ , was the clear insinuation.

"Then it's agreed," said Littlefoot with a degree of authority. "Chomper will keep watch the first half of the night and Spike will watch the other half."

The others nodded and began settling down. It wasn't easy to get comfortable when there was no cover to be had from unwanted eyes.

As Littlefoot lay down he looked around their temporary abode. Just a blue stream, desolate wasteland on all sides, and the slightest hint of verdant vegetation on the stream's edge could be seen, though it all was covered in the gray haze of nightfall. Their predatory eyes may have allowed them to see the sights of night, but all of colors were washed away. It was a fitting symbol for what their lives had become.

"It'll be okay," Cera affirmed from behind him, "We just need to get to where there is more cover. Red Claw and them need to sleep sometime, don't they?"

Littlefoot nodded and brought himself close to her for warmth as the temperature started to drop. He still couldn't help but feel a great deal of anxiety. Evil had a tendency to never rest.

* * *

 _I wish that I could fix this, guys. But wishes have a way of turning out badly._

Chomper sighed as he turned his focus away from his sleeping friends and back towards the distant ridges of the sanctuary that they had left behind. They were now only visible due to the canopy of stars behind them, but they did represent something that they could not lose sight of - that it was yet another home denied to them.

It was as if fate were not content with them being orphans, it had to make them homeless as well. At least Chomper at one time had that.

 _Though they would have denied me that…. But maybe everyone would have been better off that way. Maybe they were right._

He shook his head. Second guessing and feeling sorry for their predicament would not solve any problems, only action could do that. With that in mind he examined the horizon again.

There was no sign of the canopy of stars being covered, which would indicate an object on the horizon, and there was no smell in the air from the predatory tyrant. Though, as Chomper realized, that did not mean much. If Red Claw wanted to track them without knowing then he was certainly capable of that. Though that would involve going all of the way around the gang… an all-night trek across the barrens for the meager meal that the gang would provide.

 _Maybe laziness does have some good to it,_ Chomper thought, _Red Claw would have to be crazy to try something like that._

That was when he heard a soft click of a sickle claw. Though he knew what that meant Chomper couldn't help but show surprise.

"You are up early!" He exclaimed in a hiss. These were words that would have never been uttered about Spike in his spiketail days.

With a sigh, Spike merely shrugged. A yawn escaped his mouth soon after, presenting the truth of the matter to the sharptooth's eyes. Spike did not wake up willingly - but his instincts demanded it.

 _Right… his kind are usually morning-sleepers, not night-sleepers…_

"You can try to go back to sleep if you want… I still have more of the night to cover."

A mere shake of the head was the only response from the fastbiter. It was obvious that he knew his body, and he knew any further attempt at sleep would be futile. Spike would not turn down a meal or a nap if it could be helped.

Chomper gave a slight tail-smile and gave Spike a polite nod. "Okay. Thanks, Spike. Wake me up before the Bright Circle, okay? We have a long trek tomorrow."

Chomper allowed himself to join the communal pile of sleepers as the affirmative click from Spike's sickle claw reached his ears. It was only when his eyes began to droop that he realized how tired he truly was. Perhaps the days of evading Redclaw had taken more out of him than he suspected?

 _Well… nothing that a little sleep won't fix..._

* * *

 _Click! Click! Click!_

" _Urgh… not now, Spike, breakfast can wait…" Chomper groaned as he rolled over._

 _Click! Click! Click!_

 _The purple predator's eyes shot open. That was a silent warning call!_

 _He rose to his feet, ignoring the protests from every joint in his body. With a forceful shake of the others and a low growl he roused them from slumber. Amazingly none of them spoke out, remaining silent as if their instincts commanded it. It was only when he ran up to Spike that he spoke aloud._

" _What is it, Spike!" He hissed with concern in a barely audible voice, "What do you see?"_

 _Spike shook his head and clutched his nose. Then, with a wave of his hand, he gestured at himself. The message was obvious._

 _He smelled others of his kind. A pack had caught their scent._

 _Sleep or no sleep, it was time to leave._

Ever since Spike's warning, the gang had been in a semi-sprint non stop. They were not about to take any chances, even the smallest delay could seal their fate. They continued to follow the river, at this point not knowing where it would lead them as they had not explored the area that far. At the same time, three days of avoiding Red Claw and little sleep was beginning to take it's toll. The group was exhausted, and there was no telling how much longer they could keep playing this game of cat and mouse.

Still, they were faced with little other choice.

"Littlefoot? Can we slow down? I am tired, I am, I am."

"We have to keep going, Ducky," Littlefoot replied sympathetically. "Not with that fiend on our tails."

"Surely we've put some distance between us and them by now," huffed Cera, breathing heavily. "Can't we rest for a few minutes?"

Littlefoot gazed around. He knew that his pack was exhausted and that their bodies were not meant for long distance running. Turning to the dark green fast biter he asked,

"Spike, do you sense anything? Can you smell or see any other sharpteeth?"

A series of clicks indicated Spike could not smell or sense their enemy, but he indicated towards Petrie.

 _He can see farther than I can up in the air_.

"Go and see, Petrie," said Ruby still breathing heavily. "Because we need to see where to go!"

The sharpbeaked flyer took to the sky to survey the landscape. He scoured from up above, giving no indication as to any other presence besides theirs. After around five minutes or so, he came back down and rested on Littlefoot's back.

"Me double check three times. No sign of Red Claw, or Screech and Thud."

The gang breathed a small sigh of relief and Littlefoot nodded to assure the others it was safe to rest for a moment or two.

Ruby wasted no time in collapsing as she was joined by the tyrannosauruses. "This cannot go on like this," she took a deep breath, "I am a fastrunner, but we are not made to be long-runners."

"None of us are," Chomper agreed. "And soon we won't be able to run at all before…"

He sniffed the air. The scent was faint, but it was also unmistakable. The stream they currently were following lead to something much bigger.

"What is it, Chomper?" Ducky asked.

"Water," the purple biter replied carefully.

"Well, duh, we're right next to a stream," Cera griped.

"No, I mean bigger water. It's not too far. If we go now, we should reach it by the time the bright circle is highest in the sky."

The gang was overjoyed to hear this news. Bigger water didn't just mean a nice, cool drink. It also meant vegetation they could hide in, areas they could rest in, and possible food to scavenge or kill, especially if there were ground fuzzies.

"Me can barely flap wings," Petrie said in an exhausted tone. "But maybe me can go just a bit further."

"Come on, guys," Littlefoot encouraged. "Chomper's sniffer is never wrong. I know we're tired, but we can do it. This may be the haven we've been looking for."

Reluctantly, the others began to rise once more. With a grunt and popping joints Chomper rose to his feet, while helping Cera to hers. Spike was already back on his two legs, more than ready for one final sprint to a place to feed rest.

Ducky was the last to rise. Her body was not meant for this kind of abuse, and it was obvious that she could not handle another day of the chase. Nonetheless, she forced a determined smile on her face when Spike gave her a concerned look.

"I am fine, Spike. It will be nice to see water again, it will, it will."

"I know, I could use a drink right now," Cera said. Of course she didn't mention that her stomach was getting rather empty again.

"Follow me!" said Chomper eagerly. "I promise we'll get there soon."

Though the fast sprinting of earlier had long since become a memory due to their battered bodies, the sharpteeth resumed a brisk pace as they followed Petrie's directions. This jog soon turned into a steady run as the tell-tale smell of moisture began to greet their nostrils.

Perhaps their sanctuary was at hand?

* * *

The massive tyrannosaurus examined the scene in the distance, his head barely edging around the rockwall so as to avoid detection. Despite the groans of his two raptors, his plan had worked masterfully. They had found a land of plentiful food and water, but also a land that would be easy to subjugate. A land where any attempt to escape would invite attacks in the open. The perfect trap.

"They have nowhere to go now."

With an affirmative grunt both of his fastbiters tore away from the massive sharptooth and advanced towards the lake in a headlong sprint. He couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction.

He had them now.

* * *

"My aching claws," moaned Cera as she plopped herself down at the edge of the lake. It had turned out to be better than expected. The body of water was a large oasis that supplied a small supply of vegetation. Many a leaf eater had been saved from starvation upon stumbling into this place, and even sharpteeth had quenched their thirst from time to time.

"It's lucky Chomper managed to find the water, it is, it is," said Ducky thankfully.

"Well let's just hope it'll hide us from Red Claw too," Littlefoot added.

Spike grunted in agreement before practically submerging his entire head under the water, which made them all laugh.

"Oh, Spike," Ducky giggled, and others followed suit with taking a refreshing drink.

Meanwhile, Chomper and Ruby were resting in the shade underneath a small tree. They were utterly exhausted, but pleased all the same.

"It is good that we found this place, because if we hadn't found this place then we would not be in a good position at all," Ruby ruminated on their predicament, "How… is the hunger, Chomper?"

Chomper cringed before sighing, "Bearable… but it is the others I am concerned about."

Ruby nodded, "Well we have water here, maybe…"

 **Roar!**

Immediately the gang turned their heads towards three noticeable figures approaching them from each side of the lake. And when they saw who it was, their eyes widened with fear.

"It's not possible!" cried Chomper. He had been convinced they had managed to throw Red Claw off the trail.

"Forget it!" replied Ruby. "RUN!"

Summoning all their strength, the group took off without any hesitation and just in time. Screech's jaws snapped shut where only seconds before Ducky's head had been previously. Thud aimed a strike at Ruby, but the fast runner stayed true to her name and barely avoided his toe claw.

"This way!" yelled Littlefoot as they sprinted away from the sanctuary of the water and into the open lands. Having no other recourse they headed towards the distant rockwall that led into a gorge. They had no idea if this would give them sanctuary, but at this point they had no alternative.

Ruby pumped her legs to the best of her ability, but her stamina was not what it once was. Days of laborious travel had seen to that. Despite her terror she also felt the sting of despair. If their journey had not led Redclaw off their trail then what could?

It was only then that she noticed Spike running beside her, periodically looking back to make sure his sister was keeping pace. The fact that he had not stopped to check on her, or cried out in despair confirmed to Ruby that the others must have been alive… for now.

The pack advanced with as much speed as their battered bodies could muster, barely keeping a few steps ahead of their pursuers. As the walls of the gorge finally appeared beside them they knew that the moment of truth was now approaching. Either this gorge would have some kind of hiding place… or it would be their final resting place.

"There hole in wall!" Petrie shouted as he flew high above. "Go there now!"

Littlefoot saw what the flyer was referring to as he kept his legs moving. There was indeed a small crack within the wall of the gorge, and it looked just big enough for all them to squeeze into.

It was now or never, they wouldn't be able to run for much longer and Thud and Screech were slowly gaining on them.

He turned to Cera.

"It's our only chance! Lead the rest of them towards the hole!"

She nodded and roared loudly, signaling the pack to follow her.

They took the hint, and began forming into a line so as not to crowd when they reached their refuge.

"Spike! I cannot do it!" Ducky cried as her body slowly failed her.

The concerned green fast biter hardened his eyes with a steel-like determination. Easing behind his sister, he nudged her forward, not allowing her to fall victim to Red Claw and his thugs.

 _You can do it!_ He said through his body language.

She obliged by summoning the last of her reserves and surging forward with speed that surely would have exceeded her species under normal circumstances.

Littlefoot was the first to reach the hole, squeezing through it, followed by Cera, Chomper, and Ruby. Petrie dove down with a great gust of energy and crash landed through the hole, skidding to a stop at Littlefoot's feet. Only Ducky and Spike remained outside of the safety of the walls.

"Come on!" Littlefoot encouraged. "You can do it!"

Ducky forced herself forward as her sides were pinched by the immovable rock. With a final push to her flank, Spike pushed her through the threshold. Then, with a mighty leap, Spike barely avoided having his tail grabbed by Screech's razor-sharp teeth. In the end he crashed into the rest of the group, sending them into the rock wall.

But at least they were safe from the murderous duo outside.

"This is the second time in the past few years I've had your butt in my face," Cera groaned, referencing their vine adventure when going after the stone of cold fire.

Spike merely grunted as he lifted himself up, allowing the others to do the same.

"Aw, now isn't this amusing? I suppose that you can't take the leaf-eater out of the new sharptooth."

The others turned towards the massive Utahraptor's head one the other side of the crevice as Screech mocked his opponents. Within their minds, fear slowly creeped in. They didn't know how, but the implication was clear.

They knew of their true identities.

"If you spent less time taunting perhaps you would have caught the fast biter," Thud said in a bored monotone.

"Oh shut up, Thud! You didn't even get a bite in on the little shits!" Screech answered with an annoyed screech as he examined the sharpteeth inside once again, before taking a deep inhalation.

"I save my killing blows for situations that require them," Thud shot back. "Something you still seem to lack might I add…"

"Why you little…"

" **Enough!"** boomed a thunderous voice. "You both are wasting your time. Neither one of your hides can fit through that crevice. But no matter, we will catch them soon enough."

"How?" Thud asked.

"Simple," the massive tyrannosaurus replied. "They have nowhere to go, now."

He then appeared to address them directly, despite not lowering himself down to the small hole.

"Run while you can, but you cannot hide from me."

The message chilled the gang to their bones, even as Red Claw and his minions began walking away from their little hole. Petrie gulped, and Ducky was shaking, but it was Cera that eloquently summed up what they were all feeling.

"We are so screwed."

* * *

Despair.

It is curious what being trapped can do for one's emotions. Littlefoot had been trapped before; he had experienced loss before; but he had never experienced something like this. For the last three days there had been no escape from their captors. No respite from their constant torment. Even their modest victories, like sneaking out and enjoying a cool drink, seemed more like planned victories, like something that Redclaw intentionally allowed.

In the end they felt more like ground fuzzies than the sharpteeth that they were.

"Okay, guys… how long have we been without food?" Littlefoot licked his teeth, almost considering biting his tongue just to taste the welcome relish of blood's sweet embrace. But he knew that would only invite the hunger madness. It wouldn't be long until it reached them again.

"Me don't even know," Petrie said tiredly. "It getting harder to find anything to eat."

"My tummy keeps rumbling," Ducky admitted.

"Let's face it, we're one more day away from going crazy," Cera said bluntly. "This is a no win situation. If we don't find anything to eat soon, we'll starve in here..."

"Or get eaten out there…" Littlefoot finished for her.

He turned to Chomper, who was lost in thought, contemplating their situation.

"Chomper, we need your help," Littlefoot told him. "Do you have any ideas at all?"

Chomper sighed as he tried to ignore the aching in his belly. They had to escape from their predicament, but that would entail great risk. The captors would need to be misdirected in order to make an opening… but any misstep…

"We… could try to split up and lead them in the wrong direction while the others get free."

"But if we split up in order to get away, one of us might not get away!" Ruby affirmed, her head quickly returning to its hunched over position.

"We would save some of us.. But doom the rest. I do not like that, oh no, no, no," Ducky added.

Littlefoot sighed. He was at a loss as to what to do, and the hunger in his stomach made it increasingly hard to think clearly. Every time they tried to find food or even get water, Thud, Screech, and even Red Claw would drive them away and back to their sanctuary. Most of the time they would spend the day hiding within their crevice, not speaking or doing much. There wasn't much to say when your life was on the line and the most fearsome carnivore in the land on your tail.

"There is one thing we could do that we haven't tried."

"And what's that?" Chomper asked.

"Well, we can't try to find food in broad daylight or at night. But if we tried heading out at dawn before Red Claw wakes up, maybe we could get something and bring it back before they notice."

"And how do you know they won't have stayed up all night waiting to catch us?" Cera asked, her fear and low blood sugar getting the better of her rationality.

"Even Red Claw needs to sleep," Ruby pointed out. "Littlefoot's right. It may be our only chance to survive."

"So we try to make a run for it at night?" Ducky asked as her stomach growled, "Where will we go?"

An annoyed growl left Spike's throat before he quickly looked away. It was obvious that he was feeling the same hunger that the others were. How long would it take before they lost control again? And what would they do when that happened?

"I don't know but it's now or never," said Littlefoot firmly. "None of us want to go back to that place. And it's where we're headed if we don't find a meal. Are you guys with me?"

Cera grunted, "What choice do we have?"

"I guess we need to try, yep, yep, yep."

"Me will do what me can. Maybe Petrie can distract them if they find out?"

An affirmative grunt came from Spike, who continued to stare at the wall of their narrow crevice.

But one of the gang was noticeably silent.

"Ruby?" Littlefoot asked hesitantly, as he spared a look at her sunken form. The fastrunner was leaning against the rock wall, her head bowed as if it were too heavy for her to carry. But that was when he had to look away. Her ribs were beginning to become visible, a sign of the start of malnutrition.

"Ruby, you can stay here if you need to. We can find something and bring it back to you."

Ruby sighed. "No, if we are going to get something, then I will have to be at that something," she gave them all the most believable smile she could manage, "We may not have long to eat whatever we find."

Littlefoot nodded, it was decided then. They would either bring home food on this night or die trying.

* * *

The brown tyrannosaurus sniffed the air with growing agitation. However, after several seconds of sniffing, he shook his head. _Nothing._

Littlefoot bowed his head as he considered what they had accomplished thus far. They had scoured the nearby lands for anything, anything at all to scavenge. But, with the exception of a few ground fuzzies, they had found nothing. As the Bright Circle threatened to rise across the horizon, he felt rising despair. His pack was his responsibility, some part of his mind affirmed. He couldn't bear to be the one to doom them to hunger.

They didn't have much time either. The faint glow of the bright circle was noticeable on the edge of the skyline and it would not be long when the first rays of light would appear in the sky. And if they did not get back to the gorge in time, they would be easy pickings.

"Cera, do you smell anything?" he asked his best friend, who was currently searching right beside him.

The other tyrannosaurus gave an exasperated grunt, "Not a damn thing!"

Littlefoot turned to his left to Ducky and Spike. Their expressions also told him that they had also not been able to locate anything. With more than a bit of guilt he dared to turn his head towards the person who was taking their situation the worst.

"How are you holding up, Ruby?"

The pink fastunner was a few steps behind, her breathing more than a bit labored due to the exertion. Chomper was supporting her, and the purple biter looked supremely worried. Ruby's kind did not suffer from the kind of hunger madness that sharpteeth did. She was not a danger physically, but without food she would perish all the same.

"Ruby, please. Go back to the lake and eat some green food, you can still eat it. It may be all we can find out here."

Ruby shook her head, "I already had green food, but I cannot only eat green food. My… I need whatever red food haves right now."

Littlefoot looked at Chomper with concern, earning him an equally concerned look as Chomper walked to Littlefoot's side..

He spoke in a low voice to the purple biter. "She's not going to make it much longer the rate that this is going. You have to sniff out something, you have the best nose out of all of us."

Chomper gasped, "She is not in the death hunger, but…" he sniffed in her direction, "...her body is getting ready to get there. I _**will**_ find something."

As if possessed, Chomper sprang forward and turned his nostrils towards the ground, sniffing for any sign of food. Anything that might indicate their salvation. In the resulting torrent he could smell themselves, the plants, and their adversaries… which gave him an idea. Red Claw was a good hunter despite his other flaws, what if his scent had a trace of…

There it was: carrion. A scent that most biters would have missed, but it was unmistakable against the monster's scent. If they had feasted on carrion then that meant only one thing: there could be left-overs.

 _Thank you, Redclaw, you are actually useful for once._

"Follow me," Chomper commanded as he race forward, catching the others off-guard. It now fell upon Spike to help the fastrunner, who waved him off as she followed closely behind.

"I'm not that bad yet, just a bit of a slow runner instead of a fast runner. Let's get this food before we become dead runners."

Spike couldn't argue with that logic.

"Petrie, can you go up and try to spot the carcass for us?" Chomper asked.

"Me on it," the flyer replied affirmatively. He took to the sky at once and beckoned the others to follow him.

"What are we looking for, Chomper?" Littlefoot asked in mid-run, before briefly sniffing the ground. "What… oh, is that…"

As if on cue, Petrie began his diving motion to indicate he had found food. Before quickly descending upon whatever it was that he found.

"Dead meat," Cera gasped, her mouth suddenly watering as her eyes began to appear more than a bit crazed. It was a sight they had all seen once before.

"This is what we need, yep, yep, yep!" Ducky affirmed with a grunt as she gave Cera a look, "Cera?"

The orange biter charged forward in a momentary lapse of judgement. The carcass of a domehead lay ahead, most of the meat still hanging on the bones. Unfortunately, at that moment, another scent hit Chomper's nose, one he knew anywhere, one he should have seen coming…

"Cera! Stop! It's a trap!" he called.

But it was too late. For just as the former threehorn reached the carrion, a familiar dark green predator with a gnarled, red scar on his side appeared from behind the rocks with a mighty roar. It was a threat that Petrie, being reliant on his eyes, simply could not sniff out.

Red Claw had found them, and he was not alone.

"Shit! Everyone run!" Littlefoot called out as he waited for Cera to scramble to his location, it was only then that he joined the others in their headlong struggle to escape.

He did not notice that Red Claw was merely watching them go. With a wicked smile he sent out a mighty roar. Now it was time for his chasers to have their fun.

Littlefoot only had a fleeting moment to consider their predicament when the familiar snarls of the Utahraptors greeted his ears.

 _Thud and Screech._

It was at that moment that all hell broke loose, and the group split into several different directions.

Chomper could only watch the carnage unfold as a realization hit him. Red Claw had been planning this all along. The bait had been laid out and they foolishly took it.

 _I should've known better. What were the odds of finding a random corpse out here? Of course Red Claw had to have been nearby! I'm such an idiot!_

He got his thoughts in order and tried to get a semblance of what was going on. Currently, Screech was blocking their way back to the gorge. Spike was snarling and lashing out at him with his jaws, Ducky behind him, but he was not big enough to take on the larger raptor on by himself. Littlefoot was defending Cera from Red Claw, but that too would prove to be futile if they were not careful. Petrie was flying overhead, trying to direct his friends from danger.

There was only one dinosaur missing…

 _Ruby!_

It was then that a familiar scream reached all of their ears. In their rush to escape they had forgotten that the burden of hunger had hit her the hardest. In an instant that felt like an eternity, Chomper turned his head until he saw the familiar pink fastrunner.

Thud was standing over her, with his sickle claw ready to strike.

"Ruby…" Chomper moaned, knowing that his friend and caregiver would soon be entering the Great Beyond. The only respite that he felt was that they would probably soon be joining her. At least the endless torment was over.

" **I must admit that you did very well in evading us. But it is harder when you have to catch your food, isn't it you new biters?"**

Chomper looked up in horror at Red Claw's massive form. Why wasn't he simply going for the kill? He had them in an indefensible position.

"Just get it over with," Chomper said defiantly. Though he was not currently being held hostage, he was not about to beg for his life either. He would retain some dignity before his death. "You caught us, now finish it."

Littlefoot and Cera, (who were cornered by Red Claw) and Ducky and Spike (who were cornered by Screech) looked more frightened than ever. Clearly they did not want to lose their lives, but it looked like it was their fate were they to continue to fight. Ruby was simply too exhausted to put up any sort of resistance.

However, the monster gave something that could have passed for a smile, surprising the purple biter.

"On the contrary, young ones. I have no interest in killing you. I have other uses for you."

"W… what?" Littlefoot choked out, not expecting anything more than a boast before the murders began. "What do you want from us?" It was only then that the rest of the gang turned towards the larger biter, questioning their own eyes.

"What I want is very simple. It's something you want as well. Food."

He nodded towards the corpse that caused them to be entrapped them in his grasp. "You are on the cusp of starving. I can sense it, and so can my minions. You have not eaten for days."

"What does that matter to you?" snarled Cera a little too boldly.

"Do I not struggle to find prey in this vast open space?" replied Red Claw in a deadly tone, glaring his red, evil eye in her direction. "Do we not all need to eat in order to survive?"

No one said a word, and the air hung as silent, with no wind to interrupt them.

"You children have avoided my wrath for years. Even while you were leaf eaters, you were impossible to eliminate...oh yes, I know of your past history," he smirked even as Littlefoot contemplated just how Red Claw had managed to find that out. "Now that you are sharpteeth, you can be useful to me. You are small, but also agile, quick, and resourceful. I need dinosaurs like yourselves to aid me in the hunting of other prey."

He nudged the carcass of the domehead towards the center of the group.

"Consider this a token of my goodwill. I want you all at your full strength when we commence the hunt this afternoon."

It was then that the pack realized what had befallen them, and it was simultaneously miraculous and horrifying. Red Claw wanted them to be his chasers and scouts? He wanted them to join the ranks as the most hated sharpteeth in the Mysterious Beyond? The offer was like something out of a bad sleep story, but yet here it was.

Despite their predicament, Littlefoot forced himself to respond. "Oh yeah, and what happens if we don't?"

Chomper hissed in his direction, noting that this was Ruby's only chance, "Littlefoot!"

"The choice is yours," Red Claw replied. His demeanor displayed on almost casual indifference, but there was an air of menace as well. "But shall you choose not to aid me, I will be picking the bones of your fast runner friend from my teeth."

The threat was not an empty one. And the gang knew it. As much as they didn't want to help Red Claw, a prospect they could never have foreseen, there wasn't much choice if Ruby was to survive.

Littlefoot turned towards the others, "Ducky?"

The former swimmer bowed her head before finally giving a nod. She knew the stakes, and this was their only chance.

"Spike?"

The small fastbiter snarled at Screech before sighing and nodding his head as well, earning an amused snicker from the older fastbiter.

"Petrie?"

The flyer landed near Ruby, but out of striking distance of Thud. It only took a few moments for Petrie to make his voice heard, "Me guess we have no choice."

"Guys!" Chomper protested, his anger growing like a building storm. This monster had killed his family, how could he possibly forgive that? How could he possibly ally himself with that?

Littlefoot carried on, "Cera?"

The tyrannosaurus closed her eyes as she turned away from the others. She could not bare to show defeat in front of this hated opportunist, but she knew that she could not squander their only chance at survival, along with Ruby's. Eventually she nodded.

Chomper could scarcely believe his eyes when he saw Cera agree to help their biggest, most formidable enemy. That is until he felt everyone's eyes on him, including Red Claw's.

Littlefoot and the rest didn't say anything. The expressions on their faces were all too clear. As much as none of them wanted to do this, lives were at stake. He glanced over at Ruby, who was breathing heavily, Thud's sickle claw dangerously close to her throat.

 _I can't lose Ruby. I can't put her life at risk like that. I...we need her._

He looked directly into the eyes of the their adversary. Their intent was all too clear.

Join me, or I lay you to waste.

In the end, he made the only real choice.

"Alright. But promise to let Ruby go once the hunt is over."

Red Claw, surprisingly nodded.

"It shall be done."

It was only then that Chomper nodded, before storming off in the direction of Cera. _I will avenge my momma and daddy, you monster. A killing claw can come from anywhere. Even from a packmate._

This only left Littlefoot. The implications of joining this monster were as unthinkable as they were unpalatable, but his thoughts turned in the same direction as the others. This would buy them time. Maybe one day they could be free of their deal with the unthinkable.

Against the will of every muscle in his body, Littlefoot allowed himself to lay on the ground in a gesture of submission. No one had officially made him the pack leader, but the gesture meant the obvious all the same. He was surrendering the pack.

The rest was in the hands of fate… and his new 'packmates'.

* * *

The meal had passed in silence, as the resolution of their hunger only barely muddled their feelings of betrayal and helplessness. Every one of the fastrunner's desperate rips of the flesh of the fallen prey had been a reminder of what they had nearly lost. But, as was fresh in everyone's mind, what if in return they were losing something even more precious?

"Are we really doing this?"

"We have no choice, Cera," Littlefoot replied wearily, as they followed Red Claw back to the heart of his territory.

"I know but…"

"It's either that or Ruby gets killed," he said as he peered ahead. She was still in the grasp of Thud, and he knew he would not hesitate should she try to escape. Though they all had been properly nourished from the domehead corpse, none of their stomachs felt particularly sound.

"How on earth can we do this?" Cera said, her voice almost breaking into anger. "We're not supposed to kill, Littlefoot, you know that. If we do…"

She did not need to finish her sentence.

"I don't know, Cera," Littlefoot answered giving a somewhat apologetic, and even affectionate look towards the orange biter. "But somehow we have to figure out a way."

Everything depended on it.

* * *

" **Alright, little biters! The time for rest is over! Time to hunt!"**

Ruby groaned at the sudden call of Thud's voice. A mere day ago it would have been greeted with terror and a chase, but now it was just a reminder of what was about to transpire.

 _My friends are Redclaw's chasers now… oh, Daddy, what would you do in this situation. Because if I knew what to do then I would do it._

Reluctantly rising, she quickly examined the rising predators. Littlefoot was quick to get up, the burden of what he had led his pack into weighing heavily on his mind.

 _It is not your fault, Littlefoot._

Cera was next, giving Screech a frightening snarl, before forcing herself on her feet. She was followed by Ducky and Petrie. Though it was only then that Ruby noticed that Spike was already awake and pacing, his fastbiter form almost looking like a smaller form of Thud.

 _We have to hold together, everyone. We will get through this somehow._

That was when she turned her attention to the biter that she was really concerned about.

Chomper was on his feet, his eyes glaring at the ground as he held back obvious anger that radiated off him as a better scent. There was no doubt as to the reason.

"Chomper," Ruby began as she tried to comfort the young biter as she whispered in his ear. "We just have to get through this, until we can be rid of them."

"I know, Ruby," Chomper said without giving her a glance.

Ruby nodded. _Just control your anger, Chomper, because all of us are depending on you._

"There is something else… you know that they cannot kill, Chomper," Ruby added, "You need to convince Red Claw to only use them as trackers and chasers, because if you don't convince Redclaw…"

"And how am I supposed to convince that monster of anything?"

" **Come on, biters!"** Screech's voice now echoed in the morning air.

Ruby took a deep breath. She had more than a little history with trying to get people to see things her way. The fact that Chomper had been allowed in the valley was confirmation of that.

"Appeal to his pragmatism, because you won't appeal to his kindness."

Chomper didn't say anything, but gave a slight nod to indicate he had heard her.

 _She's right. I do have to convince him somehow, just in case._

How ironic it had been that he had attempted to get the rest of the gang to consider eating talking food...and now here he was trying to prevent them from doing so.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked up behind the massive tyrannosaurus, who had just sent Thud and Screech on another errand. He knew he had to be careful here. Red Claw had a notorious temper when angered and it would not do to upset him now.

"Excuse me, Red Claw, sir?" Chomper barely avoided hissing out the sir.

The massive tyrannosaurus turned around to look at the smaller biter. It was hard to believe that the two fools he had killed in the barrens could have given rise to this diminutive biter. Nonetheless he was a potential source of victory. If he could truly convert this tiny biter to his side then it would be an ultimate betrayal of his parents, and his ultimate victory.

"Yes, Chomper?" Redclaw intentionally lowered his voice to a conversational level. Conversations were like hunts, each with their own mysteries to solve, and sometimes a feign was a better starting point than to show one's true intentions.

"Well a thought had just occurred to me before we begin this hunt. My friends, the former leaf eaters, have little to no experience killing anything bigger than a ground fuzzy. It would be a shame if we were to track potential prey only to have it escape due to their incompetence."

"Are you telling me that they have been sharpteeth for a cycle of the Night Circle, and they haven't even killed a tinysaurus?" Redclaw couldn't keep the incredulity out of his voice, "It is amazing that all of you didn't starve before I found you."

"Yes, indeed. We have managed to keep ourselves fed to this point," Chomper said evenly, though deep down his blood boiled at having to suck up to this killer. "We have not hunted large game. That is why I think the honor of the kill should go to you, or one who is more experienced with such matters."

 _I wonder which one of them taught you how to lie, Chomper, probably that fastrunner. What could you be hiding here? Time to test something._ "Oh, I think that we can afford to have you all have some practice. There are plenty of swimmer younglings by the stream."

"Well..uh..I don't think you want to do that," Chomper stuttered slightly. He had to come up with a good excuse or else they would all be toast.

 _Hmmm… there is more here than inexperience. Interesting._ "And why is that, little biter?"

"Younglings tend to be fast and rather agile," Chomper spoke and he could feel his back begin to burn with agitation. "Targeting a slower adult, or a sick elder might be more practical. Perhaps my friends could be used as a false ambush in order to scatter the herds. And a kill that big would need to be taken down by someone far bigger."

 _A fast thinker on his feet. Hmm… I wonder if this reluctance only extends to your friends._ "A fine idea. And if we fail to kill bigger prey and have to take what we can then I suppose you would want to be the one to kill a youngling?"

"Yes. I have killed before, sir. My parents were not idle. I know how to take down younglings."

 _Only his friends then… I will have to test this later,_ "Very well, Chomper, tell your friends that the hunt begins soon. The Fisher can spook the younglings away from her side with her presence, your flyer friend can make the swimmers weary about their nests, and the others can lead a diversion at Thud's signal. Those are my orders." His final tone brokered no disagreement.

"I will report them to my friends," Chomper said, bowing low out of deference to the massive sharptooth, however much he despised it.

As Chomper left to talk to his friends he did not notice the pink fastrunner watching his performance with a sad smile. It was a small victory in the squall of a larger defeat.

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

Despite what had transpired over the last day, Ducky could not believe what she was hearing. How could she spook the herd of swimmers just so Redclaw and the others could… she couldn't even finish the thought.

"Just scare them Ducky," Chomper said almost apologetically. "You don't even have to roar or charge at them. You only need to make them nervous."

Ducky heard Chomper's words, but that did not put her mind at ease. She was still contributing to the deaths of other swimmers. It only took her a moment to realize that the "other" no longer applied in her case.

"What about the others? If they kill a swimmer then they would stay a sharptooth, they would, they would," Ducky forced herself to think about the others so as not to focus on the swimmers who would soon face a terrible end.

Chomper looked around a few times to make sure they were not being overheard.

"I managed to convince him to not have them make the kill. I imagine Red Claw will do so himself, or perhaps Thud and Screech. Either way, the rule isn't being broken. I promise."

Ducky stared at him a long moment before shaking her head, "That may not work next time, Chomper. And then we would be stuck, yep, yep, yep."

"We'll figure out something, okay? Right now we just have to get through this and think of another plan to get him off our back."

Just then a roar echoed in the distance, as the swimmers began to congregate closer to the water. Both dinosaurs knew what this was. It was the distraction before the hunt. If the threat was in the distance then it could not be close by.

But dangers could hide even in plain sight.

Without a word, Ducky sighed and proceeded to emerge herself in the water. She knew that as she went closer to the herd that the younglings would stay clear on the other side. Which is exactly what their new overlord wanted.

She forced herself to look at the herd.

The stream's blue waters cut through the flat landscape like a thunderbolt through the night sky. For miles to the west and east nothing of any significance could be seen apart from tall grass and the barrens beyond. It was only to the north, the stream's source, where the landscape gave way to bluffs and plentiful trees. It was here where Redclaw would emerge after the others launched their diversion from the grass. In Ducky's mind the pieces all fit together so perfectly, it was beautiful in an odd sort of way. The beauty of death.

She closed her eyes. _What am I becoming?_

Chomper, meanwhile, left the swimmer with her thoughts. The rest of the pack had a hunt to start.

* * *

Petrie had always enjoyed the riveting experience of flight. It was freedom in action. To be able to soar high above other dinosaurs was a gift that every flyer was taught to value from a young age.

At this particular moment, however, he would rather have never moved another inch off the ground if he could avoid what he was about to do.

 _Me going to scare swimmers by trying to get eggs. Me thought I never have to do that again._

Eggs were quite tasty, he had to admit, but this instance was quite different. Rather than feed off the dead, they were deliberately snuffing out the existence of the living.

Still, he knew that if this went bad, his friends would pay dearly. He feared Red Claw's temper and though he had the ability to fly away, he would not abandon them to such a fate. Which is why he concentrated his efforts on the slowly moving specks below he knew to be the swimmer herd. His keen sight was able to spot the nesting area without much trouble.

 _Here go nothing_ , he thought sadly to himself, but also with determination.

* * *

Yellow eyes gleamed through the canopy of grass as the predator stared at the distant flyer in the sky. Though many hundreds of body-lengths separated them, he knew that they were all in this together.

"Your first hunt, kid?"

Littlefoot turned towards the green fastbiter with a bewildered expression. Upon seeing it Thud quickly broke into a laugh.

"I take that as a yes. Well, kid, you can't survive on dead meat alone. Consider this a learning experience."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that. They knew about their past lives as leaf eaters, but he wasn't sure if they knew the part about being unable to kill. And if they didn't, Littlefoot hoped to keep it that way for however long he could.

"You'll forgive me if I'm not exactly thrilled at being involved in this," he replied casually.

The green fastbiter shrugged, "Trust me, there is nothing more thrilling than a hunt. It is nothing like what you might have experienced in your sap-sucker days."

"You don't exactly need to chase after tree stars in order to eat them. Food just kind of sits around waiting for you."

The fastbiter crotched down and gestured for Littlefoot to do the same. As soon as the smaller sharptooth did so Thud gestured at the swimmers in the distance.

"What do you see?"

Littlefoot hardly knew what he was supposed to seeing. He knew the raptor was testing him for something.

"A bunch of swimmers doing swimmer stuff?"

Thud tried to hide his amusement, "Well at least you aren't blind. Do you see any weaknesses, little one? Try to forget what you know and listen to your inner voice."

Littlefoot attempted to do as Thud instructed, though a part of still resisted, he managed to see the herd a bit differently this time around.

"Well the younglings are further towards the center so they're protected by the adults. The more elderly are also there to look after them. The most healthy are all on the edges."

He wished he had Ducky here to tell him more about the dynamics of her herd but Thud nodded in approval.

"That is what you should see. As you are a sharptooth now you will need to focus on the details, as those may mean the difference between life and death." Thud then sniffed the air and growled with amusement, "What did your sap-sucker parents tell you about mating, kid?"

"Enough to know that it makes eggs…"

Thud chuckled as he pointed at a particular swimmer, "Do you smell the stench coming from that leaf eater?"

"Wait is that what I think it is?" Littlefoot asked as he took a sniff and recognized a musty smell that could only mean one thing.

"Yep," Thud affirmed, "he has his eyes on the female over there, which means that he is distracted. I will give you two guesses on who my brother is going to go after, and the first one doesn't count."

Thud focused all of his attention on the male. "As soon as Screech makes his move I will block the swimmer's path to the water, and you will spook the female. The boss will do the rest."

 _Oh boy_ , Littlefoot thought nervously. He didn't know whether to be excited, revolted or just plain scared. Currently, he was a combination of three and that bothered him. Or did it?

* * *

"Pay attention you former leaf lickers!" barked Screech as Cera and Spike stared absent mindedly in no particular direction. "You have to be on high alert on a hunt at all times!"

Cera grunted in annoyance, but obeyed nonetheless as she tried to look straight ahead. _Only my father talks to me like that, and I don't even like it then!_

Spike, meanwhile, felt an almost irresistible instinct to obey the elder member of his kind. He instantly went on point, his tail sticking straight behind him. Had he been raised as a fastbiter he would have recognized his own behavior. It was the deference of the lowest-ranked member of a pack to his superiors. Nonetheless his eyes gave away his real feelings on the matter.

If Screech noticed Spike rolling his eyes he did not give any indication of it.

"Eyes ahead," he said bluntly. "If I know Thud, I think I know which one he'll go for."

Cera forced herself to consider what she was about to do and examine the herd in front of them by peering through the grass, "Well I am glad he does. I just see swimmers everywhere."

"Pathetic," growled Screech. "Looks like we have more work to do than I thought."

Cera and Spike both paled a bit at that statement. Just what did he mean by that?

"We're almost ready," the dark gray fastbiter stated. "Follow in behind me, but don't fuck it up. Target the male on the edge of the herd. He's distracted. If he gets away from the first assault, flank him so he doesn't get away."

"Yes, your highness," muttered Cera.

"What was that?!" Screech lashed at them with a nasty growl.

Cera, however frightened she was, did not back down in fear, old threehorn instincts coming into play (or perhaps her newfound Tyrannosaurus ones).

"I said, yes, sir,"

Screech eyed them carefully but gave no other thought to the matter. Just then, the small click of a sickle claw could be heard above the noise of the herd.

"That's the signal," Screech remarked with a terrifying glint in his eyes. "Let's go."

* * *

"Oh, Tumble, you are so silly!"

The male swimmer eyed the young female with hungry eyes as he again intentionally made a botched mating call. To any other female this would be the sign that the male was unsuitable, but she knew him well enough to know when he was playing.

"What, Aqua, you don't like my call? How about this?"

As if on cue he emitted a horrifically botched call that sounded like a cross between a threehorn grunting and a longneck having its tail ripped off. It was ended prematurely as Aqua slammed into him, however.

"Oh, give me a proper call will you, you tease?"

He smiled, "Who me?"

But he knew when the gig was up, and not even Aqua would put up with his nonsense indefinitely. Furthermore, with the Fisher on one side of the stream and the annoying sharpbeak making mock dives, he had no idea when the herd would panic again and bring a premature end to this courtship session. It was time for him to make his move before any challengers could appear or Aqua could lose interest.

Carefully, so as to put as much air as possible through his vocal apparatus, he reared back to make his call.

"Sharptooth!"

Tumble aborted himself mid-call as the screams of the younglings echoed in the air. The rest of the herd quickly scattered. It only took him a moment to see what had led to the panic.

Two fastbiters and a two-footer, and they were heading straight for him.

He took a quick glance towards Aqua as she propelled herself towards the water. Her headlong sprint was cut short, however, when she swerved to avoid something and slammed straight into Tumble's side. It was only then that he realized the full magnitude of their predicament.

There were now three fastbiters between them and the sanctuary of the water. Worse yet, as if to add insult to injury, two youngling two-footers stood between them and the tall grass, as if to dare them to sprint away from the sanctuary of the water. It was only in a brief moment of insight that he resisted the instinct to sprint into the path of least resistance.

His love was not as fortunate.

"Aqua, no! That's what they want!"

But it was too late. In a horrifying moment that seemed to last for an eternity, Aqua rushed passed the two younglings as they quickly dove out of the way. The two elder fastbiters then pursued her into the tall grass and towards the woods and bluffs beyond. By the time the massive tyrannosaurus appeared from the trees it was already too late.

" **Ahhhhhh! Noo..urk."**

In the seconds that followed his mind refused to process what he was seeing and hearing. It would only be in the days to come that the mental images would plague him in his sleep stories and quiet moments. But as his love's body was swung side to side in the massive sharptooth's jaws and then slammed against the uncaring ground, he could hear the sounds of terror from the herd. In an instant she had been right here next to him, and now she was being dismembered as the last ragged, pained gasps left her lifeless body.

He took no notice of the two young two-footers staring at him with pity as he silently ran towards the stream and the sanctuary of his herd. The sharpteeth had spared his body on this day, but had devoured his heart and dreams.

Little did he realize that he and his love were not the only victims on this day.

* * *

The gang couldn't help but be horrified by what they saw...and hungry. As Red Claw dug into the main portion of the flesh, Thud and Screech joined in on some of the leaner parts of the carcass.

"Should we uh…" Littlefoot began but Chomper cut him off.

"No. In most packs, there's a hierarchy to eating. The biggest and strongest always eat first, then it moves down the line."

Meanwhile, Ruby, who had returned to the gang from her temporary captivity felt more than a little anxiety at what had just occurred.

"I cannot believe we were part of this!" Ducky cried as she turned away from the handiwork of the pack. They may not have been the ones to strike the killing blow, but they all knew that they had blood on their claws all the same.

"This feels pretty rotten," said Cera sadly.

Unfortunately, there was another sentiment among the group that was far more subtle, but no less present. Chomper was the one to say it out loud.

"Then why did it also feel...good?"

Everyone turned to him and Littlefoot was about to reply, when all of a sudden an enormous slab of meat was thrown down in front of them.

"A reward for your assistance today," Red Claw said nodding. "I hope you enjoy." The gang didn't see him grin rather ferally as he walked away.

"Oh, and make no mistake, I will be back to seek your services once more. A pack can never have enough hunters. Consider this an official claim to you and your little group."

Chomper and Ruby's eyes shot open, but the rest of the gang could only wonder at what that meant.

"And I warn all of you: try to escape this land and you will suffer. I will take that little fastrunner, and tear her apart, limb from limb. And I will make all of you watch. This is your first and only warning."

There was a deafening silence, and there was no mistaking the terrifying carnivore's intentions. He meant every word.

"Screech, Thud. Come."

And with that, having had their fill, he and the adult fast biters walked off into the distance, shadowed by the afternoon sun.

No one said anything until they were completely out of their vision, upon which Ducky turned to the purple biter.

"What did he mean by 'claiming' us, Chomper? I'm confused, I am, I am."

"It means we're a part of his pack now," he replied grimly. "Though most two footers hunt alone, some take any number of smaller biters under their protection to use them to hunt a greater variety of prey."

"Oh, great. So we're basically his minions now?" Cera said sourly. "That's just fan-tucking-fastic."

"Chomper," Littlefoot cut in. He was as unhappy as everyone else at being claimed by Red Claw, but something else was on his mind. "You said the hunt felt _good_?"

The little tyrannosaurus looked more than a little guilty at this question.

"It was nothing, just...never mind."

It was then that Chomper noticed the others turning their attention to the remains of the swimmer that lay in front of them. In some ways it was no different than the scavenging that they had done previously, but in another way it was fundamentally different. Because they had contributed to this hunt. They were part of the reason that this swimmer lay dead.

"I just… it felt nice to do sharptooth things with all of you…" Chomper struggled to explain himself, "I mean wasn't the chase exciting?"

Littlefoot opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but in the end nothing came out. He could not deny the feeling of excitement as the prey ran from his gaping maws. As much as he didn't want it to be true, Thud had been absolutely right.

There was nothing more thrilling than a hunt.

Hanging back behind the pack, Ruby could only watch them with fear. Not fear for herself, but fear for what they might be forced to become. They had now passed one barrier in assisting another in making a kill, but how long would it be before one of them crossed the ultimate line? The only thing that she was sure about was that she would not abandon her friends. If they were forced to do the unthinkable.

Now in varying degrees of contemplation or denial, the pack arrived at the appetizing gore in front of them. What had previously been inside of a living being now lay in the Bright Circle's uncaring gaze, baking in the midday heat.

"Me no want to eat this," Petrie muttered, but his stomach betrayed his words.

"We didn't kill it, remember?" Cera pointed out.

Spike made a series of clicks and grunts.

 _But we were a part of it. What if the next time, one of us strikes the blow?_

"Let's not focus on that now," Littlefoot said. "We can still change back. For now, we must do what we can to survive."

The noticeable change in attitude was not lost on the rest of them, and slowly they all stepped forward to take their fill of the delicious meat.

It still tasted a little too good for comfort.

* * *

 **Like I said...long chapter. Love to know what you guys think! And I think the big question remains in everyone's mind: what's going to happen to Littlefoot and co. now that they're under Red Claw's terrible claws?**

 **Find out soon and keep your eye out for an update!**

 **~The Wasp**


	15. Second Interlude

**Okay, so I hadn't realized this but it's been two months since this story has been updated. That's not going to happen from now on and I promise that.**

 **Anyway, we have our second interlude and this will act as a bridge between the second and third acts.**

 **Let us know what you think by leaving a review! Thanks guys:)**

 **Second Interlude**

 _" **The worst prisons were not constructed of warped steel and stone. They were carved out of expectations and lies, judgment and corruption." -Kelsey Leigh Reber**_

The dry stream bed stared back at Littlefoot as he glared at it with all of the anger that he could manage. It was yet again another reminder of their predicament. Another two days had passed without a major meal, though they had scrounged up enough to survive. Sadly, under these circumstances it had not escaped his noticed that the last time they ate well was when they helped Red Claw.

He slashed at the dry earth as he growled in frustration. He didn't need a stream in front of him to know what he had now become. Only one thing remained that kept him from being like the murderous two-footer.

But how long could that separation last?

"Well, this sucks," Cera muttered aloud.

The dry season had officially arrived. The stream bed that had once flowed quite high was gone and though they were not quite into the wastelands, this was as far as they could go from Red Claw without technically leaving his territory. But as much as they hated the red eyed brute, there was no question that even if they did manage to escape him, any amount of time spent in the hot, barren, cracked desert would lead to their doom. They were between a rock and a hard place with no way out.

"What do we do?" Ducky asked. "I do not want to work for Red Claw, I do not. But if we leave we will starve…"

"Assuming he doesn't get us before we starve," Ruby lamented as she sat down, "I wonder why he wants all of you as helpers, because it looks like he already has enough help."

A series of clicks echoed against the hard ground.

"I do not know either, Spike. I do not," was all that his sister said in response.

"Well, he must have reason!" Petrie affirmed.

"Maybe he's just trying to lure is into a false sense of security before he turns around and chomps us in half," Cera mused darkly.

Littlefoot shook his head.

"Somehow, I don't think so, Cera. If he really wanted us dead he would have done so by now."

"But what else would he need us for?" the former threehorn asked. "If he's got Thud and Screech for hunting, what's our job?"

"Chomper, what do you think?" Littlefoot asked, turning his head towards the purple biter. He figured they could all use the depth of his experience right about now, as they were still not entirely familiar with sharptooth customs.

Chomper sighed. "It almost sounds like he wants a bigger pack. The only question is why? He can take out whatever prey he wants out here in the Mysterious Beyond," he shrugged, "Maybe after escaping from him so often…" he trailed off, not finishing his thought.

"Maybe what, Chomper?" Ruby prompted.

"Well…" Chomper began, trying to gesture with his stubby arms, "...maybe all you guys kind of earned his respect."

"What?!" Came the response from nearly every angle as Cera was in the little biter's face almost instantly, "Why would he respect _us_? He kept on trying to _eat_ _us,_ you know?"

"But he failed… how often do you think that happens to him?" Chomper responded matter of factly.

The gang stayed silent on that one. They all knew the horrifying tales of the massive Tyrannosaurus. It was rare that a dinosaur went head to head against him and lived to tell about it.

"And now that you're sharpteeth, he feels that skill can be put to good use."

"For him!" Petrie squawked indignantly.

"And in any case, I'm still wondering just how the heck he found out that we're actually leaf eaters," frowned Littlefoot. That part still disturbed him.

Ruby put a hand to her beak on that point. There had to be a piece of the puzzle that they were missing. Something important.

"You didn't tell any of your flyer friends about this, did you Petrie?" Ruby asked, remembering the group of rascals that the flyer had somehow managed to impress.

But the flyer merely shook his head, "No, they think me always be this way."

"Well regardless of how the repugnant bastard knows, we are still hungry," Cera muttered in frustration. An affirmative grunt indicated that the green fastbiter was in full agreement.

 _Something is terribly wrong here, but I don't know what that something is._ Ruby thought to herself as she continued to think about the issue at hand.

Her train of thought was interrupted, however, by Chomper who sought to address the gang's concerns of finding food.

"I hate to say this, I really do, but…" he swallowed a bit nervously. "I think we have to help Red Claw again."

Immediately the other began to protest.

"Me won't do it!"

"I do not want to help him, no, no, no!"

"I would sooner sleep in a pile of…"

"Please hear me out!" Chomper said frantically (he did not want to hear the end of Cera's response). "I don't like it any more than you do. The last thing I wanted was to run into the sharptooth responsible for killing my parents. But we're pretty much out of options. My hope was that I could train you guys into reliable scavengers and fish catchers before the dry season began. You were almost there, you were almost as good at catching ground fuzzies as me, but Red Claw complicated that. And now we're in the middle of the time of year with no rain and fewer prey options. We either go out into the wastelands to try and find a more suitable habitat and most likely die, or we stay here and eat every now and then. Which sounds better to you?"

No one spoke, because they knew it was true. Despite the fact they feared and despised the big carnivore, without him they might not have made it. Food was never a guarantee in their previous hideout, or anywhere else they had been. As much as they hated to admit it, deep down they could not deny that Red Claw had been something of a savior.

Then, the ultimate question was raised, one the former leaf eaters all dreaded.

"And what if you have to kill in order to eat every now and then?" Chomper asked.

An audible gasp left Cera's mouth, "Don't even think about it! I am not staying like…" she gestured with her stubby arms for emphasis, "...like this!"

"I do not want to hurt anyone, oh, no, no, no!" Ducky agreed

Spike seemed unsure how to respond. In the end he merely emitted a grunt of resigned frustration. How else could one act when one's mind was at war with his heart?

"Me not have to kill other dinosaurs to survive," said Petrie. "But me still want to go back to old self."

Chomper shook his head in frustration. He was not angry with his friends, far from it. But the situation presented no loophole to him. He often wondered if the rainbow faces were joking when they told them they could not kill if they wanted to return to their lives as leaf eaters.

" _They won't even acknowledge it as a possibility. How can they manage to survive out here if they aren't prepared to do what's necessary? Even my mommy and daddy understood that. When you're a sharptooth, you don't get the luxury of choice."_

He looked back at his friends. Though they all held the forms of some of the most fearsome creatures on earth, at times they did not look it. He could see their reluctance, he could smell their fear, the uncomfortable reality of living in bodies they did not consider their own.

Then he recalled something Ruby had said to him only moments before he had made that wish on the shooting star.

" _But I promise, Ruby, I'm going to do better. I'm not a monster."_

" _You never were and never will be, Chomper, but sometimes we have to do difficult things to keep it that way..."_

There was a difference. There was always a choice. Being a sharptooth did not make one evil or a mindless killer. That was another thing his parents had taught him, not only as a means to conquer his fear of shedding blood, but to inform him of the proper balance of the world they lived in. One should never upset that balance...or they would end up like Red Claw.

In the end, he knew he had to respect his friends' decision. But were they any closer to walking in his footsteps?

"Littlefoot, is that what you guys still want?" he asked. He had not spoken up when he brought up the possibility again.

The former longneck gave him a look with his amber eyes that betrayed the fact that he had once been a longneck, and still hoped to be. He knew what the answer was before it left his mouth.

"We can't kill, Chomper," he said. "I'm standing firm on it. I don't know what the future holds for us, or even if the rainbow faces were right. But I do know I couldn't do something like that. I couldn't live with myself if I ever took the life of another dinosaur by my own jaws. I couldn't go back to being a longneck after that…"

"Maybe that is what the rainbowfaces meant?" Ruby deduced. "Even if all of you could change back, if you had to kill then you wouldn't want to go back."

"Well it doesn't matter because we aren't killing anyone! There is always a choice." Cera put her foot down. She was done with this conversation as far as she was concerned.

The others nodded, even Spike.

"I suppose she's right for once," Littlefoot agreed and gave his best friend a small wink. "There is a choice, and that's the one we've all made. Because the minute we cross that line, we don't change back."

Then Chomper said something rather eery.

"But what if there is no going back?"

* * *

The others looked at one another, but didn't dare try to answer the question for which they had no possible answer. One had to confront a problem before it could possibly be addressed.

"But surely there is something that can be done!"

Grandpa Longneck's composure had its limits and the valley had challenged it far too many times over the last few weeks. First they responded with fearful glances when they suggested going forth and finding the children. Then they threatened them with banishment if they risked bringing the 'sharptooth sickness' back into the valley's walls. And now had come the last straw in his mind, they had even forbade them from using the main watering holes.

"Yes there is, and we are doing it." Came the annoyed response of one of the threehorns. Topps' position as herd leader of the threehorns was temporarily 'suspended' on account of the 'illness', but both he and Topps knew full well that there was more to this arrangement than mere protectiveness. Brakus had seen an opportunity and a fearful valley was more than willing to follow the advice of the upstart to 'resolve the sickness'.

He felt his heart beat faster. Now he knew why Topps wanted to be absent during this meeting. Topps did not want to condemn his family to banishment, and he had no doubt hearing this fool talk would be enough to push him over the edge.

As it was Grandpa was almost there.

"But surely you understand that if we had the 'sickness' as you call it then we would have had some sign?" Grandma attempted another line of attack, "At the very least allow Violet to try again…"

"And risk bringing the sickness back in?" Came the panicked voice of a swimmer, "It's bad enough we let the longneck herd in! Who knows, they might have had it as well…"

Concerned murmuring descended upon the valley meeting as the fears of the assembled multitude was permitted to run free. Normally the longnecks and Topps would have been the voices of reason.

But the new powers in the valley had seen to it that those voices were silenced. No one wanted to address the real problem. The fact that it was not a sickness but the Bright Circle itself that had done this as far as the parents were concerned. And all of them knew that the actual problem could not be dealt with until it was admitted.

Bron spoke up now.

"You will leave my herd out of this," he spoke in an even but firm tone. "We have brought no disease or quarrel to your valley before. My son is currently missing and I will continue to worry for his well being, sharptooth or not."

The valley grew agitated at this, and for a moment it looked like the assembled multitude were fearful that Bron's herd might intervene violently. It did not take long, however, for several of the threehorns to go to the front of the group, nearly to the unspoken demarcation line between the crowd and the 'possibly infected'.

"Your life and herd are your own business, longneck. We will trust that you do not carry whatever sickness this is, but the valley is our business."

Grandpa suppressed a groan. He suspected what was coming.

"We will not permit any more attempts that could spread this… affliction to the valley. It would only take one errant longneck, or swimmer, or threehorn…" Brakus resumed.

"Oh come on! Surely you don't believe…" Tria tried to interrupt, but the threehorns took a step forward in warning. It was not lost on her that more than half of her fellow threehorns were uncertain.

Brakus continued, "...to bring the possibility of ruin to the whole valley. For your own good and our own good, I say that it is time to keep them apart from the rest of us."

Bron stepped forward, "You can't be serious! After all they have done for you, you are going to…"

"They are not banished, longneck!" Brakus barked, "But we must take precautions to ensure whatever illness they may carry will not spread. And to ensure that they do not leave the valley to risk getting the illness again. In fact, I do believe it is time that no further newcomers come into the valley at all until we find out what is going on."

The crowd erupted into confusion for several moments, but the domeheads and threehorns were noticeably receptive to the idea of closing the valley off. It only took a few seconds for the crowd to follow the chants and general sentiment.

 _Are we so weak as to throw out our kindness for the sake of fear?_ "This is a mistake, Brakus, and you know it."

Grandpa Longneck stared down the threehorn with a cold glare. The valley may have been fooled, but he knew what it was like when a charlatan mislead others for his own aggrandizement. He knew exactly what Brakus was.

"I know of no mistake, Mr. Longneck, only a prudent measure for this valley's defense. Now I do hope that all of you stay in your assigned areas…" As if on cue the threehorns took another step forward, "It is for everyone's own good."

The parents took a step back as the line of threehorns advanced.

"Our assigned areas?" Susa asked, helping her mate in carefully ushering her children back.

Brakus smiled coldly. "Well we have to make sure that you don't spread the illness, don't we? What better way than to keep you on the other side of Watery Divide?"

"But this insanity!" cried Violet. "We're not dangerous, and neither are our kids."

"Some of your children mysteriously transformed into sharpteeth. Whatever the reason, we will not have it spread to others among this community. Therefore, I and others will be looking out for signs of degenerate sharptooth behavior within the rest of your offspring," Brakus replied, no remorse or pity in his words. "This is your final warning. If any of you attempt to leave the valley again, you will never be allowed back in. Your children, sharpteeth or dead, will never return to you."

He turned to face the rest of the valley while the now quarantined parents could only look on in horror.

"Meeting adjourned."

* * *

 **Well, it seems that the gang has to play ball for now...but will doing so bring some unexpected consequences? And Brakus's fear mongering has caused the Valley to take a turn for the worse. It's a quarantine and it won't be ending any time soon.**

 **What's next for our favorite dinosaurs? Stay tuned...**

 **~The Wasp**


	16. The Sickness

**Hello, fellow readers.**

 **I said it wouldn't take as long to update again, and that promise has been kept thankfully. This is the beginning of Act 3 and there are going to be quite a few moving parts and a ton of development (not all of it good) among the main characters. For those of you wondering, this is going to be a much longer chapter and I hope it's up to your liking.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!:) Let us know what you think by leaving a review!**

 **Act 3**

 **Chapter 13. The Sickness**

 _ **Never attempt to murder a man who is committing suicide. -Woodrow Wilson**_

 **The Present**

"So the parents couldn't look for their children any more? That's mean!"

The fastbiter had a playful glint in his eyes. "They were just afraid of the so-called sharptooth sickness."

The little longneck stomped authoritatively. "I'm not afraid of no sickness! Those grown ups shouldn't have been either."

The large fastbiter watched the display with amusement before promptly sneezing in the little longneck's direction. The resulting terrified scramble into the bushes nearly made the predator barrel over in laughter. It took only a moment for the little sauropod to realize he had been tricked.

"That's not funny!"

The predator snorted, "Speak for yourself, little leaf-muncher. But fears are like predators that you cannot see. Sometimes the fear of what could be is worse than the fear of what is."

"My name is not leaf-muncher. I am Tumble."

For the first time in the night the predator was speechless. Of all of the names the little sauropod could have been given.

"You are not the first Tumble that I have encountered."

The little longneck tilted his head. It was both a question and an invitation to continue.

"The swimmer who had that name learned the importance of observing your surroundings the hard way."

Meanwhile, deep within the bushes, numerous young ones were also listening in on the story.

"Ow! Salty! You just stepped on my foot!"

"No that was Brian!"

"Will you all shut your traps! Do you want that sharptooth to know we're here?"

A green female peered through the leaves and said,

"Tumble has been talking to him for at least a half hour. And he speaks leaf eater, maybe he's not so bad."

"Are you kidding?! Do you know what that thing could do to you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you all? Shut up!" the young, purple longneck hissed. "Let's just listen for a while longer and if that sharptooth does anything, we rush in. Got it?"

No one said anything. It seemed like a good idea. But would it be enough to prevent disaster?

* * *

 **Back to the story**

The swimmer looked at his counterparts as they crept through the unfamiliar surroundings. The other swimmers had mentioned that the valley was in this direction, passed the Mountains that Burn, but all he could see was desolation and barren rock.

"I still say we should have turned around by now. We obviously are going the wrong way."

Tumble groaned. He was really beginning to wish that Splash would give it a rest.

"We are going the way that the herd elders recommended. Though you are certainly welcome to head back to the herd, Splash. None of us will stand in your way."

The other swimmer remained silent. He was always a bit of a worrier. The way to the valley was perilous as everyone knew, but not even he would dare to venture back to the place they had escaped from. Being a swimmer, one had to calculate risks all the time, for the threat of death was ever present.

"I just hope we don't run into any sharpteeth," he mumbled.

Tumble sighed as he examined the waterfall in front of them, "Well any sharpteeth would have to be deaf not to hear us coming… wait, is that the waterfall they were talking about?"

The swimmer cautiously advanced towards the waterfall, its sprays of water just barely reaching his body, feeling refreshing in an odd sort of way. Though this held promise that their directions may have been correct, it also opened up another possible avenue for being attacked. It wasn't like they could see what was behind the rushing water unless they went through it themselves.

Tumble sighed, memories of his fallen love washing over him. He had waited too long before and it cost him the love of his life; he would not make that mistake again.

He forced himself through the flowing water of the waterfall, quickly realizing that behind its watery depths was a path. A path that led to something most distinctly green…

"It's here!"

Splash took the opportunity to rush ahead and view the legendary, lush sanctuary.

"By the ancestors…" he whispered. "It's every bit as beautiful as I imagined."

The verdant landscape of the valley stretched before them, the trees ripe with fruit and the waters crisp and clear. All around the paradise stood leaf-eaters of all description: spiketails, threehorns, swimmers like themselves, even longnecks and flyers. They had finally arrived.

Tumble allowed himself to close his eyes and take in the moment. He couldn't bare to show his face in the herd anymore - the pain was just too much. But here in the valley maybe, just maybe, he could find a new beginning.

"Halt, newcomers."

Tumble looked up at the new voice. He was more than a little surprised to see a threehorn walking towards them, but the voice did not appear hostile despite its gruffness. After all, it was only reasonable than any newcomers would be asked questions.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" asked the threehorn sternly. "What business brings you here to the valley?"

Splash began to backtrack out of fear, but Tumble held his ground.

"We left our herd with the consent of our elders. Splash," he gestured towards his companion, "Wanted to settle down, and I have nothing left in my old home."

"That didn't answer my first two questions," the threehorn responded eyeing them carefully.

"My name is Tumble, from Aquaine's herd," the swimmer added, now getting quite annoyed, "And we both wish to live in the valley. Our old herd holds nothing for us now besides memories of what we have lost."

"I see," the threehorn relaxed his stance ever so slightly. "Well we used to be very accommodating of outsiders. Unfortunately there is talk of a sickness that comes from sharpteeth that causes the young to transform into our enemies. I don't suppose you've heard or seen such a disease in your travels?"

"It causes them to what?" Splash was flabbergasted and Tumble did not look much better.

"No. I have never heard of such a thing!" Tumble was now concerned for the threehorn's sanity.

"One can never be too careful," the threehorn replied. "My name is Brakus, leader of the threehorn herds here. If you were a larger herd, I might have to turn you down, but since you are only three, arrangements can be made. You will stay on the quarantined side of the valley to avoid any potential spread of the disease."

Splash was about to protest when Tumble nudged him silent.

"That would be fine, sir. We are not sick so I am sure we can leave the quarantine soon."

"But what if we turn into sharpteeth over there?!" Splash was now on the verge of panic as Tumble nodded for the threehorn to lead the way.

 _Then I will be sure to eat you first to shut you up._

"Nothing's going to happen, Splash. I'm sure whatever this guy is talking about, doesn't even exist. How many times have you seen such a thing?"

"Well...none, but…"

"Exactly. Just be grateful we're allowed to be here at all."

The rest of the journey happened in silence as they were lead to the far northern end of the valley's green expanse. For the residents this would seem like the least desirable side, but for the swimmers it was a welcome oasis. Better to live as a prisoner in the valley than as a free meal for some sharptooth.

* * *

"That blasted Brakus keeping us here," Topps growled as he could take no joy on the recent good weather that the valley was currently enjoying. "If I had my way I'd…"

"You know that is what he wants, Dear. He has the valley on his side at the moment," Tria cut him off before he could get going, "We need to use our heads before we can use our horns."

"This is so stupid! I want to play with my friends."

Tricia smiled softly at her daughter, "I'm sorry, Dear, but you know what the valley thinks right now."

The little threehorn bashed a nearby rock. Tria's heart nearly broke as it reminded her of her other daughter, now in the unknown. "Well the valley really needs to think again!"

"Our little one is right, Tria," Topps said swelling with pride. "They cannot keep us here forever. I will not allow it."

"The question is: how to do that without being evicted or worse?"

The threehorns turned towards the towering longnecks as they walked by. Both of the grandparents looked as old as ever. Maybe it was the stress of recent events, or just a trick of the eyes, but Topps could almost see how the valley's decision had aged them.

And that pissed him off to no end.

"I lost my position as herd leader to that arrogant Brakus, who's as ineffective as he is stupid," Topps growled. "Why should we stand for this, longneck? Need I remind you they took away your leadership position as well?"

"Officially I have lost nothing, but we all know Brakus will not be letting this 'crisis' pass any time soon. He knows that he could not face you in a fight," Grandma noted.

"And he has the ears of the valley," Grandpa Longneck noted, "I think this is where some of Mr. Thicknoses's advice might come in handy. He talked to me before we went to this side of the stream."

"Bah! We did that old curmudgeon have to say?" Topps grumbled.

"The fast flyer may get all of the attention, but the hidden one gets the fish," the longneck intoned, "Though I hope it does not come to what he was suggesting."

"Which is?"

Grandma Longneck looked at her mate, "No…"

The elder longneck sighed, "Every day that Brakus is in charge of things is a day that the valley is under threat from a demagogue. I think Thicknose was suggesting that he have an accident…"

For the first time in days, Topps gave something of a smile.

"That can be arranged, longneck. I personally can take care of that-"

"No dear," Tria interjected. "I love you, but subtlety isn't your strong suit. And in any case, I'm not sure resorting to violence is the solution just yet."

"We have company," a voice from above called out that everyone could identify as Mama Flyer, "Is this how Brakus is going to treat all new guests?"

The flyer landed on Grandpa Longneck's back as she used her superior eyes to examine the swimmers through the reeds. There were only two that she could see.

The two elderly longnecks watched as the newcomers approached in the distance. Then, with a sigh, Grandpa Longneck took it upon himself to greet them. Regardless of whether it was a welcome into the valley or a welcome into a verdant prison, everyone deserved a basic level of hospitality.

And he would be damned if he would allow himself to become as unwelcoming as Brakus.

Topps decided to walk alongside the longneck and greet them as well. He was curious as to what brought them here.

"Hello, friends," the old longneck greeted warmly, causing the swimmers to look up. "Welcome to our valley, I do hope that Mr. Brakus did not give you a hard time upon your arrival."

The leader of the group of three snorted.

"Hmph, as a matter of fact we were grilled by said threehorn quite extensively. Didn't know if we would be allowed in at first, but it's nice to see there are those who are more accommodating."

"It is a sad state of affairs indeed," Grandpa Longneck sighed. "As he probably told you, you're on the restricted side of the valley. Our community has been gripped in fear by a false sickness."

"So it is fake then?" another swimmer asked.

"Of course it's fake! No one with a sane mind would believe such nonsense!" Topps grumbled. He shook his head and stood a little taller.

"My apologies to you," he said a bit more calmly. "These past few weeks haven't been kind to us. We lost our children, our place among the herd, and now we're prisoners in our own home. I'm just saddened to see they have done the same to you."

Splash and Tumble shared a look as their counterpart gave a grateful grunt before proceeding to take a drink from the stream. It was upon seeing the odd look coming from the longneck and threehorn that Splash decided to speak.

"That is Tulaine… ever since he survived the fastbiter attack in his youth he has never spoke."

It was then that Grandma Longneck decided to speak, "It reminds me of a certain friend of our grandson's…" she quickly grew silent as the memories hit her. Before the swimmer could ask about her reaction, Tria spoke up to spare the longneck from dwelling any longer on the burden that they all shared.

"Where are all of you from?"

"We're from a herd that used to migrate to various places across the land," Tumble answered. "One of which was the Land of Many Waters, which we used as a haven during the dry season. Unfortunately, we did not realize Red Claw was also a resident."

"Oh my," Grandma Longneck remarked gravely.

"We were attacked, and the love of my life was killed by that monster himself…" he had to hold back tears of the memory before continuing. "I and a few others did not feel safe any longer within the herd. We swimmers have very few defenses against sharpteeth you see."

"One of the advantages of a mixed herd is that our strengths can help remedy our weaknesses," Grandpa noted. In the past such an affirmation would have resulted in a "hmph" from the elder threehorn, but now he could only nod. "I take it that they separated some of you from the water?"

"A multitude of sharpteeth attacked us, actually," Splash piped up. "That's why we left. If Red Claw has more than just those bloody raptors working for him, no one stands a chance."

Topps stomped in annoyance, "Great, just great! Not only are our children out there somewhere, but now Red Claw has decided to boost his ranks!"

"Oh no! Screech and Thud were bad enough!"

The swimmers turned to see Susa approach from the water. It was the first swimmer that they had seen up close since they had entered the valley. Her mate, meanwhile, appeared to be watching the children in the background, being careful to make sure that they did not cross over to the other side of the stream.

"I'm Susa, by the way," the female swimmer said kindly. "It's nice to see you here, safe and sound. But I cannot help but ask, how many other sharpteeth were there?"

Tumble looked down, the memories of that day washing over him. "The bastard… there was the two big ones, but then there were the younglings." He tried to shake the bad memories from his mind as he closed his eyes.

Splash spoke, sensing his companion's reluctance to speak. "There were three like him, but then there was also a small fastbiter and one of those long-claws… I wonder why Red Claw was using children."

The adults visibly paled, and Susa looked as if she would faint.

Grandpa Longneck still had the perseverance to inquire further.

"These children," his old voice quavering slightly. "Do you remember their coloration at all?"

Tumble looked up at the elder longneck, his mouth quivering but his eyes uncomprehending. His emotional pain was evident.

"I'm sorry, Tumble… but we just need to know," Tria added, her voice now also quivering.

Tumble swallowed. "The two fastbiters… Screech and Thud had a small purple sharptooth with them that chased us…"

At this, the adults visibly gasped.

"...but we almost made it. The water was right there! But then before we knew it there were two more two-footers… an orange and a brown one… and then the green long-claw and a green fastbiter circled around us. I told her to stay put… that we would be fine… but she panicked and she… and she…"

Tumble looked away, his emotions overwhelming him.

"You'll have to forgive my friend," Splash said. "That day is still very fresh in our minds. We've witnessed dozens of sharptooth attacks before, but when you lose a loved one they start to become more...personal. You'll have to excuse us."

The adults nodded, as Splash lead his grieving friend away towards the stream where Tulaine was swimming. Then, he slowed and turned around.

"There was something odd about those younglings though. They didn't attack or even attempt to bite any of us. Definitely didn't have the look of mindless killers that's for sure. Maybe I imagined it, but that's what I remember. Anyway…"

He turned back to his friend and they continued their path down to the water, while the parents could only sit in silence at this newest revelation.

"It can't be…" Tria muttered, unsure of how to process what they had all just been told.

"Surely it couldn't be…" Susa's voice begged, "Please not that… My little Ducky and Spike would never join with him."

"Younglings that match the color and description of our children. Who else could it be?" asked Grandma miserably.

"The swimmer did say the children were not attempting to kill or maim their herd," her mate offered encouragingly.

"This has to be Chomper's idea! He has to have convinced our children to do this!"

The other parents did not immediately respond to Topps' recriminations of the purple sharptooth. But soon a new voice spoke in the resulting silence.

"He may have a point."

The parents jerked their heads in shock at the flyer's words. It was then that she gave a heavy sigh before speaking once more.

"Think about it. Chomper's parents are probably dead - otherwise he would not have still been here as long as he has been - and now all of his friends are sharpteeth. So where could he turn? Where else could they try to find a ready supply of… of what they have to eat now?"

The flyer looked sick as she finished her words. Flyers were not as separate from the unsavory aspects of sharptooth life, as many of their kinds existed as half-teeth, but it still felt wrong to think in such a way within the valley. But their children no longer had the luxury of limiting their thoughts to savory things, so as far as Violet was concerned, neither would she.

"He may be a sharptooth, but I still can't believe that he would lead them willingly into danger like that," Grandpa Longneck said slowly. "There must be another explanation."

"We should contact Bron at first opportunity," his mate said. "Finding our children has just become more urgent than ever."

Susa could shake her head in fear. Whether her children were being enslaved by Red Claw as unwilling decoys, or willingly serving him out of desperation, she knew that they were in danger every moment they were out there with that monster.

What did one do when you cannot care for those you love most? When your enemy sought to exploit them? It seemed like the Ancestors were the only place left to turn, and even that seemed rather futile at the moment. Susa, felt helpless.

Nevertheless, she offered a silent prayer to past, in the hope that somehow, someway, her babies could find their way home.

* * *

" _Okay, now you did just fine with the swimmer, but had things not had gone exactly the way that they did… so we need to do some training."_

Littlefoot took a deep breath as Thud's words from earlier that day echoed in his mind. The tone of the fastbiter left no room for disagreement or negotiation. This _was_ happening.

And he knew it was better to be trained by Thud than by Screech, if Cera's words were anything to go by.

As he kept his head low, crouching behind the rocks he had decided to use as his cover, he took another tentative sniff of the air to search for the elusive scent of prey.

"So...anything? Or can we call it a day?" Cera asked sounding very much like she would like to be anywhere else at the moment.

Littlefoot suppressed a snort. Had the circumstances been anything else then her obvious reluctance would have been somewhat cute. But this was anything but a humorous situation.

Thud was training them to kill.

"What do you smell, Cera?" Thud's voice hissed from somewhere unseen. It took Cera a moment to see his features blend in perfectly with the nearby bushes. Now that they could see Thud in action, and how camouflaged he could be, they were even more terrified of him than they were before.

And considering that they were no longer in the food category that said a lot.

Cera, reluctantly took a sniff and took in what was around her. Nothing stood out to her really. Just a sticky tar pond in the north that still smelled like decay, a forest to the east that Screech enjoyed hunting domeheads in, some barren hills and rock, Littlefoot, and…

She was still amazed at just how much being a sharptooth changed her senses. They were much keener and at times gave her an edge and confidence that was not unlike that of her threehorn days, but much more deadly. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

That's when another scent hit her nose, one that made her mouth salivate.

"There's a longneck headed this way. Healthy, but young. I think he's around..our age actually," she said giving an apologetic glance at Littlefoot.

Littlefoot sighed before sniffing in the direction that she had sniffed. The resulting torrent of smells was nearly overwhelming at first, but soon the tell-tale scent of longneck hit his nose as well. Fixating on that, he took a deeper breath.

"Sense anything different, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot nodded upon hearing Thud's voice. It took him a moment to put it into words though. The scent was that of a male, but there was something off. Something that had a hint of sweetness and acid.

The smell of starvation.

"He's starving."

"Must have gotten lost from his herd," Cera mused. "Actually, now that you mention it, this place isn't too far from the Haven Valley. Remember, Littlefoot?"

The former longneck nodded. This route had a hint of familiarity to it. And he was sure he had stopped somewhere around here with his grandparents and Sue on their journey that would eventually lead them to his father. That seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"Good. Not only are you beginning to smell the world like your kind, but you are thinking like one as well. Soon you will be killing as if it is second nature."

Thud did not look at the two smaller sharpteeth as they gave him a horrified expression. It took them a few moments to recognize that he was gesturing with one of his sickle claws for them to follow him. It appeared that the time for surveillance was over.

The former longneck and threehorn had to suppress jolts in their stomachs. It also confirmed to Littlefoot that though Red Claw, Screech, and Thud knew about their former past lives as leaf eaters, they did not know about their 'no-kill' rule they were trying to follow.

Just how they were going to keep following it, Littlefoot did not know as anxiety flooded through him.

"Now that you have found a stray, the need to be hidden is not your main concern. We will try to get closer to our quarry, watch it for any signs of weakness, and then plan our attack. From now on only talk _like this_.," Thud made a high-pitched hiss, " _The food cannot hear us well like this._ "

" _Like this? Why did I never hear this kind of hiss before?_ " Littlefoot questioned, before quickly realizing the answer.

Because he was food before. It seemed that the range of sharptooth hearing was just a bit wider than that of the leaf-eaters.

" _Flyers are a bit different, they can't hear as far as us, but they can hear us talk like this if they are close enough,_ " Thud noted, " _Though you would have to be really hungry to try to catch something that can fly away._ "

" _I bet flyers don't taste that good anyway,_ " Cera remarked, not wanting to upset the still slightly larger, and much fiercer carnivore.

" _They're a bit tough, the hatchlings are tender though_ ," Thud muttered in a voice that would have haunted a youngling's nightmares, " _Down, now!_ "

The former leaf eaters obeyed without question, crouching low against the wind to avoid detection. Soon enough, they could hear the lumbering footsteps of a tired and starving juvenile longneck coming towards them. Still about fifty yards away, but the time to make their move would be arriving soon.

" _Okay, now we have some time as he is weak and tired. Now is the time to observe and prepare_ ," Thud noted as all three dinosaurs hid behind the stalks of tall grass, " _What do you notice about his placement? Any obvious areas to flee?_ "

Littlefoot examined the area around the longneck as cautiously as he could while keeping his body low to the ground, which was not easy in his tyrannosaurus body, but he soon got a good view of the immediate area around the prey. There were about 20 longneck-lengths of grass all around, with the stream to their west. It was probable that might be the direction of flight if the longneck wanted to escape.

It is what Littlefoot would have done.

"The stream?"

Thud hissed in annoyance at Littlefoot, which made the smaller carnivore instinctually crotch down out of shame. Luckily, the longneck had not heard him.

" _Again, but in your proper hunting voice_ ," Thud spoke more softly this time.

" _By the stream, sir,_ " Littlefoot responded. In the moment he was unaware of his out of character change in demeanor, the situation making his instincts jump into focus.

Cera's reaction upon seeing this was to follow suit. She honed her eyes and set her claws in motion for the right time to strike. It was only a few seconds later she realized this peculiar behavior.

As a threehorn, she knew that there was a time for talking and a time for action, so that was definitely a factor here. But there was something else too, something powerful and enticing about the way Littlefoot seemed so strong and poised. His muscles were flexed, his eyes set upon the target at hand, and Cera found herself becoming increasingly drawn to his presence…

' _Gah! What am I thinking? Get your head straight, Cera. You still have to figure out how to do this without dooming yourself to a life of teeth and claws.'_

And Littlefoot as well...

" _That is right, Littlefoot, sap-suckers usually flee based upon instinct, not thought. The stream will be where he will focus. So now we must plan our line of attack,_ " Thud continued, " _Cera?_ "

" _Sir?"_ the female said snapping back to reality.

" _You both know how to think like your old kinds, but now you have to think like the takers of life that you are. You are the choosers of the dead now. So…_ " he looked at each of them in turn, " _How would you like to kill this one? Keep in mind that we need to do this in a way that minimizes the risk to us._ "

' _Well shit…_ ' Cera thought.

" _Ummm, well we could try to corner him onto the ledge that we're on now and then wait for him to make a mistake_ ," Littlefoot offered tentatively. " _And when he does, aim for the throat_."

Thud smiled with his tail, " _Good. That is a safer way of doing things than a charge and leaping on him in motion. So this is what we are going to do… Littlefoot, you will make sure he is chased from the stream, roar and frighten him; Cera, you will make sure that he doesn't go south; and I will stand above, ensuring he does not escape your trap. This will leave him cornered in a space he cannot effectively move or use his tail in. Then we can talk in the open. The more fear the better._ "

Each nodded, indicating their understanding of the plan. But they also both gave each other a small look that Thud did not notice which only meant one thing.

How in the heck were they going to get out of this one?

" _We will split up now. I will give the high pitched call when it is time. Then, Littlefoot, you will call right before you give chase. The rest we should be able to follow without hunting calls. Any questions?_ " Thud looked back at his two trainees.

" _No, sir._ " Littlefoot spoke softly, defeat in his voice. It was not the defeat of giving up, but the defeat of not knowing how to escape from the situation they found themselves.

* * *

' _I must be crazy. This whole thing is insane!'_ the brown tyrannosaurus thought to himself.

All his life, he had grown up as a longneck, with a longneck mother, a longneck father, longneck parents and even a longneck brother. He and his former kind had once saved the Bright Circle from falling from the heavens. And now he was prepared to slay one of his own.

There was hesitation certainly and more than enough guilt to fill his bones. But ever since the last hunt he had been forced to take part in he found it more and more difficult to control the instincts that dominated sharptooth life. The senses, the smells, the feeling of saliva drip from his tongue onto his teeth. And above all, the insatiable hunger. The never ending quest for meat that threatened to engulf his better judgement.

He could hear his stomach rumbling. No he wasn't starving, but could now see what Ruby meant back when they were at Hanging Rock. The longer you went without food, the more lengths you were willing to go to get it.

' _I mustn't let this control me. There must be a way to avoid what I'm about to do_.'

Unfortunately, no answer came to him. And peering over his hiding place by the stream ever so slightly, he could see that if he didn't make a move within the next few moments, the chance at a meal would be lost forever. A day without food and a pissed off Thud was not a prospect he wanted to face.

And yet, could he do this?

He could see Thud, patrolling from above, waiting on his hunting call to begin the chase. It was now or never.

' _Screw it, I'll think of something_ ' Littlefoot mused as his mind gave way to the aggression of a growing, hungry sharptooth.

Remembering his instructions, he gave the high pitched call he knew Thud was expecting.

With a load roar, and a mighty leap, the brown tyrannosaurus burst through the vegetation in front of a thoroughly petrified longneck, who now was attempting to turn around.

And the chase was on.

* * *

 _How are we going to get out of this? We can't kill! If we do then… then…_

Cera shook her head. There was nothing that could be done about it at the moment. If she failed her in her part then the longneck could get Littlefoot or Thud hurt, which would certainly lead to Red Claw taking bloody vengeance upon her friends, in addition to the fundamental wrongness of that possibility. She had been a threehorn before she had become a sharptooth, and one thing that didn't change was the importance of duty. When someone is depending on you, you could not back down. It was victory or death.

She gulped. Any escape from the act of killing would have to come after they had the longneck cornered. And if they couldn't then…

That was when she heard it. The high-pitched alarm call. She was out of time.

She steadied her legs in preparation for a charge as her eyes focused on the distant outlines of the target. As soon as it was within range she would have to make her move.

 **Roar!**

The longneck looked up from its desperate meal of grass as the sound of the smaller predator greeted his ears. Being a creature of instinct, he quickly scrambled in the opposite direction of the oncoming predator, nearly falling over in the process. A clear sign of his weakness.

Cera took a deep breath. She had to time this right, her instincts told her. It was so blindingly obvious that if she did this too early then the longneck might take another path. She had to act at just the right time.

Closer… closer… closer…

Her pupils dilated as she fixated on the prey advancing towards her. Momentarily unaware of the curious change in her thought patterns.

 _He has no idea that he is already dead._

She made her move.

 **Roar!**

She suddenly rose from her hiding spot as the longneck's front legs gave out from his sudden stop, quickly trying to gain traction with his rear legs he tried to aim in the direction opposite from the ledge.

Cera quickened her pace. Had Thud missed his cue? They could not let the prey get away! This was their best chance to get him while he was weak!

 **Snarl! Growl…**

Cera slowed as the familiar sounds of Thud's threats reached her ears. The longneck now stopped as well, hesitantly stepping backwards towards the ledge, his panicked shrieks cutting through the twilight like sunlight through the fog. It was music to her ears. They had succeeded.

He was theirs. Though the longneck was still formidable, even in this state, due to its size and strength, it was also fading fast and now it was only a matter of time. It growled at them and swung its tail but it did not deter the predators currently after its hide.

She stepped beside Littlefoot as she gave him an excited head bob. Now with both of them facing down the longneck their would be no escape. The only question was: who would get the honor of the kill?

That was when she snapped back to reality.

' _Oh shit...wait a minute…'_

She again switched her vision from the cornered longneck to Littlefoot.

He gave her an odd look as if to say 'what are you waiting for?'

This caused her to lash out.

"I'm not doing it! Are you crazy?!"

"What do you mean?! He's all yours!" came the reply of her best friend.

"Have you forgotten what happens if we kill this thing?!"

This in turn caused the former longneck to hesitate as well.

"Well I can't do it either! No way am I going to do it now!"

The two sharpteeth continued to look at one another in an uneasy standoff, neither of them having an obvious way to get out of their dilemma. That was when a familiar voice roared from being them.

" _Oh for the love of… watch and learn, kids._ "

It was then that Cera looked up. Thud's voice had come from somewhere above the longneck, but where could he…

That was when she saw it. The gleaming eyes on the bluff beside the ridge. The fastbiter had managed to get into an optimal position while they kept the longneck cornered. And now the fruits of their labor were about to be realized.

In the end the longneck never knew what hit him.

In a single sickening moment Thud landed on the longneck's back, allowing his sickle claws to rip into its delicate flesh and securing himself to the now screaming longneck. In response the longneck nearly toppled on its side before its front legs buckled. That was when Thud quickly worked his magic. Using his sickle claws to grapple up the longneck's back, he quickly found what he was looking for and bit down into the flesh with the precision of a flyer's dive.

Cera froze in place as a torrent of blood descended upon both her and Littlefoot, suddenly covering their world into a crimson haze. Then, in a leap and thump, Thud landed beside them in a mid-trot, never looking back.

The longneck collapsed immediately thereafter. The light in his eyes quickly beginning to fade.

The two sharpteeth could only look on with a mixture of repulsion and excitement. The longneck's labored breathing meant it didn't have long. It was in obvious agony, but neither one could do what needed to be done.

Fortunately, their teacher and companion did.

"Now this isn't required, but… well…" The elder fastbiter quickly looked around him, as if he were looking for someone secretly watching him in a compromising situation. But then, with swift movements, he sprinted to the prone neck and began to slash at it with a ferocity they had never seen. The fountain of blood became a torrent, before it quickly slowed and ceased.

The longneck was dead.

He looked at them not with a glare, smile, or even pride. The simplicity of the way he spoke his next words said it all.

"No point in having your meal suffer before you start eating it," he shrugged. "Even seemingly defeated prey can put up a fight when you least suspect it."

Cera didn't know what to say. Her mind was simply overwhelmed right now with the hunt, the kill, Thud acting merciful; it was simply too much.

That was when Littlefoot's voice broke through her confusion.

"Thud, its tail!"

The now dead longneck's appendage was flailing rapidly, as if it had a mind of its own. It came very close to hitting the green velociraptor a few times.

Thud looked over at the longneck without a concern, "Ah… those are death flaps. They happen when your prey dies suddenly. They are nothing to be worried about," He gestured at the tail for emphasis, "They also tend to relieve themselves after you slash em' so make sure you don't hang around the hindquarters right after a kill."

Littlefoot didn't know what to say to that and evidently neither did Cera as they both stood in silence, watching Thud leap onto the newly killed carcass. And despite their initial shock (they had never seen a kill quite this bloody before), their stomachs betrayed their true desire.

Just then, a roar could be heard in the distance. It was still a good distance off, but there was no mistaking as to who it belonged to.

"Better eat what you can before the boss gets here," Thud said to them, currently chewing on a piece of meat from the soft underbelly. "And believe me, he can get quite ravenous."

It wasn't a threat, merely a suggestion from someone who had lived through this many times previously.

They slowly approached the carcass, fully prepared to feed but before they did, a thought hit them simultaneously.

Red Claw was their leader now. What was once merely something kept to the confines of the darkest corners of their worst sleep stories, was now a horrifying reality.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, folks. First part of Act 3 and Littlefoot and Cera are already feeling the effects of being under Red Claw's thumb (or Claw?).**

 **What can the parents do in this situation? Is there a solution to be had? Find out in the next update!**

 **~The Wasp**


	17. Teaching Moments

**Hey, guys! We're back with another update and this time I got my good friend Rhombus to chip in a few words as well.**

 **Thank you for the feedback, everyone! When we initially started this story neither of us expected this kind of response. As always we appreciate your reviews and constructive criticism. From this point on we will be responding to your reviews at the end of our chapters.**

 **~Your authors the Wasp and Rhombus**

 **Eris-** Thank you for the kind words! We will be trying to update every two weeks from this point on. (Rhombus)

 **Keijo6-** Thank you for the detailed review. Something that we have endeavored to do differently in this tale is to keep the focus on all of the major players in the drama (the parents, Redclaw, the gang) as opposed to merely focusing on one group for an extended period of time. This allows for a more complete view of how each development in interpreted (and sometimes misinterpreted) by the different factions.

Another innovation that is being attempted in this story (that you are all aware of now) is to show the potential corruption of the gang. With their change in form and instincts they are now in a very vulnerable place. This leaves the two unchanged members of the gang, Ruby and Chomper, in an awkward place. As Ruby does not fit in either world completely, neither leaf-eater or sharptooth, she is not as drawn in by Red Claw's sales pitch. But in the end will she be able to talk sense into her friends before it is too late? (Rhombus)

 **AllegroGiocoso-** Thank you very much for the detailed review. Indeed this was one of those chapters that has a lot of moving parts in terms of plot so your desire to reread things is very understandable. But from your review it is obvious that you understood the full significance of the chapter and what it might entail for the future.

The sharptooth sickness paranoia, and Brakus's expert use of that fear in order to manipulate the valley, is something that is both disturbing and believable considering the panic that the valley residents have expressed in the past. The desperation in the parents is now growing not only for their children but also for their beloved valley. Sooner or later something will have to break.

The tutelage of Thud and the corruption of the gang, or rather, the attempt to corrupt the gang, is something that is a bit of an innovation in this tale. This story gives us the opportunity to see what would happen if the gang had no benevolent sharpteeth to turn to, and, as a result, had to make hard choices. Only time will tell if they can avoid crossing over the final line, or if they will eventually cross the line of no return.

Thank you again for the kind review! We look forward to your thoughts on that next chapter. (: (Rhombus)

 **Dark Ultimatum-** Well in my view, nothing I do in the LBT universe will ever surpass the Seven Hunters haha but thank you anyway, because that's a pretty high bar. We wanted this story to stand on its own even though the initial concept was similar, and I think it has thus far. As for the gang killing, well that's the ultimate test. The challenge to everything they've known and to their own conscious. The key part here, is whether they realize the corruption in time. Stay tuned because it's only going to get more intense. (The Wasp)

 **TimeLordMaster108-** Thanks man! We all have various opinions and preferences for stories. As stated before, we definitely wanted this to have a different tone than S7. This fic isn't exactly a rated G movie like back in the day but I think the theme of it alone alters its trajectory from that of the S7 story. There are going to be dark spots for sure, but keep hanging with it, especially towards the end. (The Wasp)

(Also a private note specifically from Rhombus: my apologies for not reviewing your story yet. I will hopefully have time to do so in the next few weeks. Sadly work has kept me very busy and if it wasn't for my scheduled writing sessions even my writing would be on hold right now.)

 **mbh040-** Indeed, Littlefoot and Cera will be affected in other ways than adjusting and growing accustomed to their new bodies. Let's just say being the same species opens their eyes a bit ;)

 **That does it for reviews! Keep posting so we can respond! We very much enjoy it!**

 **On with the story!**

 **Chapter 14. Teaching Moments**

 _" **The best teacher is not the one who knows most but the one who is most capable of reducing knowledge to that simple compound of the obvious and wonderful." - H.L. Mencken**_

"Ha! You snooze, you lose!"

The tiny biters screeched with indignation as the horde of flyers ascended with their ill-gotten cargo - ground fuzzies that they had failed to adequately defend. But the loss of the small pack was the gain to Petrie and his mischievous friends. Had Petrie had done this with another's green food in the valley then he would have been in trouble, but out here near the Barrens it seemed that no foul deed went unrewarded.

Sometimes nature was a cruel teacher.

Cera, however, was debating just who could be crueler at the moment. Mother nature or the red eyed menace that currently held dominion over their every move.

" _Alright runts, you've had more than your share," growled Screech. The gang had assisted in catching an old spiketail and had patiently waited their turn. But clearly, the blue-gray utahraptor had other ideas._

" _Buzz off, Screech!" yelled Cera. Any other day, she would have complied, but Screech's constant belittling and bullying pushed her limits, and frankly her temper had been long overdue for an eruption._

 _Littlefoot attempted to console her but it was of no use._

" _What did you say to me, brat?" Screech answered, his voice dripping with venom._

" _Did I stutter?" Cera shot back getting right up in the raptor's face._

 _While nearly as big as Screech (being a tyrannosaurus), Cera was still at a decisive disadvantage, given she was not as quick or skilled as the experienced carnivore. And Screech's murderous glare betrayed no hesitation of the desire for blood._

 _But just as he looked ready to pounce, (the rest of the gang were practically frozen at this point) an enormous shadow stepped in at the last moment._

" _That's enough, Screech," boomed Red Claw. "I decide the portions, not you. I daresay they've earned the extra meat today."_

 _Screech quickly protested._

" _But-"_

" _I will have not bloodshed among my pack," Red Claw said drawing himself up to his full height. "That's an order. Or will you continue to test my patience?"_

 _The utahraptor may have been angry but he was not stupid. There was no advantage to be gained by defying his master further. Reluctantly, he backed down and ceded the rest of the kill to the gang. He left to find Thud, though one could catch the occasional swear word under his breath as he walked away._

 _The massive tyrannosaurus turned his attention to the gang, who out of habit, immediately recoiled. But there was nothing to fear._

" _Remember, little ones, nature is a harsh mate. Never pick a fight unless you plan on being the killer, or else you will be the killed."_

 _Littlefoot swallowed, as he supposed he should thank Red Claw for the intervention._

" _Erm...thank you, sir."_

 _Red Claw did not visibly respond for a moment as his features seemed to shift into a forced neutrality. "Pack members protect their own, but remember a pack is only as strong as its weakest member. If a pack abandons its weakest… then the pack is diminished as well."_

 _He looked up for a moment, as if looking for something. "A shame that families sometimes don't do the same…"_

 _Red Claw then walked away, leaving a visibly shaken group of younglings in his wake. The tyrannosaurus had a point. Where were their families?_

That particular incident had numbed her, and though no one else admitted it, Cera knew it had done the same with the others. It raised a pertinent question that they had not bothered to think about until now. Why hadn't their families tried to find them? They had been so busy just trying to survive that thoughts of the valley were sometimes pushed to the side. It first it had been painful even to mention the Great Valley, but now there was something else far more dangerous: resentment.

She shook her head in disgust. It wasn't if they had expected to see their families again, or at least for the time being while they tried to figure out how to change back. But perhaps they could have sent a flyer or two? Something to let them know they still cared?

' _I should not be thinking like this'_ Cera thought to herself. Until a voice interrupted her inner dialogue.

"If one of those little flappers takes meat right out of my mouth again then I might be staying a sharptooth by the time I'm done with them!"

Cera nearly jumped as Littlefoot walked over to the stream and dunked his head into the water, cleaning some of the blood and gore off of his face.

She eyed him carefully. "Geez, Littlefoot, you're beginning to sound like me."

Littlefoot looked taken aback for a moment before awkwardly looking away. "I… it's just… I mean they took the food out of my mouth! Who does that?" He shook his head. It was as if he were equally confused by the actions of the flyers and his own response.

"Sharpteeth," Cera replied simply with a chuckle. "Honestly, Littlefoot, I've been trying to get you to see things my way for years, but I didn't think it would be like this."

Littlefoot sighed before looking down at the water. "I didn't even think about how I was acting until you told me… I didn't even notice."

"I don't suppose you've noticed that the line between us and sharptooth isn't so clear anymore. It took me awhile too. Maybe I was just in denial. But 'this'," she waved her arms for emphasis though they couldn't go far. "Isn't as foreign as it once was."

"We're all still together. That's the important thing," Littlefoot responded not wanting to admit she was right.

"But our options are growing scarcer by the day, you know this."

Littlefoot grew silent for several moment. Their list of options had grown much smaller, and one of those options had no way to turn back from.

"You almost sound like you have already made up your mind," Littlefoot noted, "What changed?"

"I haven't for your information…" she sassed him in her usual manner. Then her demeanor changed and her posture shifted. "But...there's more to this than I originally thought."

Littlefoot tilted his head, it was an invitation for her to continue.

"Littlefoot," Cera's tone of voice became considerably softer. "Maybe it's just me, but I think you and I have grown closer since this whole thing happened."

Littlefoot couldn't deny that. They now had the same kind of bodies… the same instincts… the same struggle. For so long their friendship had been based upon very different dinosaurs being united by a common struggle and mutual respect. Now, however, there was something more.

"That is one good thing to come from all of this," he gestured with his stubby arms, "I just hope that when we go back that we don't forget or lose this…" He gave her a reassuring smile, though his eyes had a hint of sadness in them at the thought.

"We won't," Cera said reassuringly. "By the way…"

She quickly leaned over and licked his cheek, with shocked Littlefoot to the core and also gave him a funny feeling he had only felt a couple times before.

"You still had some blood on your face," she said giving him what could pass for a flirtatious grin if such a thing existed within sharpteeth.

"Are you going soft on me, Cera?" Littlefoot inquired, hardly daring to believe his best friend could show this much affection to him. He couldn't help but be a bit playful, remembering what had begun this entire conversation, "Or are you just trying to take a bit of my catch like those flyers?"

"I like to keep you guessing you dopey flathead," Cera replied giving him a playful nudge, one which he returned in favor. "Just know I can still kick your ass any day of the week."

"Well that's good because none of us is going to be able to do much slapping with these." As if to prove his point he lightly slapped her in the shoulder with his puny arms.

Cera laughed, and there was no sarcasm or snarkiness to it. Her green eyes gazed deeply into the male's amber ones and they drew closer.

"You know...if we were ever stuck like this...maybe we could have a life together?"

The former longneck smiled, warmth erupting through his chest as he also drew closer to the former threehorn.

"I'd like that."

Unfortunately, the tender moment was interrupted rather unceremoniously.

"Madonn! I think your two-footer friends are about to mate, Petrie!"

"Me not need to hear that, and me not looking to see that!"

Littlefoot groaned as he heard the laughter from above as the little flyers flew on by. With flyers around there was no privacy.

And sometimes no leftovers as well!

"You little creeps!"

Cera was not pleased with the uninvited arrival of the flyer gang.

"Stay right there and I'll make mincemeat out of the lot of ya! Trust me, it won't be hard!"

"You have to catch us first, princess!"

Littlefoot, despite being a bit perturbed found the situation slightly amusing and even a bit reassuring. Cera would always be Cera. He simply observed as she attempted to drive them off by lightly snapping her jaws, though they remained just out of reach.

"You know, Petrie, I don't think you have given us the honor of being introduced to your charming friends." Littlefoot smirked, knowing exactly how Cera would take his invitation.

"Littlefoot!" Cera growled. "If I wanted an afternoon snack, they'd be in my stomach already!"

"There's the Cera, I know," he whispered slightly, which caused her to blush ever so slightly.

Cera could only look on as the flyers were introduced one by one by Petrie. It was odd in a way that Petrie, being among the shyest of the gang, had been the first one to form alliances. However, the most that Cera thought about it, he had perhaps changed the most of all. He could eat ground fuzzies and fish without losing his chance to escape this fate so he had no reason to fight his instincts. Though the Petrie they all knew and loved still remained, a new flyer stood in front of them all the same.

Perhaps the said could be said about them all?

"Sorry about my boys, young lady," the biggest flyer said as he landed in front of her. He was blue with yellow tipped wings and had an aura of coolness that even impressed the two bigger carnivores. "Hotshot over here still can't control them."

"Hotshot?"

The flyer laughed.

"It's our own little nickname for our guy. It's what we called him when we first met and it sort just stuck from there. Speaking of names, where are my manners? They call me Valo, and youse two?"

"Littlefoot." The brown tyrannosaurus replied, "and this is Cera."

"Pleased to meet you both. Again, sorry about these knuckleheads" he said nodding towards the former threehorn. "They can get a little carried away, but go easy with those chompers, eh? Can't afford to clip a wing."

"I wouldn't worry, Valo. They still need to work on their aim."

Both tyrannosauruses turned towards the green fastbiter as he squeezed through the nearby bushes like a snake through thick grass. Both Cera and Littlefoot went to attention out of instinct and habit.

"Sir?" Littlefoot asked.

"You're not going to help them with their aim, are you?" one of the flyers called out. Neither two-footer could tell if he was being sarcastic or serious.

Knowing the flyers, probably both.

"Otherwise, we gotta make like a tree and get the fuck out of here," Luca chirped, causing the others to laugh, and Thud to roll his eyes.

Petrie knew his friends weren't in any real danger but at the same time he didn't want them testing Thud's patience either.

"Relax, guys. Thud won't hurt nobody. Right?" he turned to the green utahraptor with an apologetic look.

"Perish the thought, Petrie," Thud said evenly. "I only came to see if these two wanted more practice fishing. This stream is one of the few still active in the dry season and you can never know too many ways to acquire food."

Littlefoot looked at Cera. "Well, Red Claw and you and Screech can go days without food…"

Thud rolled his eyes. "I would rather not."

"...but if we go for too long, well… we don't want to do that again."

Cera nodded. "Better a fish than some dinosaur. We don't want to stay this way." She noticeably flinched once she realized what she had said in front of Thud.

* * *

Thud examined the orange two-footer for a moment. This was now the second time in recent memory that she had reluctance in killing another dinosaur. This was not surprising he supposed, as they used to be food, but it was the other part of her exclamation that most caught his attention. _We don't want to stay this way._

He groaned softly. It would be something to consider for later. If there was something preventing his packmates from doing what it took to stay alive then they would have to get through it. Unlike Screech he was not one to turn down a potential friend.

"Have either of you tried this stream?" Thud gestured at the gently-flowing stream. "Or for that matter have any of the food-stealers over there?" Seeing Spike and Ducky walking in the distance he waved them down. No reason to do the same training twice.

"Don't think so," Littlefoot said trying to see if his memory held an recollection of this place. "Why does that matter? Usually we just try to find water and go from there."

"One can save a lot of time by looking where others have already found food. This is why keeping watch for feeding flyers is a good idea," Thud explained.

"Yeah! We know what we're doing!" Valo bragged.

Cera grumbled in annoyance. "So is there anything here, loud beak?"

"Don't know if we're in the mood to tell ya," Luca said, filing his claws.

"We could decide to let you have one of the fish we catch if you tell us," Littlefoot negotiated.

Cera roared. "Don't let him play you!"

"We can take our services elsewhere, by all means," Valo shrugged.

"If you're not going to be useful, then do us all a favor and go somewhere else," Thud stated irritably. "They are a part of my pack and my responsibility. You, on the other hand have only proven to be nuisances as most flyers are."

"I don't need lip from you, buddy," Luca said, temper getting the better of him despite paling in comparison to the large fast biter. Petrie felt it was time to step in.

"Mr. Thud, sir, they my friends. Please, let them stay. They can watch and help if we do something wrong."

Thud gave the young flyer an appraising look before sighing.

"Alright. Just as long as they keep their yapping to a minimum and if they have a comment to make, make sure it's towards you. They are hardly the right kind of dinosaur to teach two footers to fish properly."

The flyer gang grumbled but did not say anything directly, and proceeded to sunbathe in the warmth of the bright circle.

"No, indeed," cut in a feminine voice that came out of nowhere. "I tried to teach them how to catch fish in the stream, but sometimes the stream caught them."

Thud didn't know exactly what Ruby meant as the fastrunner somewhat awkwardly walked beside Chomper. Apparently they had just came from the resting spot to check up on things. That was when he noticed the embarrassed look on Littlefoot's face.

"Um… it is hard to catch them with these little arms." As if to clarify he moved his stubby arms in an exaggerated fashion.

"I can fish good, but then again I am a Fisher, yep, yep, yep." Ducky noted as she and Spike walked into the makeshift meeting. Well, she walked. Spike did the usual sprint into the meeting area and then pace around from place to place.

"Me get fish fine, but then again me can dive!" Petrie noted. "But two-footers have problems."

Cera grunted. "Watch it, Beak-brain!" But she did not really challenge his critique.

"So you have had trouble in other words," Thud surmised. "No surprise, really. But now is a good a time as any to change that."

Thud waded into the stream before turning towards his packmates. "Show me how you have been fishing so far. Let's see what we are working with."

The gang hesitated. Sure, Thud had been the kinder of the two fast biters but out of instinct, they were still wary of the fast biter that had once snapped his jaws at them as prey.

Then, to their slight surprise, Ducky stepped forward first.

"I am a good fish catcher, I am, I am. But I would certainly like to get better. You have been very nice to us Mr. Thud, sir."

Ducky cheerfully waded into the water next to Thud, who also looked as if he wasn't prepared for the amount of trust and praise the former swimmer had just given him.

Cera looked at Littlefoot, who in turn gazed Spike, who peered at Petrie and Chomper.

"Might as well," said the brown tyrannosaurus and he too stepped into the stream, upon which the rest of the group followed.

Ruby hesitated at the stream's edge as Chomper waded into the clear water. Then, with a sigh, she too entered the stream, her gaze not leaving a certain point in the water.

Thud nodded. The fastrunner had obviously found a scaly swimmer to track. As he looked at the other dinosaurs, however, he found a most different series of responses.

Ducky, now being a swimmer, had also focused on something in the water. Her claws were raised into the air in a prepared stance. He had little doubt that she would catch the first fish unless Ruby took that honor.

Thud turned towards the flyer…

 **Splash!**

"Darn it, Petrie!"

"Ha! You snooze, you lose, Ruby!"

Thud rolled his eyes. The flyer obviously needed no further help. That left the two-footers and Spike.

"Good one, hotshot!" laughed one of the flyer gang. "You do us proud!"

"Better luck next time, pinky!"

And the whole group (minus Valo who shook his head) roared with laughter.

Thud ignored the further banter of the flyer gang and instead resumed the task that lay before him. Turning towards Spike, Thud could see that the young fastbiter was twitching far too much. This would certainly scare away any fish. A nervous twitch on the land could be hidden, but in the water it was a recipe for perpetual hunger.

That left the two-footers.

Chomper's posture and gaze, though at a disadvantage due to his anatomy, were proper for the task ahead of him. He would have to grasp the fish with his mouth and use his stubby arms only to help hold the prey. That left Cera and Littlefoot…

"I was never any good at this," Cera muttered, as she watched the scaly swimmers go by in the water.

"It's not so bad...sort of," Littlefoot replied. He too was no expert on this subject, but he didn't want to appear idle in front of Thud. So, the next fish that attempted to swim by he lashed out with his mighty jaws. He managed to strike one and tried to grab it with his claw.

 _Ha! Gotcha!_

But just as quickly as the success came it went. Littlefoot lost his grip on the slippery skin of the fish, and it flopped in the air. He tried to catch it with his jaws but it was too quick for him. The fish aimed for the water, and though Littlefoot lunged once more, he ended up missing his target while falling forward flat on his face.

In the background, he could hear the flyers bursting with raucous laughter.

"Keep the entertainment coming!"

"We could watch you maroons for hours!"

Getting up with a frustrated grin, Littlefoot felt a mixture of wanting to kick himself, and the flyers at the same time. Even Cera felt the need to tease him.

"Not so bad, eh? I'll be sure to follow your example," she winked at him, which only made him blush.

"Okay, so can anyone tell me what Littlefoot did incorrect?"

The other dinosaurs went silent at Thud's question as the laughter of the flyers began to die down. Though it was worded as a question there was no doubt that it was also an order. A question that demanded an answer.

"He failed to grab the fish in the right way?" Ducky guessed.

Thud nodded before looking at Cera, the next question obviously being directed at her. "Good. Anyone else?"

"Well, his stance seemed a bit off. Too upright and not close enough to the target."

Thud nodded. "Good. Anyone else?" He then looked at Spike.

Spike appeared to visibly deflate as his body took on a submissive posture. Ducky appeared ready to answer for him, but Thud waved her off. That was when Spike did something odd.

He struck out into the water quickly, his posture crazed. Then, his posture returning to a normal stance, he intentionally paused for several seconds.

The rest of the pack looked at him, confused. Thud however suspect that he knew where this was going.

Without warning Spike submerged his head into the water, sending his tail into the air like a scaly green tree in the pristine water. His dive was neither fast, nor his actions rash. When he finally did rise it was with something white in his mouth.

As Spike quickly crushed his well-earned meal of a Snapping Shell, Thud addressed the others.

"Well said, Spike. Littlefoot, you were too focused on what I wanted and you rushed into your attack. You should never strike unless you expect to win. In Spike's case he chose an easy target; there is no shame in that. There is never shame in having a full belly."

"Never thought of that," mused Littlefoot.

"It's okay," Cera said kindly and nudged him, (which Ruby noticed). "Besides, everyone needs their pride wounded every now and then."

"Even you?"

"I make an exception for myself," she said with a grin.

Thud didn't have to look back to tell that Littlefoot was rolling his eyes. Instead his focus shifted to the young fastbiter.

"Sir, Spike is my brother, but he cannot talk."

Thud nodded. "I've noticed that peculiarity. But as I am sure you know, there are other ways to 'talk'."

"He is not stupid, oh no, he is very smart. He was always the best at finding food back in the uhm...our old home."

Thud could not help but notice the posture of the young sailback. There was a natural kindness to her, a gentle sweetness that could touch even the hardest of hearts. But there was also a hesitation when she mentioned her past home, which was of course, the Great Valley. The air around her was fraught with confusion and even a bit of frustration. His kind was not known to be as competent with sensing emotion as compared to fastrunners, but one could tune in to these things if they knew how to pay attention. Speaking of which...

"Keep on practicing those hunting signals, Spike. If you know your clicks and signs then one doesn't need words." Thud then turned back towards the two-footers. "Now then… let's see if you two can put all of these words into action. Try again. Both of you."

Both Cera and Littlefoot looked as if walls were closing around them as the rest of the pack focused all of their attention on them. _Hunting under pressure… that is part of what you must learn._

Littlefoot reluctantly tried again, keeping his eyes focused above the water, while his tail was carefully raised. It was obvious that he was preparing for a single, powerful strike as soon as a suitable fish came along.

Cera did the same, keeping an eye on Littlefoot, but also remembering what Thud had taught them.

" _Never strike unless you expect to win."_

As a leaf eater, just living to fight to another day was enough. Now, every move, every calculation, every meal could mean the difference between the next meal and starvation. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but there was a cold necessity to it.

That was when they both saw it. The tell-tale flutter of a large fish as it swam just over the detritus at the bottom of the stream. The resulting movement of sediment occluded its exact location, but both of them could take a guess at its relative location.

She looked at Littlefoot, who nodded at her, indicating the kill was hers for the taking.

 _Here goes nothing_ , she thought to herself.

With the speed that only a predator could muster, she struck at the fish, only to find her mouth full of water.

 _I missed!_

What she didn't realize, is that the force of her blow had caused the fish to rocket straight into the air, a fact that did not escape her best friend's gaze. Littlefoot leaped and with a snap of his jaws, he had caught the morsel and landed rather ungracefully back in the water. Still, however raw it might have appeared, the job was done.

Instead of laughter and jeers, this time Littlefoot got back to praise and admiration. The gang was marveling at his catch and even the flyers on the bank were impressed.

"Aye, Tony! Did you see what the brown one just did?"

"Ain't none of us coulda done that."

Littlefoot grinned as he shared his catch with Cera.

"Guess, my pride is back."

"Don't get too cocky, flathead," she shot back but smiling all the same, and they began eating their fill.

"That was a great catch, Littlefoot!"

"Thanks, Ducky!"

"I need to find a fish of my own, I do, I do."

Thud could not help but beam at the sight in front of him. True, it was not a perfect but it didn't need to be. They would only get better with his tutelage. However, some other feeling made itself present in his chest, one he realized stemmed directly from the young teenagers in front of him.

When Red Claw had first spoken of tracking these younglings, he had not realized until later that they were the same children they had tried to snack on for many years past. Once caught, it was understood that they were merely to be integrated into the pack, to join the struggle for power against the leaf eaters and other rivals of their kind. They were supposed to be killers like the rest of them. But Thud, for all his own cunning and ruthlessness, could not have prepared for this. These sharpteeth, once former leaf eaters, treated each other like family, each with their own personality and quirky character trait.

Petrie was the jittery flyer though he gained in confidence every day, Ducky with her lovable giggle, Spike with his patience and enormous appetite, Chomper was a klutz but a worthy enough hunter and loyal, Cera was fierce but also protective of her friends, and Littlefoot the undisputed leader of the unlikely band, who had the rare talent of getting others to follow his lead. And no doubt there was something going on between him and the female tyrannosaurus as well.

The only one he remained curious about was the pink fastrunner, Ruby being her name. She was no threat, but most of the time she appeared concerned and even a bit mistrustful. This was to be expected given that her life was being used as collateral by Red Claw, but Thud detected that there were other reasons for her behavior. Reasons that were yet unknown, but he could sense them at the same time.

All of this boiled down to a growing desire that he supposed had been there for awhile, but had never openly admitted to himself until now: his own wishes to become a father someday.

"Hey, Thud, sir. What are you looking at?" as the purple biter interrupted his thoughts.

Thud merely looked at the purple sharptooth. "Examining everyone's performance. Speaking of which… I do believe it is your turn to show us your abilities." Thud looked at him with the closest thing to a smirk that his kind could manage.

As he examined the purple two-footer resume his attempt at fishing, his thoughts turned towards the complicated entanglement that he had with Chomper. For the longest time Chomper was merely an annoyance to be done away with, but a single act of kindness changed Thud's perspective. With his tail bound by rocks, Chomper would have been well advised to let Thud starve on the lonely bluff. But instead Chomper had helped Thud from his rocky prison.

Thud sighed. He had returned the favor by leading Red Claw and Screech astray when the gang was cornered, but his kindness could not help the sharptooth's parents. When that opportunity had presented itself Red Claw had taken it, and Thud obeyed orders as he always did.

But that was the first time he had felt regret.

Thud refocused his attention on the purple sharptooth, berating himself for losing focus. It wasn't like he could rely on Screech or the Big Guy to do this properly. He had new packmates to train.

He examined Chomper closely as he assumed a similar position to Littlefoot's earlier. His tail out of the water and his snout nearly meeting its surface, he was placed perfectly for a quick strike.

 **Splash!**

"Oww!"

Thud sprinted forward to see at what had befallen his packmate, but he needed not be concerned.

The rest of the gang started to howl with laughter as they realized what had happened. On Chomper's face was a snapping shell that had not wanted to be disturbed.

Thud could only shake his head in mild amusement as the purple biter frantically tried to get the bivalve off of his face.

"Well, well, Chomper. Not quite what I had in mind, but it's a start."

Chomper gave Thud a dark look as Ruby carefully used her beak to cut the muscles at the edge of the snapping shell. Within moments it was loose, and Chomper crunched it in his jaws with a bit more force than was necessary.

Thud knew enough of Chomper by now that he could be a bit sensitive at times, but as much as the purple biter could be clumsy (and somewhat naive) there was untapped potential within the young dinosaur, potential he fully intended to bring out.

He gazed around at the group of sharpteeth before him, admiring their progress, and allowed a small sliver of pride to enter his heart.

Thud could only dream of feeling the same with his own son one day.

* * *

Shorty was never one to miss out on games, especially ones he dominated in. Out of all the children his age, he easily had the strongest most accurate tail. Well except for a certain long lost brother…

' _He's not lost. Just different….supposedly.'_

"Heads up!"

Shorty barely had time to look up before the tell-tale shape of a pinecone grew in his vision with the speed of a rampaging fastbiter. He barely had time to dodge the projectile as it collided with the tree behind him. The resulting roars of triumph from the little sauropods was as predictable as they were infuriating.

"Goal!"

"It's about time we won a game!"

One of the other sauropod children on his team approached him with disbelief.

"Shorty, what the heck? You just lost us the whole match!"

The green brachiosaurus shook his head.

"Sorry, Salty. Guess I just didn't see it."

Salty was about to step forward and dare the green sauropod to insult him again when he realized that no insult had been forthcoming. Since when did Shorty apologize openly?

Shorty could barely hear what was said when Salty was nudged by one of the others. "He lost his brother, let's give him a break." The resulting bow of the other's head, and the resulting expression, annoyed Shorty to no end.

He hated being subject to anyone's pity.

"Do you want some time to um…" one of the other children began before stopping, unsure of what to say. It did not take long for Shorty to recognize it as one of the orphans he had rescued what seemed like long ago.

Salty, of course, had to ruin the moment. "What are we even still doing here anyway?"

"Really, Salty?" The other sauropod prompted.

"We have plenty of food, but we've played enough games to last us a season. If his brother is gone, why not just move on and look for him?" Salty asked bluntly, not getting the objections of the others.

His counterpart practically head-butted Salty's shoulder in frustration. "Moron, they already tried that and now they can't leave or else they get banned forever!"

The interplay between the two would have carried on if one of the others did not whisper a rumor to the others a bit too loudly. "I heard there was a sickness that turns you into a sharptooth! That's why they got quarantined!"

"Even for a flat head your head is too flat, Verta!"

Shorty had remained silent until this moment, bearing his thoughts in restrained annoyance, constrained by both his desire to be dependable during this difficult time and his inability to help his brother and friends in any meaningful way. In many ways the descent of the conversation into the usual arguments was the treestar that broke the spiketail's back. The others only noticed him silently walking away from them when he was nearly out of sight.

"See what you did, idiot!"

As the banter of the others died down to muffled sounds against the steady hum of the breeze against the foliage, he was again left with the turmoil in his mind to keep him company. With this meager consolation he finally collapsed near a bush. He had never before felt so utterly helpless and pissed off all at the same time. But even anger gave him little solace.

He couldn't exactly beat the crap out of fate.

The bush at least gave him something to focus on, but that focus lacked any real motivation. Bron was undoubtedly talking to the other parents about the situation, trying to make plans against a valley that seemed even stupider than he remembered it. The deputies undoubtedly had orders to make sure that he didn't go off on an adventure and risk getting them all banned from the valley. And his brother…

To be honest he had no idea what to think about his brother. He couldn't be dead… he just couldn't. But to believe the rumors...

How would his brother even react to being like Chomper? And outside of the valley there wasn't exactly an abundance of fish and buzzers for a big sharptooth. That could only mean…

"Are you okay, dear?"

Shorty nearly jumped at the unexpected intrusion, but outwardly only responded with a slow turn of his head. Tria's concerned expression communicated all that he needed to know.

 _Great, now someone has seen you mope around, Shorty. This is all that I need._

"I'm fine."

He said the two words with more vitriol than he had anticipated, but refused to meet her gaze in the hopes that she would move on and let him be.

But Tria had more than a little experience with dealing with hard-headed males.

"If you're going to try and hide your anger from someone married to Topsy, you'd best make it more convincing," she laughed slightly.

"So what? You a mind reader now?"

Again, rather than being put off, Tria could only shake her head with a smile.

"You know, for a longneck you've got quite a bit of threehorn in you. Say, aren't you Littlefoot's brother?"

Shorty could only groan as he looked down in defeat. An adult threehorn was probably the only adversary he wouldn't consider butting heads with.

"Yeah, I'm Shorty," he finally admitted with more than a little exasperation, "I was just going for a walk."

Tria was not fazed by the deflection, "A walk, you say? You seemed to be rather interested in that bush," as if to make sure the little longneck was aware that his diversion was unsuccessful she stared at the bush intently earning another groan from him, "What's so interesting about this bush?"

"What do you want?" Shorty snapped with more than a little anger.

Tria gave him a satisfied look, "Now that is better. Real anger is better than fake disinterest. How about we start with the truth?"

She took another step forward.

"What is on your mind, dear? You look like Cera when she is in one of her moods."

"Never thought I'd live to see a day where I get compared to Cera," Shorty muttered. "Luckily she can't hear me or else she'd…"

He trailed off, not wanting to offend her stepmother but most of all it led back to what he had been thinking of before.

"I know," Tria stated simply. "I've been thinking about it too. 'What if I came across Cera again while she still had the capability of mauling me to death?' It's not an easy question to digest."

"It's not just that," Shorty admitted, disposing of any further pretenses. "By definition I'm supposed to fear my brother now, but for some reason I don't. I just want to see him again. I have to believe he will come back someday. I've lost...too much already."

"The ultimate conflict for us all," Tria said softly as she gazed quietly up at the walls of the valley. "And my heart tells me there will come a time when we will be faced with the answer to our question sooner rather than later."

Shorty eyed the pink threehorn curiously.

"You know, you got a lot of longneck in you for a threehorn," he retorted.

Tria laughed again. "I suppose you may be right. Topsy does say I sympathize with 'flatheads' too much for his liking. His words."

Shorty snorted, "I just wish that I knew what to do. I hate being here while my brother…"

He trailed off but the threehorn got the message, "He and his friends are on an adventure that none of us can assist them with. Never mind what my Cera got up to over the seasons, there was always the hope that they would return as they always did, or that we could help them. I refuse to believe that this will be any different in the end."

Shorty nodded. Though he would never admit it the threehorn was making a lot of sense. "What can we do?"

Tria sighed. "We threehorns are good at waiting, but there is a longneck saying that Grandpa Longneck has annoyed my mate with more than once."

The longneck snorted lightly, "And what is that?"

"When following the herd it is best to not outrun it. All good things come to those who wait," Tria quoted with her best sage-like accent, "I know your brother never keeps to that wisdom, and neither does my Cera, but the best thing to do here might be to wait until we can find an opening."

Shorty looked at her questioningly, "And then what?"

Tria did not answer right away but instead focused her eyes on the blue sky in the distance.

"That is something that I would love to know as well."

* * *

 **Well certainly some interesting developments. Is this kindness or corruption on the part of Thud? Perhaps he doesn't know himself. And what's going on with Littlefoot and Cera? ;) *cue the Elton John music**

 **Anyway, please review as we always want to know your thoughts and comments. Next update in two weeks!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~The Wasp and Rhombus**


	18. Planting Seeds

**Hello, everyone.**

 **I will have to make this quick as it is very late at night and I have to be in bed soon. Unfortunately, there wasn't time to respond to all of the reviewers. Rest assured, we will resume that activity during the next chapter.**

 **I hope you guys like this one, as it deals with the one of the main themes of 'corruption' in this story.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15. Planting Seeds**

 _" **Until you realize how easily it is for your mind to be manipulated, you remain the puppet of someone else's game."- Evita Ochel**_

The tyrannosaurus watched the unfolding scene with pleased eyes. There was something about seeing a hunt come together, to see prey lose the battle before it even begins, that made it all worthwhile. If all potential means of escape were blocked then even the most lackluster assault could make even the greatest defense collapse.

There was something inherently beautiful in destruction.

The Styracosaurus ate hungrily from the tree, periodically looking up for potential threats. Even a formidable prey such as this could not be arrogant in the face of the unknown. The tyrannosaurus was fearsome, but he obviously knew that Red Claw would be foolish to commence the attack on his own with the herbivore on an elevated position. Hence only the periodic grunt and threat display greeted Red Claw as he watched with amusement.

The former horn-face would not like to hear it, but Red Claw always found them to be amusing in their arrogance. Pride always came before the fall.

Red Claw shifted his gaze, careful not to expose the positions of his underlings. Their numbers had recently increased, but their skill level left much to be desired. Not that he could truly express his feelings to the uninitiated. One did not expose a trap until the prey was firmly in one's grasp.

The two two-footers, the former longneck and threehorn, were peeking behind a bush obviously being ready to invite a charge. It would be a useful distraction that would expose the prey's back to an assault by Screech and Thud. Feigned attacks, like romantic entanglements, were simple as they were useful. Both the predators and the prey would find that out soon enough.

Red Claw gave a grunt to further distract the Styracosaurus, as he examined the shifting bushes to the dinosaur's side. Somewhere in there would be the curious duo of the Fisher and the new fastbiter. The fastbiter, Spike, would eventually be a useful addition to the existing duo assuming that Red Claw did not have to weed the weakness from its ranks. Thud's kindness to the children was useful in their manipulation, unbeknownst to him, but he was soon becoming a potential liability.

Potential liabilities had a way of disappearing around Red Claw. Considering the kids' attachment he would have to make it look like an accident. But that momentary pleasure would have to wait for several seasons. It would be foolish to get rid of a useful instrument when its replacement was not yet prepared.

The Fisher, on the other hand, was neither a liability or a particular help. As such he did not give her much consideration except as a portion of the puzzle that he had to solve. She was only valuable as a stepping stone to his final plan.

Though that could be said of any of them.

He took a glance at the young purple two footer below him. The offspring of his former greatest rivals was now one of his greatest assets. When he had first encountered Chomper what he saw had not impressed him, the little biter had been partially raised by leaf eaters and had taken steps to subdue his true nature in favor of friendship with the residents of the valley. Instead of training his pack to do what must be done, he placated them and offered them no instruction in the ways of the hunt. Unsurprisingly, there was also a great deal of perceived hostility, given that he had probably learned by then who had been responsible for his parents' death.

How quickly things could change. The young T-Rex was thriving under his teachings and far from any traitorous intentions, Chomper seemed to be viewing him as a surrogate father. The one who had lead them from starvation to the paradise of endless food. From the void of endless wandering to having a home once more. It was ironic really, sharpteeth were known for cunning, yet this boy was the most gullible of his kind he had ever seen, far more than they former leaf eaters.

It was just one more advantage he would enjoy before the final phase of the plan took shape.

Finally he looked at the flyer, circling from high above. Though he would never admit it out loud, he now realized what a fool he was to not consider having a pack flyer before. It would make finding prey so much easier as no one suspects what they have difficulty seeing. If he had a flyer back when he was chasing the little shits then he…

He calmed himself. Then he would not have the new opportunity that he had now. He did not catch them before, but now he would catch them in a far more profound way. Before they would realize what had happened they would become his new instruments of terror, an extension of his own teeth and claws. He would use the valley's own to strike out on what they most held dear, and in the process get his ultimate revenge on the little ones.

Red Claw smiled with a tail twitch, in the sharptooth way. The field had been prepared and the plan arranged. Victory was already his even though the prey did not know it.

Now it was just a matter of carrying it out.

* * *

Spike struggled to control his breathing as the scent of the massive herbivore assaulted his snout like a thunderbolt. Before such a scent would have filled him with fear, even as a spiketail, but now the fear was intermingled with something else… excitement. He had never known that terror could be mixed with hopeful anticipation until he had become a hunter.

Spike swallowed, forcing his pulse to slow. He wanted to ignore the calls of this body, the need to hunt and to kill, but each day it was getting more and more difficult. He sometimes feared that Chomper's suggestion of accepting this new life would win him over.

Though, to be honest, he wasn't sure that he hadn't won him over.

He shook his head. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was surviving the hunt. He and Ducky had to succeed so that his packmates could be safe. There was no alternative but victory.

He gave his sister a quick look, before giving her a reassuring smile. He knew that teeth conveyed aggression, but Ducky gave a silent laugh anyway. She knew what he meant.

It will be okay.

Just then there was a loud roar, all too familiar, its meaning unmistakable. Red Claw had given the signal and his message was simple: take no quarter, hold nothing back. He mentally prepared himself as another casual thought entered his mind.

 _One tree star..._

Red Claw had been taking a vested interest in their hunting lately, and seemed further inclined to test their limits.

 _Two tree stars…_

He tapped Ducky twice to let her know the count. At five it was agreed that they would make the distraction.

 _Three tree stars…_

Once Red Claw's interest might have concerned him greatly, but now it was a mere gust of wind inside a mind preoccupied with a far greater prize. Though there was a sense of guilt because of this increasing indifference.

 _Four tree stars…_

Spike raised his sickle claws, subconsciously preparing himself for the feigned attack. The moment of truth had arrived.

 _Now!_

The bushes erupted in a torrent of leaves as Spike's body tore through it like a stone through water. Both his and Ducky's juvenile roars echoed in their ears as they made threatening gestures at the massive beast. It did not take long for this to have the desired effect.

The tough Styracosaurus turned immediately, far from being intimidated, he fully intended to impale both of these miniature sharpteeth, which were surely no match for him. But the creature was deceived.

Screech and Thud slashed into the hapless prey's flank with ease.

Spike turned as soon as he heard the Styracosaurus scream in a desperate low call. Screech and Thud's tails just disappeared behind the bushes when Littlefoot and Cera came from the other direction. The dinosaur staggered, blood, tendons, and muscle dangling from his legs like vines from an overgrown tree.

The prey was already dead. It just didn't know it yet.

Taking the initiative as Screech had instructed them in the planning meeting, Spike joined Chomper in his secondary distraction, hoping to lead the prey away from their two friends. The fulfilled exertion in Spike's legs now no longer felt like a burden but rather a promise kept.

He let out an excited yip and a howl, completely lost in the ecstasy of the hunt. The pack would be victorious! The prey was theirs! Without even thinking about it, he began to prepare himself for a leaping attack… maybe he could help make the kill after all…

In the end, however, Red Claw did not need the assistance. The Styracosaurus, now completely lost in pain and confusion from the brutal ambush, did not even see the massive green sharptooth until he was upon him. Within the span of a few seconds the tyrannosaurus gripped the hapless fool's head in his jaws and bit down as hard as he could manage.

A sound somewhat reminiscent of a hard fruit bursting on the ground echoed in the distance as the threehorn's high-pitched pained scream suddenly was cut off. Waiting only a second, Red Claw allowed the smashed head to collapse on the ground as the dead body began to twitch on the ground in the throes of death. Blood and brain splattering the ground with all of the subtlety of a rainstorm. It was only then that Spike hunt-crazed mind recovered and he could take stock of the situation.

The entire hunt had taken ten seconds.

* * *

Cera was never one for patience. It was a virtue she lacked since she was a hatchling, and eating was no different. She heavily disliked the pecking order that they were forced to follow whenever they made a kill.

 _The big galute can never have enough meat, can he?_ She observed grumpily as Red Claw tore into the hide of the Styracosaurus so viciously he nearly tore it in half.

Her stomach rumbled, a sensation she tried to ignore, but the others noticed it as well.

"You can say that again!"

Cera looked at the brown tyrannosaurs, who also appeared to be eager to dig into the carcass they had only killed a half an hour ago. It was an almost constant yearning. A yearning for flesh that neither one of them tried to think about, but had become an increasingly accepted part of their lives. It was a constant battle to stay full, one that was never guaranteed.

"Maybe if Screech and Thud take a side then we can get the other side?" Chomper pondered as he examined the location of the two larger fastbiters. Both appeared positioned closer to the fallen prey's tail. Which meant that the gang could take the abdomen.

Cera could hear an exasperated sigh from the pack's swimmer. Ducky was not built for hunts, and the same held true for her digestive tract. A feast on organs for her would be like a diet of swamp sticks back in their leaf-eater days. Digestible, but unappetizing.

Spike, meanwhile, paced back and forth behind the others. It was like he was running around in circles as he focused on the one thing he always had focused on: food.

"You sure you want to do that? Red Claw might get mad!" Petrie said, who practically looked bored, resting on a low hanging branch of a nearby tree.

"So what if he gets mad? I'm hungry!" Cera complained, her appetite getting the better of her common sense. She stared at Littlefoot as if to say, 'Back me up here!'

Littlefoot saw Cera's expression immediately for what it was as he resisted the urge to make a cheeky response. Taking a careful look at the position of the bigger biters and The Big Guy, as Thud would call him, there was an obvious opening for them on the less appetizing side, assuming Red Claw didn't eat that side.

"Provided that we all share nicely," _I'm looking at you, Cera,_ "I don't think us eating there will cause any issues… if it does then we can run away."

He looked at Cera intently for a moment, the slightest hint of a tail-smile written on his features. He knew how her mind worked. He had acquiesced to her unspoken request, so now she would need to acquiesce to his unless she wanted to contradict her own claims. It was as if he were saying "Your move, Cera!"

Knowing her best friend all too well, Cera was not about to back down from a dare. If they could get close enough to the carcass she could certainly live with sharing.

It was right then that Spike went between the two smaller two-footers and scraped his foot like he was getting ready to sprint. Cera was about to ask what had gotten into their friend when she caught sight of what the fastbiter had seen.

Red Claw was stepping away from the meal, and he was eyeing their approach with a mixture of appraisement and bemusement.

"I see you young biters want to get your share a little early today," he said in his usual deep, guttural tone.

The gang looked at each other nervously, but it was Chomper who looked most afraid. He knew how these things worked, and breaking eating protocol within a sharptooth pack could lead to serious consequences.

 _Guys, we should get ready to run..._

Luckily for the group, Red Claw did not seem to be reacting with any anger. Still it was better to air on the side of caution.

"Oh no Mr. Red Claw sir," Ducky tried to backtrack. "We simply wanted to see what parts would be available when it is our turn. Yup, yup, yup."

It was a feeble lie and everyone knew it, but again there was no visible anger from the giant green T-Rex. On the contrary, he seemed to be giving what passed for a smile.

"You are a poor fibber, fisher," Red Claw said. "Another time and I might've had to punish you for the insolence, but I think today I can make an exception."

"And uh, why would that be, sir?" Littlefoot asked. It was obvious from his tone that he could hardly believe their luck.

"These long days in the dry season would not have yielded such 'profitable' results without your aid. Though you are new to the ways of the sharpteeth, you by now must realize how difficult it is to catch prey and sustain our bodies this time of year. Time and again you have proven yourselves to be worthy of the sharptooth name. Your skills have surpassed even my greatest expectations."

Somewhere in the background, Screech growled with jealousy while Thud simply watched the scene unfold with curiosity. The situation seemed oddly familiar to him.

"As a reward," Red Claw continued. "You are entitled to the rest of this meal. I daresay my fast biters have had enough, isn't that right?"

He turned towards toward Thud and Screech, as if daring them to disagree, which of course they did not. Thud only rolled his eyes as his companion struggled to keep his anger in check. Screech was never any good at being subtle with his emotions.

Meanwhile, the gang were practically speechless. Red Claw had made it quite clear from the get go (as well as Chomper's knowledge of sharptooth packs) that dissent in the natural order of things was never to be violated. They had lived in constant fear of the dinosaur they had once considered nothing more than a monster, praying that he would not simply turn around and kill them on the spot. It was almost too good to be true, and yet on the inside the gang felt strangely content and even...happy at the praise they were receiving.

Notwithstanding Redclaw's permission, Chomper spared Littlefoot a glance to make sure that they were going towards the prey now. Old habits died hard.

Littlefoot could not believe this lucky turn of events. Why had Red Claw changed his tone so suddenly from the monstrous sharptooth to… what was he now… a teacher? It was all a bit too much to take in. Nonetheless, he knew well enough from his instincts that Red Claw's gift was also an order, and one that the pack should not disobey.

He and Cera seemed to move at the same time as Spike sprang forward to begin eating the remainder of the prey. Though, despite the two larger fastbiters being shut out of the meal, Littlefoot gave Thud a respectful nod.

 _We will save you some, Thud, but I don't think Red Claw needs to know that..._

He didn't realize that he lost track of the prize until he was nearly head deep in the prey's innards. For the next several moments the only thing that mattered was satisfying the insatiable hunger.

Little did he know that everything was going according to Red Claw's plan.

* * *

Red Claw waited for several moments before springing the next part of his trap. Having a recently filled belly made a person more susceptible to suggestion. When one was in a good mood even the most sinister motives appeared like the Bright Circle's gentle rays.

"You know, Chomper. You have done well to lead your friends thus far. And they have done well with learning the sharptooth ways."

Chomper quickly emerged from the prey's abdomen, his body covered in gore and more than a few intestines, as he considered the massive predator's words. In the process his facial expression went from uncertainty, to the slightest hint of anger, to pride.

"Thank you. But they are really good learners."

 _Humble as always, but your expression gives you away. The anger is still there… but maybe you doubt it more than you did. I can work with that._

"And Little Claw and Slasher have been doing quite well."

Red Claw did not hide his amusement as Cera nearly choked on her mouthful of meat and Littlefoot looked at him with confusion.

"What? Did I get those names wrong?"

The former threehorn didn't know what to make of the situation. Part of her wanted to object and to tell Red Claw what her real name was, but she hesitated. Had Red Claw done that as a joke? Was it on purpose or by accident? Come to think of it, he had never really referred to them as anything except "little biters", "runts", or "young ones." So what did it all mean?

 _Slasher...is that what he's decided on then?_

She could only gaze at Littlefoot, who was clearly 'Little Claw' in this situation to assess his reaction.

"I… um…"

 _Still a flathead at heart_

Then again, were any of them really the same anymore?

* * *

Red Claw did not dwell for too long as he saw the reactions of the two small tyrannosauruses. The seeds had been planted so it did not matter if the fruits came quickly. They would come soon enough.

"Also it looks like the pack's resident flyer already has a name. Thud tells me that the annoying flappers call you Hotshot."

The flyer puffed out his chest in a comical display and agreed. "Yeah! They call me that."

Red Claw snickered, but resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He did not want to prevent them from walking on the path of separation from their past lives. The longer they walked on that path the easier things would be.

"Which leaves us with Speedy and Catcher," Red Claw finished, looking at the nervous fastbiter and the fisher.

He didn't expect a vocal response from the mute fastbiter, but the former swimmer was a bit of a wildcard.

"Well, I like to catch fish now, I do, I do." The swimmer agreed before hesitating, "But my momma already gave me a name."

Redclaw resisted the urge to react angrily to her protest. That would ruin his plan.

"The bigger biters call me 'The Big Guy' even though I already have a name," Red Claw noted, "And I'm sure that the prey have interesting names for me as well, don't they Catcher?"

The sound of snorting caught his ears as Red Claw forced himself to maintain his neutral composure. A small amount of humor and deflection went a long way. It was just like a hunt in that a little misdirection would hide the killing blow until it was too late.

And red eyed beast knew that he had already led them down the desired path.

* * *

Ducky had never felt more confused in her life. She had felt enormous conflict during her time as a sharptooth. Eating red food for the first time had certainly been uncomfortable, and eating dead babies out of their eggs had shaken her to her very core. Then, as part of her first hunt with Red Claw, she had been forced to play the role of a decoy and shared the guilt in the death of a fellow swimmer.

These attacks on her previous life as a leaf eater had taken their toll, but perhaps nothing so scared her at the moment that Red Claw had not even bothered to learn her name, her real name. Instead, a new moniker had given been given to her, to them all, and no one had bothered to say otherwise. Ducky's nature had led her to try and point out she was not 'Catcher' but of course that had fallen on deaf ears.

However, truly the worst part, was that she could feel her old attachment to 'Ducky' fading, even as her mind protested. 'Catcher' seemed more appropriate to the dinosaur she was becoming, that they were all becoming.

Her gaze shifted towards Spike as the emotions threatened to overwhelm her. They were especially adept at reading each other's intentions silently and there was no mistaking her face as the biter carefully eyed her in return.

' _Oh Spike, I am so confused and afraid. I am, I am.'_

The green fast biter sympathized with his big sister. Though he was not quite as anxious as she was (this had always been the case in their relationship), he had many of the same questions.

Spike was not one to be bothered by much. He preferred a simple approach to life, one without unnecessary conflict or stress. But the sudden change into a predator that he had feared all his life tested even his carefree attitude. The past few months he had tried, for the sake of his friends, to remain calm and stoic in the face of this challenge, even as he struggled to adjust to his new body.

He did not care much for Red Claw even now, but even Spike had to admit he had honed his instincts and drive for blood to last hunt had more than proved that. Every day was getting harder to see a return to the lives that they once so desperately missed.

 _Speedy the Fast Biter…._

He caught Littlefoot's eye, who held it for a brief moment before the brown sharptooth's focus returned to the bloody meal that lay before him.

The animal that had once been a kind of threehorn (he wasn't sure which kind) was now barely recognizable as anything but a heaping slab of meat and bones. At that moment, the former longneck realized just how numbed he was to all of this now; the death, the destruction, the savory taste of red meat in his jaws. Sometimes it made him question what the endgame of the rainbow faces was. Learning the ways of the sharptooth, specifically that of Chomper... well what did that all mean when one was enslaved to Red Claw and forced to aid in hunts on an almost daily basis?

He paused. _Enslaved is probably the wrong word at this point._ That particular thought shook him more than anything else. Awhile back he would have been the first to try and hatch an escape plan from Red Claw and his minions. By now, it was apparent that blackmail or threats to Ruby's life were no longer necessary to keep him and his friends around for more. He was truly driven by his need for fresh meat.

 _Little Claw_... He recalled that his mother had named him right when his life had begun as a hatchling. As much as it pained him to admit it, 'Little Claw' seemed almost fitting to the new life that he was currently embarking on. And one he was closer to embracing.

 _I have my friends, I have food, I have Cera..._ his heart softened at the thought of the orange tyrannosaurus that had become such an integral part of his life. Then another thought entered his mind. What did Chomper think of all this? He stared at the purple biter for a moment before returning to feast on the remaining scraps of his meal.

The purple biter, like the rest of the gang, had many emotions and thoughts going through his young mind simultaneously. He could sense the conflict within his friends as Red Claw had endowed them with his perverted version of sharptooth names. He knew straight away they were merely banter and nothing to take seriously. The naming of sharpteeth varied by species, and his own typically waited a period of a few weeks to begin the naming process. His own title was kept by his parents out of a sense of gratitude to the leaf eaters that had sheltered him (that and he had failed to respond to anything else).

But he also knew this whole scenario was far from typical in the narrative of sharptooth humor and culture. His friends were not sharpteeth, yet he could see them growing and embracing their new roles day by day. Under Red Claw they had learned far more than they had under him or Ruby. Perhaps this was because they were being forced to behave more like predators, something he had only taught to them when necessity required it. Despite a couple of attempts on his part to get them to behave more like sharpteeth, he had done his best to remain loyal to his friends in their desire to change back into leaf eaters. This raised a potent question: did they even want to go back at this point?

His jaws found the tender spot on the back that he particularly liked and he ripped it apart, gulping it down with relish.

Loyalty wasn't the only aspect of his character being tested. Every sharptooth knew that if one's parents were killed by a rival, the offspring were duty bound to take vengeance. At first, Chomper had felt no hesitation in carrying this act out. Not right away, as he was not big enough, and neither were his friends. But their time under Red Claw was showing them something he had not thought possible, the brute had a heart. True, he was not about to sing them a lullaby at night, but he had been more than patient, kind, and even caring in some instances as members of his pack.

Chomper recalled his parents telling him someone like Red Claw should not be a figure to aspire to. His brutality and upsetting of the natural balance of the world would eventually bring about his ruin. That mindset, which the purple biter had always remembered, was now in jeopardy as well. Was it possible that his parents might have been wrong about this Tyrannosaurus? He still felt the anger of having lost his family to him, but it was much dulled in the face of the fact that he was now their caretaker. Red Claw's word was law and it made sense.

 _Mommy, Daddy, what would you do? I wish you both were still alive_.

That was when Red Claw spoke again, in a tone that was remarkably soft and sympathetic.

"You young ones have been through much and carry heavy burdens...the valley has left you to rot in the beyond. It is a good thing I found you. Believe me, I understand your plight..."

* * *

Ever since Screech had stormed off to presumably find food of his own or to sprint off his rage, Thud had decided to listen into the words of the massive sharptooth, wanting to keep an ear out for any hint of danger to the little ones. The only consistent thing about Red Claw's personality was that it was inconsistent.

What he heard instead was something that made his blood boil.

"It is no surprise that your parents acted like this. They are probably afraid as well."

"My daddy isn't afraid of anything!"

"True… but if they were effective at handling things then why did you all have to leave the valley so often?"

"Um…"

Thud had remembered this technique. This exact pattern of indoctrination. The need to weaken all other bonds and to make himself indispensable to the desperate. The facade would only last so long, however, before the monster would again come into view.

And then it would be too late.

The fastbiter could only think wistfully at his childhood before Red Claw came into view. He had been a lone biter, barely scraping by a living and often coming into conflict with his now packmate, Screech. It had been then that a much thinner Red Claw had offered them part of his catch one day, and made them an offer that they couldn't refuse.

Without a family… without a pack… Thud's choice was obvious. It wasn't until seasons later, when Red Claw showed his true nature once the need for illusion had disappeared, that he allowed himself to consider a horrifying possibility.

His parents had been killed by a two-footer. He had seen the prints. Prints that looked awfully familiar…

He glared at the massive tyrannosaurus from his place behind the bushes. Whether he was the murderer of them so long ago or not, it didn't really matter. He knew exactly the kind of biter Red Claw was. Could he allow the little ones to be taken in like he was?

He watched the progression on the children's bodies as the fiend worked his magic. The anger on the yellow two-footer was still there, but it now had a new target: the useless adults of the valley. Littlefoot's own expression was contemplative as he remembered the passing of his mother and the struggles of his grandparents to care for him. The thought had been planted without Littlefoot even noticing: maybe it would be best for them if they didn't have to worry about him anymore?

He turned his head slightly, watching the only little one of his kind. Spike, or Speedy as Red Claw had called him, was now focused on his food again. Allowing his instincts to take him away from thoughts that were otherwise troubling. An escape route that would lead exactly where Red Claw wanted him. Only the swimmer appeared to not be taken in by Red Claw's words fully, but even she looked uncertain about how to proceed. As the most sensitive of the pack she would easily sway in the direction of the others.

The monster's terrible poison appeared to be working. Though no leaf-eater could know it, the venom of his words were more potent than any of his teeth. Red Claw's teeth could kill the body, but his words could slay the soul.

Thud didn't know it at the time, but his face was plastered with the look of utter contempt. Contempt for Red Claw. Contempt for this plan of his. And contempt at himself for being willing to go along with it. But what could he do? Any sign of weakness from him would weaken his already fragile clawhold in the pack. And now that he had six potential replacements he could not afford to let his thoughts or emotions show through.

He did not notice Screech watching him intently from the bluffs.

* * *

 **It seems Red Claw is trying to deceive our heroes. Two words: not good. The next update will be within the regular two week schedule.**

 **Rock on!**

 **~The Wasp**


	19. A Message

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the delay in the next update. Rhombus and I have been quite busy, plus Thanksgiving holiday definitely put a halt into things. Christmas coming up might make things continually up and down but we will do our best to get these chapters out every two weeks.**

 **Review time!**

 **Guest-** I'm sorry, but to put it bluntly, it's heavily implied Chomper's parents were killed. Gotta put two and two together.

 **mbh040-** Prepare for that anxiousness to increase, my friend. The road doesn't get any easier from here.

 **Eris-** Well I can tell you it won't be Spike who does any speaking haha. He still can't talk, but our lovable former spiketail doesn't need to. As for what they'll do, well that's something you're going to have to wait and see I'm afraid. Things typically get worse before they get better.

 **AllegroGiocoso-** Our favorite dinosaurs are confused. There's no doubt about that. And given their circumstances it's not hard to understand why. Chomper's naivete is his biggest weakness which was purposefully highlighted here. And ultimately, Rhombus and I wanted Red Claw to be a bit more than a scary, one dimensional T-Rex. He's got motivations and beliefs just like we all do and they will be highlighted later on in the story. Good news may not be what you're looking for in this chapter. But it's a process so stick with it. You won't be disappointed!

 **Keijo6-** Thank you for intricate review as always! Indeed, we wanted Red Claw to be more than just a standard villain. In the show he's just this scary "thing" similar to the original sharptooth in the first movie. But villains need to be complex, even more so than heroes sometimes. And you hit the nail on the head, things always get worse before they get better.

 **Guest-** Right now.

 **Just a heads up guys, this chapter is NOT for the faint of heart. Fair warning, to those of you who don't handle psychologically damaging or bloody scenes very well, be careful. This chapter is definitely M.**

 **And with that out of the way, enjoy the story! And let us know what you think by leaving a review or comment!**

 **Chapter 16. A Message**

 _" **Animals don't behave like men,' he said. 'If they have to fight, they fight; and if they have to kill they kill. But they don't sit down and set their wits to work to devise ways of spoiling other creatures' lives and hurting them. They have dignity and animality." ― Richard Adams, Watership Down**_

 _Gotcha!_

The pink fastrunner struggled to hold the fish for a moment as it struggled against her sharp beak. Not wishing to see her hours of work be for naught she quickly stumbled out of the water and unceremoniously dropped the fish to the ground, causing it to almost immediately flop about. That was nothing that a large rock could not solve.

 _My friends would almost consider this creepy if they had not changed, not now that they changed my plans have to change._

Now that the head of the fish was sufficiently bashed she again took the tasty morsel into her beak, being careful not to give into temptation. This was not meant for her.

 _Let's see if Petrie's friends are willing to make a deal._

* * *

There was nothing particularly unusual about the day for Valo and his group of flyers. They scoured the skies, played the occasional trick on a bigger dinosaur, searched for food and gave each other the customary ribbing that had become a daily ritual among their group.

So when he noticed a lone pink fastrunner (one that seemed awfully familiar) by herself with a sumptuous looking fish in her grasp, the leader of the flyers knew something was out of the ordinary. He didn't know all that much about their kind, but from a young age, most were taught to avoid sharpbeaks, as they typically stole their catches from them, and would occasionally go after their young.

Luca noticed as well.

"What do you make of it?" Valo asked his second in command.

"No idea, boss. Can't make no head or tail of it."

"You can't even make out your own head and tail!" cracked one of their posse.

"What did you say wiseguy?"

"Enough, Luca," Valo's voice cut across their pointless conversation. "I don't know what that fastrunner is up to, but we're gonna find out."

And he dived forward, with Luca shrugging and indicating the others to follow.

* * *

Ruby gripped the rock for dear life as her feet went out from under her. The sound of a small rock slamming against the distant ground indicated how close she had come to a rather unceremonious end. Only the massive fish in her beak prevented her from calling out.

 _This was stupid, Ruby, stupid! If it wasn't for that rock then I would be a flat-runner!_

Gradually she twisted her body over the large protruding rock and, using her tail to feel around, found a suitable foothold. She allowed herself to lie against the somewhat solid ground as she caught her breath. This gave her a moment to do something that she had not had much time to do since she began her hard climb.

This gave her time to think.

 _If this doesn't work then I am not sure what can work. They are listening to Red Claw more and more, and now they are even using their new names! How long will it be before my friends no longer remember who they were?_

Admittedly this was a fear that she had ever since the gang had left Hanging Rock. Despite her professed optimism, her father has always taught her to plan for the worst and hope for the best. If you plan for the worst then you would seldom be disappointed, and if you were wrong then you would have a pleasant surprise.

Plan for the best and be wrong, however, and you were some sharptooth's lucky meal.

But now the gang were beginning to change mentally. Ruby had to admit to herself that the changes had been happening for awhile, but nothing like how they had been progressing. She had planned despite her pretensions to the contrary for the eventuality that her friends would be stuck as sharpteeth. But to be stuck as Red Claw's lackeys… that was something she was not prepared to accept.

She gripped the rocks ahead of her. She would rather die than tolerate that possible future,

Slowly but surely she began to climb up the desolate bluff. There was a massive crease in the bluff as if some kind of claw had reached out of the sky and clawed into the mountainside, which made a possible path for anyone brave or stupid enough to make the attempt.

 _I wonder which one I am..._

Ruby barely had time to grab another rock when the familiar sensation of her foot giving way reached her brain. She, once again, was left dangling from the rock, the dead fish sticking out of her mouth like an unwanted appendage.

Ruby groaned. Based upon how things were going she was leaning towards stupid.

At that moment, the sound of a screech could be heard directly above her and the fast runner knew she had found her intended target. One by one, each flyer landed on a platform surrounding the bluff, with the familiar blue flyer coming right before her.

They appraised each other for a second. Some of the flyers looked as though they simply wanted to steal her fish and leave, but their leader wasn't about to believe this fast runner was dumb enough to get her meal taken from her on purpose.

"You know, it ain't all that smart to carry food around in the open with flyers above your head, but I assume you already knew that," Valo said to her.

Ruby again twisted her body over the rock before allowing her legs to feel for another foot grip. As she secured another hand into a crevice she allowed herself to resume her ascent, giving the flyer an annoyed glare.

She still had the fish in her beak.

What the fastrunner did next surprised the small flyer. In a flurry of movement she appeared to shimmy up the rock in a pink blur. Then, reaching blindly over her head, she clasped her hands against the top of the bluff.

By the time she finally forced herself over the top of the bluff she collapsed on top of the fish. She had made finally it.

The flyers had no trouble meeting her up at the top but were concerned nonetheless that the fast runner had been so determined to climb the ledge at the risk of losing her meal and her life.

"You're nuts, you know that?" said Valo as he and his gang settled in spots around her once more. "What on earth are you trying to prove?"

The fastrunner caught her breath finally as she kept a foot and a hand on the now badly abused fish. Against her own best judgement she allowed herself to look over the edge and to see her handiwork. She immediately regretted her choice as she clumsily fell on the fish again.

"It didn't look so far up until I got up here."

"And guess what pinky? It's even worse getting down for someone like you," Luca cracked.

Ruby groaned. "There are no easy ways down then?"

"You can always jump and hope for the best," one of the other flyers said with a smirk, while the rest snickered.

"Easy fellas," said Valo. "We can show you the easiest way down, but I assume that's not what you came here for, is it?"

Ruby shook her head as she forced herself to her feet. "I give you this fish as a peace offering if you promise to listen to my proposal. It isn't a favor for me; it's a favor for my friends… and for Hot Shot." She finished as she remembered Petrie's nickname. His group of flyer friends had named him long before Red Claw had gotten into the act.

But she knew enough to know that these flyers were nothing like Red Claw.

Valo glanced at the fish that she had set down in front of them. Despite rumblings from his fellow flyers, he ignored their prattling.

"Well it ain't much of an offering, but you only got two hands and obviously you needed them to climb this damn thing. Besides, there are more important matters at stake. What's the matter with Hot Shot?"

"The same thing that's the matter with his friends. They are subject to the rule of a monster," Ruby looked into the distance before deciding to test a theory, "Or did you not notice the huge two-footer stomping around?"

That earned a scoff from Luca.

"Please, lady. Red Claw ain't exactly hard to miss, even if you're up in the air like we are. He's a terror to sharpteeth and leaf eaters alike."

Ruby met his gaze, "And Hot Shot will not leave his friends, so if they are stuck with Red Claw then he is stuck with Red Claw."

"And how is that our problem?" Valo asked pointedly. "If he wants to become a lackey of that crazy T-Rex, who's to stop him? We like him, but not enough to get our friggin heads chomped off."

Ruby looked down for a moment, considering her options. "How much do you know about our friend?" She asked the last bit with an inquisitive tilt of the head.

"What do you mean?" asked Luca, puzzled. "He's a dive bombing flyer with a funny accent and refers to himself in the third person."

Ruby blinked. So they didn't know.

"And what do you know about _us_?" She asked carefully, allowing herself to rub her beak in contemplation.

"Let's not beat around the tree star," Valo said impatiently. "What are you getting at, kid?"

Ruby nodded. "I will give you this fish and several more if one of you could send a message to some friends of mine in the Great Valley."

At this request, the flyers visibly backed away.

"Eh, oh, uh, no offense there pinky, but we make our trips to the valley short with long intervals between visits," one of the other flyers stated as the others agreed.

"He's right you know," Valo added. "The valley has a no tolerance policy towards sharpteeth and that includes us, even if we only eat fish. And no amount of them is going to get us to go there."

Ruby was unimpressed as she crossed her arms. She knew a negotiating tactic when she saw one. If she could convince the valley to let in a sharptooth then she could convince these flyers to do a message run, "Ten fish."

Valo couldn't help but be intrigued by the fast runner's persistence. She had climbed up a dangerous bluff, a half eaten fish in her mouth, all so she could get them to send a message to the land of the leaf eaters?

"What's your game here, miss?" he asked her. "You want this message delivered so bad, why not do it yourself?"

Ruby did not hide her groan. "I can only run so fast, but you can fly much faster. The faster someone gets to the valley the less likely someone ends up as a meal," she then gestured to the scenery behind her, "Also I do not want to leave my friends. If I did then I would not have risked becoming a flat-runner by climbing up here."

The leader of the flyers pondered this for a moment before replying, "Alright fast runner. Forget the fish for a second. Just what is this message you want us to send? We can't exactly show up to the Great Valley empty handed."

"None of you know leaf-eater?" Ruby asked to make sure even though she knew the answer.

"Most flyers are bilingual, but not us," Luca answered.

Ruby sighed before looking at her tail apologetically. That was when she forcefully yanked out two of her feathers in a pained shriek.

The flyers looked completely bewildered, even a bit sickened by Ruby's actions but remained nonetheless.

Ruby clicked her beak in pain before waving her two removed feathers. "There are two old longnecks in the valley; they are hard to miss. Show them this and tell them ' **Alive. Can lead flyer'.** " She sighed, "If I know them like I think I know them then they will send a flyer our way."

"You may have to repeat that leaf eater garble," Valo said rubbing his crest with his hand. "In any case, this is all pretty vague. I ask you again, why is this worth our time? And don't simply give us food as a bribe. What's the truth, pinky?"

Ruby looked down. _I have to make this believable… They won't believe the truth. Not yet._

The fastrunner looked at Valo with moist eyes and trembling hands. "My family needs to know what happened to me. If they see this and hear that I love them… then at least they know that I'm okay."

The flyers began whispering amongst themselves, while Valo simply gazed into her eyes.

"Come on, boss, she ain't worth the trouble…" Luca said in a low voice.

However, the blue flyer put up a hand and took a step towards Ruby.

"Listen, I just met ya only a month ago. I don't know you and I barely know Hot Shot as it is. But for some reason, I trust you missy. We'll deliver that message. Just don't forget the fish. One for each of us."

Ruby smiled as she bowed in gratitude. _Now it is up to you, Violet._

"I'll send one of my guys today before the Bright Circle goes down. Now what was that leaf eater junk you were saying earlier?"

Ruby decided that there was no reason to lie. "Alive. Can lead flyer."

Valo nodded to one of the members of his group indicating the he would be the one to take the message to the valley.

"Nicky here knows leaf eater the best out of all of us. He can get the message to your folks in the valley without any problems or misunderstandings."

Ruby nodded in appreciation, knowing she had accomplished what she had set out to do.

"Thank you, Valo."

The blue leader waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't mention it, miss. You better find a way down before that monster realizes you're gone."

His face darkened as he gazed into the distance.

"You ain't been living out here long, but you have no idea what he's capable of."

* * *

"Alright, chasers! Time to hunt!"

Thud rose from his makeshift sleeping area with a groan. When Red Claw came roaring one did not keep him waiting.

"Should I get the other chasers, sir?" He asked with concern. The younglings probably had not heard him due to the low volume of his call.

Red Claw snorted. "Those chasers are fine. It is my original two chasers who I am commanding at the moment. Or do you two wish to be without food for another day."

"We'd have food if you hadn't given most of it to the little bastards yesterday," Screech muttered angrily.

Red Claw pretended not to hear his subordinate. After all, he was not the one who needed some correction on this day.

"Follow!" He finally barked as he sniffed the air in search of the scent he was searching for. It only took him a moment to detect the unique collection of scents. One strong even from this distance, and the other four being lighter. He began to move forward in a trot as the fastbiters advanced ahead of him. Thud's form moving noticeably faster than his counterpart.

"Screech."

The dark gray and blue biter indicated he was listening to his master's commands.

"I think it is time that we remove a few of our little problems… but let's not spoil the surprise for Thud. I want him to enjoy every moment."

Screech said nothing in response, only nodding to show that he understood. He too could smell the various scents in the air but the closest and most obvious was the target Red Claw sought. And it only meant one thing.

 _Let's see if he has what it takes to remain a member of this pack_.

* * *

"Run children!"

Thud could only look in horror as Screech blocked the only avenue for the female's escape. The only thing blocking her escape down the ravine was Red Claw's massive form, but he knew that it might as well have been a solid rock wall. The small children, meanwhile, scampered from their mother's back only to find that there was no refuge to be found behind them. They were utterly trapped.

For Thud, this was standard procedure. Red Claw hated leaf eaters more than a normal sharptooth should, but he showed an almost equal amount of disdain for any other biter unfortunate enough to settle or trespass on his lands. Therefore, a show of force was necessary from time to time.

"Fast biter, you have built a nest on these lands which belong to me," Red Claw growled menacingly. "I cannot allow this transgression to pass unpunished."

Thud kept a close eye on the mother and children to make sure they didn't try to escape before the monstrous T-Rex had his final word. Any moment, he would roar and the offending dinosaurs would run off scared silly. They would chase them for a half a mile or two and that would be the end of it.

"Time to die."

Thud's blood ran cold as the words from the massive sharptooth registered in his mind. This was not what they usually did! Surely, Red Claw was not…

The massive sharptooth suddenly appeared to launch himself into the air as his feet carried him from a stop to a full sprint in an instant. The young mother didn't even have enough time to react until Red Claw's razor sharp teeth bore down upon her exposed back and threw her in front of Thud, splattering his face in a torrent of blood.

He stared glassy-eyed as the female's face slowly began to recognize her situation. It went from pain to surprise, and then to horror. Her clawed hands reached out to grab a hold of the ground in order to force herself up, but her back half would not cooperate, merely lying flat on the ground. It was then that she could taste the blood in her mouth and knew that all was lost.

"You... B-bastard…" she choked at the fastbiter, her eyes bearing into him like claws. "Why?"

Thud forced himself to move forward, his entire body going numb. He knew what awaited this female's family, and there was no reason to make her suffer any further. He would end her suffering.

"What are you doing, Thud? Don't you want her to enjoy the show?"

The green fast biter looked up at Red Claw, who had something that resembled an evil smirk on his face. Hatred burned in his eyes, but he knew he if he said anything to contradict him, his own life would be ended right there on the spot same as the female that lay at his feet.

"What is the meaning of this, Red Claw?"

"Simple, Thud. Lately I have noticed something I cannot tolerate within my ranks. Weakness."

As the female choked on her own blood and tears ran down the face of her children, Thud could feel the pit in his stomach drop like a rock.

"Those kids that I have yet to formally indoctrinate into my ranks have made you soft. Make no mistake, do not form attachments to them. They are only a means to an end. To be molded, not loved. And in your attachment, you have forgotten there is no compassion, no mercy, and no quarter. I cannot allow any of this, therefore, you must prove yourself to me here and now."

"Or I have several replacements for your worthless hide."

Thud stared mutely at the mother as she continued to struggle forward despite her shattered back and unresponsive body. Her mouth moved but no further words came out. She could only observe the horror until her misery finally ended with her last breath.

Red Claw spoke in a cold monotone, "I want you to kill each youngling. If she dies without seeing them precede her in death then you will join them."

The female tried to shriek, but only a choked gasp left her mouth. As she continued to die Thud could feel his own life begin to fade. His hopes… his dreams… his values… they meant nothing now. He would either kill now and become a child-killer of his own kind, or he would die knowing that his new packmates would have their innocence ripped from them.

It was a no-win situation, and he only had a few seconds to decide. But even as he felt his feet spring forward seemingly against his will, he was not certain he was actually doing what he thought he was doing. It was like someone else were controlling his body. His eyes saw, but did not comprehend. His feet moved but they did not have sensation. His heart beat but he feel. It was only when he arrived in front of one of the little younglings that his senses returned to him.

"Please let us go…"

The little youngling's eyes glistened with tears as her siblings huddled behind him. The smelled of fear and their now-dying mother. They were old enough to speak, but still not old enough to fully comprehend. There was nothing just in what he was ordered to do.

A sickening crunch echoed in his head as the sound of younglings shrieking in fear erupted around him. For a moment he wondered what had happened. What had made that sound? But that was when he tasted the blood in his mouth. Fastbiter blood. Youngling blood.

After that everything was a blur. He struck out blindly as the shrieks in the hope that he could silence their condemnation. To purge his guilt from the reality he now existed in. To somehow go back in time and allow the family to flee.

It was only when a resounding stomp ended the last of the shrieking that he was able to look around him in horror. The children were dead. All of them were dead. And he was the one with the blood on his hands.

He collapsed to the ground, shaking in rage and despair. The fact that the family was doomed regardless of what he chose did not absolve him of his guilt. He silently awaited the end.

But the end never came. Instead, a familiar deep, guttural voice spoke.

"Impressive. I heavily doubted your ability to follow this order, but you have proved yourself to me, Thud. Consider the keeping of your life as a reward for your loyalty today."

He signaled for them to leave and Screech wasted no time in following Red Claw back to the resting site. But Thud hesitated before he did the same.

 _I...I killed them. Those children...gone...forever. It's my fault…._

At that moment, he knew the pain of this day would not leave him for a long time, perhaps never. But there was one memory that saved him from utter despair, and in the darkness, a new resolve was kindled. The kids- Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie- along with Chomper and Ruby. He would not allow them to suffer the same fate as the younglings that lay in a pool of their own blood.

 _I will protect them at all costs._

He gave one more glance at the green T-Rex in the distance before picking himself up and starting the trek home.

 _You're going to regret that one day, Red Claw. Mark my words._

* * *

 **Yeah...that was pretty bad. Like I said, things get worse before they get better. Stay with us guys, next chapter will be up mid-December.**

 **~The Wasp**


	20. New Directions

**Hey, guys.**

 **Again, sorry for the delay in the updates but the next will is guaranteed to be released in early January so you won't have to wait long.**

 **I have to make this brief so there won't be answering any reviews, but I'll be doing that next chapter.**

 **In the meantime, play close attention guys. Some of these chapters won't have that much in the way of action but I equivocate it to a drawn out chess strategy, everything is a means to the finale, which isn't as far away as you might think.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 17. New Directions**

 _ **"I'm not the messenger at all. I'm the message. " — Markus Zusak (I Am the Messenger)**_

In the enveloping darkness of the caverns even the slightest flicker of light from the outside could shine like the morning Bright Circle. When unoccupied its corridors were as silent as rocks that occupied them, but with an audience the sounds could echo like rampaging threehorns in a gorge. But even with the makeshift pack all occupying a single cavern, their voices barely exceeded a whisper. It was as if they feared speaking their words would make them a reality.

"Guys, you can't be considering doing this! Because if you do this then… then…"

The voice of the fastrunner faded as if she did not want to say the words. Words in a cave had a kind of permanence that only an echo could signify. But what they were contemplating now was as permanent as the rocks around them.

"We know the consequences, Ruby," Littlefoot said quietly but with far less anxiety in his voice than the pink fast runner. "And like we've said before, they don't seem quite as...bad as they once were."

A sigh could be heard. It was as if a held breath had suddenly escaped from the clutches of the lungs which held it.

"Is this how all of you feel? Because I have no idea how all of you can feel that way."

"You were not cursed to be a sharptooth, no, no, no," The figure of a fisher suddenly appeared in the dull glow of the fading Bright Circle that peaked through the cracks in the ceiling. She spoke using her familiar posture of putting her now claws on her hips. "You remained as you were."

The beak of the fastrunner appeared in the dull glow as she nodded in agreement. "It is not you losing your old bodies that worries me, it is you losing your old _selves_ ," she sighed with defeat as she gestured towards Cera, "Would you be prepared to kill a threehorn child, Cera? To not _help_ kill, but _to kill_?"

The orange tyrannosaurus looked visibly shaken, but not merely from the prospect of killing a threehorn youngling. The conflict stemmed from the fact that she wasn't completely certain that she wouldn't. Not if it meant life or death.

"For the record, I'm still opposed to living this way forever," was all she stated.

"Me no get it, Ruby," Petrie piped up. "How we different? Hotshot no notice anything, except for obvious," he added with a light chuckle.

Ruby looked over at something in the darkness as she was careful to use Petrie's actual name. "That is the problem, _Petrie_. None of you seem to notice what there is to notice," she gestured towards the darkness, "Except for you."

The purple biter made his own presence known, but did not seem eager to join the conversation.

"This isn't my fight, Ruby. What they do is up to them. I'm not trying to steer anyone in any direction anymore. My own emotions have already caused too much trouble."

Ruby lifted a finger for emphasis, "And not listening to them might make for even more trouble. Did you not promise to help return them to their original bodies?"

Chomper sighed.

"A lot can change in a short span of time. It's not that I haven't noticed that they're becoming more like sharpteeth, but…"

"Uh, excuse me, but we're right here you know," Littlefoot cut in irritably. "And in any case, Chomper's right. A lot has changed, some in ways I could never have imagined before."

He made his way to the edge of the cavern, his body language clearly betraying that of a leader making his way through his underlings.

"You're still acting like the leader," Ruby noted which earned an affirmative grunt from Spike, another echo of normalcy despite the circumstances, "But are you still leading yourself?"

Littlefoot's eyes flashed red and emitted a low growl as he turned around.

"You best stop speaking in riddles, Ruby. What's your freaking point?"

Ruby did not flinch, though her tail gave away her fear. She had to finish this.

"My point is that the old Littlefoot would not boss his friends or threaten his friend. Has that Littlefoot already died?" She continued despite her fear beginning to get the better of her as her voice began to break. "Do you honestly see Red Claw as a father to all of you? Have you forgotten your families that easily?"

She then stepped forward, her breath coming through in panicked gulps now. "If so then you can make the change permanent by finishing me. I don't want to be around to see it."

The fastrunner closed her eyes, obviously uncertain how things would develop from here. She had no idea that Chomper had very noticeably put himself in front of her, facing the others. However, only silence met the ears of the group, a group that now seemed more divided and conflicted than ever.

Littlefoot calmed himself. To a certain extent, Ruby was right. Lately he had been more aggressive, more predatory, more _angry_. He supposed that the instincts of being a sharptooth had something to do with it, but then again Chomper had been a sharptooth all his life and he didn't behave this way.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I was out of line a few moments ago. But I can't take comfort in my family. Not anymore."

Ruby opened her eyes at the sudden change in tone and, seeing Chomper standing protectively in front of her, laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure that they are doing what they can, Littlefoot," Ruby tried to reassure him, "But the valley can only do what it can."

"Yeah, I could've predicted you'd say that. Word for word," the brown t-rex noted bitterly. "The fact is, we've heard nothing from them ever since this happened. No flyer, no message, no attempt by another dinosaur to come find us to see if we're even still alive."

"Well. Maybe they think us all dead?" Petrie pondered before landing on Ruby, "But me would expect to see Momma at some point."

"And maybe my momma too," Ducky agreed with sadness in her tone. Even Spike gave a grunt of reluctant agreement.

"They all saw us leave the valley alive. That should be enough," said Littlefoot firmly.

"You even said yourself we would likely never see them again," Ruby pointed out. "How could we when there is the risk that you would attack them or worse?"

"But how does that apply to the flyers?" Cera butted in as she mockingly flapped her tiny arms, "It isn't like I can fly up there and eat them with these stubby things!"

"The point is, we can't rely on them anymore for anything," Littlefoot asserted. "We've been left out to dry by those who raised us our entire lives."

Ruby shook her head vigorously, but she wanted to shake her sharptooth friend even more, if only to knock some sense into his head.

"That's Red Claw talking! And you know it!"

"Maybe so, but it doesn't mean he's wrong."

Though his face was hard as stone, there was no mistaking his emotional body language. It was a deep sense of betrayal, and to a certain degree, the other former leaf eaters had it too.

Ruby was silent for a moment, briefly looking at each of her friends before speaking in a soft voice. "We all know not everyone who says nice things is actually being nice. This is the same sharptooth that chased us time and time again. That forced chomper and I to flee into the valley. And… who probably killed your parents, Chomper."

She aimed an accusatory finger in the direction of her friends. "He is not our parents."

It was Chomper's turn to speak up again.

"No, he's not. But in case you haven't noticed, even if he did kill them, they're not around anymore. And it may as well be the same with you guys," he said indicating a stubby arm towards his friends. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, I've done enough on that account. But survival trumps everything else in the world we live in. If that's going to happen, we need to do what we've always and done and stick together, regardless of whether you remain sharpteeth or not. 'A pack stays together or starves apart' as my poppa would say."

He turned his attention directly towards Littlefoot, knowing the impact he had on the others. Even Cera.

"I understand why you don't want to kill. I might have been impatient with you at first, but if anyone gets your reluctance it's me. Taking a life isn't easy, and whether you do so or not is up to you. But the time is coming where you going to have to choose, Littlefoot. And it's coming soon."

Ruby nodded and decided to change their focus, "If the valley found us somehow, would you give them a chance?"

"Does it matter?" Littlefoot asked rhetorically. "But if that day ever does came, I can't say I wouldn't want to talk to them."

"Me too," said Ducky.

"Me three," Petrie affirmed. Cera and Spike nodded as well.

Ruby nodded. "Then I will try to see it your way and… if you decide to stay _Little Claw_ ," she gestured at the former longneck as she said his nickname.

" _Slasher_ ," she pointed at the orange tyrannosaurus who nodded at her new namesake, " _Catcher, Speedy_ ," she gestured at the green fisher and the now very fast Spike, his fastbiter form almost twitching with anticipation even in the midst of inaction.

"And _Hotshot_ ," she gestured at Petrie finally, knowing that he had no idea what she had set in motion the day before, "Then I won't stop any of you… not like I could stop you anyway. I only request one thing, my friends."

"And what's that, Ruby?" Littlefoot asked, his tone much softer now.

"Remember what I said about Red Claw. He is not what he seems. I will try to see things your way, but in your way I want you to try to see things my way. See if what I say is true."

The pack leader nodded. There was no need for a verbal confirmation. A promise from Ruby meant something.

* * *

Later that night, when the stars slowly made their twinkling appearances, two Tyrannosaurs met alone outside the caverns on the pretense of guard duty. But there was far more to discuss.

"We should probably head back to Red Claw in the morning. He doesn't like it when we go too long without reporting to him," the brown one stated.

"He's so demanding though," retorted the orange one. "Honestly, if I could I'd tell him to go sit on a prickly plant."

This caused Littlefoot to laugh.

"I do admit, he's not easy to work for sometimes. But it does put food in our bellies."

"Just about the only thing he's good for," Cera muttered.

"More of that threehorn charm I remember."

The female looked towards the side of her body at that statement.

"I don't much feel like a threehorn anymore."

"Nor do I feel like a longneck," admitted Littlefoot. "Who knew we'd ever get in this deep?"

"None of us," Cera replied. She paused, and though one couldn't make it out in the darkness, a blush slowly crept on her cheeks. "But you know, wouldn't be so bad if it was with the right dinosaur."

Littlefoot's face too went red.

"I suppose you mean me?"

"Who else would I mean you goober?"

And she nuzzled him gently, a gesture that the male returned affectionately.

"Never had the chance to share that in our old lives," he observed.

"Somehow, I don't think my daddy would approve of me getting together with a flathead," Cera said sourly.

"And he's nowhere to be found," Littlefoot retorted cheekily. "I'd say the odds are very much against him."

Cera smiled. "You always have to have the last word."

"I could say the same about you."

And for a time, the two sharpteeth sat in silence, enjoying the stars and the warmth of each other's company. No words needed to be said in the romantic moment.

Then a thought occurred to Cera.

"That thing Ruby said tonight. About our parents, about not trusting Red Claw. Are you intent on keeping your word?"

"Of course I am," Littlefoot replied. Then he realized what his girlfriend was getting at. "You're still not willing to change permanently are you?"

She shook her head.

"No. I'm not opposed to it as much as I used to be. But I don't want to go that route. Not yet. Chomper was right, the time is coming where we're going to have to decide."

"And when that day comes, I hope you're there with me."

"You know I will be."

Littlefoot gave a small sigh as he gazed up at the stars once more.

"I'll keep my promise to Ruby. But for once, I think she might be wrong. If our families still care, we would have known by now. Is there any reason to believe in our previous lives anymore?"

"There's always a reason," said Cera. "As long as one believes in the cause enough. You've always held out that hope the strongest."

"Sometimes reality wins out over hope," the brown tyrannosaurus said in return. "You taught me that. And in this case, I think that's what's happening. Being a leaf eater again...it seems like a long lost dream."

Cera couldn't help but notice that his eyes flushing crimson once more as the will to change back continued to wither away within them both.

* * *

"So uh… shall we fly somewhere a bit more private?"

"I don't know… what do you think, my little cloud-chaser?"

Nicky, currently hiding behind a rock on the bluff he had landed on, couldn't understand what the leaf eating flyers were saying, but he was experienced enough in certain matters that he knew what was about to happen. It was something he did not want to be privy to.

So he did what he knew best, act tough and scare them off.

Flapping his wings and screeching, he flew out from his hiding place.

"Hey! I'm workin' this side of the mountain. Get a tree you two! Beat it!"

As if catapulted by an earthshake the two romantics took to the air, both of them hurdling in the general direction of the Great Valley.

Nicky sighed to himself. He may have just blown his cover, as sharptooth flyers were not allowed in the valley. Not since Rinkus and Sierra had kidnapped a swimmer youngling and held her as collateral in order to find that ridiculous 'Stone of Cold Fire'.

"Morons," he muttered to himself. "Just makes my job a lot harder."

Of course, he didn't know five years ago he'd ever end up sending a message for a fast runner to the Great Valley. Life was a funny thing sometimes.

Figuring he might as well continue on his way before more flyers showed up, he spread his wings and soared beyond the wall, taking in the view below him. It really was quite beautiful. Lush trees, cool waters, and nests as far as the eye could see. No predator had breached these walls in quite some time. There was little reason to doubt why you're average leaf eater would desire to live here. Very few places outside of this realm could supply the necessary food or protection for large herds any longer.

Though a paradise, the Valley was deceptively dangerous. There was a strict no tolerance policy on sharpteeth of any kind, and the last sharpteeth that had tried had barely escaped with their lives. It was a warning to all who would prey on them and their eggs: keep out.

Which was why Nicky was more than a little apprehensive about his mission that Valo had chosen him for, and cursing himself for not being more careful on the Great Wall.

 _You just had to take a nap on a bluff where other flyers go to bump uglies_ , he chastised himself.

Luckily for him it appeared that the valley below was occupied with other things, as numerous adults appeared to be making a short migration towards an odd outcropping of circular rocks. He was unsure if he was considered not enough of a threat to matter, or if the young romantics were not inclined to share their experience with the rest of the valley. In any event this left him to pursue his task as explained by the boss.

 _Find the old longneck bastard, show him the fastrunner's feather, and say the leaf-eater shit that Pinky said. Got it?_

He was careful to remain silent as he scoured below for the longneck that was described to him by the fast runner, in the evening light, it would be hard to distinguish his silhouette from a leaf eater flyer, so as long as he didn't make any further screeching noises, he could fly until he found his target.

 _Old longneck, yeah real helpful. There's probably a whole bunch in this place, how am I suppose-_

His keen eyesight fell upon a figure to the east. It was no doubt a longneck, and his features seemed like he had seen many cold times. Besides him was another old longneck, this one female, and Nicky was certain they had to be the ones described to him.

 _The fuck? No way should it have been that easy_

As if to mock him other dinosaurs suddenly came into view beside the massive necks, looking like two long reeds in the midst of the others. A swimmer and a threehorn came into view first, that was before he caught sight of what was residing in one of the trees.

It was another flyer, a middle aged female, and Nicky knew he had to land as discreetly as possible if he wanted to avoid being detected by her. At the same time, if he did not get close enough to the longnecks, he would never be able to get his message out, or worse, be discovered.

* * *

"My friends, we don't have much time. The meeting will start soon, and if we aren't there then Brakus will surely use it as an excuse to sway the valley to his line of thinking."

The elder longneck spoke resolutely and correctly but despite this Topps couldn't help but get a word in.

"He doesn't need much help to do that. Or have you forgotten that we are separated from the other herds to keep the sharptooth sickness away." Then, as if to mock his hated rival, he coughed, "Maybe if I cough on Brakus they will throw him over here with us."

"Somehow I think Brakus would talk his way out of it," Grandpa noted with some amusement. He realized his old friend was just blowing off some steam.

"We need to focus on why we need to sway the valley in the first place," Susa chided slightly. "We have had no way to contact our children since the day of their transformation, and we are still no closer to finding a solution in that regard."

"And how can we do a damn thing with our every move being watched?" Topps growled.

"Hence, why we are here before the start of the next meeting," Saul stated wisely.

"I had thought of sending out a flyer to try and search for them," Violet sighed. "But there's no one I can think of in the valley that I can trust currently. They won't speak to me due to this 'sharptooth sickness' and even if they did listen to me, we still have no idea where the children are at this point. The mysterious beyond is too big for one pair of wings."

"They won't bother with our children unless it is to stomp them," Topps muttered with anger, "They think that they are a threat to us all."

"I never thought the valley could lose itself to fear like this," Tria said sadly.

"Is Cer-wa comma Val-we?"

Topps responded forcfully, yet with a soft voice. "Of course, Tricia. We will get Cera back," he allowed himself a sigh, "Somehow."

"In any case…" Violet began. But as soon as she spoke she stopped as a figure came hurdling out of the trees and hit the ground with a thud.

"So we were being watched!" Topps extended his horns forward in a threatening gesture, "Does Brakus not have anything better to do with his time?"

Violet blinked. Even in the darkness she could see that this was not one of the valley's flyers.

"A sharpbeak in the valley?" Violet muttered, not feeling threatened by the rather small specimen, "I see that the flyer patrols are doing well in my absence."

Grandpa Longneck looked curiously at the sharpbeak, who staggered up, slightly dizzy.

"Can't say I saw that coming," he said amused.

"Well can't we just get rid of him and be done with it?" asked Topps. Everyone knew no sharpteeth of any kind were allowed in the valley.

"Somehow, I don't think a sharptooth flyer would just randomly land in our midst were it not for a very good reason," the elder patriarch replied. "He is no threat. At the very least we can see what he wants."

Violet nodded as she flew forward to where the flyer was, "What do you want to say, sharpbeak?"

* * *

Nicky could not understand a word of what the giant leaf eaters were saying, but he supposed if he hadn't been killed by now, they more curious than threatened. The female leaf eating flyer had just squawked at him, so if there was a time to get out the message, it was now.

' _If I don't make it out of this without being crushed, I hope you never mate again Valo'_

Clearing his throat, trying not to feel intimidated by the horns, tails, and intense eyes upon him, he recalled the words he was taught to say, and spoke them as clearly as he could.

" **Alive. Can lead flyer."**

He supposed he had said it correctly, because the leaf eaters immediately started to grunt and converse among themselves, but not before he dropped the last part of his message on the ground in front of them. Two pink tail feathers.

 _And now I wait._

"Th...that's Ruby's..." Violet muttered in stupification.

Topps was not at such a loss for words as he bore down upon the little flyer, staring him straight into the eyes.

"Where are they, flyer?!"

The sharpbeak only backed away, screeching as he did so.

"Topps, I don't think intimidation will work here. This flyer doesn't appear to speak leaf eater," observed Grandma Longneck. "Or at least not very much."

"My hunch," said Saul, "is that those are the specific words he was told to say upon finding us."

"And since this is Ruby's feather," Susa picked up the piece of discarded plumage, "She was the one to put the flyer up to it."

The adults looked at one another for a brief moment. They now knew that their children were still alive, but that did not solve their most pressing problem.

"If we go after them then we will be exiled forever."

"Who cares? As long as our children are back, we…"

"But what if we lose everything in the process? Our other children won't last long if we get gobbled up by a…"

"Everyone, be quiet!"

Everyone turned and gave their attention to the smallest member of the adults, Violet, who despite her size was no less respected. And in this moment it showed.

"We cannot go after the children ourselves. We've tried twice, and it's gotten us nowhere, alienated in our own home. Most likely, we would perish in the attempt."

"Then do you suggest we do?" Grandpa Longneck asked calmly.

"We ourselves cannot venture out, but we can get the rest the valley to do that for us."

Topps tilted his head in confusion, a reaction that would have made the sharpbeak chuckle if he weren't frightened out of his mind. "Why in the name of spiketail shit would they search for our kids? They think they're monsters."

(Tria nudged him slightly for bad language in front of Tricia)

Violet smirked, "Exactly. Monsters who know many of the secret ways into the valley. So if propose that they use flyers to find the children and to make sure they are safely outside the valley…"

"...and not in a position to give other packs those secrets…" Saul continued as realization began to dawn on him.

"...then perhaps that can give you an excuse to leave our blockade and go find them." Topps muttered as he glanced at the terrified flyer, causing it to quickly go rigid once more, "I am unsure this one will stick around for us."

Violet nodded. "We may not be able to trust many, but we can trust family. My sister can follow this little biter and report back to us while we 'encourage' the valley to check for possible treachery… but if we are going to give a message to our kids then we will need a translator. And I only know of a few of us who have that skill, and none of them are in the valley."

"Oh, crap. You're not suggesting…"

"I know you're not a fan of him Topps, believe me, that is not lost on me. But he is the only one I can think of that can properly bring this message to the children due to his ability to speak the sharptooth tongue."

There were murmurs of agreements.

"We will have to be careful when presenting this idea to the rest of the valley," mused Grandpa Longneck. "If they figure out what we're really trying to do…"

"We'll get tossed out on our tails," finished Tria.

No one spoke for a moment, the full implication of the risk they were about to do weighing heavily upon them. Violet looked into the distance where her children resided in a temporary nest. Tria, meanwhile, stared at her young daughter. Saul and Susa looked back towards the stream, its gentle flowing water barely audible from this distance. They all had much to lose if their attempt failed.

"Well if there's one thing we've got going for us," Topps said, "Brakus, however much of a prick he is, doesn't have much for brains."

This emitted a chuckle from the ring of adults. It wasn't much to settle their nerves, but in times like these, it was enough.

Nicky could only stare in abject amusement.

 _Leaf eaters are freakin weird_

* * *

The muttering from the gathering herds was slowly rising as the time for the meeting approached. The sudden change of the five dinosaurs, or their deaths and their parent's mass hysteria, depending on whom you believed, had still not lost its power to entangle the valley in the grip of fear.

Brakus frowned. _The little ones were probably cursed for their ways, but one cannot argue with results. The longer that the Old Ones do not hold the valley's ears, the more time they have to listen to a different speaker._

As Brakus saw the long neck of Grandpa appear over the horizon he allowed himself a grim smile. This was for the good of the valley as far as he was concerned. It had been long passed time for change in the valley. Another season would probably be enough. A fortuitous mating, and a few alliances with the other herd leaders, and his de facto leadership would be secured.

All for the good of the valley, of course. He assured himself.

The sudden appearance of the grey threehorn in the circle snapped him out of his thoughts. It was time to again give the parents the impression that they were being heard.

"The meeting will be in order!"

The muttering of the herds slowly died down as all eyes focused on the quarantined dinosaurs, a gap of two longneck-lengths separated them from the others. Bron, still irate over the treatment of his kin, listened in from the outskirts of the circle. Keeping enough distance to show his contempt for the proceedings. It was not a wise choice if one wants to endear himself to the valley, but Bron had long since ceased to care about his reputation among the other herds.

 _You have your herd, Bron, and soon I will have mine._

"This meeting was called by Mr. Longneck and Mrs. Longneck. So they will speak first," Brakus gave a slight nod that appeared respectful, but that also had the confidence of one who had already won a game.

"Brakus, we have called this meeting to raise a concern. A concern you might share with us."

"Oh?" Brakus looked up expectantly.

"Our children have become sharpteeth," Grandma Longneck noted, "And we realize that many here are reluctant to even believe that. But for the sake of the safety of this valley, we must find them and be sure they are not a threat."

 _Now this is a new angle. Appeal to the valley's fears in order to get out of confinement._ "Mr. Longneck, we have threehorns at the main entrances and flyers in the skies. There is no need for all of you to break confinement, risking all of us, just so you can…"

"This isn't about us, we understand that," Susa said. "Which is why we're suggesting someone else do so."

The herds began to mutter loudly as a threehorn boasted in the background. "What danger can the seven do now?"

A domehead piled on, "Yeah! It is the sickness that we fear, not a bunch of young sharpteeth!"

Normally Brakus would have been pleased to see the valley's argument with their soon-to-be former leaders, but his happiness over their lack of persuasion was tempered with his fear over what they were suggesting. "They know the secret paths."

The heckling from the domeheads and threehorns suddenly died down as they considered Brakus's words. Even if the children were not a threat on their own, if they told any of the other sharpteeth about the valley's secrets…

"What do you suggest then?" Brakus asked, eyeing the quarantined dinosaurs carefully.

"A flyer," answered Violet. "Preferably one that has had experience in the beyond before. They can find the children and report back to us to ensure no groups of sharpteeth are near the entrances."

He stared at the female intently. It was on its surface a reasonable request. By helping the valley stay safe they were ensuring that they themselves would not be punished by the valley if their children struck in their former sanctuary. _And they no doubt suspect that their children will be safer if they are prevented from getting near the valley, than if no corrective action was taken. Good. They are finally putting the good of the valley over that of their fallen spawn. About time._

Brakus sighed as he took a step away from the center. For once he would allow their motion to pass. He would lose nothing by humoring their suggestion. In fact, he would look magnanimous by doing so. And the valley could only gain from the endeavor.

As the stomping of feet in affirmation erupted behind him, Brakus could only smile slightly. This meeting had gone far more smoothly than he had expected.

He did not notice Violet sharing the gesture.

* * *

 **Have a thought or comment? Leave a review! Next chapter will be up in two weeks guys!**

 **~The Wasp**


	21. Your Decision

**Hey, guys.**

 **First off, my sincerest apologies for this chapter taking so long. I didn't even realize the last update was back in December. I've hit a major bump in writing and with life in general. Bottom line, I fell into a pretty big rut.**

 **I can't promise when the next one will come out. But I can promise it won't be two and a half months. Thank you for those of you who have been waiting patiently. I hope this latest installment is to your satisfaction.**

 **This is a steady climb guys. And it's not super dark but it's definitely going to make your stomach drop a few times. We're getting very close to some intense scenes. In fact there may be a couple in this one.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18. Your Decision**

 _" **You make choices every day and almost every hour that keep you walking in the light or moving away toward darkness". -Henry B. Eyring**_

Verdant scales shimmered in the radiance of the midday Bright Circle. As the yellow eyes stared into the distance from the solitude of the bluffs they could see a familiar yellow body between the swaying reeds.

 _Slasher is keeping low to avoid alerting prey. Good… so where are the… oh._

The bushes seemed to slither like a snake through tall grass as Spike sprinted through the ground cover. A Fisher followed in his wake.

Thud looked further down the gorge.

The brown rock of the bare ravine walls were a testament to both symmetry and barrenness. From a superficial observation nothing would have appeared to be amiss. The green fastbiter, however, new exactly what to look for against the brown falls.

The slightest of red glimmers focused his eyes. Little Claw was watching from the wall. His eyes on a clear target above.

 _They have the entire ravine under observation from below and above._

Hot Shot was flying up above, his eyes scouring the land, ready to give a signal or warning, depending on how the hunt proceeded. His flying pattern gave off an air of casualness so as to not to alert the suspicions of any potential prey below.

 _That little sharpbeak has come a long way._

His eyes switched over to search for the purple biter. He was not a former leaf eater and therefore had the most natural instincts of all the young ones, but lately that gap had been closing significantly.

He scanned the the edge of the gorge and though it took a minute, he eventually found Chomper waiting in ambush. The little biter was checking his surroundings constantly, and communicating in a low growl he knew only his kind could hear. Together, the kids were becoming fearsome hunters and with each passing day, grew more skilled in their craft.

 _Thud, is that pride swelling within you?_

It was true. Though he would never admit it openly, the incident with the mother fast biter and her younglings haunted him greatly since the day he was forced to commit the gruesome act. Ever since, he had poured every ounce of his energy into taking the young ones under his tutelage, albeit subtlety as to not alert Red Claw's suspicions once more. He had ceased much of his praise, but not his instruction. And despite the massive T-Rex's warnings, it did not stop what he already knew.

He had truly come to care for these fast growing biters, former leaf eater or not.

 _They really have come far in their training_ , he thought proudly.

And then, as quickly as it came, that pride turned into ugly revulsion that twisted his insides like a knot. Yes, they had been well trained, but to fulfill the twisted dreams of a monster, same as he had. Like him, the kids were slowly but surely falling under Red Claw's influence. No one would guess that the monster had anything but the brains of a brute, however, very few lived long enough to see the kind of evil he could spread with his tongue rather than his teeth.

Thud did not know what Red Claw's plans were or to what ends his latest scheme (Red Claw was always scheming) would amount to. But he did know this, whatever that scheme was, it could only end badly for the young ones under their charge.

With a burst of hardened determination, the green raptor resolved to have a private chat with the children as soon as possible. He may have been duped long ago by this sadistic sharptooth, but he would not allow the same to happen to them, not if he could help it.

 _Their loyalty to him only grows by the day_ , he mused darkly to himself. _I can only hope I can convince what it took me years to figure out on my own_.

It could mean the difference between life and death.

* * *

The constant chatter of gnawing jaws and ripping flesh echoed in the distance like sounds from a longneck's nightmares. Though now such sounds were almost as mundane as a rainstorm during the Wet Season. A sign of stability in a barren land.

Though that didn't make waiting any more pleasant.

"I hope he leaves us some!" Cera grunted in a low whisper as she kicked up dirt in a way reminiscent of when she had flatter teeth and her friend had a flatter head. "And we have to wait on the bigger ankle-biters too!"

Littlefoot rolled his eyes. "I think Screech and Thud could bite more than our ankles."

A series of clicks greeted their ears.

"Ha! You can try to get my ankles, tail-chaser!" Cera retorted, catching the gist of Spike's message even if she did not quite understand the context.

"I do not think we should be eating one another, no, no, no," Ducky affirmed as she eyed the gore in the distance. "We just have to wait a bit longer."

"It was a joke, Catcher…"

"Speaking of waiting…"

All eyes suddenly turned to the pink fastrunner as she appeared to have a preoccupation with her feet as she spoke to the gang. She finally sighed and looked up at the predators who were her friends.

"Um… have all of you thought about what I wanted you to have thoughts about?"

Littlefoot was the first to reply. At first he struggled to keep his annoyance in check, but managed to calm his temper as he did not want to snap at Ruby like he did in the cave.

"Well...I've given it a lot of thought. But we haven't discussed it as a group in a few days," he said indicating the rest of his former leaf-eater friends. "Perhaps it's best if we have it now."

The others nodded in agreement, even if their was still some reluctance in their eyes.

Chomper took the opportunity to expand on that point.

"What do you all feel? We've been hunting with Red Claw for some time now, and it's easy to see you guys have changed. You know how to use your senses, you walk with purpose, you know the ways of the hunt. Heck you've learned more than I could ever teach you."

There was silence for several moments before Ducky finally sighed. "I feel like a Fisher, but that is not much different than a swimmer. Uh… except for the fishing part," Ducky added awkwardly.

Spike clicked his claws for a few moments as he looked at the feeding monstrosity in the distance and sighed.

"But Speedy says he has changed a lot. He has, he has."

"I think we all have," Cera admitted. "Heck I can't really say I'm a threehorn anymore. We don't even use our original names."

"Well me earn mine. And old names not really work well anymore." Petrie gestured with his wings. "Spike is no longer a spiketail, and Little Tooth make more sense than Littlefoot."

"It's Little _Claw_ , Hotshot," Littlefoot said in annoyance.

Ducky couldn't help but notice the similarities between this and the first time Littlefoot had to correct Petrie in regards to his name. It gave her a heavy heart, but it was also fitting.

"So none of you feel like your old selves any longer?" Ruby inquired. "That is understandable given you've spent quite a lot of time in your sharptooth bodies. But it has to be more than just that."

"You're right, Ruby," Littlefoot said with a heavy sigh. "It's not just the names or the bodies. Think about what we've had to do. All the hunts, all the feasting, all the things Red Claw taught us. We live in a land where we have to scrap for food every day, our families are gone and we won't ever see them again. You may not like the big guy, Ruby, but without him we may have starved. Changing back at this point isn't just a fantasy, it's impractical. In fact I don't I want to."

There was a silence in the air as the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the gorging of wet, bloody flesh by Thud and Screech fifty yards away. And it was making Littlefoot very, very hungry. He grimaced as he tried not to think about what it would be like to rip out a swimmers throat, as they had become his favorite meal. But the prospect was almost irresistible.

Chomper picked up on this immediately. He knew exactly what was happening.

"You're finding it harder and harder not to kill aren't you?"

Ruby glanced at Chomper for a moment before directing her gaze straight at Littlefoot. Bursts of recognition tugged at her consciousness. Of warning that her family had told her before her entry into the valley.

"Littlefoot?" She asked softly, her voice acting as a kind, tentative nudge.

The tyrannosaurus licked the top of his mouth with some apprehension.

"I'm having those sleep stories that you warned me about. The Blood Stories."

Ruby closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly. So it had come to that.

"I used to get those too," Chomper said quietly. "The week before I made my first kill, I had the same sleep story every night."

"So you told me the other day," Littlefoot said.

"What happened after you...did it?" Ducky asked, as if she was fearful of the answer.

"Well...I didn't feel different in terms of who I was. But I did know that from that point on, there was no hiding or getting around _what_ I was. It was the moment I knew that killing other dinosaurs in order to survive was the life I was destined to lead. Even when I joined you guys in the valley, it was always in the back of my mind."

Petrie looked down for several moment as he contemplated Chomper's words.

Spike's eyes too were spacy as if staring at something far away. Or contemplating an idea that was best to consider from a distance.

"Forgive me, Little Claw," Ruby spoke using his sharptooth name, "But what does your heart tell you?"

"Look, we've all been having these sleep stories," Littlefoot said a little too quickly, brushing her off. "Slasher, Speedy, Hotshot, everyone. It just makes it that much harder...and easier to make this decision."

Ruby knew what was coming. She was afraid of it, but her father's advice came to mind in this moment. _Prepare for the worst and you'll never end up disappointed._

"I never thought I would ever come to a point where the temptation to kill was stronger than it was not to. But we can't keep running from this anymore or put it off another day. I'm sick of being in this hell, this limbo of being in body I can't use to my fullest extent. There's only one way to cure that."

It was then that he felt a soft nuzzle against his cheek. He didn't have to guess who it was.

"When you do it, so will I," his girlfriend said to him softly. "We need to be there for each other when it happens."

Ducky and Spike could only look at each other, while Chomper raised a slight brow.

"Is there something going on with you two?" he asked, sounding half surprised, half amused.

"Never mind that, Chomper," Ruby said impatiently. She had long sensed the budding romance between Little Claw and Slasher. Them being the same species had only pushed them into the direction they otherwise would have gone if they were leaf eaters.

She took a slight step forward towards their leader, the one that had lead them for as long as she could recall being in the valley.

"You realize what this means don't you? You know there's no going back after you do it. The rainbow faces said you had to know what it meant to walk in Chomper's footsteps. Littlefoot, do you truly believe that this is the only way?"

The brown tyrannosaurus went rigid as he turned towards the fastrunner. He stepped towards her until he was only a foot away from her face.

What Ruby saw terrified her more than any of the recent anger outbursts she had dealt with. Littlefoot's eyes were not flushed crimson as they were on a hunt or in anger, rather they were cold, held little sparkle, and contained a steely focus not present in previous encounters. When he spoke, it truly reflected the new dinosaur within.

"Littlefoot doesn't exist any longer, Ruby. But Little Claw doesn't like waiting for his food. So I think it's time he go out and finally get a meal on his own. Don't you think?"

Ruby met his gaze with cautious eyes. She could not discount his resolve of the dinosaur who stood before her. It reminded her of a saying that her father has always told her.

"Remember the path behind you, but never stop running…" She closed her eyes. "I was with you all when you were a herd, and I will be with you all when you are a full pack."

Little Claw nodded as the rest of the pack did the same. Ruby noticed that the rest of the former leaf eaters, to no great surprise, were following in behind their leader. If he would stay as a sharptooth, so would they.

Catcher's eyes betrayed some sadness, and Speedy did not seem as cold or resolute, but they were as prepared as their leader to go through with the once forbidden deed that was forbidden no longer. Hotshot merely shrugged, and Slasher stood proudly beside her boyfriend, her body language every bit as ready for a hunt as Little Claw's.

Ruby watched the display in silence as Chomper stood beside her. For a brief moment it seemed that they were again isolated outsiders despite being around friends. Though now it was due to their friends making a choice that neither felt the right to interfere with.

None of them were leaf-eaters now.

Ruby turned towards her friend. "It is happening like you said it would happen."

Chomper nodded. "It happens the same way for us all. When the sleep stories speak we must listen."

Ruby was silent for a moment as the pack turned again towards the two larger fastbiters in the distance, Slasher tapped her feet in annoyance at the delay just as if nothing serious had just been decided. Ruby's mind was elsewhere, however.

"You have a choice too, Chomper."

Chomper snorted as he looked at his former caregiver. "I think that was decided when I hatched, Ruby. I haven't exactly been eating leaves."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Not your diet. The other thing that was decided when you hatched. Your parents. You still have a duty to them."

The purple biter now understood the full implication of what Ruby was getting at.

"How can I seek vengeance against someone who has helped me and those I care about in a time of need?"

Ruby closed her beak with a resounding click. "He killed your parents. Either by chasing them from food or by doing it himself. How can you trust him now when he cannot be trusted?"

"I can't honor my parents by neglecting my other obligations," he replied. "I have to stay with my pack and protect them. They may not know it but they need me more than ever. It would be equally dishonorable of me to die as the result of an attempt on Red Claw's life and leave my friends to die as a result of my betrayal."

Ruby watched the pack as they proceeded to hesitantly step forward. It looked like that their turn was finally approaching in more ways than one.

"Just remember where you came from, Chomper. And don't let them forget either."

"I remember, Ruby," he said kindly. "And I don't think they will either. But this is their choice. Sometimes when things change in life, it's best to accept it and move forward."

Ruby gave a small smile.

"You would know that better than anyone."

As the two tightly embraced they could forget for one moment that changes that threatened to envelope everything around them. Regardless of what had transpired they were still friends and that was all that mattered.

"Maybe this really is the only way for them to know what it's like to walk in my footsteps," offered Chomper as they broke apart.

"But then what would be the point of a curse?" Ruby asked.

As it turned out, neither one of them had the answer for that question.

* * *

Thud had had his fill. Being the carnivore that he was, he always enjoyed a nice meal in peace. But he was not a glutton and this particular feast left his stomach hollow in a way that no red food could fill. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

"I am going to tell the young ones it is their turn on the carcass," he told Screech, who merely grunted in reply.

 _You're never one to suspect anything when your belly is full, eh Screech?_

Privately, he always considered his fellow fast biter a loose end that he wish he could take care of sooner rather than later. A fool who was more dangerous than useful. Alas, the boss liked to have him around. His viciousness was a quality Red Claw was quite fond of.

He walked casually towards the children, who were waiting in the distance. He had heard them chatting while he ate, but they were not close enough for him to fully decipher the conversation.

 _Probably Slasher just complaining about the pecking order again. If it wasn't for her and Little Claw having eyes for one another I think he might have had a challenge in his future._

He privately berated himself. The kids already had names before the Boss had decided to give them new ones. But he had just the opportunity to give them the chat that they desperately needed.

He gave a formal nod of his head, "I am still eating, young ones, but you may eat at my side if you wish."

Little Claw looked at him and shook his head. He spoke clearly and even a bit coldly.

"I appreciate it, Thud. But my fellow pack members and I have decided it would be best for us to hunt our own food tonight."

Thud opened his mouth before closing it again, shock evident in his features. "Your own hunt?"

"Yes, we feel we are ready to start making kills on our own. We know you and Screech catch extra prey on the side. No reason we shouldn't do the same."

Thud blinked. There was something different about the mannerisms of the group, something that he couldn't quite pin down. "That… is a change."

"We ready to be sharpteeth now. Not like we can go back." The flyer muttered from atop Speedy, the fastbiter formerly known as Spike.

Thud looked at the fisher with an odd expression. "Okay… well Hotshot and Catcher can eat then. No reason to let this meat go to waste."

"They want to go with the pack to wherever the pack goes," Ruby noted softly as Chomper nodded. Little Claw gave them both an odd nod of understanding. The entire situation reeked of weirdness.

Thud sighed. "Well then… care to dine with me so that you don't hunt on an empty stomach? It helps to be able to think clearly."

"I think not, Thud," Slasher said, taking up her spot alongside Little Claw. "I think it's best to prove we can catch something ourselves."

"And who are you proving that to?" Thud asked carefully, narrowing his eyes.

"The one whom we serve," Little Claw answered without any hesitation. The response was so chilling, Thud could not help but recall a snippet of his past.

"' _Do you promise to serve me to the end of your days or until I judge your usefulness has run its course?'_

 _He and his fellow fastbiter knelt as low as they could go in front of Tyrannosaurus, and spoke firmly._

' _We pledge to serve you, forever. Red Claw.'"_

It was at that moment Thud could not stand it any longer. He should have said something long before this but it was only now he realized the tremendous influence the monster had had on the young teenagers. Just as he had vowed, they were his to mold and mold them he had. They were ready to kill for their leader, and that was what disturbed the fastbiter most.

"No," he said quietly.

Little Claw took a slight pause before replying.

"What do you mean, Thud?"

"I mean no. You don't have to make the same mistakes that I did," Thud was practically frantic now, "There is no reason for you to serve someone unworthy of your respect and devoid of honor."

He took a deep breath. "It's not too late for all of you."

Everyone's expressions turned to immediate shock with no one bothering to contradict him. And when someone did speak, it wasn't to criticize.

"Do you wish to elaborate on that?" Chomper asked. He had never heard the fast biter express any sort of disloyalty to Red Claw before.

"I mean… you followed Red Claw when no one else would follow Red Claw." Ruby added. She remained suspicious that this could be a trick.

Thud closed his eyes. _I am not sure that is a tale that you all want to hear, little ones._ Nonetheless he knew that if he wanted to stop them from throwing everything away then he needed to be honest to a fault.

"When I was younger and stupider I thought that all that mattered in this world was strength and power. Have those things and you can make anyone cower in front of you. But there comes a time in your life when you realize that there are more important things in this world. Things that I discounted for far too long."

He looked at Little Claw and Slasher.

"Things like being able to look your kids in the eyes and know that you are a good role model."

He then turned towards Catcher, Speedy, and Hot Shot.

"Things like knowing that you are more than a slave to someone who things for you."

He finally turned towards Chomper and Ruby.

"Things like knowing that when you enter the Great Beyond that you can look your parents and ancestors in the eyes."

Thud turned away, his eyes downcast. "I threw all of that away to follow a dinosaur I thought was a great leader, but who turned out to be the monster that everyone said that he was. It's too late for me, but it isn't for all of you."

"Why tell us this now?" Little Claw asked, his eyes flashing crimson. "Are you sincere in your words, or do you mean to eliminate us because we can be more useful to him?"

The rest of the pack seemed to follow that line of thinking (except Ruby, who did not look as skeptical). Thud knew he had to impress upon them what they were getting into.

"I'm telling you because I see in you the same mindset I carried just before I bent the knee to Red Claw. He is not your master, he is merely using you all."

"So all of that training and having us 'killing in no time' was just bullshit then?" Slasher growled.

"I did not know of your situation at the time," Thud replied evenly. "I still don't know your full story. At first I thought getting you to become killers for this pack would be beneficial. Indeed, today I marveled at how far you've come. But it was at the behest of someone who does not have your best interests at heart."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"If you want to kill, I will not stop you. That is not my concern. My concern is that you are becoming dinosaurs that deep down, you are not. Whatever your past lives as leaf eaters have taught you, whatever you can remember, please try to acknowledge it. Do not throw away all you hold dear so rashly for a monster who sees you as a means to an end. Littlefoot...heed me. Do not do what you're about to do."

The sound of his old name sparked a conflict within Little Claw, but he quickly suppressed it. There was no time to dwell on the past. There was only thing that mattered. To eat and to survive. And Red Claw offered them both of that in plenty.

"I'm sorry, Thud. But I cannot go back now. None of us can. This is something all of us need to do. And I'm very much looking forward to sinking my jaws into someone's neck at this moment."

He licked his teeth as he said it, and as he did, Thud realized what he hoped would not be the case when he had this talk with the young biters. He had tried to convince them a day too late. There was a finality and a chill in his voice that made the elder fastbiter realize the folly of trying to get through to him. Choking back despair that he could not save these children anymore than the children he was forced to massacre, he said the only thing that came to his mind. Words that were more important than he could possibly imagine.

"You may not have a choice about being a sharptooth, but you do have a choice in serving a monster. If you kids don't listen to me, then at least follow your heart."

And with that he left the children and the corpse with his head hung low. He had failed again to save all that he valued. Perhaps when Red Claw did finally send Screech to 'dismiss' him from service it would be a welcome release.

* * *

"So what happened after, Nicky, huh?"

The light teal flyer rolled his eyes as he sat on the branch of a fallen tree, one that had died many years earlier. The surrounding area was devoid of any vegetation save for a few shrubs and some moss but it was useful if you wanted to avoid bigger predators. Valo and Luca were off finding food.

"I told you already ya numbskull. I delivered the message, watched them growl for a few minutes and then I left. Nothing to it. You really think I was gonna stick around for the entertainment?"

He paused. "Although, one flyer did follow me for a while before tailing off. I don't know, maybe she liked what she saw and then gave up."

A few of the other flyers cracked up as they never missed an opportunity to bust on each other. Sometimes, in a life constantly on the move, humor was all you had.

"Leaf eaters are weird, I tell ya," said another orange flyer. "I mean how can you stick to one place, eat and shit there for the rest of your life and die? Sounds boring."

"That's just the leaf eaters of the valley," another pointed out. "Most are like us. They wander from place to place. Then they eat, shit and either die or get eaten."

The entire gang cracked up with laughter, guffawing stupidly.

"But i'll tell you what. Ain't no way is Valo making me go on another trip to talk to grass munchers again," Nicky announced loudly. "Too risky. He couldn't give me enough fish to go back there and risk my tailbone."

Just then a large swoop could be heard as an enormous brown Pterosaur landed next to them, causing the dead branch they were sitting on to shake, which startled the sharpbeaks.

"I'm sure we could find something else that could entice you enough to risk it," said the huge flyer in a smooth, oily voice. The voice of one whose native language was not that of the sharpteeth.

As if the fact it was not a sharpbeak was not clue enough.

"What the shit?" One of the little sharpbeaks exclaimed as he shifted to the edge of the branch.

Nicky was a bit more apprehensive. "Ho! Feel free to give us a warning when you swoop down like that eh, wiseguy?"

Pterano somehow managed to look graceful as his shoulders rose into an elegant shrug. Though Nicky did not want to show any concern, the fact that this leaf eater seemed to be associated with the valley and knew his lingo made him apprehensive.

He had no idea what was going on.

"My deepest apologies for disturbing your conversation," Pterano responded with a wing over his chest as he looked upon the skies with something akin to scorn. The next words lacked the oily demeanor of the previous statements. "But my nephew is my chief concern. I must thank you for befriending him, as he and his friends have too few friends left anymore in this harsh, uncaring world."

"Hey buddy, I don't know what makes you think we know your nephew but I would get your crest checked. Dehydration doesn't go far out here," Nicky replied crassly.

Nicky tried not to flinch when the massive flyer turned all of his attention to him suddenly with a single swoosh of his head, "Perhaps if I explain then you can tell us what you know. Petrie's safety is my foremost concern."

It was in that moment that the sound of fluttering wings again reminded the sharpbeaks of the outside world. Leaf eater flyers of all descriptions landed on the fallen tree as if they felt invited to the party. It was then that Nicky noticed the leaf eater flyer that had followed him out to the territory the day prior. Perhaps she hadn't buggered off after all?

Pterano's beak twisted in the slightest hint of a smirk. "Your words carry far in the calm winds. So do tell me… how is my dear 'Hotshot' doing?"

* * *

 **It seems the GO5 has made their choice. So where will they go now to hunt? And what will they find once they do so?**

 **Hmm...I wonder what Pterano's up to.**

 **~The Wasp**


	22. The Ultimate Judgement

**Hello, fellow readers.**

 **We're back with another chapter and this one is going to be intense, both physically and mentally. As for the outcome...well that's for you to find out.**

 **We last left off where Littlefoot..ahem *Little Claw and his pack had seemingly made their choice to stay as they were. But more so than that, there was real anger and bitterness towards their former lives, exploited by Red Claw.**

 **So let's see what they do next, shall we?**

 **Chapter 19. The Ultimate Judgement**

 _" **The individual has always had to struggle to keep from being overwhelmed by the tribe. If you try it, you will be lonely often, and sometimes frightened. But no price is too high to pay for the privilege of owning yourself." ~Friedrich Nietzsche**_

Two red eyes gleamed in the radiance of the Bright Circle. In the wide open orbs the endless expanse reflected back. Rolling bluffs, dust, and rocks. Nothing but barren land.

But there were some things that you could not see with your eyes.

The brown tyrannosaurus sucked in a deep breath, allowing his chest to expand dramatically. Though the breath was only held for a moment it was enough to show off the beast's muscular chest. A testament of the power that lurked behind the intimidating exterior.

"Nothing. Not a living thing in sight. Much less a meal."

The orange female counterpart of the same species (she was slightly smaller) shook her head in frustration.

"Perhaps we should have explored a different area. At this rate it will still take us some time to reach the grassy knoll on the other side."

Just then, a sniffing noise could be heard. The green velociraptor gaged his head to the west, as if he could sense something coming towards them.

"What is it, brother?" a green female fisher asked politely. Her kind did not need to eat the leaf eating dinosaurs, but certain parts tasted delicious all the same. It was good to consume something other than fish now and then.

The green fast biter made a series of clicks and grunts that his sister understood full well.

"He says there is prey coming straight towards us. We do not need to pursue, only hide."

"Hot Shot, confirm sighting," the brown tyrannosaurus ordered.

The sharpbeak complied without hesitation and rose up steadily in the air. He remained about fifty feet above ground so not to give away his position. After scanning the area westward, he slowly dove back down and landed on the back of the dark green fastbiter.

"He not wrong. There sharp thumb coming this way."

A purple sharptooth nodded, somewhat grimly but his body language betrayed the eagerness of wanting to hunt.

"Everyone, you know what to do. Like we've done it before."

The brown tyrannosaurus motioned for the pack to take positions as they headed up a rocky bluff that contained some large rocks and stones to hide behind. A perfect spot to ambush from, as leaf eaters could not smell quite as well as those who hunted them.

As they moved up the hill, he caught the eye of his girlfriend and soon to be official mate, the orange female, who gave a small wink and a grin, one which he returned before returning their focus to the hunt. She would make a fine life companion and partner, one capable of matching him, claw for claw. Perhaps they could start another pack of their own someday...

The Iguanadon was not hidden from view for long as its distinct form appeared around a bend in the rocky ravine. It's head gradually looked from crevice to crevice as it hesitantly put one foot in front of one another. Even a blind flyer could tell that the dinosaur had lost its path.

Had it had a path to begin with.

The brown tyrannosaurus turned towards the others as he gave the slightest of nods. As if on cue the other predators scampered across the bluffs in either direction, only the orange female remaining at his side. There would be no escape for the hapless prey.

The prey, meanwhile, was completely unaware of the terrors that awaited him as he continued his advance into the formless ravine, trying to avoid the periodic sting of scorching hot dust.

The tyrannosaurus looked up towards the opposing bluff as a dark green streak entered his vision. The pack was ready.

Slowly, he revealed himself and began making his way down to the ravine, with no intention of hiding his true motives to the prey. Normally, he would not so casually stalk the hapless herbivore, but the ravine provided a natural trap. There was almost nowhere to go.

It wasn't until he was a quarter of the way down the hill when the sharp thumb saw him. At first, the herbivore's face remained one of mild curiosity, as no juvenile sharptooth would take him on alone. He had the power and strength to fight if necessary...that is until the pack leader issued a soft click of his tongue, signaling for the rest of the hungry sharpteeth to join him.

Without warning, the Iguanodon found himself being slowly approached by not one but by four other predators of all varieties, some of which he had only seen in passing. Up above, a screeching flyer circled the action, as if to wait for the inevitable torrent of death that would soon follow.

The brown leader slowly made his way down closer and closer, as the Iguanodon moved up the hill in fear to avoid their deadly claws and teeth. Despite being a bigger animal, it would be no match for them all. He would make sure of it.

' _I have you now, dinner.'_

Quick as a flash, he signaled for his fastbiter pack mate to make the first strike.

The only warning the Iguanodon had was the sound of clicking feet. As soon as the prey turned towards the unexpected sound a flash of green descended from the sky like a leaf blowing in the wind. The deafening roar confirmed this was no leaf however.

The prey arched his head away from the threat just in time to avoid losing one of his eyes. But this left him horribly off-balance as his tail swished against the ravine wall and his body swayed dangerously far from his center of gravity.

A loud report above his head nearly deafened the terrified dinosaur as a stinging sensation registered in the back of his head. He did not need to look back to feel the wetness of blood against his flesh.

The orange tyrannosaurus licked the inside of her mouth as she walked in a steady pace behind her counterpart. The Fisher, meanwhile, advanced towards the Iguanodon's rear, discouraging any attempt to backtrack. But in their haste they forgot that the green fastbiter's miss made a hole in their plans.

Acting more on desperation than thought, the Iguanodon pumped his legs with as much force as he could muster sending his body soaring into the air in a way that his kind was never meant to venture. When he finally landed on the other side of the fastbiter he ignored the dull pain radiating from his brutalized spine. It did not matter that he was going uphill to his panicked mind, the only thing that mattered was escape.

The pack leader growled as he witnessed their meal disappear over the other side of the hill and onto the top of the dusty plain. He looked at his purple sharptooth and then at the rest of his pack. His eyes flushing crimson, he only spoke two words.

"Kill him."

The Iguanodon had little time to celebrate his minor fortune in luck as the sharpteeth quickly gave chase. Already slightly battered, he could only hope that he could outlast them long enough until they tired out. The sharpteeth in question, had other ideas.

Tyrannosaurs were not known for blazing speed as raptors were but in their juvenile stages, they could go slightly faster than their adult peers. In this case, it proved to come in handy, as they caught up within a matter of seconds to their prey.

The green fastbiter was out in front, being the fastest of them all, and he wasted no time in snapping at the sharp thumb's heels. The pack leader could sense his aggression and roared for his pack mate to try and slow the creature down.

Within an instant, the fastbiter leapt up with incredible precision and landed on the Igaunodon's side. As he did so he took a rather large bite out of its side, causing the herbivore to bellow loudly in pain.

' _We have him now.'_

However, the young pack was over confident and did not consider that the leaf eater might not go down so easily. Almost as soon as the fastbiter took his bite, the Iguanodon gave a slight shimmy and it was enough to knock the predator off his side and back onto the ground, leaving only a slight flesh wound, hardly enough to cause any lasting damage.

' _Dammit!'_

The Iguanodon, despite its injuries, kept going and its speed did not waver. Perhaps it was the instinct to survive, or pure desperation but whatever it was, the kill had to be made soon.

The brown pack leader growled in frustration as he glanced at his orange counterpart. A curt nod was the only signal that she needed. Within moments she seemed to call upon reserves that came out of nowhere, building her speed until it more than matched that of her prey. Slowly but surely she was gaining, with her counterpart following close behind.

Both prey and predator appeared to ignore the dust storm up ahead. The rolling waves of broken earth appeared to intermingle with the sky to create a brown haze that hid the horizon in its all-encompassing embrace. With it in the foreground the scenery appeared to shrink as if truncated by a ghostly wall.

The female leaned lower as she prepared to launch herself at subject of her bloodlust, only to suddenly propel herself into the ground as she tumbled away from the uncaring wall of haze.

That was when the pack leader saw that the dust storm was not a storm at all.

A loud screech emanated from his body as he repeated the maneuver of her counterpart, barely avoiding the feet of a hadrosaur that seemingly appeared out of nowhere from the endless haze.

The pack began to scatter, but it was too late as out of the dust storm was a herd of leaf eaters making their way across the rugged, empty plains of the desert terrain. But almost immediately, the pack could tell this was no ordinary band of leaf eaters.

The leader of the hadrosaurs roared mightily, knocking down the purple sharptooth in the process, who quickly managed to scamper away before being trampled. None of the other pack members could understand what was being said from these grass guzzlers but the purple Tyrannosaurus did. And the message emanating from the enormous sharp thumb in front of him was clear.

"Stay out of my way!"

With that, he issued a large bellow, signaling for the rest of the herd to move forward without delay. And judging by loudness of the return calls, this was only the beginning of the line.

The purple sharptooth realized they needed to get out of the path of these leaf eaters and fast. There was no way any meal was coming their way. Any other action that wasn't made to get out of there would be suicidal.

"Quick! Follow me!" he cried. The rest of the pack did not hesitate, as the flyers issued calls to guide them out of the maze of deadly hooves, horns, spikes, and tails that could easily kill one of them in an instant.

But one did not heed the purple biter's advice.

Though the bulk of the brown tyrannosaurus neared the size of the smaller hadrosaurs, they knew that he posed little threat against the mass movement of their larger members. The smaller members rushed to either side as the larger males walked on either side like water maneuvering around a rock in a stream. Against their flow he was a mere obstruction.

The brown tyrannosaurus dodged the wall of hadrosaurs that split to either side of him like a bend in a stream as he continued his single-minded mission to get the target of his bloodlust.

The Iguanodon's bloody wounds stood out of the herd despite the torrent of dust that surrounded and enveloped everything. As he pumped his battered legs he could almost taste the fruits of his labor. It was just a little further…

Meanwhile, the rest of the pack had all but abandoned the idea of hunting anything much less the Iguanodon they had nearly chased down earlier. As far as they were concerned, the risk was not worth the reward.

"You get out of there!" cried the flyer as he soared overhead. "Me not see herd this large in long time!"

Chomper nodded as he quickly evaded being run over by a huge male Edmontosaurus, while another bellowed in anger at him. He had never seen leaf eaters quite so...energized, so ruthless. But the message was clear all the same: if they wanted to live, they had to get out of there fast.

"Slasher! Get the others!" he cried out over the noise. Luckily, the orange T-Rex heard him and managed to track down the rest of the pack. For the fast biter, evading the herbivores was easier due to his quickness, but for his bulkier sister, she could not say the same.

Chomper only just got out of the way in time with the female following suit. However, the fish catcher stumbled and was in danger of the deadly hooves that smashed the desert ground with tremendous force.

"Brother! Help me!"

Even as the velociraptor was almost out of the sights of the herd, love and loyalty to his big sister compelled him to turn back. She was having a hard time getting back up, as the hadrosaurs kept knocking her down, as if she were a mere nuisance in the way of their goal to seek greener pastures.

Eventually, Speedy reached her and managed to pull her back. With the right amount of endurance and luck, they too squeezed out of the scrum that seemed to have no end in sight.

"Where's our leader?" Slasher cried as the other two carnivores joined them behind a small rock outside of the range of the herd. "Where is he?!"

A screeching noise could be heard above as Hot Shot scoured below for brown T-Rex that had not yet had common sense reach his senses. He was still after blood.

"Down there!" the flyer cried pointing to the dead center of the herd.

Little Claw had been rapidly gaining on the prey as he dodged hadrosaur legs in his forward pursuit, but the enveloping dust and grime could cloud even the most sensitive eyes. Within moments he found himself without sight or scent of his original target.

He slowed, dodging a hadrosaur in the process as he examined the left side of the herd. He almost appeared to be counting them as they sped by, as if he were waiting for the right one to strike.

He never saw the horns that hit him.

Both sky and ground appeared to merge and then blur as the tyrannosaurus tumbled across the burning soil, his flailing body barely missing the juvenile hadrosaur that would have been his target. It wasn't until his world stopped spinning that he heard sounds that were unintelligible to him.

"Stupid sharpteeth!"

The brown tyrannosaurus could not respond even if he wanted to, as neither the words or sensations he was feeling made any sense to him. The only thing that registered in his mind was a sinking feeling. In his current state he couldn't tell if that was coming from his body or his mind. It was only when he saw that there were no shadows passing near him that he realized the threehorn had tossed him clear of the herd.

He forced his stubby forelimbs against the ground as he attempted to place his weight against the protesting appendages. Aching pain answered him as he tried to ignore his body's protests. It was only with the greatest difficulty that he was able to propel himself upright with his legs firmly on the ground.

The hadrosaurs continued to walk by, their individual bodies disappearing into a formless wall of flesh. A wall which was both inviting to his hunger and intimidating to his senses. Their thunderous footsteps echoed in his mind as if to mock his failure. It was as if he had never been there.

At the same time, his pack came behind him and urged him backwards to a safe distance, even as his hunger rebelled.

"Little Claw! Don't be stupid! You can't take on that herd!" Chomper protested.

Slasher nodded her head and gazed into his eyes very sternly.

"If you get yourself killed, I will personally bring you back so I can murder you myself!" she almost roared.

But while the rest of the gang argued with their leader, one of their number had long since let her focus drift elsewhere.

Catcher's eyes were latched onto the herd. Not out of fear or hunger, but out of mesmerization. It was almost as if long lost memories were returning to her mind. Ones she had not thought of in a very long time.

Swimmers all all sorts continued to walk past in the cloud of dust, even as the threehorns became more prominent, her soul continued to reach out in a kind of desperation. Her mind searched endlessly for something, something she knew she loved the minute it caught her vision.

"Catcher what are you-" asked Slasher, until she the sight of the herd swayed her own senses.

"Swimmers," was the only reply the Baryonyx gave.

And just as she said it, the hadrosaur she was looking for came into view. With a small crest at the end of its head and light green skin to match, Catcher could feel the wall within her mind shatter as her previous life flooded through like a raging river.

 _That was me, once._

The others, rather than worry about the herd turning on them or their pack member's odd behavior did the same. Only Chomper did not look as impressed or thunderstruck. All the same, he did not say a word. The more he watched himself, the more he realize that this was no ordinary herd in more ways than one.

Hot Shot peered towards the sky and witnessed several flyers go by, screeching powerfully as they did so, majestically spreading their wings as the greatest creatures to inhabit the sky the earth had ever seen. It reminded him of someone.

 _Me...me think of Pterano. Of mom._

The herd continued to move forward, hooves and forepaws smashing against the ground ruthlessly. As they did so, time seemed to break its own rules and the lust of the hunt faded away. No sick, elderly or dying creatures came across their senses. It was almost as if these leaf eaters represented something...or rather someone.

The hadrosaurs disappeared but they were replaced by an even more awe-inspiring group: the threehorns.

And the Triceratops weren't the only ones among the herd. One horns, spike frills, and bump noses all made appearances. This was not lost on a certain orange, female Tyrannosaurus, who spotted a male threehorn leading his daughter, keeping a watchful eye and protecting his offspring with great vigilance.

 _Daddy?_

Soon, the threehorns were mixed in with a small group of Spiketails. These animals, despite their generally slow pace, seemed to be moving just as fast as everyone else. The plates on their backs were flushed with color and the spikes on the ends of their tails were tall, sharp and deadly.

A green fasbiter looked on as his eyes faded from a crimson red to a pale brown. Powerful emotions flooded his head as he grunted in an odd way. There was a kinship he felt with these creatures, a sympathy, as if they were his own family in a way.

Soon, the threehorns and spiketails had passed them by. But that was not to be the end of the line for the herd.

Slowly, the ground began to shake. Pebbles and small rocks danced about as if possessed, and the pack leader, Little Claw began to worry that an earthshake was occurring. If so, he and his pack needed to leave immediately for cover. Alas, there was no movement of tectonic plates beneath the ground. What came next was more awe-inspiring and terrifying than he ever could have imagined.

Longnecks. Lots of them. In all shapes, sizes and colors. They followed behind the rest of the herd due to their slower pace, but that did not make them any less majestic. And as Little Claw gazed up at them, he could not help but feel incredibly small compared to these gigantic titans who were bigger than any that had lived before them.

The ground shook, and the pack laid low in order to avoid losing their balance. The animals were so heavy, that a single footstep could have crushed them all. But without warning, Little Claw turned his head up towards the sky, and all previous inclinations of blood lust were lost.

Above and coming their way, was a longneck so large and massive, none would ever reach its size. With each step, the earth trembled mightily as its tree trunk sized legs moved forward with lumbering precision. Wind blew up in his face as the sheer amount of force the longneck brought with its movement, forced him back a few steps. And yet, the young tyrannosaurus did not look away.

 _It's huge...bigger than Doc, bigger than grandpa, bigger than…_

 _Mother_

Without warning, the longneck gave a mighty bellow, one that reverbed across the entire sandy plain they had embarked on. It's echo seemed to crack the rocks, whip up sand, and block out the bright circle itself. And then, incredibly, the rest of the herd echoed the call, as the voices became one and let known its presence with the thunder of gods. Swimmers, flyers, spiketails, threehorns and longnecks, altogether as unstoppable force to rival that of the cruelest sea or the highest mountain. There was no fear, no loss, no death. Only the life and spirit of each of their kinds, strong and beautiful.

And it was then, that Little Claw's mind shattered into a million pieces, like shiny stones fall from a cave that had only been a mere illusion. And what was left, was the newfound reality that stood before them, naked and vulnerable before the ultimate judgement.

"What are we doing?"

The question was spoken before Littlefoot could even process the thought, but once vocalized it served as a brutal indictment of all of them. Words that deserved an answer. Actions that would have had permanent effects. A question that hinted at another deeper concern.

What had they become?

"I...I don't want to do this anymore," Cera admitted in a far-away voice.

"Me neither, nope, nope, nope," Ducky affirmed.

Littlefoot, Petrie, and Spike remained silent, but their silence affirmed their agreement.

They watched as herd walk away, their distant footsteps thundering in the background like thunder from a departing storm. The dust continued to cast haze upon the bodies as they faded into the distance. In the end they appeared like a mirage disappearing into the aether. A ghost-like apparition that no longer haunted them. Though the questions still did.

Littlefoot tilted his head. Why were their footsteps getting louder?

A blur of pink appeared in the corner of his vision as Ruby came to a sudden stop, her arm pointing at something behind them.

"Red Claw is coming here! Here he is coming!"

The pack was up in an instant as their minds were suddenly catapulted into the present. With their epiphany the coming of the two-footer carried an entirely different significance. But given the landscape they were in, there was practically nowhere to hide. And the familiar fear of the monstrous Tyrannosaurus was returning.

"Hunts can be hard when herds get involved," the tyrannosaurus bellowed as he continued his steady stride towards the pack, "That's why it's best to make the killing blow before they can reach a herd."

His red eyes seemed to focus on Littlefoot. His head was cocked in an expression of heavily stressed amusement, but the eyes communicated something far more sinister. In that moment Littlefoot wondered why he had never noticed that before. Had he been blind? "Hunting alone now? Trying to find a new territory?"

"I...uh…" for some reason the confidence that Littlefoot had built the past couple of months in front of his boss seemed to evaporate. Nevertheless, he forced himself to give a somewhat confident reply.

"No, boss. We were merely hungry and wanted to replenish ourselves for the next hunt. We had no intention of disappointing you."

He swallowed. It was the truth, but would the brute believe it and avoid any undue punishment?

Red Claw was silent for a moment, his cold eyes not changing. When he finally snorted as if amused, the gesture felt could to the former longneck.

"I was joking. I trust all of you," Red Claw began as he focused on the others, "Which is why I think you all are ready to be what you must be."

The sharptooth looked up at the sky for a moment as if looking at something in the distance.

"The valley… for so long I have tried to make its residents bleed. It is against the order of things to have the food take territory for themselves… and you have seen what they have done to all of you once you changed. Leaf-eaters are like that… changing loyalties to suit their own uses. But you were all different. You had a sharptooth's honor in your heart. That must be why you were given the chance to be among the hunters and to right a terrible wrong."

Littlefoot looked politely at his boss and asked, "What do you mean, sir?"

Red Claw gave a deep frown, massive teeth glittering against the sunlight, his eyes betraying his anger.

"It is time for you to become who you truly are. The valley has made you suffer. It has made me suffer. It is an abomination, a cancer against our kind. But no longer."

He stepped towards them and spoke in a low, oily tone.

"We will attack the valley and slaughter everyone inside of it. Using your knowledge of the entrances, this shall be a simple task. But this is as much for you as it is for me. Do this, join me by my side forever, and together we shall have our revenge. The day of the sharptooth has come! What say you?"

The others looked at one another giving each of them wordless nods and glances. It was only when Littlefoot made a gesture with his claws and gave a nod of his head that the others came into quick agreement.

Littlefoot's eyes gave away no reaction as he looked back at the massive sharptooth's eyes, showing no weakness. "We are yours to command, Red Claw. The valley will bleed."

Red Claw roared in victory. "Then together we shall be the most feared pack in the Mysterious Beyond! Come! Let us plan for the glorious bloodbath!"

As he turned to lead the way he did not see them uncross their claws as they gave one another knowing looks.

* * *

 **The present:**

"So what happened next?"

The little longneck was on the edge of his feet quite literally as he pushed his neck forward as far as it would go while listening to the fastbiter's words. Was this the same longneck that had nearly drowned in the mud and listened to the sharptooth in a mute stupor?

"We should get help…"

"Shush, Ana! The sharptooth will hear us!"

The sharptooth shook his head.

"Perhaps it would be useful to tell your friends that I can smell them as well as hear their voices," he said to his audience of one.

The little longneck paused for a moment as he strained his neck. It was as if he were trying to hear the slightest sound. "I don't hear anything. My friends should be with their families."

"Then why aren't you also with yours, young longneck?" the raptor replied with a smirk.

The little longneck shifted uneasily reflecting on his unwise actions earlier. "I… uh…"

"In any case, your friends might as well join us. I would hardly want them to miss such a riveting tale. I do hope they have their dinner, as it is getting late after all." With a swift motion he swiped his claw at a nearby sapling. As it fell four rather familiar necks appeared from the darkness.

"Guys?" The little longneck asked with surprise. "Umm…"

"Get away!" one cried as they got up from the ground.

"He'll eat you for sure!"

The fastbiter groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Well I haven't eaten you all yet. Have I?"

The little dinosaurs hesitated for a moment as suddenly their figures began to focus in the longneck's overstrained eyes. There was the tell-tale green of Ana and Sally the swimmer twins. The dark verdant hues of Brian the spiketail. The obvious brown of Bambo the threehorn. And the purple of…

The fastbiter smirked. "A fastrunner… it has been a long time since I have seen a young one of your kind. Which is odd because you don't exactly blend in."

The little ball of feathers noticeably huffed under the predators scrutiny as he puffed out in annoyance. "My name is Devon! ...And the ladies like the purple!"

"You wish girls looked at you," spoke the feminine voice of a flyer that Tumble quickly identified as Pterry.

Devon huffed as he glared at the flyer. "They will one day…"

Tumble squinted at the bushes. He knew that his gang had one more member... "Sis?"

"Gee, what was your first guess, genius?" a sassy feminine voice called out. The domineering form of Sauria, his sister, appeared a moment later. "Glad you recognize your flesh and blood."

"You're not hard to recognize or hear," Tumble muttered, rolling his eyes.

The fastbiter sighed. "Ancestors give me strength… how exactly have all of you survived until now?" He stopped himself, "Never mind. I guess I am the last person who can ask that question… but I hope that you all can see that I have no intention of eating you. Tonight."

That got the young dinosaurs to shut up immediately and inject a little more fear back into their hides. This made the sharptooth grin rather toothily.

"Well then. Shall we continue?"

The little dinosaurs looked at one another uneasily. Devon the fastrunner's feathers looked disheveled under the scrutiny of the others, while the swimmer and threehorn looked uneasily at the massive predator. Only the small flyer looked somewhat confident.

But the longneck siblings were determined.

"Yes! What happened to all of you after that?"

The fastbiter grinned.

"Well sit down, children. Because you are about to hear the best part..."

* * *

 **That was certainly something, wasn't it? The big question now, is how the gang can overthrow Red Claw, protect their home, and change back all at the same time? Seems pretty impossible but in the land of dinosaurs, anything can happen.**

 **Next chapter will be in two weeks.**

 **~The Wasp**


	23. Waiting Your Turn

**Hey, guys.**

 **Short chapter today. Really more of an introduction to the final climb towards the main climax of the story. I'll let you be the judge of whether or not you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20. Waiting Your Turn**

 _ **"We don't accomplish anything in this world alone... and whatever happens is the result of the whole tapestry of one's life and all the weavings of individual threads form one to another that creates something."**_

 **Sandra Day O'Connor**

The ears of the predator flinched at the sudden assault of sound as the heavens appeared to open like a river falling from the sky. As the rampaging droplets of water assaulted his face, the sky lit up with the brilliant spectacle of sky fire. Thunder and lightning. Rain and fire. The turmoil in the blazing skies played out against the unchanging ground.

The brown tyrannosaurus took a deep breath as he studied what lay before him. No matter how much water fell from the sky it would not satisfy his thirst for blood. Thankfully he was not alone.

He ripped into the broken corpse of the swimmer with the inevitability of lightning in a thunderstorm. Despite welcoming its sweet, metallic taste it could not ease his mind. The turmoil of the skies above matched the battle within.

' _The dry season is nearly over. Soon the rains will be on their way once more. Food like this will become more plentiful.'_

He looked up from his meal and observed his surroundings, as if waiting for something or someone rather.

' _He should have been here by now. There is too much at stake.'_

The slightest hint of percussions hit the predator's ears as the familiar flapping of small wings greeted his awareness. The slightest click of feet upon the rocks confirmed the arrival's identity.

"Sorry. Ruby hard to find when she not want to be seen."

"Ironic considering she's pink," the brown tyrannosaurus muttered. "Well then, what news from her and Chomper?"

The flyer stopped a moment to groom his right wing before answering. "They think the plan work, but they are concerned. Ruby tell the others so Red Claw not suspect anything. Everything must go to plan."

"Indeed. Which leaves one final piece that must be addressed. He should be almost here. Can you spot him for me, Hotshot?"

The brown flyer nodded and took off into the air without delay, soaring through the gusty currents.

' _There can be no delay or hiccup in what we're about to do. I've already had to deal with one nuisance today.'_

Indeed the tyrannosaurus had grown considerably and was more than capable of fending off even big fast biters, but that was not the only area in which he had become more lethal. Everything he had learned the past four months was about to pay off rather handsomely...and ruthlessly. From the teeth in his mouth down to the claws caked with half dried blood, it seemed fitting now that the master would fall at the hands of the apprentices.

' _I am ready to do what must be done.'_

That was when the tipper tatter of running feet against hard rock could be heard from a great distance. The long-awaited guest was about to arrive. Though the lack of stealth was quite disappointing to the young twobiter. What good was a fastbiter without stealth?

He sighed. It wasn't a hunt and he probably did not want to spook the younger predator so such an oversight could be excused. He would not tolerate it becoming a habit however. A pack was only as strong as its weakest link.

As the footsteps slowed to a stop Littlefoot could not help smiling with his tail.

"I'm glad you came Thud, we have much to discuss."

* * *

The longneck approached the lake with the caution that could only come from uncertainty. The uncertainty from their lack of news from the wayward flyers… and also uncertainty about their positions in the valley. The message of the fastrunner, sealed in her own words and feathers, had given them all hope. But how would the valley react to their proposal.

As Grandpa Longneck looked upon the crestfallen head of the threehorn he realized that he was not the only one with doubts. Though he would be the only one of the two who would admit them.

"It's been more days than I can count in my head since we sent those flyers out to find our children. Brakus will be wanting new information at the meeting today. I suppose this means we are at the end of our tails, doesn't it Topps?"

The middle aged threehorn gave a quiet humph.

"Deception was never my style anyway. But I guess that's no mystery to anyone after all these years."

The elder longneck could only snort as he recalled an old insult from the threehorn that seemed almost endearing now. "A subtle threehorn would be like a silent longneck. If our heads were not in the clouds then where would they go?"

"The heavens, to the lands of our ancestors...who knows," Topps replied in his own attempt at humor, one that the longneck patriarch recognized.

He was answered by a new voice. As smooth as Grandpa Longneck's was gravelly.

"If this goes as badly as the first meeting then we might be in the lands of our ancestors sooner than we wish."

The elder longneck sighed. "We have evidence that our children are alive and sharpteeth. All that we need is evidence that they are still with _us_. Evidence that the herds cannot ignore."

"Well Pterano sure as spiketail dung isn't going to work!" The threehorn muttered with an annoyed stomp. "Violet though… the word of several flyers should be enough."

"Even then that Brakus could still screw us over if we're not careful," Bron warned. "He likes his power and I doubt he wants to give it up now. My herd has desired to take action against him but I would not risk such a decision when it would jeopardize your lives."

The threehorn paused for a moment, his head arching as if bearing a heavy weight.

"Your people would risk so much for those that they barely know?"

The eldest longneck allowed himself a smile at the threehorn's incredulity. "I think most know of our children, Topps. The young ones no sooner found the valley before they began to find ways out of it."

"The members of my herd have been noted of such tales," Bron gave a laugh. "But I think beyond that, most sympathize with you because they have children and families of their own. Some have even lost them. Under different circumstances of course, but the greatest fear for any parent is to lose the child that they have raised. And that's something Brakus doesn't understand, no matter how unlikely your story seems to him and his supporters."

Topps gazed up at the powerful longneck male, the father of a son, just as he was the son of a daughter, just as his longtime former rival was also the father of a daughter. The message could not have been more clear.

"Even now, I'd do anything to protect her. Those blasted teeth and all."

"As would I," Grandpa Longneck agreed.

"As would we all," Bron echoed.

The three males nodded. Even if differences would come between them once this was over, there was little doubt of their mutual understanding. When it came to the ones you loved, all bets were off.

In the distance, like the rumblings of far-away thunder on a spring morning, the sound of thunderous footsteps could be heard.

"My love, it is time."

Upon hearing Grandma's voice the elder longneck could only nod. "Thanks, dear. I suppose it is time to put our necks forward and hope for the best."

"I suppose we'll meet the others there?" Bron asked.

"They are on their way as we speak," Grandma Longneck replied.

"Well, no use in delaying the inevitable," Topps said firmly. "If we're going to get chased out of town...let's get it over with."

And without another word, the unlikely friends lumbered off to the Rock Circle, neither of them knowing what fate the coming of the Bright Circle would bring.

* * *

Thud took a deep breath as the brown two-footer greeted him with all of the confidence of a sharptooth on a hunt. Coming from the 'little' biter, which was no longer little, only added to the creepiness of the entire situation.

The rigid determined demeanors of the other sharpteeth only confirmed to Thud that something was seriously amiss.

"I am here. What did you want to discuss, Little Claw."

Despite Thud's question he could easily deduce the purpose. All of the signs were there. A secret summons by Hot Shot... An instruction to meet him after hunting so that he had a plausible reason to be there... The fastrunner acting suspiciously secretive for a dinosaur who was bright pink… He could only wait to see if his suspicions would be confirmed.

"As you know, Red Claw has plans to attack the Great Valley. He asked us to serve along side him," the brown tyrannosaur stated simply.

Thud nodded. "Finding all of you distracted him from the valley for a season. But he can only be distracted from his obsession for so long."

"I sense it has been a goal of his for years. Has it not?"

Thud merely smirked as he tried to break the tension without belittling the prideful sharptooth. "I'm sure him chasing your longneck behind for years was a hint."

Little Claw gave something of a smile, but it went away just as quickly as it came.

"He won't wait much longer, he is already planning the attack. Therefore, the time has come to make an important decision. We need to know if we have your support, Thud."

Thud hesitated. Though he could guess the plan he would not readily agree without confirmation. "Support. Support for what, exactly?"

This time, there was a definite grin to the Tyrannosaurus, only this time it held a somewhat lighter inflection.

" _How could we have been taken in so easily?"_

 _The words of the threehorn fell upon the group like a thunderclap. It was a rare sign of self-doubt from what had been a rock of certainty even in their leaf-munching days. But recent events had shattered even the most formidable of constitutions._

 _Littlefoot checked over his shoulder to make sure that the monster was well out of sight, before turning back to the group._

" _We might have just sworn allegiance to Red Claw forever, but only for the purpose of staying alive," he noted acidly. "As for being taken in...well let's just say he did a pretty good job of manipulating us."_

" _That is no excuse. Nope, nope, nope! We should have known better!" A soft growl emanated from the fastbiter near the Fisher as Spike affirmed his agreement with his sister._

 _Chomper could only look down in despair, not daring to meet anyone's eyes. Ruby, knowing what he was thinking without asking, merely patted him on side for support. A late realization was better than nothing._

" _Even I was taken in," Chomper said quietly. "When I had most reason to kill him. Heck, I was obligated to."_

 _Everyone turned to look at him, but he waved those concerns away._

" _It's a thing among sharpteeth, your parents get killed, by right you are obligated to avenge them...it's too complicated to explain right now."_

" _We do that once. We avenge Littlefoot's momma and protect valley."_

" _But none of you were as you are now," Ruby pointed out. "And Chomper was not even an egg yet. If you do not plan to follow Red Claw, what path do you plan to follow now?"_

 _Silence reigned for several moments as each contemplated that question. It was only when Littlefoot broke the silence that everyone realized that he spoke the collective decision of the pack._

" _Maybe it is time to stop following? Maybe it is time to lead?"_

"Little Claw?" Thud prompted hesitantly.

"We're going to take down Red Claw," the sharptooth spoke coldly. "You were right before. He doesn't have our best interests at heart. We've had enough of his machinations. So it's time for him to go."

The elder fastbiter stood utterly still and silent as Littlefoot openly declared treason. Such words if heard by Redclaw or Screech would have certainly led to the destruction of them both. Despite suspecting as much to hear his suspicions confirmed was a shock.

Thud stared into the two-footer's eyes. "You have my support, young biter. But that doesn't change the fact that you are going to get us all killed. You have no idea what Red Claw is capable of."

Thud turned his attention towards the sky at the brown flyer in the distance. "They are all in favor of this?"

" _Littlefoot, I hope you are not planning to kill Red Claw simply so you can become Red Claw," Ruby cautioned._

 _The brown tyrannosaurus turned towards her with fire in his eyes. The glare only died down when he realized the full implications of her question. "If we only kill when we need to kill then we will never be like him. None of us."_

" _Well we are going to have to kill one dinosaur. How exactly are we going to manage that?" Cera asked sternly, "No disrespect but the both of us together would be nothing but a spar for him."_

" _And me a snack!" Petrie affirmed._

" _That's why we use his plan against him," Littlefoot added. "Or at the very least, stop him before executes it. Make no mistake, Ruby, my mind has never been clearer. We will never join him. And if he threatens our families back home, what choice do we have?"_

Thud blinked, his head furrowed in confusion. "And just how do you expect the valley to help you? Didn't they chase you out? Isn't that what got you here in the first place?"

"All of this is true," Little Claw looking casually at his claws. "But they will also will be our greatest asset."

Thud waved his arms with exasperation. "Let's say that you are correct. How in the name of the ancestors would you even send them a message? And how would you get them to believe you are… well… you?"

"It's funny you should mention that…"

" _I mean… how exactly are we going to get them to believe us? And if they do, how will we get them to agree to help us?"_

 _Littlefoot listened to Cera's question with a slight dampening of confidence, debating on how to proceed. That was when a squawk broke his concentration._

 _Ruby gestured at one of her crest feathers. "A feather can say a lot without a lot being said. Your friends were nice enough to help me send a message, Hot Shot."_

 _As everyone's eyes turned towards Petrie he could only shrug. "Me know nothing about a message. What message?"_

 _Cera narrowed her eyes. "Yes, what message?"_

 _The fastrunner did not shift under her gaze. "Before all of you were trying to become sharpteeth forever I tried to get a little reminder of who you were and are. I know words would not do the trick so I gave the flyer one of my feathers and the leaf-eater words. They know you are all alive."_

" _Or so we hope," Ducky said, anxiety in her voice. "How do we know they got the message?"_

 _Just then a huge pair of wings with a smooth, posh tone landed besides them on a branch._

" _Oh believe me, child. They got the message."_

 _The entire pack of children turned in unison at the new voice. A familiar voice that seemed to come from a place far away and a time long forgotten._

" _Uncle?"_

Thud shook his head. "Alright. So let me get this straight. Pinky decided to send a feather with the little flyers and they told the valley's flyers who then told your family. Now all of your family is perfectly fine with helping you bump off the Big Guy and become Brown Claw?"

The brown tyrannosaurus looked taken aback as he and Thud shared a look at the carcass below their feet.

"What, you think I killed this swimmer?"

Thud merely nodded, looking at Littlefoot's gore-covered claws.

"This is Screech's handiwork not mine. I never kill, Thud. Never."

Thud gave his counterpart a sad smile. "In the fight to come you may not have a choice. Are you prepared to live with that?"

"You still don't know, do you?" Littlefoot said somberly.

Thud tilted his head. "All that I know is that none of you relish the idea of killing."

"Then you should also know that we were forbidden from doing so when we became this way," the young T-Rex said, the memory of that day still haunting him.

"...otherwise you stay this way." Thud deduced as the pieces all came together in his mind. _So all this time they still had hope of going back. But do they realize…_

Thud sighed deeply. He hated to rub the little biter's sniffer in the dung pile, but he needed to realize that even as some hopes remained some were mere mirages.

"You do realize, Little Claw, that this will always be part of you now, right? Regardless of if you become food again. Regardless of if you kill with your claws or not. You will have to live with what you have helped to do. Can you do that?"

"I will do what I must, Thud. Part of why my friends and I became this way is so we could understand what it means to walk in the footsteps as sharpteeth themselves, one in particular. I am not sure we are any closer to that goal. But I do know this: we will do whatever it takes to bring 'him' down."

Thud nodded. "Hopefully we will not go down in the process but if it comes to that…" He held out his clawed hand with the claws facing down, a gesture which Littlefoot immediately acknowledged by joining his stubby clawed arm in kind.

"If it comes to that then we go down together."

Just then, another thought occurred to the adult fast biter, one he still felt curious about.

"One last question. If that carcass was originally Screech's, then why are you standing over it?"

Littlefoot simply shrugged as if the concern was no more than a gnat buzzing around his head.

"I made him wait his turn," he said with a slight toothy grin.

It was one Thud reciprocated.

* * *

 **It seems as though our favorite pack is planning on striking back. And will the adults of the fallen lead eater children be able to break the fear that currently holds the Valley in an iron grip?**

 **Find out in two weeks!**

 **~The Wasp**


	24. Hope Rekindled

**Hey, guys!**

 **We're back with another chapter and the final arc has begun.**

 **Another quick thank you to all the readers and reviewers out there. Thanks for sticking with us. This has been one hell of a story to write and it only gets better from here.**

 **So, when we last left off, the gang had resisted giving in to their primal urges. Now a new chance, however slim, has arisen to save the Valley and perhaps learn the final lessons of this curse.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 21. Hope** **Rekindled**

 _" **Expect to have hope rekindled. Expect your prayers to be answered in wondrous ways. The dry seasons in life do not last. The spring rains will come again."- Sarah Ban Breathnack**_

Bron had seen much throughout his life.

He had lost his best friend to a pack of fast biters at a young age. He had only been able to watch as he managed to escape while Jano was consumed.

He had lost his wife and had been cut off from his only son. Despite all his efforts, it had taken him the better part of five years to find Littlefoot, and to find out Adeline was dead.

He had seen members of his herd orphaned, lost to predators and die from old age. With each defining moment of his life, he had done all he could, but it was never enough. Now, on the cusp of being kicked out of the valley and perhaps the only chance at finding his son, the prospect reared its ugly head once more. Just another reminder of another situation entirely out of his control.

All he could do was remain silent as he waited for the meeting to begin.

Sparing one final look back towards his herd he took solace in their determined expressions. He had no doubt that they would follow him regardless of how this meeting ended. Even if it meant the valley could not longer be part of their annual migration, they all knew the meaning of family even when the extended beyond their own large herd. The fact that all of the younglings of the quarantined were here, Violet's children, Susa and her young swimmers, and even Tricia, only confirmed what they were risking. If they were exiled then there children would be as well. Though they could find safety in his herd they were still risking all on this necessary gamble.

And then there was Shorty.

The green longneck's eyes were like fire as he took in the scene before him. It did not take much observation to comprehend the same turmoil that was flooding through Bron's mind was likewise going through that of his son. The chance to see them all again was now so tantalizingly close, yet still so far away. They could not fail here.

This meeting was their last stand.

"Well, you called this meeting. You have the circle, Grandpa Longneck."

Brakus said the words with all due respect for the elder longneck, but with obvious warriness clouding the tone. Perhaps it was the confidence of the quarantined dinosaurs, or maybe it was the announcement that a seemingly impossible number of flyers had congregated outside of the valley, but Brakus seemed to suspect that a plot was afoot.

He wasn't wrong.

"Thank you… Brakus. I speak today to both make a confession to this assembly, and to also make a proposal. But first I think I would like an agreement before we speak further on such things."

' _Here we go',_ thought Bron. It was the plan they had all agreed on, but there was no guarantee they wouldn't be cut off from the start.

"And what is that?" Kosh inquired with his usual gruff voice.

"That we be permitted to say everything that we need to say before anything happens. Either the valley will agree with our proposal or we will willingly leave it. All that we ask is for your ears."

There was a murmur of skepticism that echoed among the newfound leaders of the valley, and Bron wanted to shout a warning to his father in law but he knew such an act would almost guarantee exile. So he did what he had to and kept his mouth shut. Thankfully, Brakus did not seem to be offended or threatened by this prospect, the threehorn's arrogance at the security of his position on full display.

"Very well, Grandpa Longneck. Proceed."

Grandpa Longneck cleared his throat as more than a few of the valley residents looked upwards towards his face with stunned expressions. Though many of them must have assumed that such safeguards would eventually lead to the parting of the valley's former leaders, to actually see it take place was something else entirely. And, despite many thinking the parents were in some way cursed or delusional, the goodwill of prior years of good stewardship had not been depleted.

"Thank you. My friends, you have heard our claims about our children. At first many of you did not believe… and some still do not… but the consensus from the valley is that our children were cursed or struck with a sharptooth sickness and that we have to be kept apart lest the curse or illness spread. This is, of course, despite me not having grown sharp teeth or losing any of my affinity for treestars…"

Bron gave a quiet smile. He knew his father in law by now to know when he was working someone under the guise of 'reason'. That wasn't to say such intentions were nefarious, but being wise and being shrewd were not mutually exclusive.

There were more than a few murmurs of agreement from the assembled crowd. The quarantine was losing its apparent necessity as time dragged on though Brakus and his supporters seem content to leave what worked in the past in place, even if that meant the perpetual separation of some of their number from the rest.

Grandpa Longneck continued. "But I am not here to recontest what the valley had already decided. Rather… I have a confession to make."

There were murmurings from the crowd as Brakus looked on with a satisfied grin, undoubtedly assuming he was about to obtain what he needed to evict his rivals for power.

"I confess that we wanted to make sure that our children… who are alive… were doing fine. Especially after Ruby managed to send us a message."

"So you've been going behind our backs now, have you?!" shouted a Spiketail.

This is what Bron had been afraid of. He thought of intervening, but then other members of the Brakus faction shushed him down. Apparently, they were still intrigued enough to keep listening to Grandpa Longneck...that or they were just biding their time until they could throw them out.

"Not at that time. Ruby sent us a flyer. A sharptooth flyer." The mutterings increased in volume, "He brought one of her feathers and told us they were alive."

The murmurs increased in strength, now practically a roar, but the antagonism that had been directed at the longneck was now transformed into uncertainty and fear. Brakus began to step forward with a smug grin on his face. It was obvious he was going to go in for the coup de grace.

"So to confirm this we decided to send flyers of our own…"

Brakus moved in for the kill as he nodded at two of his fellow herdmates, "Give us one good reason to let you finish! You have violated the agreement of the valley and our trust."

There were shouts of agreement from some in the crowd, but others held back as if transfixed by the tale they were being told. So the children did change…

Grandpa pushed his point, "Does not a leader honor their promises? How does that reflect on you, Brakus?"

Brakus gritted his teeth, "You insolent, longneck! How about your honor? You just admitted to sending a flyer to the cursed kids - risking us all!"

The elder longneck was not dissuaded as he glared at the threehorn. "I have risked nothing but the exposure of your lies. I am sure the valley would love to hear what we found out."

Bron could tell that Brakus had no interest anymore in hearing what Grandpa had to say any longer, but there were enough dinosaurs in his camp that seemed intrigued enough that the young threehorn backed down. Meanwhile, Bron could discern that Topps was losing his patience as he kept digging in the ground. Tria tried to console him silently, but it was not having any visible calming effect. He made a mental note of it as he returned his attention to his father in law.

"The flyers we sent back managed to find a former member of the valley who had been banished by decree nearly five years ago. He in turn managed to locate our children. And what he found out defied belief, but is of vital importance. Red Claw, the most fearsome sharptooth of our lifetime, is apparently planning an attack on our beloved home. And we have only days until said attack occurs."

Just as planned this caused the tension in the meeting to erupt into outright chaos. Threehorns moved to the back of the meeting circle as if looking for any sign of the sharptooth, while the swimmers and domeheads began to panic. Excited screams and wails emanated from the crowd before Brakus finally slammed his feet to the ground, demanding silence.

"Lies! And even if such a tale were true, how would your children know of such a plot?"

Bron, swallowed, his heart racing. This was the moment of truth. And he knew Grandpa Longneck felt the same but nevertheless, he delivered the next sentences calmly and clearly.

"Because...they have been accosted by the monster that threatens the Valley. For the past two months, they have belonged to his pack."

The roars of fear and confusion suddenly turned into silence as those who were within earshot stared at the longneck. Then the turmoil that had boiled over moments before before Brakus and Grandpa Longneck was unleashed into an avalanche of rage as he drove himself forward, preparing to ram the longneck. In the instant that followed Grandpa merely stared the threehorn down as Topps thunderous footsteps confirmed that he was rushing forward to aid his sauropod friend against their common enemy.

If they were going to be expelled from the valley then they were going to earn it.

For half a second, Bron could only watch as he took in everything at once in a rapid flash. The horrified faces of Tria, Saul, Susa, and Violet, Grandma Longneck shouting to warn her beloved husband, Topps and Brakus preparing to clash, while the rest of the Valley erupted in utter pandemonium. It was all too familiar, the cycle of not doing enough repeating itself once again.

 _No more_.

Without really thinking about possible injury, Bron rushed forward, pushing aside fellow spectators, and within the nick of time, managed to put his massive body in between Brakus and his fellow parents. With a massive slam of his enormous tail, both threehorns halted their charge and the rest of the herds fell quiet once more.

"I will enjoy seeing you be led out of our Great Valley!" Brakus practically spat as he glared at the longneck, "It seems the treestar did not fall too far from the tree. Traitorous parents beget traitorous children!"

"You have no authority over me, Brakus," Bron responded narrowing his eyes. "I am a herd leader as well and I do not owe you any personal loyalty. Therefore, I will speak and you will listen. Unless you feel like settling our differences another way."

He raised himself to his full height and at that moment, the young threehorn upstart realized just how large his adversary was. He would be no match in a physical confrontation.

The rest of the valley looked on in shock at the scene, but not even the threehorns dared to intervene. Brakus in his rage had made an unprovoked challenge, and such challenges were not something to disrupt. Though, with the interruption by Bron, some of their number began to stir.

But he had bought them enough time.

"The children may be part of Red Claw's pack, but they have no love for the beast. Why do you think they told us this information? Why do you think they are willing to work with us to put him down for good?"

"It's an obvious trick!" Brakus countered. "Clearly, your children have been compromised. If Red Claw does not kill an adversary he keeps them around for one reason: to add to his pack in their pursuit of death and destruction!"

"And what would you know of such a situation?" Bron asked, as he knew Brakus had lived in the valley his whole life.

"What would you, Bron, Leader of the Southern Herd? You go by the words of flyers, well known for their exaggerations and grandiose. In any case, I have not seen or heard a single shred of evidence as to why any of us should believe a word of what you claim."

Brakus glared at the longneck, refusing to back down. "You are risking this glorious valley out of pure foolishness! This is exactly why you all had to be put out of the way!"

He knew he couldn't keep debating this for long before the rest of the valley ran out of patience. But before he could reply, he heard a voice, one usually gruff and sour now replaced with a serenity he had not heard before.

"Brakus, I've seen you grow nearly your entire life," spoke Topps. "You always wanted to be a leader, but you were never willing to learn how. The valley is indeed at risk, but not in the way you think."

Practically sputtering, the younger male replied with as much gusto as he could.

"What on earth do you mean, Topps? You would sacrifice the security of our home all for the sake of your lost children, whom you still claim are alive as sharpteeth!"

"And that's precisely my point. What would one know of children when they have not had the experience of raising them?"

Murmurs rang through the crowd, as a good deal of the valley's population had offspring they loved and cared about. Bron noticed this and quickly seized the opportunity.

' _It's now or never'_ he thought. ' _I might be their only chance.'_

"How many of you here are mothers and fathers?" he asked in a firm voice.

There were series of 'Ayes' and 'I am' that clearly numbered among the majority.

"Many of you do not know me, or those of you who do only know me as the father of one of these lost children, Littlefoot. I have an adopted son and an entire herd. But he is the last of my flesh and blood. My only son, who I lost after the Great Earth Shakes."

Seeing no interruption was coming, he continued.

"Most of us here have children, including myself. When I was searching for Littlefoot all those years, I thought I had lost him forever. When I arrived here and found out what had happened, I thought I had lost him again. But now there's a chance for us to see them again and perhaps help them, even if they are sharpteeth. Would you not feel the same? Is not love stronger than fear?"

More approval from the crowd and an equal reaction of panic from Brakus as the tide was turning against him. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck could only smile as they proudly observed their son in law win over the whole valley to their cause.

"I lost my wife, my love, to the Terrible One, the cruelest of all sharpteeth save the one that threatens us now. I could not bear it if my son were to fall to his jaws or any dinosaur here because we did not act properly. Because we chose fear and indecisiveness over trust."

He took a breath, and prepared his final appeal.

"Please, I understand our story is beyond anything any of you have heard. But for better or worse, we need to support these children. The fate of the Valley depends on it."

Bron could see Brakus look at the crowd in shock as his head darted back and forth between the various herds. The prior expression of confidence in his features was now replaced with the horror of growing realization.

"You can't honestly believe these…"

But he did not get a chance to finish.

"They don't need to. They have over two dozen flyers are willing to testify to the same thing."

Bron barely felt the flyer's feet as they landed upon the top of his massive neck. Never before had he been so glad to hear the feminine voice of Violet. That was when he heard her voice again, but this time in a bare whisper against his ear.

"Pterano has talked to the Mountain Flocks. They're in if the valley is in. I… told him to wait outside until the time is right."

The huge Apatosaurus nodded. "The time is right. Bring in Pterano and the sharpbeak flyer."

Violet nodded and took off again, ready to bring in their witnesses.

Topps stepped forward towards Brakus once more time upon this affirmation. His demeanor was different, however. It was one of utter indifference to the other threehorn before him as he seemed to dare Brakus to try anything.

"Unless there are any challenges or objections then I propose we discuss the defense of the valley," Topps roared authoritatively as he waited for any response.

Only silence greeted him as Brakus appeared to shrink beneath the gaze of the other dinosaurs. His pace unsteady and fatigued, within moments Brakus had led himself away from the meeting circle, giving the elder dinosaurs the day.

Topps snorted in dismissal at the display, but did not allow his focus to shift except for the slightest of glances towards Bron. For the briefest of moments the longneck almost thought that he saw the threehorn nod.

Perhaps it was his imagination.

"Quite right, Mr. Threehorn," Grandpa Longneck began before both he and the threehorn took their places in front of the other adults, "Violet, join us as well. You were telling us that my grandson had a plan that he wanted us to consider."

"Excuse me…"

Topps glared at the new voice as a swimmer stepped forward uneasily, now not so certain that this was a good idea, "But what proof do the flyers have that these are the children? Maybe they are sharpteeth who are trying to trick us?"

There were a few mutterings from the crowd before Violet's sister flew down to the surface, facing the swimmer with a placative gesture, wing outstretched. They all knew the identity of the exiled flyer who landed behind her, and the arrival of the small sharptooth flyer did little to calm their apprehension at the newcomers.

It was time for Pterano to work his magic as he nodded for the small sharptooth flyer to begin. What followed was a serious of what sounded like shrieks to the leaf-eaters present, but had a cadence all their own to the male. Now if only the words made as much sense.

 **"So, yeah, there is this brown two-footer, ya know? He's kind of arrogant, with a head that's as tough as spiketail crap, and he leads the others around, but he seems okay for a two-footer."**

"There is a two-footer with... brown hide and a certain longneck's ambition," Pterano gave Bron a bit of a playful nod, being careful to avoid using the more colorful metaphors from the little predator.

Meanwhile, Violet's sister nodded at the rest of the valley to ensure they understood the translations were accurate.

Bron could only swell with pride as his in laws also gave an acknowledgment this was most definitely their grandson.

Pterano nodded for the sharptooth to continued, " **Okay… what about the orange two-footer."**

" **Oh yeah, teeth-for-brains. Hot Shot and her seem to bicker at one another like she was part of the flock. She also gives the brown one a piece of her mind often like they are screwin' or something. I would hate to be stuck with her in a cave."**

"Ah, yes, the Orange One." Pterano began as he struggled to keep the translation accurate while omitting anything that would set off Topps, "She and the Brown One bicker from time to time as if they are close. I would hate to be stuck with her in a dark cave."

Topps snorted, not being aware of the omitted commentary. That was his daughter alright.

Pterano didn't need to clarify before Valo got the hint and mentioned the others.

" **The Fisher is almost as good as us. We call her Ms. Yeps. She has a fastbiter that she calls her brother, which is some weird shit. For something that is fast he eats a lot."**

Pterano snorted and basically gave up as he translated that part word-for-word, as no one would believe a redacted version after hearing his reaction. Susa and Saul had to hold in their tears at the mention of their sweet daughter and ravenous Spiketail son, whereas the audible chatter of their numerous sons and daughter rang out. Much of the rest of the herds laughed good-naturedly at the somewhat blunt characterization of the two dinosaurs, but it helped to confirm the reality of what the flyer was saying.

"And my nephew is still Petrie. Never mind how many times he calls himself something different…" he hesitated as the pain on Violet's features were plainly in view, "It… we had to keep this secret because of Brakus's madness that my sister's children don't even know."

It was then that Violet's sister saw her opportunity and gave the swimmer a pointed look. "I trust that I can tell them that the valley will help him save us all, can I not?"

The swimmer swallowed. "Yes, ma'am…" He then backed into the crowd as any remaining opposition appeared to dissipate in the light of the evidence.

"We flyers can serve as the messengers between the valley and the children," Another flyer noted which now alerted many of the valley's residents to the two dozen other flyers that had landed moments prior, "Provided that this restriction nonsense is done with."

Grandpa Longneck wasted no time, "All in favor?"

"Aye" a chorus of voices chanted.

"It's settled then," Topps declared firmly. "The restrictions are over and Brakus will be removed from his position of herd leader. The flyers will be used as messengers to communicate with our children as Red Claw draws near."

"I can volunteer members of my herd for the defense," Bron stated, as a metaphorical weight lifted from his shoulders as a new one replaced it. "We have many strong, battle hardened Longnecks not easily scared by sharpteeth."

"You would risk your own herdmates for us?" A spiketail asked.

"This goes beyond the normal rules of herd life," Bron replied. "If we are to survive this, all of us must band together to defeat an enemy who would slaughter us all if he could. I know what kind of sharptooth Red Claw is. The Terrible One was responsible for the death of my wife and did so with malice and hate. The current threat is no different."

"He has terrorized herds as far as Hanging Rock! If we can end him here then we will all be better off!" A threehorn agreed in a rare show of solidarity with the sauropods. Now that Brakus had been deposed opinions that would never had been shared as openly were beginning to show through once more. The threat from within had faded, but another threat still remained in the unseen gorges beyond their home.

* * *

" _Uncle?"_

" _I'm glad you still recognize your dear old Uncle, Petrie," spoke the enormous brown flyer._

 _The other members of the pack were equally startled by the sudden appearance of Pterano. In fact, Chomper and Ruby were downright puzzled as neither had met him before._

 _Cera growled aggressively._

" _What are you doing here, beak brain?" she asked, her posture betraying her intention to harm the Pterosaur._

" _I see living the past few months as a sharptooth has not diminished your aggression, Cera, daughter of Topps. Rather it seems it has enhanced it."_

 _Cera was ready to rip Pterano apart, but she was stopped by her boyfriend, who quickly discerned the warning signs of her infamous temper._

" _Just what exactly are you doing here, Pterano?" Littlefoot asked, evenly but with a hint of mistrust. "You're not exactly on our good side."_

" _My dear child, forgive me for intruding on...well whatever deal you just swore to the most feared sharptooth in the land," Pterano said with a slight smirk. "But I figured you would want to know at the very least that your parents know you're alive and well."_

 _Petrie, for all of his bravado when near his flyer friends, was left without air in his lungs. They had planned on doing what they could to protect the valley from the monster that ruled over them, but the idea of actually seeing part of their old lives again… even if it was just to exchange words…_

" _Are… are our Mamas and Papas alright?" Petrie finally forced out more than a little apprehension. With how the valley had come after them upon their change he could guess at how their parents had reacted._

 _Pterano's demeanor changed upon hearing his nephew's voice. Had that voice had come from the boy in his memory then an embrace would have soon followed, but no boy was left on that perch. But yet Petrie remained._

" _They are well," Pterano did not burden the children with a litany of words to get to the most important point, "Though sadly the politics of the valley is as lackluster as ever, though your parents have decided to remedy a little problem that kept them indisposed."_

 _Cera growled, "Indisposed? We are out here chewing bone and flesh and they were indisposed? Why weren't they…"_

" _Searching the ends of the Mysterious Beyond? Sending out flyers to search? Kindly asking around to see if any sharpteeth had seen you along the way?" Pterano sarcastically replied with the smoothness of a shiny stone, "Or have you forgotten the insecurities and ineffectiveness of the valley? Your parents were held in the Wet Bottoms upon pain of exile."_

" _They what?" Petrie practically squawked as the other sharpteeth growled similar mutterings of surprise and anger._

 _Pterano nodded, "Oh yes… the valley thought that you were all cursed for a time… and then it was a sickness that must have gotten you… and then it must have been that your families could spread it," he clicked his beak in a tsk tsk manner, "So according to Brakus it was for the best that they be kept aside and that he take over for awhile."_

" _That asshole, I will rip out his entrails and feast on his heart!"_

 _The fury of the orange Tyrannosaurus was especially apparent, and the rest of the gang looked at her in slight confusion, as none of them had ever heard of that name before._

" _Brakus is what we call a 'young bull' among threehorns," Cera grumbled. "He's been criticizing my father behind his back for awhile now. He's wanted the top spot for years. But he's not worth the mud my dad bathes in."_

" _Nevertheless, this young bull as you say has taken over the top spot. The position of the valley is fragile. And I couldn't help but overhear that your 'master' plans on attacking it, unless my hearing deceives me?"_

" _You weren't deceived," Ruby noted bitterly. "It was I who sent the message. I'm guessing they sent you to check up on us so that someone would check up on us?"_

" _Indeed. My dear sister had the wit to send our older sister to follow the sharpbeak flyer whom you sent with one of your tail feathers. And as I am fluent in their language, it was only natural that I be the ones to find you and apprise you of the situation."_

 _There was a pause. Ruby knew right away that Pterano was telling the truth, but judging by the looks on her friends' faces, they did not trust Petrie's uncle willingly. And if he had overheard them swearing fealty to Red Claw, he might not be inclined to believe them either._

" _You watched from the air when we were promising, correct?" Ruby asked cautiously._

" _Now you're catching on," Pterano said in an oily voice. "Which leads me to conclude that either you have joined Red Claw, or you have lied straight to his face."_

" _All of us crossing our claws should have been a hint that we were crossing him," Ruby noted with an equally oily tone._

" _We never want to hurt valley!" Petrie affirmed in a mixture of horror and anger, "Even when it try to hurt us!"_

" _Hurt you?" chuckled Pterano. "Your parents have been trying to find you ever since you were driven from the Valley. "The fact remains that whatever I tell your parents about your current situation depends on your ability to convince me you're not about to take part in Red Claw's slaughter."_

 _Spike couldn't talk but if he could, he would have done his best to convince Pterano otherwise. Ruby and Chomper knew that their words wouldn't do much good as half-tooth and sharptooth respectively. Littlefoot and Cera usually shined a time like this, but even they seemed to struggle with a proper explanation for Pterano, for the flyer was crafty and intelligent enough to see through most ruses._

 _As it turned out, the unexpected saved their hides._

" _Mr. Pterano, sir. None of us want to hurt our families. Oh no, no, no. We may seem like monsters on the outside, but on the inside we are the same as we ever were. We want to save the valley, not harm it."_

 _Petrie could see his uncle's heart softening and took advantage of the situation._

" _Catcher- I mean Ducky...she see the real you when no one else could. Can't you see we are the same, uncle?"_

 _Pterano hesitated upon hearing his nephew's voice. It was like a shot through the heart, but yet the tone was off. A reminder of what Petrie was now. What as far as he knew, Petrie would now forever be._

 _But he was still Petrie._

" _I believe you," Pterano admitted as both Ducky and Spike let out breaths they did not realize they had been holding. His eyes, however, were planted firmly on his nephew, "But if the valley is going to believe you then it is imperative that they know what you have planned."_

 _Pterano turned back towards the three tyrannosauruses with a nod, "You will need all of the convinced flyers you can get if the valley is going to be broken from Brakus's web of deceit. So I do hope, Cera, that you can put the entrail ripping on hold for the time being. That might complicate matters."_

" _No one's ripping out anyone's entrails," Littlefoot interjected. He gave a slight gesture to Cera, which basically equated to her standing down. "We lied To Red Claw, Pterano. But we have yet to come up with a real a plan of action. Such a plan would involve both us and the valley."_

 _Pterano smiled, "And there is the same diplomatic soul that I remember. No one else could make the threehorn calm…" As an annoyed growl left his counterpart Pterano continued, "...er. Don't worry, you are obviously still there too, my dear."_

 _Littlefoot rolled his eyes at Pterano's attempt to diffuse the anger of the former threehorn. Some things never changed._

 _It was then that Pterano looked at the flyers in the trees around him and gave two swift nods. The gang had passed the test._

 _As soon as Pterano landed in front of the brown sharptooth he offered his wing in a conspiratorial fashion. "Perhaps a discussion of our options might be in order…"_

* * *

"While the others are relaying the news and you are making strategy, perhaps we can talk, Petrie?"

The brown flyer nearly took off into the air as his uncle's words in sharptooth broke him free from the memory of what had just transpired. No escape from the present was possible now. No refuge in daydreams while the others discussed strategy. This was really happening. That was when his next words only punctuated what had to be addressed.

"Or is it Hot Shot now?"

Petrie finally allowed himself to look at the flyer who suddenly landed on the branch that had served as Petrie's refuge during the boring meeting on the ground below. He had been comfortable going with whatever the others decided, knowing that his task would be reconnaissance as usual. Such was the role in the pack that suited him best.

That was when the context of his uncle's words registered in his mind. He had noticed the same thing that had been apparent to Petrie for some time.

"Me… am Hot Shot. But me still me."

"Is this a label you have created for yourself? Or that someone gave to you?" his uncle inquired with a degree of curiosity.

Petrie responded with an odd sort of pride that struck him with surprise as soon as it left his beak, "Me earn it. My flyer friends started taking my fish and me try to get them! Me find out their leader was Valo, and make deal with him. If me get many fish at one time then me win, otherwise he get all the fish!"

Petrie gestured towards the distant stream with his wings, as if suddenly animated by the memory. "Me dive into the water and get fish me want, but it too heavy, so me fly low. Me finally get it near land but then bellydragger nearly get me!"

 _Me still hate those things_ he thought as he shuddered.

"Me barely get out alive, but others think me plan it," Petrie reluctantly admitted, looking back and forth to make sure no one else was within ear shot, "But Valo point out me only got one fish. That when me open it up. Me knew the fish was hunter fish - so many fish inside it. Me earn my name on that day."

Pterano didn't respond immediately to his nephew's story, rather he seemed both intrigued and a bit concerned.

"My boy, that is quite a tale. And most impressive. You used your ingenuity and skill as a great creature of the sky to outwit both the belly dragger and those who challenged you. How interesting it is started thinking like a lone flyer when you became a sharptooth."

This caught Petrie by surprise, "..a lone flyer? What do you mean, Uncle?"

Pterano rubbed his chin in a characteristic fashion.

"I suppose this would have come up sooner or later, but as I am still banished by the valley I have not had the opportunity to share it with you. Petrie, as male flyers reach the age of Great Growing, they tend to become bolder, stronger, and seek the skies for glory. It is the way of our species, though I must admit it is not always an advantage."

As they sat on a lone branch together, they observed the setting of the Bright Circle over the dry, arid land, the dust creating a hazy glow of orange and purple.

"Petrie, you are not the same flyer you once were. Indeed, none of you are the same as you were before this odd set of events. If you do somehow manage to change back, there is no guarantee things will go back to the way they were. I imagine you've had to do many unthinkable things just to survive in this wasteland."

This made the smaller flyer pause as he considered the difficulties of the previous months. The tracking of the weak and injured… the chasing of the helpless into places they could not escape… the feasting upon their still warm flesh shortly after the screams had dissipated. They were all but killers in name. Many dinosaurs had died who otherwise might have lived had they not been around to offer their assistance. But ultimately that was not what disturbed his troubled mind. What disturbed him was how much it was not disturbing him.

"We do what we have to do," Petrie offered weakly. As the sights and sounds of the past assaulted his mind he could not really make sense of the overall picture. Why did it not hurt more than it did? "Am me a bad flyer now?"

The question almost seemed out of place, happening mere moments after Petrie's tale of daring and success. Its naive tone, and innocent words, were a stark contrast to the sharptooth that sat in front of Pterano. The eyes were cold, but the words still had warmth.

"A good deed does not erase the bad, nor the bad the good. One of your friends believed in me a long time ago, and yet it did not change the fact I had endangered her in the first place for the sake of power."

He turned and directly faced Petrie, and this was a side that the sharptooth flyer did not get to see often.

"You and your friends may have had to do many things, even under manipulation, to get by. But it does not alter that you are also embarking to save them from a terrible invasion by a monstrous brute. The bonds you share with the valley is still there. Does that sound evil to you?"

Petrie shook his head, "No… but if we can't change back then we will get stuck this way. Then good… evil… we still be killers."

Petrie sighed as he watched the proceedings going on below them. Cera was now making threatening gestures with her claws at nothing in particular as she described how she would destroy their enemies. It was a reminder that although much had changed that the fundamentals of who they were was still there..

"Rainbowfaces tell us if we kill then we stay this way. But we already understand Chomper so why we not change back yet?" He shook his head, "Me guess it not matter. At least we together."

"Those rainbowfaces were peculiar creatures," Pterano mused. "I've never been able to make head or tails of them. However, sometimes answers come when we least expect them."

Neither flyer said a word for a moment, until Petrie spoke once more.

"You say we might never be the same after this."

"That is true."

"I feel like we miss something though."

Pterano nodded.

"Whatever happens has yet to be decided. Hopefully the plan we are making will not have any setbacks and we can rid ourselves of Red Claw forever…."

He paused before continuing in his usual lofty tone.

"Regarding you and your friends situation, I doubt you have come all this way and suffered the violence you have witnessed only to come up with empty talons. The true test of your resolve may have yet to come."

Petrie nodded as he looked down at his friends one by one. Littlefoot, now the brown tyransaurus leader of the pack, and still the voice of reason. Cera, the ferocious sharptooth who still raged with the intensity of a threehorn. Ducky, the loyal fisher, still with a heart of gold. Spike, the fastbiter, retaining all of his loyalty despite having the most jarring change of them all. Ruby, the bilingual fastrunner, who had made this reunion all possible. And Chomper… the reason why all of this happened in the first place. In the end would they all be here? Or would one or more of them be forced to taste death, or to permanently become what they now were, before the dreaded beast was finally brought down? The only thing that Petrie was sure of was that he wanted them all to meet the same fate, no matter what it was. They were a pack, and packs faced life and death together.

"That what me afraid of."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Lots of planning ahead but the inevitable clash is drawing near.**

 **Next update will be at the end of this month.**

 **Rock on!**

 **~The Wasp**


	25. Preparations

**Hello, my fellow readers.**

 **Another chapter is here and I can say after this one there are only about five more. It's another stepping stone towards the big battle, but there are several dark turns yet to come before the resolution. I won't give anything more than that.**

 **Also, for those who might be wondering, we did decide to have Littlefoot and Cera become a couple in this story but only due to their shared species. Their relationship has always been one of the more intriguing ones in the LBT universe and though they have opposite personalities they remain best friends. Their feelings for each other will be a factor going forward.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 22. Preparation**

 _ **"Which death is preferably to every other? 'The unexpected'." Julius Caesar**_

Shorty had been taught his entire life that sharpteeth were something to fear. They were creatures of nightmares, one that consumed the flesh of the unfortunate in order to ensure their evil existence. He could remember times in his hatchling days, orphaned from the Great Earthshake, of hiding from the monsters who sought him out; fangs bared, sniffing for his scent, saliva ready to savor even the miniscule snack that he would have provided. As he grew older, and even large enough to defend himself from smaller predators, that fear turned to steely resolve and even a small form of hatred. The green brachiosaurus had seen enough dinosaurs killed, maimed, (or orphaned just as he was) to know what kind of pain a sharptooth could inflict.

How ironic it was, that his own brother was now the very thing he had been taught to despise, and yet would be assisting them in what was perhaps the most daring plan the valley had come up with to date.

Using knowledge of Red Claw's imminent attack, the members of the Great Valley would lie in wait to ambush the monster and his minions and successfully defend the home that had been a refuge for so many over the years. The flyers would be used as a liaison between the Valley and Littlefoot to communicate effectively before the battle. If all went according to plan, Red Claw would be caught unawares and thoroughly defeated once and for all, and his hold over the Mysterious Beyond broken.

Shorty sighed. That still did not resolve everything in a rather complex situation.

 _I suppose it's obvious but inevitable. How am I supposed to react when I see Littlefoot...like that? He's like me. We're longnecks fighting side by side. And yet when he arrives…_

A mixture of fear and anticipation swelled within him. He had tried to envision the scenario several times, but as he did so he understood better why Bron had a hard time accepting Littlefoot as a sharptooth. Aside from the notion being completely preposterous (despite being true), it also opened up a whole host of other problems.

" _He needs meat to survive. What if he can't resist trying to go after one of the valley members? One of us? What if he's crossed over?"_

Shorty didn't like to overthink things, but it was hard not to in this situation. Littlefoot being his brother didn't change the fact that he was still the embodiment of everything he had been taught to run from, to fear, to fight…

" _Kid, the only good type of sharptooth is a dead one. You remember that and you may just live to be as old as I am."_

The flashback echoed in his head repeatedly. Shorty had met the old longneck on his travels before meeting Bron, and he had saved him from certain death. He had followed that rule to the letter for as long as he could remember. And now…

" _I mean come on! I'm not going to kill him for goodness sake!"_

Even as he thought it, he ignored a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that his herd, the Valley, Littlefoot and his friends; would not go unscathed before the battle was over. There was simply too much at stake. Too much blood on the line.

For all the times he had seen his fellow longnecks fall to the teeth of the enemy, so to had he seen his kind kill them as well. It wasn't pretty, it wasn't enjoyable, it was what had to be done.

Shorty pushed it all aside, even as the conflict still ate at his conscious. Above everything else, Littlefoot was his brother. They had a plan. Even now, with the teeth and claws of a killer, he and his gang were going to save everyone again. There was truly no one more noble than they were.

Could nurture overrule nature?

" _The worst part of this will be seeing him with that weird muzzle and those dopey, stubby little arms,"_ he chuckled to himself.

There was a slight rumble in the distance as storm clouds gathered to the east beyond the walls of the Valley, the same direction Red Claw was purportedly coming from. It was the calm before the storm, the quiver before the earthshake. It was enough to quell the young longneck's attempt at humor.

This was more serious than anything he had ever faced. He just hoped he was ready.

He hoped his brother was ready too.

* * *

The brown tyrannosaurus sighed with an audible rumble as he allowed his body to lounge against the sun-warmed ground. As he allowed the pleasant sensation wash over him he reflected with a mixture of amusement and annoyance that at least his stubby arms had one useful function: they did allow his kind to pick themselves off of the ground.

 _My kind…_ He reflected on his own thoughts for a moment. _I guess it is my kind now. It isn't like we are really ever going to go back. But if we can end this monster and leave the valley on good terms…_

He closed his eyes as a growl left his throat. _At least we might be able to say our goodbye properly this time._

"Napping again? Or do I have get your lazy butt up for the millionth time?"

Littlefoot did not bother opening his eyes at his friend's intrusion. It wasn't like she had surprised him as he smelled her scent from a mile away. Instead he merely smiled. "Just preparing for first watch by getting some shuteye."

"That's what you said yesterday. And the day before that, and the day before that…"

"I like to sleep. What do you want from me? I'm a growing sharp-"

He cut himself off.

A soft look of sympathy appeared in his girlfriend's eyes.

"You can't do it can you? Even if we've been this way all this time. There's that small part of you that still thinks of himself as a dumb flathead."

Littlefoot rolled his eyes playfully. "A not so small part of you still thinks of yourself as an insolent, bad-tempered horn-face, so we are even there."

Cera gave her classic *humph and stuck her muzzle proudly in the air.

"You're damn right. You can't take the threehorn out of the sharptooth you know."

Littlefoot snorted as he gestured for her to join him. There was nothing better in the light of the Bright Circle than a warm spot away from the arid wind. Though his exaggerated gesture looked less inviting, and more comical, due to his tiny arms.

"This whole experience hasn't been easy for any of us," she said as the orange sharptooth lay down beside her boyfriend. "But if there's one positive that came of this, it's...what we have now. Us together."

Littlefoot did not hesitate to give her an affectionate nudge. "It is something that I do not want to lose. But we are taking one heck of a risk here. We all are."

"Do you suppose this happened because...well we're the same kind of dinosaur?" she asked.

The former longneck shifted a bit uneasily as he studied her beautiful face, the formidable musculature of her body, and her tiny arms. But none of those things were really what attracted him to her. "I think this happened because we both had something… and now we can be open about it."

"But can we really say we felt this way when we were just a longneck and a threehorn?"

"I did."

Littlefoot jerked once he realized what he had just said openly. He had no doubt that Cera the threehorn would have rammed him into oblivion and called him a stupid flathead if he had expressed such a sentiment back in their leaf-eater days. But though he would have never acted on the soft whisperings of his heart back then, with the lack of repercussions his situation now provided him he could be honest with himself.

Though he had not intended to be this honest with the companion who now lay beside him. Not yet. For the first time in several weeks a new emotion began to peek through his mind. The slightest hint of fear. How would she react?

"Me too."

A part of her was as surprised with herself as Littlefoot seemed to be. Maybe it was never said in so many words, but secretly she had always admired, even liked the flathead a great deal. Of course she would never admit it to anyone in those days, but it seemed like their time as sharpteeth had brought them closer than ever before. Perhaps it was coincidental, or maybe the spark was there all along, waiting to be kindled.

"You know you're thinking it as much as I am," she spoke again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Littlefoot, I know you well enough by now. This works because we're out here in the Mysterious Beyond, trampling along as carnivores with no one to supervise or care what we do other than Red Claw. And he isn't exactly the romantic type."

Littlefoot snorted at that comment.

"But it all comes back to the same thing. _If_ we do end up changing back, I'll be a threehorn and you'll be a longneck. Are you really naive enough by now to believe that will work?"

Littlefoot grew silent upon hearing his own silent fears being echoed by his companion. If they could escape from their curse then they would be cursed with what could never be. In fact, if he was honest with himself, he had to acknowledge that the curse no longer felt like a curse. But he could not doom his friends to a fate of feasting on meat simply due to his romantic desires.

But would he be dooming them? If he and Cera killed then they would only be dooming themselves, and the others could return as they were…

 _No._ He chided himself mentally. _Me being with Cera is not a curse… but to willingly be doomed to taking the lives of others… I am still a longneck. Somewhere. Somehow. We will get back to what we were._ But even in his mind he was wavering.

"There is one way to ensure that we won't change back," Littlefoot said reluctantly, "But we both know what that will cost."

He allowed his eyes to fall upon hers as he awaited a reply. It was in times like this that he wished he could read his counterpart's mind.

The orange T-Rex shifted her weight and looked away slightly.

' _I know the cost'_ Cera thought with some bitterness. She would never say it aloud, but she had grown to care a great deal about the boy next to her, almost to the point to where taking another life would be worth spending the rest of her life with him.

' _Almost'_.

"I think we owe it not just to our families, but to ourselves to see what the rainbow faces meant by walking in Chomper's footsteps," she replied. "You and I both know we have to be stronger than that. Even if…"

She lost her train of thought and instead settled for resting her head on his bigger shoulder. It was a gesture Littlefoot returned as he gently nuzzled her, enjoying every private moment he had with his girlfriend. He would never forget this.

That was when the sound of stealthy feet registered in both of their ears. Which was promptly followed by the unwelcome commentary of Thud.

"Save that for the Night Circle, will ya? I don't want to have to gouge out my own eyes!"

"Don't look, Spike!"

Littlefoot could only roll his eyes as the green fisher covered her brother's eyes playfully as he made a disgusted look on his face. This was followed by Petrie landing nearby with an exaggerated gesture, "We come at bad time?"

To the surprise of absolutely no one, especially Littlefoot, Petrie was answered by an annoyed growl and the gradual rising of the orange tyrannosaurus. Littlefoot decided to do the same lest he suffer one of Cera's threatened butt kickings.

"Piss off, Hot Shot!"

The rest of the group laughed and for a brief moment it seemed like they were all back in the Valley again, enjoying an innocent moment. Alas, Thud snapped them out of that fantasy.

"Alright, alright enough games. Let's not forget why we're all here. And keep it down as we do not want anyone to overhear."

"You're right of course," Littlefoot acknowledged as he rose himself. "But I thought it best to go over our plan before we arrive at the Valley. Too many things can go wrong."

"Knowing our luck what can go wrong will go wrong," Ruby agreed as she walked beside Chomper's attentive form, "Smell anyone, Chomper?"

The purple sharptooth merely shook his head. "There is no one upwind that I can smell."

Thud snorted, "Great. We would hate for our former flathead's plan to take over the pack revealed. I rather enjoy having my head attached to my body."

"Oh, you use that term too?"

"What term?"

"Enough," Littlefoot interrupted a bit sourly. "We're here to go over the plan to get rid of Red Claw, not Cera's juvenile nicknames."

Ducky giggled slightly (as much as a sharptooth can). "So what did you want to discuss, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot looked at the others seriously. "Let's talk about how we are going to off the Boss. If he goes then Screech doesn't have a chance. But we will only get one shot at this," he looked at each of his packmates in turn, "none of us can fail."

As the pack looked at one another grimly they began to walk closer to one another, forming a cohesive circle well away from the nearby bushes. Where an unseen onlooking could not venture lest he give away his location.

Sneering at the conspiracy being laid out in front of him in hushed tones, Screech reluctantly snuck back into the bushes. Redclaw _had_ to be informed of this. His own life depended on it.

* * *

"So what is their plan of attack?"

The young flyer looked up at the exiled rogue with a mixture of excitement and misgivings. He had heard of the elder's misdeeds and the rest of the valley's distrust, but he couldn't help but be excited by the prospect of what was to follow. It would be dangerous. It would be a bloodbath one way or another. But it would also help him earn his place as a flyer worthy of name.

Though neither he or the other young males would admit it this was their chance to rise into adulthood on the wings of an adventure. They only hoped that by the end of it they would have both their names and their bodies to show for it.

As a result both he and the other young flyers stood on the branches of an ancient tree, awaiting their moment of destiny.

"Red Claw and his 'pack' are planning to attack the Great Valley from multiple fronts. One group, lead by the the fast biters will enter through the main entrance and engage in a chase with the majority of the adults. The other group, lead by Red Claw, will use the knowledge of the Hidden Canyon to surprise the rest of the valley and kill as many as they can before retreating."

"Why retreat?" one flyer asked.

"The idea is not to conquer but to demoralize, which in its own way is worse," Pterano replied with a note of bitterness in his voice. "The valley is currently preparing for this attack, but we must be the connection between the two groups. If Red Claw somehow alters the plan, or something goes wrong, the residents of the valley must be warned."

"So some of us need to be around the youngling-killers?" A female voice asked.

"Keep your distance," was the curt response. "Red Claw is clever, and his fast biters almost equally so. If he gets wind of your presence other than the usual scavenging he may grow suspicious. Only engage in direct contact if you know for sure that the brute or his minions are two miles away."

This made one of the branches sway as its occupant grew agitated, "Aw, come on! Sharpteeth don't know their tail from their butt! We could fly in, listen, and fly out."

"Yeah!" Another male voice agreed, "He will think we are following them for the scraps!"

The exile's eyes flashed ever so slightly as he rose himself to his full height.

"Let me make it clear that this is not some game or ridiculous quest to earn yourself an arbitrary status of glory. Lives are at stake, and the chance to finally rid ourselves of the monster who is an enemy to us all, is what's most important. And I will not tolerate any foolhardy nitwit who thinks he is so intelligent that they forego necessary precautions. Is that understood?"

Pternao's lofty language must have confused them, because his speech was met with blank stares and a small cough. Rolling his eyes, he was about to make the meaning clearer, until a rough voice behind him took the words out of his mouth.

"In other words, don't fuck up."

It was Valo and the rest of his flyer posse who arrived on the scene. And their presence was felt immediately.

"Ah, Valo. Right on time as usual," Pterano jabbed slightly.

"Good to see you too, Sir Pompous," was the reply. "Thought you'd like to know that I just received word from Little Claw- er foot. As of now, the plan remains the same. Red Claw plans to attack the same entrances in the same way."

"Who is this guy?" A male voice asked before being smacked by one of the few females in the group.

" **That's Petrie's friend, beak-for-brains! Remember the briefing?"** She retorted in her native leaf-eater tongue, more than a little annoyed that her cousin was not putting her kind in the best light amongst the fish-munchers.

"Urgh… save it for the hatchling-killers, Rena!" He retorted weakly in sharptooth, trying to save any dignity from his ill-advised display. The change in language was a clear sign it was for the consumption of the sharptooth flyers about them and not for her.

"We're the guys who do their jobs. You gotta problem with that?" one of Valo's gang shot back.

Before the situation could get any more tense, Pterano intervened, his giant wings forming a wall between the sides of the branches containing each group.

"If you're quite finished squabbling, we have more important matters to attend to," he said irritably. "We have a common enemy who makes life difficult for all who cross his path, leaf eater and meat eater alike. It is up to us to play our part in taking this monster down. Does anyone have any objections? Or shall I knock some sense into your thick skulls?"

The message was clear, and everyone, Valo included, nodded.

"Good. You," he said pointing to the initial group of leaf eating flyers. "Will answer to Valo as they have the most experience throughout these lands, and are seen as part of Hot-Petrie's friends by Red Claw. Stick to the plan and keep your eyes and ears out for any changes. With any luck, we should be rid of this savage by three days time."

He noticed a figure below as the afternoon sun bore down on them all. It was Littlefoot and he was following behind Screech in the direction Red Claw was last supported. A jolt of anxiety surged through the giant flyer but he did not show it.

He merely said, "Perhaps more than just luck is needed."

* * *

"So the plan is to spread disease in the valley? Wouldn't that make us sick as well?"

Littlefoot tried to keep his fears at bay as the horror of Redclaw's plan confronted him. Why had Redclaw not mentioned this before? And why had the entire pack been told something else? In any case he could show no fear lest Redclaw detect his motivations.

He had to make sure that whatever Redclaw's plan was that it would not succeed.

The massive tyrannosaurus snorted. "The illnesses the food gets is not the same as us, the choosers of the dead. What does this look like to you, Little Claw?"

The brown tyrannosaurus looked up with surprise at where the larger dinosaur was gesturing. It was only then that he noticed that Redclaw was gesturing at a tall and narrow opening in the rock wall. A slit of darkness in a desolate wall of stone.

"Um… a cave?" Littlefoot answered.

Redclaw nodded, "Yes, but it is also our path to victory. A sick longneck walked in there not so long ago, but I am too large to fit in there and the others are too small to be able to carry it out," he looked at the slightly smaller sharptooth, "I have confidence in you."

"What lays inside?" the brown sharptooth asked pointedly.

"Consider it a test of sorts," the massive green beast replied. "And I advise that you not fail me."

Swallowing, Littlefoot considered his options. All of his instincts said to him that whatever Red Claw wanted him to do was not in his best interest...at all. But to disobey him was equally foolhardy. So what was the best option to choose?

"I'm waiting, Little Claw."

That got the former longneck's attention. He knew that tone and what it meant and without a second's delay, he headed into the small cave.

As he entered, a potent odor hit his nostrils, one that was simultaneously powerful and appetizing.

 _What, does he want me to eat lunch before we go to the Valley?_

As he stepped further in the cave, the odor became stronger and by now Littlefoot knew that whatever was in here wasn't alive...in fact it had probably been dead for a few days now. The scent smelled suspiciously like…

"What is this?" he asked aloud, as his voice echoed off of the cave walls.

"It's quite simple really. It's the last piece of my plan."

Without warning, a cracking sound echoed throughout the cave walls, which alarmed the young sharptooth. But even more terrifying was the light suddenly disappearing, as the entrance to the cave was being blocked off.

"You've come so far in your new form, Little Claw," said the deep, guttural voice of the monstrous sharp tooth.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

Littlefoot dashed towards the entrance in the hope that he could somehow squeeze through, but it was too late. By the time he reached it, he could see nothing as darkness enveloped his senses. As a result, others became heightened.

"I can't take any chances. My victory over the Valley will not only be total but deliciously ironic. How will they react when their greatest hero, starving and in agony, feasts upon their flesh and chomps on their bones?"

Littlefoot, now fully realizing what Red Claw's intentions were, rammed furiously against the boulder that prevented him from escaping his newfound prison. He roared with tremendous anger, shaking the cave walls, until he realized it served no purpose other than to increase the chances of the cave collapsing around him.

"You will not leave this place until I say so, young one," the smooth, guttural tone replied, as if to mock his efforts to break out of the cave. "You are the final piece to my greatest triumph. When this is over, you will become the sharptooth that was always inside of you. It is your destiny."

Littlefoot panted, as his heart pounded furiously, while realizing he was trapped with no way of escaping Red Claw's torment. He had been tricked, and he had been stupid enough to fall right into this trap. Anger surged through his body as to curse himself would not be enough to placate his rage.

"Fuck you, Red Claw! When I get out of here, I'll rip out your spleen and feast on it!"

But that only served to amuse the brute further.

"I see my plan has merely angered you further. Good, good...also, that dead longneck you smelled was not inside the cave…"

A small 'plop' was audible just outside his prison.

"It was outside."

The smell of dead longneck was now more potent than ever as the delicious, rotting scent wafted into Littlefoot's nostrils, causing him to salivate.

"Oh by the way," the evil, guttural voice spoke one more time. "Hope you enjoy your gift."

Little Claw struggled against his rocky prison, but to no avail. It was only when he stopped struggling that he noticed the footsteps of the massive predator in the distance, leaving him alone with his torment. In the end there was only silence.

Silence and the scent of his former kind, just out of reach.

* * *

 **The chapter ends on a rather disturbing note, which is unfortunately necessary.**

 **Been considering moving this to M...perhaps it doesn't need the change in rating. But it's safe to say the group will be fighting for their lives soon enough.**

 **Next chapter in two weeks.**

 **~The Wasp**


End file.
